Wings of a Tenshi
by ColdTenshiEyes
Summary: HIATUS! SessKag Rin gets sick and Sesshomaru needs help & quick! Sess seeks out Kagome. Will flames rise or will they fall for each other? Kagome has a secret she that nobody knows except her family. What is it?
1. Default Chapter

Hello! This is my 2nd fan fiction. It's a Sess/Kag one! Yea for Sesshomaru! There will be lemons later on in the chapters and ummm… the hock ups will be- Sess/Kag, Mir/San, Inu? (I'm not tellin'! It's a surprise!) and maybe Shippo will have a crush. Ohh! So cute!

Don't own him so why you askin' if I did this would be happening!(maybe not)

Chapie 1

"What the hell are you doing Kagome!" Inuyasha asked frustrated. As she packed up her bag.

"Where do you think you baka! I'm going home! Are you happy now?" Kagome yelled in aggravation.

Just a little earlier, Koga dropped by to see 'his woman'. Of course being himself Inuyasha tried to kill him with Tetsusaiga. Kagome getting mad that he was being to protective yelled oswari to get him to stop. Koga then ran over to Kagome and claimed her, his own and said he'd bring Naraku's head for her. After Koga ran off with a cocky remark to Inuyasha she yelled at Inuyasha for being such a baka and on and on. Until he pissed her off enough to make her want to go home.

"Anyways I always go home on the half-crescent moon! DUH! Gosh! You're so annoying! You expect me to take your crap, then next I bet your going to tell me to stay here for your pathetic of an excuse of 'We have to find more jewel shards!' Gah! You're excuses are lamer than the blondes at school!" (No offence to blondes I just got in a fight with one) Kagome yelled even more fierce than usual.

"Inuyasha" Miroku sighed "Just let her go she needs to blow off some of that steam."

"Yes Inuyasha, let her go she really needs some real rest, and she probly has another test or something." Sango said gently, even though she wanted to rip his head off for yelling at her sister. That's how she felt and that's how it would stay.

Inuyasha growled. "Feh! Fine only for 3 days!" 'Damn how about never…' He whined in his head.

"Good! You guys want anything?... Besides ramen?"

"Oka-san, can you bring me some chocolate? OH OH OH! I know which kind, if you'll get it that is." Kagome nodded in approval "Then can I get Cookies 'n' cream Hershey's bar?"

"Sure Shippo! What about you guys, Miroku and Sango?"

"Could you get me some more rubber bands and stuff for my hair, if that's ok?" Sango asked. "Of course Sango! What about you Miroku"

When he answered Kagome and Sango stunned. "Is it ok if you just get me a Hershey bar like Shippo?" Both of the girls were expecting something hentai-ish.

"Umm…Ok Miroku…Are you feeling ok?" Kagome answered and asked. "Yes I'm sure, Kagome." "Alright if you say so. Which I'm actually glad!" Kagome smiled and leapt through the well. 'Hmm… I wonder if I changed directions I would end up in another time? No time to think stuff like that.'

When Kagome arrived at home it was a little before sunset. 'Mom's going to be happy I'm back home!' Kagome thought cheerful thoughts trying not to think about you know who.

"Mom, Sota, Gramps! I'm home!" Kagome yelled. "Why hello Kagome! What are you doing home earlier than usual?" Her mom asked in her normal cheery voice. Before Kagome could reply "HEY SIS!" She was knocked over by the one and only Sota. "Hey squirt!" "I'm not a squirt!" "Are to!" "Are not!" "Are-" "C'mon you guys you just got home and you're already fighting!" Her grandpa said in annoyance.

They all gave each other a bear hug and went to eat some of Kags mom's good dinner. During dinner her mom asked "Kagome are you going to school tomorrow?" "Yea mom, why?" "Oh just curious. Cause you won't be able to stay out very late tomorrow you know." Kagome looked down at her food. 'That's right. Tomorrow is the half-crescent moon. That's when my spell wear's off and I turn into my true form.'

"Do you think Inuyasha will come a little earlier than normal and accidentally see you sis?" "I hope not." She replied back. "Oh! Wait that's right. I yelled at him pretty harsh so he's hopefully still petrified." Her whole family looked strangely at Kagome. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Her whole family sweat dropped. "Eh-he… of course not sis" Sota answered with a nervous laugh.

**With Inuyasha and the gang **

"Damn, when is she coming back?" Inuyasha irritated.

"Oh, chill out Inuyasha. She said she'd be back in three days. What's the big rush?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Duh Shippo! To gather more jewel shards! What else would it be for?"

"I think he already misses her and she's only been gone for a couple hours." Sango whispered into Miroku's ear.

"Yea. I'd hate to see him if she ever got kidnapped again." He whispered back as he tried to grab for her ass.

**SLAP** "You stupid hentai when will you learn." Inuyasha asked as he rolled his eyes.

**Sesshomaru's castle **

"Sesshomaru-sama nothing is working! She won't heal. I'm sorry." Kurai explained to her Lord.

Sesshomaru growled louder than earlier when the last person failed to heal Rin. "Damn it! Why can't any of you fools heal her!" Sesshomaru growled more furiously.

"Sesshomaru-sama why don't you get that human miko, the one that dresses stranger than most." Kurai advised.

He growled again but gave in when he saw his young ward on the bed sweating her heart out. "Try every thing you can, just don't allow her to die." Sesshomaru looked down on the ground when he said these words. Sesshomaru left the room as soon as he could. 'I have to find that miko, I may not agree, but for Rin sake' and with that he headed east.

**With Kags were ever she heads off to **

'OMG! I'm soooo behind!' Kagome thought furiously. 'I hope I can borrow some notes from Umi, Yuki, and Shima!' (I don't know her friends names.)

After class Kagome and her friends walked to Atsui Kiri their favorite restaurant, and ordered their favorite, PIZZA! 'Yes finally! It's been forever since I've had a pizza!' Kagome thought.

"So Kagome how's your back?" Yuki asked. "Huh? Oh right! Umm.. It's perfectly fine, never felt better." Kagome said. 'I'm gonna kill Gramps! Why can't he say I just have the flu or something, instead of all these strange diseases!'

"Hey you guys I can't stay much longer, I have to be home before sunset. Gomen." Kagome informed them.

"Okay I guess." They all said in unison. After a little while later Hojo walked up. "Hey Kagome, Yuki, Umi, and Shima! Oh I'm glad you're back Kagome! You've missed so much!" Hojo said all cheery like.

"Ummm… Hi Hojo, thanks I'm glad I am to, and yes I know I've been missing a lot." Kagome managed to get in one sentence. "Well it's almost sunset! I've got to go! Bye everyone!" Kagome said kinda upset.

"Kagome are you going to come to school tomorrow?" "Umm… I doubt it. Gomen. Bye" and with that Kagome ran out the door.

So the first chapter is finished! Whatcha think? Give me your reviews please! Read and review! L8ers! -


	2. Secrets revieled

Ok this explains Kagome's secret! Yea for secrets!

As she walked down the streets, she noticed that her staling has caused sunset to come even faster. 'Dang I need to get somewhere were I won't be seen.'

Kagome went into an abandoned ally. 'This is a perfect spot to transform.' Right then the sun went down she transformed. Her hair grew to her waist and it turned blue, her eyes had turned blue as well. She also had wings out of her shoulder blades that are a bit taller than her and they were a teal-ish color, she grew a little bit taller. Her clothing also changed. They were white and they were about mid-thigh. (She looks something like this. Not my property it's wasn't human nor youkai, she was an tenshi. Not just her but her whole family. They all had their own extraordinary looks and forms. Since the spell ran out once a month they had their own little times of change, each different than the other. Kagome as you know is at the half-crescent moon, her mother the left half moon, Sota is the opposite half-crescent moon, and her grandfather is the right half moon.

Kagome never told anybody about her being an tenshi. She would just say that it was a waste of time and that she didn't want the news media after her. Her mother at one point thought she told Inuyasha and her friends, but she didn't. Being a tenshi only made her harder to kill than any other creature on the face of the earth, modern or feudal era.

Her whole family looked different if they evolved. They all had their own distinct looks and powers. Kagome happened to be a different kind of tenshi, one of the most powerful tenshis of the tenshi race. She had three different powers while most only had one, and if you were lucky, you'd have two.

Her powers were her miko powers, lightning, and fire. Her mother and the rest of her family only had one power. Her mother's was grass, leaves, you know kinda like that. Her little brother was snow, and her grandpa was steel.

Her mother had red hair and eyes. Her wings were white and glossy and taller than her. Her outfit changed as well, she had a white long skirt and a top that matched perfectly, also she had a blue like scarf that she wrapped around her arms. (She looked something like this Not mine)

Her brother on the other hand wasn't a silver winged angel, he was a black winged angel. He grew into a young teenager when he transformed also. His hair was dirty blonde that was a normal male hair style. He wore black baggy cloth pants and a muscle tee that's lose. His voice is almost as deep as Sesshomaru's and has many weapons along with him if his ice were to be melted and was very muscular.

Gramps had grey wings. He turned into a young man and grew to six feet tall. He was also muscular, wearing grey baggy pants and armor for a shirt. He had weapons as well. His hair was purple, long and in a ponytail. He had many weapons that were steel and could make waves of steel come from no were.

As Kagome stood in the ally she wondered if Inuyasha would accidentally come early even though he's not supposed to. She shrugged it off, 'Why would he do that he knows if he pisses me off enough I won't want to come back until I feel a lot better. I just hope he won't run off to Kikyo, being the imbecile he is.'

**>>>>>>>Flashback **

**Inuyasha and Kagome sat by a small river bank. Kagome had caught Inuyasha with Kikyo again, but this time she didn't seem all to upset as usuall. **

**"Kagome? Why aren't you pissed off as usuall? I mean right now I'd be in the center of hell if you would have said oswari." Inuyasha asked Kagome. "I don't know Inuyasha. I just kinda feel as if we're just brother and sister and not boyfriend girlfriend situation. That's why I decided that you can keep Kikyo. I'll eventually find someone else and I can be happy with him" Inuyasha looked down at the ground. Feeling a hint of guilt "Kagome. Gomen. I put you through so much shit." "Oh Inuyasha I'm not mad at you! I just want you to be happy!" She smiled. "I rather you be happy and live with your first love and not someone you'd look right through to see the first love." With that, Inuyasha felt better about not hurting Kagome and getting Kikyo as a mate. Kagome was happy because Inuyasha was happy. **

**>>>>>>>End Flashback **

She took to the skies with a huge smile. 'At least he's happy' She flew up into the sky were she could see all of Tokyo. 'Wow! It's beautiful! I bet the feudal era would be nicer though. The feudal era wouldn't be so littered with grime in the air.

To bad that I'm to scared to show my friends in the feudal era though. I mean I can see it now' She started flying home. 'Inuyasha would walk up to me. "Hey Kagome you smell funny! Did you forget to take your bath or something." Miroku wouldn't recognize me and ask me to bare his children. "Excuse me miss. Would you mind baring my children? It seems I have a curse and am in need of a son" Songo would knock him out and Sango would compliment everything about me like she always does. "Kagome you look so pretty! The wings are so cool! How high can you fly?" And last but not least Shippo. He'd say just about the same thing and probly kill me with hugs.'

"Sigh. If only people could understand that! Mom's always begging me to show my friends and Sota always says he could hook me up with anyone if I'd just put the spell down. And then there is Gramps. He'd say I have a demon spirit on me and try to through spell wards at me!"

She landed by her window and went through, without damaging her wings. "Sota!" Kagome called out after shutting her window and curtain. Sota ran in there in his tenshi form. "Yea sis?" "Never mind. Seeing as you're in your tenshi form nobody's here." "Yep except Kukaikan." After he said this he left Kagome's room to leave her to grieve.

'Oh no not Kukaikan! He's freaking crazy over me! He's always asking me to go on a date with him or be his girlfriend! He's mental in the head!'

Kukaikan is another tenshi. He and his family been the Higurashi family's friends for years now. He's a dirty blonde haired man with golden eyes. He had black wings and wore a black baggy shirt, along with blue jeans. He fell in love with Kagome when they were 10. By then she mostly was in her human form instead of her tenshi form.

(Kukaikan)

He also claimed he loved Kagome, which made her sick, she hated him! And she doesn't hate anyone but Naraku. She had to admit that he's hot but boy is he ever immature! Worse than Inuyasha which she came to conclusion with. He came over almost every weekend before she was pulled into the well. He and Sota were best friends which made it worse.

After Sota left her room, he came in. "He baby did you miss me?" Kukaikan asked trying to sound sexy. "Aho! You're such a baka! Get the fuck out of my room!" Kagome yelled. "Oh but Kagome! I haven't seen you in three months!" He protested. "I was aiming for four." Kagome mumbled under breath. "What was that koi?" "Shut the fuck up!"

Tenshi-angel

Aho-Dumb ass

Koi-dear

Youkai-demon

Thanks to:

Scorpio 1118- Yea I am to! Don't worry I will, and thank you! Peace right back at you! -

Sesshy'slittlegirl- Thanks! This Chapie hopefully helped!

Holy-Psychic-Vulpix- OK! Yea me to!

sesshie obsessed- ok I will. I'll try!

Mizu- thank you! Don't wry I will!

Sheenachi- yep true form. Maybe the title does give it away! Oh well and thank you!

Lyn- Thanks! I don't know you'll just have to keep reading!

KilleratDawn- finish it? Opps sry. Thanks, yea me to, yep me to(lol) alright I will don't worry. I don't know it just came to me

Hitomeshy-I don't know you'll just have to read more! Nope! I don't know!(I do but don't wanna give it away!) Lol! Nope. Alright I'll be sure to right more!

Angel of Darkness and Death- ok!

Lyn-don't wry I will!

SesshomaruGal- Thank you! Yea me to! Hey no fair! I ran out! Lol! Don't wry your lil' heart out I will! J

Joey- thank you thank you! Me neither but I need more reviews! Thou I'm thankful for how many I got so far! J

Sora Chi-So whatcha think?

Sesshomaru- I think it's a load of crap!

Kagome- Hey shut up! That's no way to talk to Sora Chi!

Inuyasha- I'm going with Sesshomaru!

Kagome-Inuyasha SIT!

Sora Chi-LOL! Why's it a load of crap?

Sesshomaru- ….-cold stare-

Sora Chi-Jerk! Your lucky your hot and Rin's here!

Rin-Jaken why are they all acting like lunatics?

Jaken- I don't know I'm lost.

Sango-Review!

Hey those blank spaces, with there names in parentheses are pictures of them, if you can't see them go to to see Kags and to see Miss. Higurashi ! Thanks for the reviews! Oh for all the reviews you get 2 more chapies! Yea don't you love me? lol l8ers!


	3. Guess who's back

3rd Chapie is up! I don't have very many reviews but that's ok cause I see I have lots of readers! Which is good and bad in its own way! But hell I like this story!

** With Sesshomaru **

'Damn! The longer I stall fighting annoying youkai the worse Rin is getting' Sesshomaru yelled in his head after yet again getting in a fight with a trying-to-be-the-best-youkai. Sesshomaru sliced the youkai in half and started running towards east again. 'Just a couple more miles and I can get to that miko of Inuyasha. Hopefully Inuyasha won't want to fight. Trying to explain to him is like talking to a wall in my castle.' He sighed, 'if he does fight I'll just have to knock him out.'

** Kagome's house **

'Koi my ass! He's such a lunatic! If Inuyasha were here he'd kick his ass to hell, tenshi or not!' Kagome growled angrily. 'I've been hanging out with Inuyasha to long, I've been growling a lot lately.'

"Kagome koi, it's time to eat!" "Shut up! I'm not you're koi!" Kagome yelled back to the person who had called her. "Kagome don't yell at your mother get down here now!" Her grandfather yelled back at her. Kagome ran down stairs, "Opps gomen mom! I thought you were Kukaikan! Gomen!" "It's ok koi, I thought that's why you yelled."

Her whole family were in there tenshi forms. Walking around, almost braking valuable items with there wings. 'Wonder why everyone is in there form?' Kagome thought curiously. 'Oh well, they usually don't like me to feel like I'm different. I'm glad I have such a nice family.'

While having dinner Kagome's mom asked "Kagome are you going back to the feudal era tomorrow?" Kagome just thought for a moment. "Yea I guess I kinda have to, even though I kinda want to stay for a while. Oh well." "Sis I'll miss you." "Yea we all will Kagome." "Who couldn't miss a daughter as grand as you?" Kagome blushed at her families praises.

** The next day **

"Bye mom, Sota, Gramps!" "Bye Kagome!" They all said in unison. Kagome jumped through the bone eaters well, 'Well at least I got to spend time with the family.' Kagome thought as she made herself turn back into a human.

When Kagome landed at the bottom of the well she heard. "Damn it Miroku! Let go of me! I'm going to go get Kagome! Let me go!" "No Inuyasha let her stay home as long as possible! She needs to stay home!" Miroku yelled back in protest. Then she heard a mutter which sounded like Shippo "Songo do you think Miroku will let go of Inuyasha any time soon?" "I doubt it Shippo, they've been fighting all morning, I don't see how you sleep through it." Sango replied. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at there non sense. "Kagome's back!" Shippo yelled and jumped onto the lip of the well. Kagome jumped up and couldn't quit laughing. "You guys are hilarious!" She said between giggles. "Oh Kagome I'm glad you're back! Those to have been a nuisance since you left!" Sango giggled annoyed. Kagome couldn't help it she laughed even harder falling on the ground. "Damn it's about time Kagome!" Inuyasha sounded relived that she was back, instead of sounding angry at her. "Hey Kagome you came back early, why so early?" Miroku asked.

Kagome just laughed and started walking back towards Kaede's village. "You guys comin' or not?" "Race you there Kagome" Both Shippo and Sango yelled. "Alright you're on!" Kagome yelled back. And they were off.

Inuyasha and Miroku just walked. Inuyasha was silent most of the way, which had Miroku a little worried. "Inuyasha what is wrong you're very quite." "It's nothing really it's just Kagome's scent it was different in the well, when she came out she smelt normal. Like Kagome not, I don't know she just smelled different." Inuyasha told Miroku. "Maybe you just smelled her wrong. Maybe she put on some perfume or something, you know how girls are in Kagome's time." Miroku told. "Yea I guess you're right." Then they stepped into Kaede's hut. Kagome was already making ramen for them.

** Inuyasha's forest Last night **

"So the miko, goes somewhere else when she visits this area. Interesting." Sesshomaru said out loud to himself. "I suppose I will wait for her, seeing as little brother is worried about her. He'll probly go get her." Sesshomaru jumped into a tree and fell into a very light sleep. 'Hopefully Rin's ok.'

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up from hearing his little brother yelling something about getting the young miko rather they like it or not. Sesshomaru jumped down from his perch and somewhat followed the group without being noticed.

What he say was hilarious, if he wasn't spying he probly would have fell over laughing. Inuyasha was trying to get over to the well, but Miroku was holding him back. Miroku was holding onto his torso trying to pull him back while arguing with him. Shippo was sleeping in Sango's arms, while Sango rolled her eyes and yelling at Inuyasha as well. Then Shippo jumped from Sango's arms when Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. Trying to hack off Miroku but failed miserably. Inuyasha was now yelling as many curses to the world and Miroku as possible. Then he say a blue light come out of the well and some giggling. When they finally made it to Kaede's his shoulders were shacking wildly, trying not to get busted. 'I should watch my little brother more often. He's quite entertaining.'

'Damn it stay focused, Rin is sick I must get the miko for her.' Sesshomaru thought angrily. 'What's this?' Kagome and the group were telling Kaede that they were going to camp out tonight. 'This will be perfect. I'll either kidnap the girl or I could say I come not for a fight, but to ask for assistants from the young miko. Rin might be sick longer than expected, and if I kidnap her Inuyasha will surly come after her. I'll just have to go with the 2nd choice.'

** With Kagome and the gang in the forest **

"Inuyasha Sango and I are going to the hot springs! Don't you dare Miroku or yourself follow us!" Kagome told Inuyasha. "Feh! Like I'd want to look!" Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oka-san? Can I go with you guys?" "Sure Shippo!" "What are we waiting for lets go! Beat you there Sango!" Kagome yelled.

** At the Springs **

"Oh! This feels wonderful!" Kagome sighed. "Yea I can agree with that!" Shippo said. "Oh I haven't felt this good in awhile." Sango also sighed. Kagome made her way to the shampoo. "Which kind Shippo? Vanilla or Sakura Blossoms?" "Umm… VANILLA!" Shippo shrieked out. "How about you Sango?" "I'll go with Sakura Blossoms" "Alright." She tossed the bottle of Sakura Blossoms over to Sango. Unaware of a certain taiyoukai above the trees, watching them.

'Ugh. Stupid mortals.'

'What are you talking about? You like it!'

'I do not, why would I , Sesshomaru, like filthy ningens?'

'Whatever I would know seeming as I am you'

'Shut up'

'Farwell you'll miss me!'

'Stupid sub-conscious.'

After the battle with his sub-conscious, the girls were getting dressed and Shippo. 'This will be my chance to ask her to come with me.'

He jumped down from the tree, startling the crap out of all of them. "W-what do you want Sesshomaru!" Kagome shrieked. I looked at her with his normal bored expression, "I am in need of your assistance miko." "Stop your crap Sesshomaru! You just want Tetsusaiga." Sango yelled at him. "No really human I am of in need of your assistance" Before Sango could yell any more insults at the taiyoukai, Kagome put her hands up to stop her. "What do you need help with Sesshomaru?" He looked past them and sighed. Kagome looked back when she heard a "KAGOME!"

That's Chapie 3! Review!


	4. Sesshy turn

OH! You guys are so pimp! I've only had two and three up for a couple days and I already have 24 reviews! Oh yea, I reviewed twice to kinda be stupid and tell you guys to go to a site to see what Kags and her Mom look like! If you want the site here it is

**www. angelroms .com /anime /girls /angels /1 /15 .html to see Kagome and **

**www. angelroms . com /anime /girls /angels /1 /6 .html (without spaces) to see her mom**

**_Please go look at them!_** I couldn't find a good picture that described Sota and Gramps. They all were like cupid pictures, instead of anime guys with wings. Ok enough babbling! Here's Chapie 4! Don't own em so why you askin'? I'm just a psycho wanna-be owner of Inuyasha!

Kagome looked back when she heard a "KAGOME!" Inuyasha came out of the trees with Tetsusaiga ready for battle "Damn it Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled with rage.

Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru rolling her eyes. "He was trying to explain that until you butted in with Tetsusaiga cursing like a babbling idiot!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha. "anyways Yash WTF are you doing here?"

"ummm…Kagome…" He at first stuttered then yelled "HELLO! DID GOING BACK HOME DAMAGE YOUR BRAIN OR SOMTHIN'? SESSHOMARU IS STANDING RIGHT HERE AND YOU WERE ACTING ALL COME AND DANDY LIKE HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! Is it me or is this scene wrong to you Miroku?" Miroku who just jumped out of the forest chasing Inuyasha.

"Actually Yash I think you should just let Sesshomaru talk. I mean look at him, he's not even in fighting position, he doesn't even have his hand on Tokijin." Miroku stated the obvious. "Are you siding with him now!" Inuyasha screamed. "Yash I'm not siding with anyone, just stating the obvious." Inuyasha growled at that comment. "Feh. Just continue and get the hell outa here."

"Continue Sesshomaru please." Kagome replied trying to keep calmly.

Sesshomaru looked from Inuyasha to Kagome "As I was saying, I need you, miko , to assist me with something quite important to me."

"In need of my assistance? I guess that's fine, but I need to grab my stuff."

"WHAT YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US KAGOME! WE NEED TO GATHER MORE JE-" Inuyasha yelled but before he could finish Kagome yelled "OSWARI! OSWARI! OSWARI! Sorry Yash but Sesshomaru needs help, err…ummm…assistance. You'll live a week without me." She sighed "or the jewel shards. Sango let's head back to camp and I'll separate the stuff real quick."

Sango looked more concerned than anyone there. 'my sister is leaving with that monster?' Sango thought uncertainly, but nodded her head and headed back to camp with Kagome.

"Hey Miroku could you stay here and try to keep Yash down?" "Sure I guess Kags, bye" She waved at him and walked back to camp , with Sesshomaru, Sango, and Shippo following.

Kagome sat down and started separating the foods for Sango and putting them into another bag for her Shippo jumped up on Kagome and hugged her. "Oka-san? Are you going to take that case thing of yours?" Shippo asked. "Huh? Oh that, yea I'm taking my bass guitar. I'll eventually get bored, so might as well, don't want Yash to mess with it." Kagome told them.

After separating the bags, Kagome walked over to Sango "Sango I'll miss you a lot!" Sango now had a tear in her eye "Yea me to!" Sango then grabbed Kagome in a tight hug with Shippo in as well.

"But Sesshomaru you have to promise to bring me back in 7 days. I have a huge test and we're kinda off track." Kagome informed Sesshomaru.

"You have my word." Sesshomaru replied. He stared at her for a minute "What?" Kagome asked cautiously. "How do I carry this stuff?" "Well for the bag you can strap it on your shoulders like this" Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru's back and set it on his only arm, with both straps.

"And for my guitar case…is another story…" "Well fix this story I'm in a rush" Kagome did the 'Hai Hitler' salute, to him (no offence to Hitler or anyone who likes him, I think he was pretty cool except he killed all those Jews.) he raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at her she then walked over to him again and put the strap diagonally over his chest and opposite shoulder the one without a arm. With the body of the guitar case to his back barely missing her bag. The last thing you could here from Kagome when he took off was a little 'Umph!'

After about 10 minutes since Kagome left with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha came back running to camp with Miroku not far behind. "Damn it! You let her go Sango!" Inuyasha shouted at Sango. "Don't yell at me Yash! FYI! If you didn't notice none of us wanted her to go! She left on her own free will and we have no right to take her freedom away!" Sango yelled with a tear-streaked face. Miroku walked over to Sango and hugged her. But in the process grabbed her ass.

Next thing you know you have a crying demon slayer screeching "HENTAI!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes but looked to the sky. 'Kagome…'

"Umph!" 'dang Sesshomaru is a lot faster than Yash' Kagome mentally slapped herself. 'Well DUH Higurashi! He's a full fledged demon not a hanyou like Yash!'

'Mortals are so strange. One minute they're frightened, then amazed, and the next thing you know they're angry. Strange creatures yet, so interesting.' He leaped onto another branch, 'Strange, most mortals are smelly with sweat and offensive body odors, but this mortal girl, smell so clean, and fresh. She showed me that while she was bathing. That strange liquid she put in her hair and body. She smells just like fresh rain and sakura blossoms. Feh. But she's still mortal.'

Kagome gazed down at the amazing landscape right underneath her very feat. She whispered a small "wow" then looked at the man who was holding her. 'Damn he's hot! Wait a minute! What am I talking about? He's one of our greatest enemies! Get a hold of your self girl!"

'She's mad again? What is up with these human beings? She whispers a wow and then looks at me and blushes. And before you know it she's mad again. Mortals, they are so hard to under stand.'

About two hours later when Kagome was starting to fall asleep, she asked "about what time will we get there Sesshomaru?" she yawned and looked at him, it was almost midnight and he was wide awake. 'nocturnal maybe?' she smiled at her stupidity.

"We'll be at my castle not to long after dawn. I suggest you get some sleep." He stated. She nodded a 'yes' and gently put her head on his tail. She moaned at the soft texture and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched of annoyance. 'She's sleeping on _my TAIL!_ That's wrong. Damn but she looks quite peaceful when she sleeps.' His features softened the slightest bit. 'Rin must have turned me softer just by keeping her with me.'

He sighed. Every since he revived Rin all he did was try to make her happy, keep her safe, and somewhat except her as his daughter. When they were alone she would call him Otou-san, which actually made him happy on the inside. But of course never showed it , but she got the hint. He hoped deep very deep within him that she was getting at least the slightest bit better.

Without control as if it just seemed natural to him, Sesshomaru pushed a lock of Kagome's hair out of her face. In reply Kagome mumbled "M-momaru" 'Dreaming of me?' Sesshomaru asked himself. 'Humans…they'll never make since to me.' As he said this he rolled his eyes.

_Kagome sat there, under a sakura tree, in a luscious green area. A very quite area, one were everything is just peaceful. The sky was pinkish-purple, with a look of paint spreaded clouds. Kagome sat there, nothing more than sat there, but suddenly she found herself singing, to no one in particular, just singing._

_You don't remember me, but I remember you _

_When I wake I try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream _

_And dream I do_

_I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you _

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breath_

_Your taking over me _

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touch my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you _

_To live_

_To breath _

_Your taking over me_

_I look in the mirror_

_And see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that _

_Are just like you are taking over_

_Your taking over_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breath_

_Your taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breath_

_Your taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_Your taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_After the song ended, a man walked over to her. His eyes were shaded, but his physical looks seemed very familiar to her. He had a white kimono with silver armor, he also had a huge white tail around his arm, but the thing that she most recognized were the two magenta stripes on his cheeks. He wore no smile but his long beautiful silver hair was gently blowing in the wind. 'who am I?' he asked her. She tried to respond but she couldn't picture who this very familiar man was, his voice was cold, low, but most of all emotionless. He asked again 'tell me girl, do you remember me?'_

_Kagome didn't know how to respond to him. 'you're song says you remember me, but it seems it is the opposite way.' He told her, he unshaded his eyes. His deep, cold, depths within his eyes could capture anyone. Her own eyes widened 'Sesshomaru!' she gasped._

_He smirked. 'Good girl, now tell me what relation do we have with one another?' she didn't know how to answer this one. 'I don't know… why do you ask Sesshomaru?'_

_Once again he answered 'you're song' She sighed. 'I don't understand some of the songs I sing…'_

_She felt some one shaking her some what gently and hard enough knock some since into her._

"Hmm..What?" Kagome asked. "Wake up, we're having a short break." A deep voice responded. "five more minutes…" Kagome whined "I don't wanna go to school today"

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at her. And fought the urge to roll his eyes. "you're not going to school." Sesshomaru replied in almost agitation. Kagome fluttered her eyes open to notice it wasn't her mother or Sota trying to awaken her but… 'Sesshomaru!' Kagome screamed in her mind. "opps! Gomen Sesshomaru!" She quickly hopped out of his arm just in case he got the urge to drop her.

"Eh-eh!" Kagome nervously laughed. Sesshomaru once again raised his eyebrow. "Stay here I'm going to be right back." She looked at him as if saying do you really think I'm that stupid? 'Like I could ever outrun him! He's like faster than a Monte Carlo going it's top speed!' (my brother has one)

His footsteps gently glided over the soft grass and walked over to a tree and took of the bag and bass guitar case. He gave her another look of I'll kill you if you move. She rolled her eyes, when he was gone she walked over to her bag and pulled out a lime coke. (aww! No fair! I want one! Lol!)

'I hope he didn't shake it up to much jumping around like a kangaroo.' She cautiously opened it, it made a strong fizz noise but calmed down, she tried opening it a little more, then finally opened it all the way and POP! The bottle's top flew off to who knows were! And her drink was spilling all over her. "AHH! Stupid lime coke!" Kagome screamed at no one in particular. (pssh. I'm with Kags! Scream at the damn thing gurl!)

"Great! Now I have to freakin' change!" Kagome screamed, then mumbled "Hope Sesshomaru don't come back anytime soon…"

Kagome tried to pick out a cute outfit, cause her other school uniforms had a tear or something, stain, whatever. She grabbed a pair of Lucky Jeans ® , dream jeans (style) and a red T-shirt that said South Pole ®.

'I really hope he's not coming back right now!' Kagome panicked in her head. 'Just go really fast! He won't come back, just hurry!' Kagome gathered up her little courage and changed real quick.

"Few!" Kagome said, " Hey look, a small stream, maybe…no wait. I don't think Sesshomaru wants to be a line drier" Kagome walked back over to her bag, and took out a towel. "This will just have to do…" She wrapped it up, and shoved it in her bag. "Hey look! My CD player! Yea for me!" Kagome pulled out her camouflage looking CD player, and opened it to see what CD was in.

"Hmm… Tupac, I think I'll listen to Evanescence…or maybe Linkin Park? Hmm…or maybe even Nelly? Nah!" She flipped through her CD case. "Umm… here I guess I'll listen to my MP3 CD. It has ALL my favs. Alright let's see now…" She switched Tupac to the MP3 mixture CD. "Oh! The 1st song is 50 cent 'Candy Shop'! Heck yes!"

Soon she found herself singing to some of the other songs like Since you been gone, Lala, Caught Up, Boulavard of Broken Dreams, I Just Wanna Live, and My Boo. "Wow I can't believe I wrote up to 254 songs!" (I can pretend can't I?) "Wow… Tsuki, Tenki, and Hikari are gonna be mad at me… I took the final copy of all our music with me… well there just gonna have to deal. Oh yea and Taifuu, Yama are gonna be mad too, seeming there the male singers… ah well that's there problem! They can get there lazy butts up and make another copy or 5…"

There was a small sound in the bushes "Hm? What's that" Kagome questioned herself. She tilted her head in curiosity. 'Is it Sesshomaru or something else...' Kagome mentally slapped herself. 'Duh girl! Why would Sesshomaru be crawling around like a do-' Kagome burst into a small fit of giggles. 'ok ok a …umm need another animal…' before Kagome could think of anything else a man jumped out of the bushes. "AHH!"

Hehe! - You're just gonna have to deal with a cliffie! Haha! Ok thank you so much for the reviews! Here I will answer them just for you:

Sesshy'slittlegirl- cool! Thanks! Really? Ok I will! -

Inu-yashas-kagoma- maybe… - You'll just have to read more!

Frogger831- I like frogs…oh yea hehe... read and find out..

Fluffychick15- thank you! Oh don't wry they'll be a lot more!

Evil Toilet Paper- cool name… YOU DO? 2 points for the home team! I will!

Sheenachi- You think its funny? Yea 2 more points for the home team! Alright I will!

Scorpio 1118- Ummm… I don't know… yea I know how you feel! Cool alright maybe I'll have to check up on that. Thank you. Ok I will and your welcome! Peace!

So… anyways back with the cast at my house, which is sadly being torn to pieces right now…

Sesshomaru- Because! Your making me fall for a freakin mortal!

Sora Chi- So your point is? I think you guys are a cute couple.

Kagome- Umm… I rather be with… Never mind I rather not say!

Inuyasha- With that mangy wolf, huh? It is! Isn't it!

Kagome- SIT! x 7

Rin- I'm glad I'm not him

Sango- will Koga be in the fan fiction Sora Chi?

Sora Chi- I'm thinking about it but they have to review to say yes or no. but I really thinking about hooking him up with Ayame.

Kagome- I think they're an adorable couple! Unlike me and Sesshomaru, how can I fall in love with an igonorant mutt like him?

Sesshomaur- What did you call me? (asking between growls)

Miroku- Uh! Things are getting evil around here. (quickly ducks from flying poison)

Sango-REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T SESSHOMARU MIGHT KILL US ALL! AHH!

(everyone running around the room dodging poison.)

Sora Chi- AHH! My lab top!


	5. Once again secrets reviled and Entering ...

Ok I feel really bad… I might get sued, I have been a bad girl. I haven't been giving credit to the true creators. Bad me bad me! Lol! Anyways in Chapter 2: I don't own Inuyasha, but I sorta own Tenshi Kagome, right? Maybe not, well I own the idea of turning her into a Tenshi. Ummm…. Chapter 3 I don't own Inuyasha or any characters. Chapter 4 I don't own Evanescence song 'Taking over Me', Tupac either, again Evanescence, Linkin Park, Nelly, 50 cent, or Candy Shop. Nor do I own, Since you been gone, Lala, Caught Up, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, I Just Wanna Live, and My Boo . There we go…. I still hope I don't get sued… but I'm being good now, so that's all that counts, right? Oo No! It doesn't! lol. Joking'

_Umm also when there are italics in a whole sentence it means the demon blood had taken over. Just so that you know._

Lol. Oh and thanxs for reviewing! Whatever anyways here's Chapter 5 Once again secrets reviled and Entering the castle

* * *

before Kagome could think of anything else a man jumped out of the bushes. "AHH!" "Who the f'in a are you!" Kagome screamed of shock "You knocked the living crap outa me!"

The man simply chucked. His eyes were still covered by his bangs, but she could still see the rest of his body. The man seemed slightly taller than Sesshomaru, instead of dog he seemed to be some sort of cat, seeing the black and orange striped tail. He had a black kimono, with red star shape ( shift 8 what would you call those? ) going up and down his arms with two lines. His hair was in a ponytail that reminded her of Koga, somewhat. Also she could see two orange strips that connected at the tips on his cheeks.

"Why, my fine lady" As the man talked in a deep voice that would make girls fall over dead to hear, he raised his head showing two emerald eyes. "What are you doing alone, without a strong demon such as myself, protecting you?" Looking her body over, his eyes turned to lust.

"Eh-he" Kagome nervously laughed. "Umm… actually…" She looked around looking for some sort of escape. "The person who's protecting me went on…ummm… a-uh to uh… relive himself! Yea that's it! He went to go relive himself cause we've been on a nice long trip and eep!" Kagome stuttered out.

The demon grabbed her wrist "My lady, someone as beautiful as yourself shouldn't be traveling with anyone but me." With his other hand he grasped her chin and tried to pull her closer.

Kagome immediately panicked. She kicked her legs a little trying to get him to back off. 'Dang him! I'm not going to give my first kiss to some lustful cat that I don't even know! Wait! This might be even better…' she thought mischievously. She turned her head so head only get her cheek. Then she looked to see how far away her foot was and _BAM!_

The man made a huge hurling sound, and grabbed his groin. "You… Bitch!" He managed to get out. She shrugged her shoulders "Hope you weren't planning on reproducing!" She giggled and grabbed her bag and guitar case quickly and started to run off to the direction she last saw Sesshomaru leave at.

Her Tenshi blood, noticed that the cat was stealthily following her but not unnoticing enough. 'Hmm… I guess kicking the groin doesn't always work on demons… he must not of had much' she giggled somewhat silently. 'Where is Sesshomaru? That jerk better not of abandoned me! And I defiantly don't want to transform. If he knows I'm the miko who shot Naraku then, dang everyone in feudal era Japan would know!

**

* * *

**

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru started to jump off to see if Inuyasha was following him. He couldn't exactly smell straight with the small girl in his arms. Yet she fit so perfect. 'Wait a minute, did I just think that a mere mortal, was perfect for me? As if I Sesshomaru would ever think that again'

He sped off about 5 more miles with his demonic speed. "Good. Little brother you are growing a bit more mature to follow your instincts and listen to me." He sped off again to check on the girl. When he got to the scene he saw a male with her. 'Why in hell's name does she have him so close to her. Wait… his scent is nothing but lust.' His eyes turned slightly red. 'If he touches her I swear I will be the one to take his death!'

He noticed how she tried to make some sort of excuse to him. 'Interesting' he thought 'She finds way to stall time.' His eyes stopped there red blinking. He wanted to watch her, to see how she handles herself. But if things got to rough of course he'd go and help her. 'Strange, her scent is no longer mad, yet it's mischievous.' Then he say it, her foot making contact with the cat's groin. 'Nice.' He thought putting an extra long 'I' to the nice. 'Hmm, when did she change? I have to admit it's more suitable, to be around her in, I won't have to control the stupid demonic blood as bad. To bad there so tight.'

He had to stifle a chuckle that was begging to come out, from her last comment she made to him. 'Now what's that girl doing?' He watched as she grabbed her stuff and sprinted off into the forest about were he last left her. He also noticed a new smell, not from the cat, but generating off of her body. 'Almost smells…' he took another whiff 'Like, Tenshi. No. She's a mere miko mortal. Must be some sort of miko trick.'

**

* * *

**

**With Kagome and the psycho cat that I'm to lazy to name…**

'Dang that Sesshomaru! Were the freak did he break off to!' Kagome thought uneasily. 'He's gotta be around here somewhere!'

'That mortal can run all she wants! I'll kill her for kicking me!' Psycho kitty thought enraged 'Wait… why should I do that if, if I could just simply screw her' (I didn't want to put mate because, wouldn't that kinda mean marry?)

Kagome ran a little bit faster, 'Dang it! My tenshi within is trying to come out! It's taking almost everything inside to prevent it! Oh dang, oh dang, oh da-ang!' 'DANG IT! I forgot my bow! Baka, baka, ba-aka!' Her eyes started glowing a tealish-blue color. 'Oh no, the spell might break and that means EVERYONE WILL KNOW! I've got to fight it a little longer, at least till I can find Sesshomaru or get rid of idiot for brains following me'

"Umph!" Kagome had tripped over a rock and slid down to the ground. She quickly through her guitar case and bag to the side. She tried to stand up but, her ankle was sprained. She fell to the ground. "Ouch that hurts" she whispered/exclaimed.

"_Well, looks who sprained there ankle."_ Psycho kitty said, with his eyes pouring red. _"Earlier you didn't seem to be in the mood to fuck, but feh, I am."_ He took a step closer, not exactly noticing the red eyed inu-taiyoukai behind him.

**

* * *

**

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru ran with them. He knew that if he waited for the right second he could tear that mangy cat away from her and go on his way. 'Rin still waiting for me at the castle, and it's been more than 3 days, now.'

He kept after them, obviously unnoticing to both. 'They don't call me the best hunter, at the meetings and dances, for nothing.' He noticed that she had tripped, landing on her back. It probly pissed her off considering that she was throwing her stuff. He watched as she tried to pick herself back up, but seemed she had a sprained ankle.

Sesshomaru watched as Psycho kitty walked up to Kagome. He heard him say _"Well, looks who sprained there ankle." His_ eyes were now bleeding red (kitty)_ "Earlier you didn't seem to be in the mood to fuck, but feh, I am_."

Sesshomaru was pissed, 'Wait… I can do better than this. I'll let the slightest bit of demon blood take control, then I'll freak the cat out and make it seem like Kagome is my mate. Since we have already entered the Western Lands, everyone knows I'm the Lord, and nobody messes with what's mine.' He smirked.

Sesshomaru sauntered quietly behind the lust filled cat. His voice was deeper then usual, and his eyes were crimson red. He had his head cocked to the side slightly and he growled furiously. _"Damn cat what the hell are you doing?" _He barked.

The cat swiftly turned around to see who was ruining precious time to screw Kagome. He hissed "_It's none of your concern…._ My, my Lord!" He bowed respectfully. _"You foolish cat, who the hell do you think you are!" _The cat tried to say something but Sesshomaru cut him off. _"Messing with a mate such as mine, you won't be forgiven easily!" _

Kagome starred at him strangely her eye twitched a little 'M-mate! What in the 7 freakin hecks is that crazy inu thinking?' Kagome thought wearily. Sesshomaru noticed her weariness, and winked at her. He had often seen her wink at Inuyasha time to time again in the battles. After awhile he noticed it was usually just a trick of some sort.

She sighed from relief of him not actually thinking they were mates. 'But he is hot… don't even go there! Kags get a hold of yourself! IDIOT! AHH!' Kagome screamed in her mind.

Sesshomaru starred red eyed cold heartedly to the cat "_Just for touching one that is mine, I shall make your death hard and painful, how do you like poison?"_ The cat stared at the Tai-youkai, his emerald eyes came back and the redness was now gone. Then his eyes widened. "But how do I actually know this mere mortal is your mate? Wouldn't word simply go around like that?" He snapped his fingers to show.

"Are_ you_ doubting your Lord?" Sesshomaru demanded. The cat smiled "Why of course not, it's just strange. Every time a Lord or a Lady is mated, they always have some reunion, and they let the whole world know they have a companion." He said mockingly.

'Wow, pretty smart for a dumb cat who tried to force me into sex.' Kagome thought uninterested. 'Damn it all, the damn cat's right. How will I explain this now.' Sesshomaru smiled 'That's simple, I'll just kiss her. That's not a problem, as long as she goes along with it.'

"So, you don't believe your Lord? Are you calling this Sesshomaru a liar?" Sesshomaru asked cold heartedly. "Of course not _my _Lord" He bowed sarcastically. Sesshomaru raised a picture perfect eyebrow. He looked over to Kagome, she sat there staring at the two with complete boredom to them. Also she was holding her ankle. "If you do not believe me here's my proof."

He walked over to Kagome, and grabbed her hand helping her up. Even though she slipped a little she still caught her balance. The cat merely 'Fehed' "I'll prove to you she is mine and will always be mine." "How's that your godly ness?" Sesshomaru simply smiled "I'll kiss her just for you to give you a show."

Kagome's eyes widened enormously. 'First sex and now a kiss! Could this day get any worse?'. She lip talked 'what?' He simply winked at her and grabbed her waist and pulled her closely. He mouthed back to her 'Just play along'. She nodded shakily. 'What if my Tenshi side freaks out? Will I transform?' Her breathing hitched. Sesshomaru was getting closer every second. 'Does he smell any Tenshi on me?'

Sesshomaru's lips finally claimed hers. Kagome was in major shock, at first she tensed and then she relaxed when she noticed it was nothing more than to get the idiot for brains cat to go away. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. First she hesitated, then slowly opened her mouth to grant his wish. He slid his tongue into her heated mouth, memorizing every thing. Slowly she kissed him back, she also noticed her arms were now around his neck.

Sesshomaru watched as she slowly shook her head as if she wasn't sure. He decided this was the only way to get rid of the cat so he came down slowly to her face. When he finally claimed her, she was very tense. 'She must not be very experienced'. He felt her relax, taking this as a hint to go on he slid his tongue over her soft creamy lips. He could tell she was nervous, but she slowly opened her mouth giving him entrance. His tongue teased hers and left not a place untouched. Her shyness was driving him mad, but he kept himself under control, he also felt her cool soft hands find there way up his neck. He smiled into the kiss, she's better than anything he thought he'd come in contact with.

Psycho kitty stood there in complete shock. 'The great horrifying Lord of the Western Lands is making out with a mortal his most hated enemy? This is good wait till all the guys here this!' He simply stood there, taking in every detail, 'Oh this is soooo great! Just wait until everyone will get this they'll start trippen!'

Kagome felt the kiss get a little more intense. 'No I've got to pull away!' She felt the Tenshi blood begging for her to let the form come out. 'I can't let this happen.' She pulled away, somewhat harshly. She looked down to the side, dodging his eyes asking 'What?' She felt her back start sweating, 'The wings, they'll come out any second now.' "My wings" she whispered as she pulled completely away from Sesshomaru, also forgetting her pain. The tenshi blood allowed her to forget seemingly small pain. She slowly walked to her stuff and grabbed it. Her back was getting hotter.

Sesshomaru thought the kiss could get a bit more stronger. But when he did this she quickly pulled away. 'Did I do something wrong?' was the only thing going throughout the inu's head. He saw a small blush on her cheeks, her eyes didn't even dare to look at him. He searched every segment of her, trying to figure out what he did wrong. Then he smelt it. She was very uncomfortable about something, 'Tenshi, again. Is that what's she hiding?' He also smelt sweat, sweet smelling sweat, instead of nasty smelling sweat of original mortals. Almost like (does he even know what this kind is?) shower fresh. (my kind) He slightly heard it but was for sure he heard it "My wings" now what could that mean? He watched as she grabbed her items, and noticed she wasn't limping or anything. But a menacing laugh, broke everything.

"NICE! The Lord Sesshomaru of The Terrifying Western Lands, made out with a simple little wench from the dirt roads! HAHAHA! Wait till the rest of the world hears this!" Psycho kitty yelled out. Before Sesshomaru could kill him, Kagome turned swiftly around, her eyes were glowing a light crystal blue. "What the fuck did you just call me?" She asked terrifyingly.

Both Sesshomaru and the cat were surprised. Sesshomaru, because he never heard her curse and her eyes were glowing. Kitty, because she was scary when she was angry. (Hehehe had to put that) That was it she was pissed a bright white light grew around her and everything. You could hear was a scream and then every thing was back to normal, except the fact you had one of the most beautiful Tenshis in the world right in front of you.

Psycho kitty's mouth dropped. If Sesshomaru could his would be in hell right now, but instead kept a straight face besides the amazement in his eyes. Kagome now had long silky looking blue hair, that reached her waist, water calm eyes. She had the most elegant looking wings sticking out of her shoulder blades. Her figure was perfect, if it could be anymore, and her clothing changed from jeans and shirt to, a white angel thingamajig, (umm….what's it called again? OH yea!) robe, except it was cute mid thigh. Also she had a belt, that held a sword and a couple daggers.

She gracefully hovered over the ground, then landed. She as well had a look of surprise in her eyes. The only thing that anyone could make out from her was her lips motioning the words 'Oh shit, oh shit' She decided to explain to Sesshomaru later, she stomped her beauty and all over to the dumb ass cat and ready for this?

Slapped him, right smack in the middle of his cheek. Since being a tenshi instead of a mortal, it was a brighter red then on Miroku getting beat up by Songo. "YOU BAKA! WHAT THE F IS YOUR FIN PROBLEM? WHAT IS UP WITH DEMONS, TENSHI'S, AND HUMANS ALIKE CALLING ME GET THIS _ME_ A WENCH?" She starred at the stunned cat for a minute.

Then continued a tiny bit more calmly "Repeat after me darling, Ka-go-me. Do I need to repeat myself? Because being called a wench, bitch, whore, or any other gay butt names you idiots can think of isn't exactly a way to win a girl's heart." She did a snotty smile, and strolled herself over to Sesshomaru.

She smiled sweetly to Sesshomaru and whined "Can we go now please?" emphasizing to please. He nodded but before he left to get her stuff. He held his hand to the side with the cat and poured poison on him, melting his very existence. She again smiled sweetly at his 'good' deed and walked over to her stuff and tossed it to him.

She paused and looked over at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?" she asked meekly. He nodded for her to keep going. "Gomen I pulled away earlier" She looked down on the ground. "And Gomen for not telling you I was tenshi."

"Shou ga ni" (it couldn't be helped) you were simply afraid and you have your rights to keep certain things to yourself." She started to loose her fear of not looking him in the eyes. "I can tell you haven't told my little brother or your friends either." She looked at the top of the corner of her eye and made a little mischievous smile "Maybe…" she said naughtily.

* * *

It was now high noon and they were on there way to the castle. Kagome was flying, carrying her guitar, and Sesshomaru was on his demonic cloud, carrying the bag. "How much longer Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru was silent for a brief moment then pointed up ahead, "3 seconds." He replied. Kagome smiled and kept flying.

"Wow" Kagome sighed in amazement "It's beautiful! You have great taste Sesshomaru!" The castle had a at least 3 story high fence, guarded. The castle itself was beautiful. It looked like the usuall everyday castle, but on the walls here and there, were vines finding its way up. On the east side of the castle you could see a massive garden, and on the north you could see a lake. On the castle every so often you could see a Crescent Moon on a Black background flag, with the top half red (the moon) and the bottom half silver.

"How could I not?" Sesshomaru said in usuall tone. Kagome rolled her eyes. He jumped down from his cloud to the front gate, there seemed to be two guards at the 3 story high gate. Kagome flew down next to Sesshomaru, and motioned him to give her, her bag. He tossed it over to her. "Kumo, Kumari open the gates." Sesshomaru ordered two silver youkai that looked a lot alike. The seemed to be tora's or tigers, the only differences was one had blue eyes the other green. They bowed and nodded, and said "Good day My Lord" in unison.

Kagome slowly walked behind Sesshomaru and the guards used there spears, to block her. "Let her through, she's the miko that will cure Rin" Sesshomaru cut in coldly, before the guards or Kagome could speak. 'Rin? Were have I heard that name before?' Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and walked through.

She caught up to Sesshomaru and noticed an immense door that could fit two Sesshomaru's in his dog form. "Dude!" Kagome stuttered out. Sesshomaru turned his head to his right looking at Kagome "Who is this Dude person you speak of?" "Oh, uh, nothing!" She said while scratching the back of her head, with a sweat drop forming.

"Hey, umm, Sesshomaru? Can I turn back to my human form? I kinda get nervous around others when I'm in this form?"

Hey looked at her again, "First thing, since Rin is a mere child I don't want her to quit calling people by there titles, so call me Sesshomaru-sama. Second thing, I really don't care what form you go into, Rin will praise you either way. And third thing, don't wear those indecent clothing with the skirt. Don't wear any of your clothing's, a maiden will drop by your quarters and get you a kimono. Is that clear?"

She nodded dumbly. It may have been just 3, 4 rules but damn he was demanding.

* * *

Ok… I think I'll stop here. Sorry people but I've been working on this chapter for like 3 weeks now and schools almost out and Saturday school, oh yea can't forget the ISS. –Sigh- annoying school. Ok anyways I'll answer reviews now!

Annika- Hey don't worry I will. Thanxs! Ok I will!

DemonessofNature- ok ok don't kill yourself! I will I promise!

MaSucree- Thanxs soooo much! Your rock if Sess/Kags are your favorites!

Kitsune'santgelofflames- oh good I'm glad it is! Yea! Don't worry!

Inu-yashas-kagoma- Hehehe who thinks I should make em' go crazy? Nah! I'm nice like that and I'll keep going! I want to finish this one badly!

Evil Toilet Paper- Point for me! I actually think it's the best name I've heard so far! But I like all the names so far that I've read!

Serrinaus- tells ya in this Chapie, yep tells ya in this Chapie too. Thanxs!

Holy-Psychic-Vulpix- oh… sorry, tank u, alright I will

Salena-Jagonashi- Thank you, thank you, thank you! Yea I had to put a little of me in her. I will! Yep I think I'm going to!

Crazd-fan- that's great! … Maybe… .But I think I know how I'm going to set up this story. But you're going to have to keep reading! Oh its ok I did that the other day and I'm all like my bad! Ummm… not sure but I know what sun and yellow is… its sun is taiyou and yellow is…. Ummm kiiro. That's actually pretty sad about your family…. Wait a minute! YOU'RE JAPANESE! NO FAIR! Lucky.

Ookami girl- yep it is thank Kami! Yea I had to get it fixed.. That's why it took me so long… tear… I will!

Shadow Kitsune67- Hehehe I like making those! That's good! Really think so? Cool! You rock thanxs! I wills

Sheenachi- thank u! Yes I'm free to go! Yea had too make her do that, cha me too. Lol poor you. Detention for that! That's crazy. Ok I will

LYN- I will, do you think I'm really that mean?

DarkQueen3- Ok! I will I promise!

Kitty 205- I will

Sesshy'slittlegirl- I will!

Gem- yes! Point for me! Ok it just kinda gives you an idea what they look like

Fluffysbabygirl- ok. And thanxs!

Whoa! That was a lot! Thanxs so much for reviewing!

* * *

My whole roompractically melted, thanks to a perfectly hot demon who happens to be related to Inuyasha and his anger management problems!

Kagome- you jerk let go of me!

Inuyasha- Why the hell would I do that? Would you rather be melted by poison?

Kagome- NO!

Sango- Sora! Settle the idiot for brains down!

Sora- SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru- what

Sora- KNOCK IT OFF YOU DUMBASS MUTT!

Sesshomaru- …-cold glare-

Miroku- -sighs- finally

Songo- Yea tell me about it

Miroku- -mischievous grin-

Sango- NOT LIKE THAT YOU HENTAI!

SLAP-

Rin and Jaken- ohhh!

Kagome- poor thing will never learn

Sora- actually, he might. I was thinking about hooking them up too!

Sango- WHAT! –blushes madly-

Inuyasha & Kagome & Rin & Shippo & Myoga & Jaken & Sesshomaru- -gasp- YOU LIKE HIM? –starts laughing hysterically- Y-YOU LIKE M-M- MIROKU!

Sango- I do not!

Miroku- ummm…. Read and ummm… review?


	6. Kikyo's insanity & Rin's sickness

Hey people! Sorry about the looong wait but I was visiting my cuz in Cali! It was pretty cool. Graduation. Anyways I couldn't get on their computer cause it sucks, like major! So here's Chapie 6 Kikyo's insanity and Rin's sickness!

No! I refuse to admit it! It's way to horrible! (Sesshomaru glares and hand starts to glow green) !GASP! Ok Ok it's all Rim…. What ever his name is! Not mine! I also don't own Linkin Park or their song With you! If I did I'd be filthy sticken rich!

* * *

Sango sat on the Bone Eaters Well and sighed "It's only been 12 hours and I already miss her.." she sighed again. "What are you talking about Sango?" Shippo whined "She was gone for 3 seconds and I wanted her back from that big ol' bully!"

Now he was crying. No crying couldn't even start to explain, he was bawling his eyes out. Just like last night except he didn't fall asleep this time. "Now, now Shippo you mustn't cry like that. What would Kagome think?" Miroku tried to reassure the little guy. "Why couldn't Inuyasha stop him! It's so unfair!" Shippo started accusing Inuyasha.

"W-what? Why are you blaming me squirt? She's the one who sat me like a million times!" Inuyasha protested. "Besides, even if I could of got within 2 feet of Sesshomaru, would have tried to kill me…again…." Inuyasha's doggy ears were now starting to droop. He muttered a small "Damn" and looked away.

"Shippo, now look what you've done, you made Yasha feel uncomfortable. Say gomen right now." Sango pitied Inuyasha. "But I…" Shippo started but stopped when seeing the glare coming from Miroku. "Fine… I apologize" Sango smiled approving, and Inuyasha simply nodded his head slightly, and walked off after taking in a small breath through his nose. "I'll be right back you guys."

With that he sprinted and some what jumped away. "O…k…. wonder what he's up to." Sango said. "Yyyyep." Miroku and Shippo said in unison. "Hmm who cares?" Shippo said shrugging his shoulders. "Let's eat! I'm starved!" Sango rolled her eyes but nodded, and Miroku chuckled at his childness. (I guess right?)

* * *

Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked over to the God Tree, earlier he had the faintest scent of Kikyo. He was really, like majorly nervous, he was planning on breaking up with her. He much more preferred the scent of fresh rain and sakura blossoms then the old smell of graveyard soil and dead corpuses. Sure he still somewhat loved her… well ok maybe not at all anymore, but still she would always have a small chunk of him with her.

Maybe cause it was the guilt, other than that he could care less about her. For all that mattered she could be damned to hell and back, and he wouldn't even notice. Now all he cared was that Kagome was always being hurt by his stupidity. He sighed mentally. 'Damn how does Kags do this to me?' He looked to the top of the mighty tree. "Oh, Kagome." He heard a small footstep. "Oh Kagome…" A female said in a mocking manner.

Inuyasha turned around slowly. "All I hear you mumble from day to day is 'Kagome'. Kagome this, Kagome that!" Kikyo hissed. Then 'tried' (TRIED) to be sexy and manipulating like always said "Come on baby it's getting on my nerves, please quit mumbling about her and start talking about me. Pwease."

Inuyasha felt as if he was going to through up. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Kikyo" He started slowly "I don't know how to explain this but…" she cut him off. Her eyes widened. "Y-you, JACK ASS! HOW COULD YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THAT, THAT WHORE!" she would of kept going but Inuyasha growled fiercely.

"DON'T_ YOU _EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT K-AGOME! YOU'RE THE MUTHUR FUCKING WHORE HERE!" Inuyasha was pissed, and he knew that Kikyo would do whatever it took to get Kagome out of the picture. But Kikyo was wrong about one thing, he didn't love, love her, he cared for her as if she was his own sister. Even though him and Sesshomaru didn't have a too good relationship they were still brothers, no matter how much Sess hated to admit it.

Kikyo looked absolutely priceless, if Inuyasha wasn't so pissed he would of chuckled. Kikyo's eyes were real wide, lifeless and cold but still wide of shock, her body was visibly shaking and was leaned up against the nearest tree (not the God Tree but some other one.) She never knew Inuyasha could get so enraged over some 'reincarnation'. 'That's it!' Her blank and dull mind screamed 'This will be the last time that Kagome girl will ever interfere with _her_ Inuyasha. I'll do something to get rid of that wench!'

She started to giggle then laugh. Inuyasha was utterly confused. "W-What's so funny Kikyo?" She smiled and stared straight into his intense orbs. "Oh Inuyasha you wouldn't understand. Your mind can't comprehend all of it at once" She said 'sweetly' then strong and cold "This will be the _last _time that annoying wench ever messes with _us_ again!" and she disappeared with those soul stealer thingies.

Inuyasha's eyes turned wide, not of shock but chibi style. "She's soooo NUTS! Ahhh! She won't leave me alone!" Inuyasha started to run around the God Tree, screaming "She's after me, she's after me!" until he started to get dizzy and did a back flip and landed on his butt. His eyes were now swirlies and he was super dizzy. The only addable sound was a "uhh"

* * *

Sesshomaru & Kagome

"Sooo Sesshomaru-sama… were we going?" Kagome asked like a child, looking for giant candy canes popping out the ground. He sighed but answered "First you are to go and change into a kimono instead of pants. It's inappropriate for a female to wear pants in this Sesshomaru's castle."

Kagome rolled her eyes and mumbled a very quiet "Feh, idiot don't know anything about style." But Sesshomaru heard… he was so use to just pinning everyone against a wall that he didn't really think about her Tenshi speed. She easily dodged the attack with a back flip and landed in a somewhat crouched position, except her left leg was straight out to the side. "To fast for ya Sesshy?" Kagome mocked. He growled threaten and kept walking. "Rin is too sick for me to battle a tenshi."

'Who in fact has the most plush perfect lips in the world.' Sesshomaru almost stopped, but kept walking with the young tenshi following carefully behind. He held back a growl but kept walking, up the stairs.

* * *

'Suure. You know you liked her vanilla tasting lips. So perfect, and sweet tasting. Oh and must I remind you how well she fit in your arms while you were kissing?' 

Sesshomaru knew a battle with his self-conscious was about to accure but he fought it any ways.

He huffed mentally. 'As if, I did it merely to drive the cat away. Nothing more than that.'

'Sure and you'll magically turn into a neeko. I don't think so.'

'Are you saying I'm falling for this tenshi, this Sesshomaru-'

'Yea, yea heard it a million doesn't love. Whatever. But you did enjoy the kiss, even if you thought it was to get it away, but that heavy ice shield heart of yours said it was cause you like her and you wantto make Kagome your mate.'

Sesshomaru was now truly pissed off. He knew even if he looked it up or anything, he could never fall in love for two reasons.

* * *

#1- His pride, especially if it's not of his own race or stats. And 

#2- His past. His mother was very racial against other creatures besides demons. (Tell you more about that later in story)

* * *

He was now slightly growling for someone was tapping his shoulder. He was so lost with battling with the self-conscious he didn't notice he was at the very door Rin was in. He shook his head slightly and turned to the one tapping his shoulder. What he saw amazed him. It was Kagome, still in her tenshi form, but in one of the silk kimonos, which he actually picked out himself and had it personally designed. 

It was a black kimono that had a maroon obi; the sleeves were cut largely to show the reddish-maroon undershirt. It also was cut mid thigh, and the sleeves were a good 3 feet longer than necessary. On the back it had the silver crescent moon, that resembled she was under his care, and it had match up boots that went a lil past her knees, which matched the undershirt. But to top it off she had her hair in a ponytail with a red hair ribbon, her eyes bright blue eyes went perfect with it all.

She looked adorable, in his eyes, though you'd have to be blind not to think she was. After taking a good look at her perfect curves and beauty, Kagome started to speak "Sesshomaru-sama what exactly am I to help you here for… and … umm never mind."

He stared at her curiously, his head cocked slightly to the side. He hoped deep within his soul that she didn't notice that he wasn't starring into her eyes but instead her body. But for the most part she wouldn't ask him if he was starting to developed feelings for this tenshi. He sighed slightly audible. "My ward, Rin, I believe is sick. She has been sick for over 3 days now, and she had quit being her hyper, energetic, self. I hate to admit it but she has me worried." Kagome now had developed a strong look of worry in her eyes. "Oh my Kami! 3 full days! Is this her room? Oh good Kami! If it is let me in now!" When she asked if that was the room he nodded, and was instantly shoved out the way with her Tenshi strength.

Kagome was shocked to hear that Rin was sick for 3 days now. Her first thought was 'Is what she has contagious? Wait I'm tenshi why would I think that?' When she charged in the first thing she was looking for was Rin. She searched the room frantically with her eyes, but all she saw was an empty room filled with toys a large queen sized bed, with a flowered designed comforter, and flower vases with wilted flowers on a cherry dresser, chest, and a thingy that sits beside you bed can't remember what its called. All of them were covered in a very nice flower design as well.

* * *

The only person she could sense besides herself was Sesshomaru just now recovering from the football charge she gave him and another Inu. A female, she had green eyes, intense, but gentle eyes. She had reddish-brown hair (kinda like Ayame's),that reached past her but slightly. She had one demonic marking on her cheeks, that were green that faded into pink, and at her forehead was a four pointed star, that was green. She wore a kimono black kimono that faded into a silver and on it was white sakura blossoms were it was black and black were it was silver, the obi was a cloudy gray.

Who was speaking to Sesshomaru. "-she's in the hot springs, I thought you would of smelled her while walking by." She stopped to look at Kagome. "I thought you said the miko was a mortal, not a tenshi." The beautiful women smiled sweetly but tiredly to Kagome.

Kagome thought this would be a better time then never to just introduce herself. "I am Kagome Higurashi, indeed I am a tenshi, but I disguise myself as a human. Long story I'll explain after I help Rin then we can talk." As she said her name she bowed slightly showing her wings a lot better, but the inu-demoness as well bowed.

" Nice to meet you My Lady. I am Kaminari, The Great Demon of the Northern Lands Daughter. I am Inu as you can see, and of one of Sess's childhood friends. Sess, be a dear and take her to Rin, she smells as if she'll have a heart attack if she doesn't see the child now." Kaminari as well bowed, again at her name, and looked as if she needed plenty of rest.

Sesshomaru growled at the nickname, but motioned Kagome to follow. Before she exited the door Kagome called to Kaminari "Don't call me by titles, just Kagome or even Kags will do" She smiled at the gently demoness, then quickly caught up to Sesshomaru. As she followed frantically behind, she found her bag still hanging from his shoulders as well as her guitar case.

"Umm… Sesshomaru my lord, when we have Rin in a bed again and everything can I have my stuff?" He was still walking, but she could see the small nod from the back of his head. After about five more minutes of walking, they finally made it to the hot springs room. Sesshomaru opened the door, not caring who or what was in there as long as Rin was still safe. A huge wash of relief drifted out of him. 'Kaminari took good care of her, but she is still loss of skin color and is very skinny.' He thought.

As soon as that thought was out of him, Kagome shoved him aside, again and went directly to Rin's side. "Rin are you ok? How do you feel? We should really get you out of this spring, it might just make you worse." Kagome was very fast with speaking it took Rin a couple moments to realize what she said. "Are you going to be my Oka-san?" was the first thing that came out the little girl's mouth.

Kagome was so use to be called Oka-san from Shippo she didn't really pay attention. "Sesshomaru-sama we really need to get her out of this spring, she may get worse." As if on queue Sesshomaru was instantly by her side wrapping Rin up in a large towel that covered her whole body, and it looked as if it sucked the wetness off the young one.

He grabbed Kagome's waist and held Rin like a baby and used his demonic speed to get to Rin's room. Kagome lost her breath with him doing that. 'No wonder they like to run, it feels so awesome with the wind against your face.' Kagome thought waaay off the subject. 'Wait a minute chicky! Wrong thing to think about at the moment, Rin's sick baka! Good Kami!' after the stupid thoughts Kagome had, they were at Rin's door.

As soon as Sesshomaru opened the door, Kagome jumped out of his muscular arms and went into the room to get things prepared. Sesshomaru quietly set Rin down on the bed and sat at the chair right next to it, after putting Kagome's guitar case against the wall and setting the bag next to him. He sorta relaxed but when Rin started to cough he was at full alert, Rin's hands automatically went to her mouth and the cough was horrid. It was rough and she couldn't speak at all.

Kagome ran over to her bag and opened it looking for child cough medicine, thermometer, and anything else that would help Rin. When she found everything she needed she asked kindly "Sesshomaru-sama, could you send someone to bring warm water, and a glass of water?" he nodded but instead of sending someone he went himself Kagome smiled at his care for the girl, "Oh Rin, what happened?" Rin looked at her with big sad eyes asking if she'd be alright.

"Don't pressure yourself, you need to save some strength. Now can you open your mouth and I'll stick this under your tongue, and I don't want you to open your mouth, ok?" Rin nodded and opened her mouth as Kagome stuck the thermometer under her tongue. By that time Sesshomaru was back with a fresh kimono for Rin, warm water in a bowl, a glass of water within the bowl, since he only had one arm.

"Ariagato (sp?) Sesshomaru-sama". She grabbed the glass of water and the bowl from him and took it to Rin, when she was right by Rin's side the thermometer started beeping. All three jumped, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kaminari; Kaminari had just walked in to help Kagome with Rin. Kagome just took the beeping technology out and stared at it. "Well, she has a 102.3 temp…" Kagome stood there in thought. "Hmmm… do you have any soup she could eat Sesshomaru-sama? Cause if you do that'll assist her tons." She didn't tear her eyes away from Rin's for a second. She felt Sesshomaru's presence leave the room to indicate that he was the one to get the soup.

Kaminari glided over to Kagome's side. "Is there anything I could be of help of my… erm … Kags?" Kagome gently laid a hand on hers in a friendly matter "No, you're tired go get some rest. I can handle Rin for now, just go relax. I use to help my little brother when he was sick so I'm good."

When Sesshomaru returned with the soup, Kagome had to feed Rin. She stayed up all night. Kagome's personal handmaid did everything she said, instead of Sesshomaru having to run back and forth with only one arm. At about sunset, Sesshomaru ran off to go scout the lands. Again Kagome had to feed Rin, it wasn't all that bad, but the first meal Rin refused to eat, but now she was eating. Kagome stayed up all night, changing Rin's rag on her throat and forehead, checking her temp every 2 hours, evil tasting cough medicine, and just keeping her comfortable.

* * *

When Rin fell back to sleep around 11:30 p.m. Kagome stepped outside, onto the balcony on the 2nd story, for some air. She had grabbed her guitar case on the way out. She slowly walked out making sure not to wake Rin. She quietly shut the glass door, and took a deep breath. "Ahh, a lot better smelling then sickness." She pulled out her bass guitar and slightly strummed it. 

Kagome smiled and started playing… (She's whispering the song)

_I woke up in a dream today_

_To the cold and the static_

_And I put my cold feet on the floor_

The wind was gently blowing as Kagome sang. She knew she should be within doors with Rin but she had the biggest urge to sing and to feel the vibration in her palms.

_Forgot all about yesterday_

_Remembering I'm pretending to be were I'm not anymore_

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake_

_Slow to react_

_Even though you're so close to me_

_You're still so distant And I can't brink you back_

Kagome looked down seeing the guards stop to listen, by this time she totally forgot about whispering, and she started singing not intense but enough for the guards to hear.

_It's true_

_The way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice_

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

She could feel all eyes on her, but the feeling was great. It was almost as if she was doing a concert for them. The song didn't mean anything; it was just a song her brother wrote. Not Souta, but her older brother.

_I'm with you_

_You, now I see_

_Keeping everything inside_

_With you_

_You, now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes _

_With you_

_You, now I see_

_Keeping everything inside_

_With you_

_You, now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes_

She felt her heart beating hard; she knew she shouldn't think of him. But how cold she help herself? He meant everything to her, but when she was 10 him 13, he was pulled into the well along with 6 other Tenshies, his age.

_I hit you and you hit me back _

_We fall to the floor _

_The rest of the day stands still_

_Fine line between this and that_

_But when things go wrong_

Actually at one point the well, let any Tenshi through. Her whole family would go through; in fact many Tenshies would go through. But the well decided to pull who ever was near in, and not let anyone in again. Only her when the centipede got her.

_I pretend that the past isn't real_

_I'm trapped in this memory_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake_

_Slow to react_

_Even though you're so close to me _

_You're still so distant _

_And I can't bring you back_

She hoped he was still alive, as well as the others. Since she hadn't heard anything about a group of Tenshies causing trouble. They would practice, they were in a band, or trying to be one. They sang incredible songs, and Kagome got a copy of their lyrics.

_It's true_

_The way I feel_

_Was promised by your face_

_The sound of your voice _

_Painted on my memories_

_Even if you're not with me_

She knew though that one day she'd find him, some how bring him home. Have a picnic, something! She only had pictures of him, she badly wanted to see what he looked now, 218.

_I'm with you _

_You, now I see_

_Keeping everything inside_

_With you_

_You, now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes _

_With you_

_You, now I see_

_Keeping everything inside_

_With you_

_You, now I see _

_Even if I close my eyes_

Tenshies were much like demons. They lived long if they were strong, her mother was 334, Grandfather was 453 still young, but her and Sota were born this last century, they are 16 and 13. Sota just pretends to be an 8 year old for show.

_No, I won't let you control my fate_

_While I'm holding the weight of the world on my conscience_

_No, I won't just sit here and wait_

_While you wear you options_

_You're making a fool of me_

Tears slightly brimmed her eyes, and when she cried her eyes turned light green. She knew that someday, soon hopefully, that she would find him. Out of pure determination, even if it takes eternity, she _will_ find him. She would make sure, even if she had to 'sit' Inuyasha a million and 12 times if that's what it took.

_No, you didn't dare try to say that you don't care_

_And solemnly swear not to follow me there_

_No, it ain't like me to beg on my knees_

_Oh, please, oh, baby, please_

_That's not how I'm doing things_

She let the tears fall, they weren't many because she had cried them all out for him many years ago. Her heart was now strong she had a feeling, an amazing feeling that told her she would find her elder brother, and soon.

_No, I'm not upset_

_No, I'm not angry_

_I know love is love, love_

_Sometimes it pains me_

That verse was true for her. She wasn't upset, or angry. Kagome knew that love was love, and it would have pain mixed in. but it was always worth it.

_With or without you_

_I'll always be with you_

_You'll never forget me_

_I'm keeping you with me No, I won't let you take me to the end of my rope_

_While you burn and torture my soul_

_No, I'm not your puppet _

_And, no, no, no, I won't let you go_

She'd never let him go. Never, again. The only reason he and his friends were going to the Feudal Era in the first place was because he got into a fit with Kagome. She didn't even have time to apologize. And for the longest time Kagome hated herself, in fact she still did. He was everything, everything before her new life in the Feudal Era.

_No, no matter how far we've come_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow _

_No matter how far we've come, I_

_I can't wait to see tomorrow_

She really couldn't wait for tomorrow. She wanted to see the wonders, she wanted to see if Rin would get better, she really needed to know if she would see her brother again.

_With you _

_You, now I see_

_Keeping everything inside_

_With you_

_You, now I see_

_Even if I close my eyes_

_With you_

_You, now I see_

_Keeping everything inside_

_With you_

_You, now I see_

_Even when I close my eyes_

Kagome was keeping everything inside. 'Oh well, I now know that sometime close I will see my brother, and everyone that disappeared.' She smiled, singing that song was hard for her. Kagome actually hadn't heard that song since her brother last sang it. Which was over 6 years.

Kagome fell limp against the railing on the balcony. With the guards seeing this they kept with their duty's though they all wished she would continue. They sighed, and kept going, many were way behind Sesshomaru's strict schedule. She felt like yelling to them saying she'd cover for them, but highly doubt Sesshomaru would buy it.

Kagome was sitting against the railing for awhile, it was probly around 1:00 a.m.- 1:30. The funny thing was that, Kagome wasn't the least bit tired. Singing, playing the guitar, and thinking of her brother it made her wired. Every so often she'd catch a guard looking up at her to see if she was going to sing again. 'I might treat them tomorrow, after dinner. Well I can't do that. I guess I'll have to wait till Rin's better. And when Sesshomaru's back, I'll tell him she just had the flu and that she'll be better within the next 2 days.'

Kagome was starting to get very bored now, she went inside to get her backpack. When she entered she noticed that Rin's covers were off. She wasn't sure if the floors were creaky or not so she gently and quietly flew over to Rin's bedside. Kagome had to hold back a giggle, Rin was slightly snoring, or maybe it was just deep breathing. Either way, it was cute to her.

Kagome tucked Rin back in bed and went through her backpack, again to check her fever, and to pull out a old notepad. It was the notepad her brother used to write the lyrics to his songs. She was quiet greatful for still having it, she dug for a pen for seemed like hours, and went back outside. She had left her guitar out there, she sat back down on the rail, opened her notebook to a blank page, and thought of a new song.

* * *

Well your gonna have to deal until next time to see what song she writes, see if Rin gets better, and what with Sesshomaru? In the next Chapie he acts a little different around Kagome! Another kiss maybe? Ohhh! Wonderful!

Whew! That was 12 pages according to my thingy! That's a lot so I do love you guys so be nice and I'm sorry for the long wait! Really, really truly sorry! Ok I'll answer your wonderful reviews! Love ya!

* * *

crazd-fan : Sry I took so long! and I promise I will Finish this Fanfic! K

A KOJI FREAK : Thank you, yea well I thought it would be different in a good way so... well ya you get it. Well he kind a did it cause he sorta likes her and that too. Ok I will! that's good!

hermonine : Thanxs! I'll try, and I promise!

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85 : Cool name! and thanxs

serrinaus : Thanxs! Well yea I enjoy writing 'em! Thanxs for the encouragment! that's good

KamiZoe1670 : Cool, That's good, don't worry I will!

Megan Consoer : That's a relief! Of course I will!

lyn : No Problem

SesshoumaruGal : Good, Good... No Problem

sheenachi : LOL! Yea the dang thing did didn't he? Yea me too, gives her some new kinda twist. I Will... Dang you have the worst of luck... well I do too... I'm still in Saturday school! LOL!

Shadow Kitsune67 :D Yep and here's another! Alright, I will and I'm very Greatful that you like it!

* * *

With the gang who is torturing poor Sango… but who wouldn't want to? LOL! Jk!

Sango- -Blushing madly- I Do NOT like him! I don't! I don't! I don't!

Sess- -stifles chuckle- it's quite evident that you do… your scent tells all. All of us demons can sense your liking of him.

Koga and Yash- YEA! WHO WOULD LIKE HIM? –Laughing their asses off-

Yame and Kags- be nice you guys, you can't help who you like and don't!

Kags-SIT!

Yash- OH! –splat-

Rin- wow… their highly annoying…

Miroku- ummm…. So the chick does like me… COOL!

Sango- READ AND REVIEW IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BOOMERANG!

Sora- Whoa! That chick can get evil! Oh well, Review please! And don't get confused! I CHANGED MY NAME TO SORA CHI KAMINARI! Sry some people just don't read this bottom part so… well ya gets it!

L8ers!


	7. The Kiss and Rin's Healing

Hey I'm back! So how did you like the last chapter? Good, bad? Tell me! Lol ok here's chapter 7. The kiss, and Rin's healing. In _italics it's her writing a song down. _Don't own so don't sue. Except the characters I created! Don't own Everywhere by Michelle Branch, or the little verse of With You by LP… that would be cool though

* * *

Kagome opened her little notebook. She smiled as she thought of a new song to write. When boredom came, she wrote her feelings or songs. She knew it was early and she needed to hit the hay, but she didn't want to. She was way to pump up to do so. She swirled her pen a couple times till she thought of something good to start with._Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's taking over me_

_And when I wake your never there_

_But when I sleep your everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

'Yea that's good. Now. Let's see… I could put the main lyrics, or I could make another verse… hmmm…'

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

'_Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep _

_You're always there_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

'Not bad, but why am I writing a song about some guy that's everywhere? Man I am soo weird'

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that _

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_When I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

'And there I could have like ummm a whatchamacallit. Whatever… hmmm.'

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand _

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin you always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close me eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I catch my breath _

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

"Wow… it's only" Kagome looked down at her digital watch "WHAT? It's 4:30 a.m.? man… I need to get a life…" She sighed. "Sesshomaru's gonna kill me… man I need a shower." 'Yasha is right, all I think about is my hygiene.' She giggled at remembering what he told her last time she went off to the hot springs

Inuyasha said "Damn it Kags! If you keep bathing the way you do, your skin might fall off!" And she replied with a "We'll just have to wait and see if that happens."

He would roll his eyes or something and go look for firewood. She stepped inside Rin's room. Her breathing was normal not so hoarse. She un consciously walked over to Rin's bedside. "Poor thing." She knelt down, and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Rin I'll make sure you get better."

* * *

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru laid in bed, when he almost fell into a dreamless sleep, he heard music. Well actually he heard more singing than music. He got up and walked to his balcony. What he saw astonished him.

The wind was blowing Kagome's thin blue hair all around her, at first he could barely hear her over her strange instrument. He saw that it wasn't just him that wanted to understand what the young tenshi was singing, but his guards as well. Sesshomaru saw that Kagome noticed the guards and started to sing louder for them.

Sesshomaru could tell the more she sang the more deep hidden feelings appeared. She seemed to be thinking of someone she lost, or someone that ran off. He could smell it all over her, hurt, fear, guilt, and then a little ping of happiness. Sesshomaru could almost see right through her, she seemed to have a need to see someone.

As Kagome sang the mid part of the song, Sesshomaru felt something inside him. He felt sorry for Kagome. He hadn't felt sorry for anyone for the longest time, it almost worried him.

_No, I won't let you control my fate_

_While I'm holding the weight of the world on my concise_

_No, I won't just sit here and wait_

_While you wear your options _

_You're making a fool of me_

_No, you don't dare to say that you don't care_

_And solemnly swear not to follow me there_

_No, it ain't like me to beg on my knees_

_Oh, please, oh, baby, please_

_That's not how I'm doing things_

_No, I'm not upset_

_No, I'm not angry_

_I know love is love, love_

_It sometimes pains me_

_With or without you_

_I'll always be with you_

_You'll never forget me _

_I'm keeping you with me_

_No, I won't let you take me to the end of my rope_

_While you burn and torture my soul_

_No, I'm not your puppet_

_And no, no, no, I won't let you go_

'Let you go' Sesshomaru smirked 'I've heard that one before.'

'Seems so long ago don't it?'

Sesshomaru groaned 'Not you again'

'Aren't you happy I came back?'

'No I'm not, I've never been happy to see you a day in my life'

'Wow Sess, I'm truly hurt. You must not like your self to well do you?'

He sighed 'Just get to the point, your boring me'

His conscious chuckled 'Alright, you love Kagome, don't you?'

Sesshomaru was truly taken back by that one. He, he couldn't love, especially one that

wasn't his own race but. 'No, no I don't _love_ her or anybody.'

'Sure you don't Sesshy. I know what you think, I know how you feel, for God's sake, I am you!'

'What's your point.'

'My point is, that your falling for this tenshi and know it, just don't want to admit it. Maybe you should take her for a mate.' The conscious said slyly

'I-I am not, and I won't' Sesshomaru was enraged by this. But he felt that small tingle he felt when Rin first came. He felt, love for Rin, if you could call it that. Yes you could call it that, he loved how she was so energetic, happy and ever so bubbly. He loved that everything he said she obeyed, and never complained. And the main two, was that when they very first met, she didn't fear him.

Which was a big first, the other thing that made him actually love her, was when he was in his study, Rin was trying to read to a doll he had bought her. She skipped over to his desk and set the book down right were he was writing at. Sesshomaru gave her a small annoyance glare "Rin, I'm busy what do you want?" She fidgeted for a moment "Rin" "Rin don't know this word Outo-san." After she spoke she gasped, "Rin is sorry Sesshomaru-sama! I-I" He stopped her from speaking, by raising his hand over to her mouth and stuck two fingers on her lips. "Rin, it's… okay. You may call me that only if we're alone, alright?" Rin grew a humongous smile on her lips, showing her teeth, and nodded "Yippee! Ok, Outo-san!"

He smiled, at the small memory. It wasn't a big smile, just a small, Sesshomaru, smile. By this time, Kagome had hovered inside to get her small notebook of lyrics. 'Now were did that Tenshi get to?' Sesshomaru thought. Thinking of the memory, and fighting with his conscious must have messed with a lot of time. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever" He walked back inside and tried to rest. His last thought he had was 'Do I really love this Tenshi?" He fell into a dreamless sleep, yet it wasn't so dreamless after all.

* * *

Kagome

Kagome left Rin's room to go explore, she was sooo wired tonight. Which was kinda weird for her. She knew she was a night person, but not this kinda night person, she'd never stayed up past 4:00 a.m. 'Hope I don't get lost, well that's how I am though, get lost over nothing.' She smiled, she liked the new song she wrote all she needed now was some drums and other instruments, and she could easily have that song done.

As she was walking down the never, ending hallways, she fell upon a door. A door that was somehow different from all the others. 'Maybe because the size, baka.' The door was huge. It was most likely to fit a Sesshomaru in big doggy form. She smirked 'Puppy, wonder if the big ol' mutt is as fluffy as he looks.' She heard some strange moaning and other noises. Like stirring. Kagome wiggled her nose, 'Wonder who's room it is. Well sitting here wondering won't let me know' She silently opened the door, happy it didn't make a creaky noise.

Kagome shut the door behind her but made sure it didn't slam. She didn't exactly trust her feet, so like Rin's room, she hovered over to the massive bed. From what she could tell, this bedroom was a lot nicer than Rin's room. She couldn't see much, but she promised herself she would return to this room to see the furniture.

* * *

Sesshomaru

As Sesshomaru slept, he had a strange dream. A dream he really wished he wasn't having. He was on top of Kagome, gently massaging her breasts. He stopped and she nodded. He destroyed her innocence, and kept thrusting. When it ended, he collapsed on her. Saying words he thought he'd never hear from himself. "Kagome, I love you, my mate." She gave a lazy smile and said "As do I my Sesshomaru."

* * *

Kagome

Kagome stared at the strange figure on the bed that, it was most defiantly a male. A male with silver hair! This was Sesshomaru's layer, his dorm, his Gosh forsaken room! He seemed to still be sleeping, so she slowly started to walk out of the room. When she heard him moan "Kagome" 'Is, is he dreaming of me?' She was nervous, should she wake him? And if she did would it cost her, her life? 'Oh Kami.' She took a deep breath. She shook him. "Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru?" She whispered. 'Well he's a dog right? So he should be able to hear me.' As she shook him, her light blue hair fell over her shoulder.

Kagome groaned. "Wake up you God damn mutt!" She turned around thinking he was just a very deep sleeper. At that Sesshomaru shot up in a sitting position, she didn't notice him shoot up. Sesshomaru still half asleep, seeing the star of his dream, grabbed her arm and turned her around, all Kagome got out was a small gasp, before he crashed his lips into hers for a hungry kiss. Kagome didn't know what to do. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms snaked around his neck. Sesshomaru used his only arm, to pull her waist as close as he could get her.

Kagome totally forgot who she was kissing, and how, but she let her mind wander into lala land. At first she was a little scared, so Sesshomaru used his tongue to gently rub against hers for it to come out and play. After having it coaxed she kissed him back. They sat there on Sesshomaru's bed, making out. That was until she had to pull back for air.

By this time Sesshomaru had regained his composure, he stared down at the small Tenshi in his lap, what he saw pleased him. Kagome's cerulean blue eyes were clouded into a small foggy blue. She had a small lazy smile placed upon her lips, her cheeks were a tint of pinkish-red. Her tiny hands slipped off of his neck slowly, inching its way down his chest, to his perfect abs, down to her own lap. She sat there breathing hard he could feel her heart beat against his chest. As she sat there she felt a little poke in her bottom.

She slightly gasped. "S-Sesshomaru?" He simply moaned in response. "Sesshomaru, I-I-I" He silenced her with two fingers against her plush lips. "Shh… Kagome." For about another hour, they sat there in one another's presence. She eased up against him, to show him she wasn't afraid of what he did. When dawn struck he stood up with her still against him. She slid her legs down him, and blushed at the feel of _him_ against her whole body as she slid down.

"I need to go scout my lands, I will return in about 2 hours." Sesshomaru started to walk out the door, "Sesshomaru-sama?" He turned around in response. "Where is the bathing room?" He stared at her for a moment, 'Think pure thoughts Sesshomaru, pure thoughts.' "I will have Kaminari escort you around my palace… that song from earlier, why were you crying?" Kagome suddenly out bursted "Oh! Gomen Sesshomaru-sama! Did I wake you? I'm just so used to singing around my group. Baka, baka."

He stared at her with his normal bored look. "Interesting. You should sing more often. You give some life in this usually boring castle. Go get Kaminari, she'll just escort you around, then you may bathe. After that you need to tend to Rin." With that he walked out. "Gone from absolutely sweet to his normal bossy self. Who the hell does that mutt think he is?" She rolled her eyes, and flew out fast.

As she flew she kept a sharp eye out for Kaminari. 'Damn it were is that demoness?' Kagome thought annoyed. She sighed. 'Damn I think I'm lost… again.' She came to a stop, and landed. "Hmm… maybe a guard will be around somewhere… hopefully." She walked around until she found herself in a dark, strange hallway. "Great, I found the scary end of Sesshomaru's castle… Me and my good directional skills" She said sarcastically.

"What's that smell, Tenki? It smells like Tenshi" The one known as Tenki spoke "Great now God damn Tenshies are coming into the castle near our dorms." "Feh tell me about it." 'Oh ever so pleasurable. More tenshi haters… jerks.' She stepped behind them quietly, and placed her hand over the hilt of her Katana. (Yes I'm sorry I forgot to mention earlier, she does carry around her Katana everywhere)

"Hey! You guys have a thing against Tenshies?" Tenki hissed and turned around "Yea what of it! Deal with it!" Tenki, from the looks was a neeko demon. He was about 2 inches taller than Kagome. He was in normal guard uniform, except on his chest armor had a sliver crescent moon on it. He had blonde hair in a ponytail much like Koga's. except his hair went all the way back except one bang, which was black. He had green eyes, and an adorable smirk. He was also caring a double bladed scythe. From what she could see he had nice muscles.

Hot or not, he was a jerk. "What the f is your problem, and I'm not a bitch, wench, slut or any other dumb ass names you annoying f'ers can think of! It's Kagome, Ka-go-me!" Tenki slightly backed off with one step, "I don't understand why Lord Sesshomaru would let a female Tenshi within the castle walls, Tsuki." "Feh, tell me about it bro." Tsuki looked exactly like Tenki except his hair was opposite. His bang was blonde and the rest was black, and he had a one bladed scythe. Kagome smiled "Wicked" She said in a goofy style. "Are you guys like twins or something? That's so COOL!"

Both of the neekos stared at her strangely. "Wait, one moment you're cussing us out, now your saying we're 'cool'? What's your problem Ka-go-me?" Tenki asked, while trying her name out for the first time. Kagome scratched the back of her neck and had a sweat drop appearing on her. "Well, I… it's just cool ok! Don't get me fired up again!" Kagome warned. "What if we did, what would you do?" Tsuki asked. Kagome looked Tsuki straight in the eyes, and smirked. "Your dead" She said in a threatening tone.

Suddenly there was a strong wind, (and there's no window's any were) Kagome's every so often you could see tiny blue shocks crawling all over her body. She still had her devilish smirk on, she pulled her right hand back while her left stayed a little ahead of her body. (kinda like a fighting position) Then, Kagome quickly brought her right hand in front pushing a huge bright lightning strike, came flying out of her hand, aimed right at Tsuki. The next thing you know Tsuki was flown 40 feet into two different walls. He went through the first and into the second. And, everything calmed back down. No wind, no nothing, just a neeko flung into a wall, and another standing next to a Tenshi.

"Understand?" Kagome asked, recovering. Tenki, just nodded. "Y-yes my lady!" Kagome smiled. "Your brother will be fine. If I wanted to I could of blasted his body into oblivion. Oh and don't call me 'my lady' it makes me sound like I mated with Sesshomaru or something, just Kagome or even better Kags." She smiled kindly to Tenki. "Oh right. Umm were exactly am I?" Tenki stared at her for a couple moments before answering. His eyes suddenly widened. "Are you the Tenshi that was singing last night?" Now it was Kagome's time to stare. "Eh-he ya" She said blushing and scratching the back of her neck again.

"Did I sound ok? Cause if you want I won't sing anymore…" Kagome now sounded completely worried. "No, no! You sounded wonderful! You made guarding at night exciting. Well, a lot more entertaining is a better way to put it. Excuse us for our rudeness. I am Tenki, Lord Sesshomaru's top general, and guard. That neeko you threw across the room, was my younger twin brother, Tsuki. He his a level right under me. We have been serving under Lord Sesshomaru and His father's, father, for many years. Our father had done so as well." Tenki said with pride. It took Kagome a couple moments before she could digest it all. "Cool" Kagome said amazed and out an extra long 'o' on cool. "Oh right, you are in the guard's dorms area. Here follow me, I will take you back to the main room." Tenki said reassuring. Kagome nodded and they were off. After about 20 minutes Kagome had a couple questions, bothering the heck out of her.

"Umm… Tenki, do you know Kaminari?" Tenki kept walking, "Yes I do, why do you ask?" Kagome looked at the different decorations, that were just lately started appearing. "Well, you see, she was supposed to give me a tour of the castle, and then I was to head to the bathing area, then" Kagome took a deep breath "I was supposed to check upon Rin. But it kinda seems I ran into you, practically killed your bro, and here I am now!" Kagome raised her arms in annoyance "Not to mention Sesshomaru-sama is going to kill me… man this sucks…" Kagome mumbled softly Tenki still caught it, though. Tenki smiled at her goofiness. "You know, I haven't smiled so much since Rin first came, but she's ill, isn't she?"

Kagome looked deep within his eyes, he wasn't lying, he truly looked upset. "Yea, she's doing a lot better know though. I think she could probly be up and running tomorrow." Kagome grinned. "Hey! That means I get to play around for like" she counted on her fingers. "5 whole days to mess around here! SWEET! Oh, wait… I gotta study for this stupid history test I have like…. Umm…. 12 days… aww man!" Tenki cocked a one sided smile. "Speaking of My Lord, why is his scent all over your body, including your lips?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well… uh, you see…umm how do I start?" She avoided his eyes completely. "You gonna tell me honey?" He said in a best guy-friend way. She stopped walking so she could kinda hover with her wings. "Do I have to?" Tenki chuckled at the childish question. "I guess you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just surprised that he's actually made physical contact with someone. It seems like ages, Tsuki and I have been trying for years to get him with someone." Tenki said kinda disappointed. "Why didn't we just go searching for you?" He laughed lightly.

Kagome blushed. "C'mon Tenki give me a break," she started in a pitiful manner. "It's not like I love him or anything, it was … only a…. kiss." Tenki started laughing again. "Suure, and Black monkeys are going to take over the Western Lands. I can smell it on you, just thinking about that kiss has got you slightly aroused. Just think someone actually likes my best friend the Ice Lord!"

"Ice Lord, huh, Tenki?" a cold very familiar voice said behind them. Tenki laughed even harder "Hell yea, Sess-sama" Sesshomaru had to hold back the biggest urge to roll his eyes, at his best friend. "You need mental help Tenki." He turned his head over to the blushing Tenshi. "Kags, what the hell are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked in his normal bored tone. Kagome was now blushing 10 shades redder. "I-I… uh… nothing?" 'Smooth one chicky, he's sure got to smell my arousal. I'm doomed! AHH!' Kagome screamed in her mind.

He stared at her for a couple moments. "Have you even seen Kaminari yet?" Kagome whimpered slightly "No, and no I haven't checked up with Rin yet either. I got lost and fought Tsuki, and then Tenki said he'd take me to Kaminari!" She threw her arms up again in annoyance. "Gomen?" she asked unsure. "Kagome, you need mental help, worse than my brother" Tenki laughed. Sesshomaru gave him a threatening growl. Tenki shrugged. "Whatever." Kagome tried to give him an innocent smile. "My bad" He stared at her softer than he would at others. "Your bad indeed. C'mon, I'll give you the tour. Then we shall have breakfast. After wards you may bathe, and check on Rin. Understand?" Kagome nodded her head really fast, thankful she didn't get in trouble 'What's he gonna do? Ground me from my guitar?" She smirked at her stupidity.

"C'mon. Kags, let's go." Sesshomaru commanded Kagome. "Tenki, you need to go see if your younger brother is alright, then you may join us." "Yes My Lord." Tenki started walking back the way they came from, while Sesshomaru went were they were going to. Kagome turned around and looked at Tenki's back. "Hey wait a moment Tenki!" Both Sesshomaru and Tenki looked behind them. Kagome dashed over to Tenki "Hey, Ariagato Tenki!" She said as politely as possible. Then she whispered in his ear "oh and thanks for leaving me with Mr. Cold Tall and Handsome!" She whispered sarcastically. Tenki laughed at her "Yea well you better hope Mr. Cold Tall and Handsome don't hear you!" Both of them laughed even harder.

"See ya!" Tenki said joyfully. "Laterz!" He stared at her like crazy, Kagome shrugged "Were I'm from it's normal!" She laughed again at his dumbfounded expression. She waved at his back, and flew super fast past Sesshomaru he could hear her yell "Bet I can beat ya Sess!" He smiled slightly, 'As if'. He thought. Sesshomaru used his super demonic speed to easily catch up to her. Kagome looked slightly stunned at him catching up so fast. He smirked when he looked at her flabbergasted expression. "Guess I'm gonna beat you Kags." He said reassuringly. "As if, Sess!" She flew even harder making him run faster. Kagome almost came to a halt, when seeing a couple servants in the way. "WHOAH!" Kagome screeched. Sesshomaru couldn't help but roll his eyes.

'It seems I do like this young Tenshi. To see I am racing her.'

His sub-conscious finished for him 'You haven't done that since you were a child. Amazing how this Tenshi can bring out the playful side of _The_ Sesshomaru, of the Western Lands.'

Sesshomaru mentally sighed. 'Oh goody two sub-conscious battles in one day, how lucky can this, Sesshomaru, get?' he asked himself sarcastically.

'Sooo… how'd you approve of the dream last night?'

'It was…. Disturbing. This, Sesshomaru, shouldn't have the need for physical flesh. I haven't ever desired it before and I'm not going to start now.'

'Uh-huh sure whatever, just admit you like this women's company. If you don't I suppose I can bug you all day.'

'I… she'll be gone in five more days, when she's gone, so will these strange feelings, she's having on me.'

'I highly doubt that. Remember that time when Rin was gone? Remember how you couldn't stand the thought of Rin being away, you were constantly thinking of her.'

Sesshomaru was a lost for words 'You got me there. So maybe I have a small affection growing for this female.'

'EX-actly! Now you get it! But allow her to visit. And with Rin's pure innocent mind will help you.'

'You know the only reason I admitted defeat was because you are me'

'Yea I know, but still. The main thing you need to ask Kagome is if she'll come down to visit'

'I know, I know. But even better no never mind'

'Dumb ass, I am you I know exactly what you were thinking, a _MATE_ hint, hint.'

'What if she don't return feelings?'

'What if she does? Just give her time, in other words respect her, listen, act as if you care even if you don't, and more importantly, ask her questions. That way you'll find your way closer to her.'

Sesshomaru jumped back to reality; when he heard Kagome and Kaminari, scream over something they have in common or something. 'Oh wait never mind it's that insolent toad' "Jaken, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked quite un-coldly.

"My Lord, I was just, wondering what this Tenshi was doing in your palace. If you want I will get rid of her if you wish" Jaken tried to sound smart and protective. Before Sesshomaru could say something rude to the giant eyed toad Kagome and Kaminari butted in "YOU JERK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" they yelled together then Kags screamed, "I'VE BEAT YOUR BUTT SO MANY TIMES, IT'S A NATRUAL HABBIT! WANT ME TO DO IT AGAIN? I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO!" She would of kept going but Sesshomaru walked over to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder "Kags, it's alright. You can beat him later, I promise. But first go bathe." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. Kagome sighed. "Fine" She whispered back.

"Good" Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome, and looked at Kaminari. He gave her the expression 'What'. Kaminari just rolled her eyes and walked over to Kagome. "C'mon Kags! Let's go!" As they were walking off Kagome kicked Jaken square in the face. And mumbled a small "Jerk" Both girls giggled at Kagome's actions, and walked off towards the bathing room.

* * *

Kags and Kamin

The girls walked towards the bathing area. "Oh! Wait Kamin!" "What's wrong Kags?" "We need fresh kimonos." Kaminari laughed. "No, Sesshomaru's servants are quicker than lightning. They'll bring them to us." Kaminari said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They stepped into a hot steamy room "Should we test that?" Kagome raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Kaminari giggled "Hmm, what do you mean 'test'?" Kagome just laughed harder. "I'm a Lightning, Fire, and Miko Tenshi. I'm kinda just lucky." Kaminari looked stunned. "Whoa, you've got to be kidding me! Most Tenshies only have one power! You are lucky!"

They stripped down, and relaxed. Kagome moaned in approval. "Mmm… this is wonderful." "Yea tell me about it chicky." Kagome took a minute to understand what she said. "Pssh. Girl you've been listening to me to long and I've only been here one day!" Both girls giggled.

Twenty minutes later they came out and dressed into beautiful kimonos. Kagome's was orange till mid chest, then white to about the knees, with the rest orange. It had pink sakura blossoms, and she wore a pink obi. It showed her form just right. Well, not exactly, she turned to her human form. And when she had her kimono on she turned back into a tenshi, ripping the back perfectly, without too much rip or not enough to make her wings look battered.

Kaminari's kimono was a light pink with aqua and darker pink bubbles placed randomly upon it. She wore an aqua colored obi to match with the bubbles. She also put her reddish-brown hair in a sloppy bun, showing her insane attitude. The pink mixed with blue brought out her green markings and eyes.

They ate a quick breakfast, and ran or flew upstairs to Rin's room. Seeing that she was still asleep, they went into Kagome's just founded room. It was a bit smaller than Rin's but it was right across the hall to Rin's room. Sesshomaru's bedroom was probably on the West Side considering he was the Great Demon of the Western Lands. Her bedroom was a mixture of blue and silver. Her comforter was Silver silk sheets with a blue crescent moon in the middle. She had a mixture of small round pillows to big rectangular pillows of either blue or silver. Her walls were carved in dragons. Making it look uncommon, but interesting all at once. She had a white dresser with silver sparkles, and it had the most beautiful shine that you could literally see yourself in.

Kagome and Kaminari jumped on her bed and through her guitar case on the other side of the queen sized bed. "So, I gave you enough time to spill. What's going on between you and Sesshomaru?" Kaminari asked suspiciously while combing her auburn hair. Kagome stared at her unsure. "Whatcha talking about? I mean there's nothing going on between us. Except… never mind. It probably always happens to him." Now it was Kaminari's turn to look unsure "Hmm, explain. I have been Sess's friend for- E V E R. I know everything about the man. Just tell me chicky!" Kagome looked insecure about informing Kaminari about it. 'But how could you resist a puppy dog lip from an inu? I mean, look at her she's a natural!'

"Alright, alright, Lil' Miss Puppy Dog Lip. Well, he kinda kissed me." Kagome whispered looking at some unknown point she could only see. Kaminari dropped her brush. "W-WHAT! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Kaminari screamed so loud Kagome fell off the bed. "What? Is that a bad thing!" Kaminari suddenly started cracking up. "And all it took was you" Kaminari stared at the ceiling. "And just think. You've only been hear a lil' more than a day. I've never heard of some kinda affection from him sense he was a child." Kaminari grinned. "Is that a bad that a bad thing Kamin? I mean…" She trailed off she didn't even know what to say. Kaminari looked to the side.

Kaminari turned her head from the ceiling to Kagome. When she stared at Kagome, it turned from a surprised look to a sly one. "So Kags…" Kagome didn't really like the sounds of this. "You like him?" "What? No!" Kagome quickly spit out "Sure you don't, and black monkeys are going to take over the Western Lands. Why else would you be stuttering?" Kagome turned her head, at amazing speeds. Her wings slightly drooped, and she took a deep breath. "I don't know, really. I mean I highly doubt he likes me like that. Look at me I'm a heart broken Tenshi, who hangs with his most hated enemy! He probably just wasn't thinking. I woke him up and he grabbed me, and kissed me." Kagome's crystal blue eyes looked everywhere, except Kaminari's face.

"So why you heartbroken? And who's this 'most hated enemy' you speak of?" Kaminari asked. Kagome sighed "I chill with his younger brother, Inuyasha. He was the first one I saw when I came to the Feudal Era, well this year anyways. And he broke my heart. He kept running to the goddamn clay pot. No matter how she tried to kill me. Pssh like she could, but he always ran back to her. Made out with her, said he owed his life to her, I'd run home, next day he'd follow me." Kagome made a puking gesture, She opened up her mouth, crossed her eyes, and put her fingers up to her mouth. "What to the Ever! That's so old! I even told him I loved him. But later I just told him I loved him as a bro, instead as a boyfriend or something. Whatever, it's cool though. We're still traveling together as good friends, so what's it matter?"

Kaminari was stunned. Out cold stunned. She was more than dumbfounded. "Whoa. That's amazing Kags. Wait! Did you say Inuyasha? His little brother?" Kagome nodded in response. "Dang chick! And he always ran to the bitch?" Kaminari shook her head. "He's such an idiot. He could of seen how beautiful you are."

"Well, actually he hasn't even seen my Tenshi form. Only you have and my family. Know what sucks though?" Kaminari cocked her head to the side, asking "Everyone calls me that clay pot _her_ reincarnation! That's so stupid! I knew I wasn't from the start. I mean she's not even a goddamned Tenshi!" Kagome growled at remembering all the times she heard someone call her Kikyo's reincarnation. "It majorly sucks."

"You haven't even told your best of friends? Are you crazy. Then why'd Sesshomaru find out. I saw you fly hear, in this form." Kaminari asked really confused. "Well. Where I come from mortals sorta rule. There's still The Great Lords. But other than that, the mortals like took over. So people walking around with wings, and funky deformed parts, or look like animals of some sort, they freak out. And my grandfather knew many potions, so he made it that we take it and once a month we look like our true forms."

Kaminari digested all of the information, and gave a small laugh. "So where do you come from exactly? I mean, mortals rule? That's something I want to see." "Well actually…" Kagome trailed off 'What do I tell her. Oh yea Kamin, I'm from 500 years in the future, there's television, computers, and evil pop ups that won't leave you alone! Hell nah!' When Kagome opened her mouth to speak there was a knock at the door, she took in a sigh of relief. 'Saved by the door.'

"Come in." Kaminari spoke. Tenki slowly walked in and bowed. "Ice Prince wants you, and Kags." "Thanks, Tenki!" Kagome muttered and bowed really fast flying out the door. Tenki was surprised. "Trying to snoop into someone else's business, again, Kam-in?" Tenki asked cleverly. Kaminari pouted "It runs in the family I swear!" Tenki rolled his eyes. "Whatever let's go."

Kagome poked her head into the dinning room. "Konichwa! Sesshomaru-sama!" He smirked slightly. "Don't you mean Ohayou, Kags?" Kagome crossed her arms and stepped in, "Oh be quiet Mr. I-know-everything-about-nothing." She made a little glower look, and blew on some silk bangs that got in her eyes, making them slightly hover. Sesshomaru raised a perfect silver eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru made the motion to sit down next to him. "It's called a joke _my _Lord… sheesh, no one can take a joke anymore…" Kagome kept mumbling something that weren't normal Kagome words.

Perfect timing for Tenki and Kaminari to walk in. "Yo" Kaminari said to Kagome. When she saw the look of displeasure coming from Sesshomaru "Ohayou, Sesshomaru-sama, is that better Mr. Perfect?" Kaminari put on a look of distaste. Sesshomaru looked from Kaminari to Kagome, slowly.

'Every since that women came here everybody's been giving me nicknames. It's cute from her but from others, it's rather annoying.'

'Aww, Sesshy-sama, thinks Kags is cute.'

Sesshomaru's eye mentally twitched. 'Ok, since when do I, Sesshomaru, get 3 battles from my sub-conscious?'

'Yess! He missed me! You missed me right?'

Sesshomaru's hand slightly twitched. 'No I didn't miss you, and who care's if I thought the Tenshi was cute?'

'I do! It's wonderful, you'll finally get yourself a mate!'

'For 1. She doesn't like me, for 2. I'm not getting a mate, and even if I was it wouldn't be her. And for 3…'

'Aww, shut up already. You're giving me a headache which means you're giving yourself a headache. Anyways, why don't you want her? She's beautiful, caring, funny, and damn that chick can sing!'

'Wait, did I, or well you, say chick? Her beauty, might not be everything. And how could a humorous attitude be any good for this, Sesshomaru?'

'You like saying your name don't you? Oh, and you forgot, caring and that she could sing well'

'She sings better than anything I've heard before. Most creatures that sing, have harsh scratchy voices. Hers is pure, and delightful. The caring. She cares only for my half-brother, him and him alone.'

'She cared for Rin. Haha got you there' the sub-conscious said/thought in triumph.

'Of course she did, Rin is a mere child, why wouldn't she care for something she has been disguised as.'

Sesshomaru could see the sub-conscious rolling his eyes. 'Whatever. You're sooo boring. I have a goal for you.'

'What's that?'

'You need to use your good for nothing long life, and find something more boring than you!' Sesshomaru heard it laugh.

Sesshomaru sensed something was trying to get his attention. 'See ya.' He heard his sub-conscious cry out before he was back in reality.

"Damn it Sesshomaru!" He heard Kaminari yell. "Wow… he's so gifted he sleeps with his eyes open! Now that's what I call talent." He took notice that Kagome had said that. 'Damn I love that girl's voice.' Sesshomaru had a small look of horror. 'I did not just think that.' He then heard Tenki "Oh yea Kags, the only reason he's doing that is cause you kept him up all night, making out!" Kagome turned ten shades red. "W-what? N-noo I did-dn't." She early even stuttered out.

"Oh Tenki you think you're so innocent. You've had your share of women before, have you not?" Sesshomaru snapped out coldly, and had of look that said 'I could freeze hell and back' Both Kaminari and Kagome turned to Tenki "Ohh, Tenki actually had a girl? Amazing stuff!" Kagome laughed, obviously forgetting the last subject. She took a small Sip of tea. "Yous a playa Tenki!" Kagome said kinda rappish (is there even a word like that?) she laughed softly. Sesshomaru actually allowed himself to roll his eyes, Kaminari giggled and Tenki looked flushed.

"Ahh C'mon Tenki, Kags was just messin with your mind!" Tenki took a drink of tea to cover the fact he was blushing. (Yes I love Tenki enough to let him eat with him, after all he is Sesshomaru's best friend COUGH COUGH only friend COUGH. Lol, just messin) "I don't even get why he's blushing…" Kagome said utterly confused. All of them just stared at her. "It was because you called him a playa." Kaminari spoke.

Kagome put her hand in a fist and it the palm of her hand, "I know why! It was cause I called him a playa!" Both Tenki and Kaminari fell over. Sesshomaru tried very hard not too, and he succeeded. (Point for Sesshy!) "What! What? WTF is wrong with you people!" Kagome shrieked. They all sweat dropped, including Sesshomaru. (Gasp! Amazing!) "Eh-he! Nothing Kags!" Kaminari stuttered out, before she killed them all, friend or foe.

* * *

After Breakfast

"Wow, that was some good stuff!" Kagome said quite satisfied. Kaminari smiled brightly, "Yea it was, wasn't it?" Kagome and Tenki nodded, while Mr. Tall-cold-and-handsome, merely 'huffed' "You'll get use to it while you're here. Sesshomaru's servants are a lot smarter than mine at home." Tenki pouted slightly. "And guards too!" Both Kagome and Kaminari giggled, while Tenki beamed.

Sesshomaru stepped up and opened the door that led to Rin's room. Both girls cooed at Rin. "Oh, she's so cute when she's sleeping." Kagome said, while Kaminari finished. "Even better when she's running around crazy" The girls giggled, girlishly. 'Damn, I've better stop looking at her, I've grown way to soft.' Sesshomaru thought somewhat depressingly.

It was around 11:30, "Hmm… Rin's cough might of wore out by now…" Kagome said thoughtfully. Sesshomaru started to get uninterested in just standing there staring at his daughter-figure, and glided gracefully over to Rin's bedside. He gently shook her shoulder and bent down whispering "Rin, Rin wake up." Rin made a minor whimper at being awakened from her peaceful dream of Sesshomaru and Kagome getting married.

"Mmmhmmm?" Rin mumbled softly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sesshomaru stood up straight again, "Ohayou, Rin" Rin knew the voice well but she couldn't exactly see while moving fists fought the battle of 'Sleepliness'. She yawned making her mouth make a tiny 'o'. And un-consciously said "Ohayou, Otto-san." Sesshomaru's hand slightly twitched at the name, 'Busted' Was what everyone thought except the innocent mind of Rin. Kagome smiled, "That's sweet Rin-chan" Rin looked behind Sesshomaru's legs who was trying very hard not to growl at the 'fools' behind him.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin tried to sound very excited but instantly started coughing from speaking so loud. "Rin!" Kagome flew right next to Rin. "Shhhi" Kagome started to say shit, but kinda didn't cause Rin was in the room. She rubbed Rin's back, "Kamin, can you bring my yellow bag over here? Ariagato." Kaminari lifted the bag with ease, and walked over to Kagome's side. It took Kagome, to find all the crap she needed. 'Why didn't just leave the crude out?'

"Ouch!" Kagome whimpered as she felt something sharp against her finger. She pulled out the sharp object. "Hmmm, how'd that get in there?" She rolled her eyes "Souta…" She pulled out an extra katana. "Why do you have a extra katana Kags?" Sesshomaru asked irritated that Kagome only had found half the crap she was looking for. "Well, I think I might of accidently left it laying around somewhere, my little brother Souta had found it, shoved it in my bag not caring if Yasha found it or not. Little punk" She smiled even though she cut him down.

"Well actually he's taller than me so… AH-HA! Found it!" All of them took in the information about the extra katana, and jumped up when she yelled ah ha. But Sesshomaru slightly jumped not like Kaminari and Tenki who could of hit there heads on the ceiling. "Kagome has a little brother?" Rin asked naively, Kagome nodded her head "Rin also had a little brother! But… he died." Sesshomaru cocked his head 'Why didn't she tell me that? I've known her a lot longer than Kagome has.' "Oh, Rin it's ok. I sorta lost my older brother." Trying to change the subject "Let's check your temp. ok?" Rin nodded, and opened her mouth.

"Do you always care for children Kags?" Kaminari asked. "Hmm… oh no, when I'd get this or saw someone else get it I took note on how to help them. I think it's kinda like a mother instinct." Kaminari stared strangely at her. "But you're not a mother, you're still pure." Kagome smiled "I know I'm not, but Shippo is sorta my adopted son. And I always help others." All 5 smiled. Well Sesshomaru smirked, and mind you yes Tenki was still in there. Tenki walked over to Sesshomaru's side. "My lord, is there anything you wish for me to do?" Sesshomaru shook his head no. "Kagome?" Tenki sorta sounded desprate. 'I'm bored to death.' Tenki thought. "Well, if it's ok, then can you get my guitar case. Oh" Tenki nodded in approvement while thinking 'Ha! Got outta there! MUHAHA!'

Kagome pulled the thermometer out of Rin's mouth. "Much better. Your temp. is 100." Kagome smiled lightly at Rin "Does that mean Rin is all better now? Does that mean Kagome is going to play with Rin today?" She shook her head "Sorry Rin-chan. But until your temp. is at least 98." Rin looked a tiny bit upset. "Oh, ok. Tomorrow?" Rin tried to cheer herself up. "Maybe Rin-chan, maybe but now we have to take the dreaded cough medicine!" Rin laughed at her goofiness. "Kagome-chan's funny, does Rin have to?" "Gomen it taste so bad but if I could make it better than I would. Here you go. Hey Kamin, can you get a glass of water so she don't puke it out?" Kamin nodded somewhat sickly in the stomach. She used her demonic speed to hurry, she was back within like a second. When she finally was back, Rin had just chugged the horrible tasting medicine. As soon as she swallowed she gagged. "Ewww… Kaminari-chan, water please?" Rin asked. Kaminari quickly nodded and handed her the glass.

Kagome giggled slightly. "What? You gonna puke if she pukes?" Kaminari slightly scowled at Kagome "No, I…" She was cut short. "Don't want to puke. You have a weak stomach!" "Shut up! I do not!" "Do too!" "Not!" "To!" Sesshomaru slightly rubbed his temples. "Shut up, both of you." Kagome giggled. "Whatever, truce?" Kaminari hesitated "Fine, truce. But I'll get you back on that." "Uh-hmm…. Whatever you say!" Kagome winked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'So childish… but it's cute in a strange way…'

'Heeellllooooooo! Miss me?" Sesshomaru mentally twitched his eyes

'I thought I got rid of you…'

'Pssh… you get rid of me! As if!'

'If you weren't me, I'd kill you.'

'Keep telling yourself that, Fluffy.'

Sesshomaru's eye really did twitch, and Kagome, Kaminari, and Rin were watching. 'Fl-Fluffy? Are you insane? Were did that come from?'

'Aww, but I know you _love_ it when your mother called you it, I suppose I can call you it since it doesn't bother me.'

He cracked his knuckles. "Fluffy?" He asked no one in particular, he sounded almost disgusted. He couldn't believe it, he called himself Fluffy, for god's sake he hated that more than Naraku. And he hated Naraku with a passion. 'Shut up and go to hell. And will you just leave me alone.'

The sub-conscious chuckled. 'Nope, but I'll leave you now seeming as though, you have a crowd of questions. See ya, Fluffy.'

"Uhh… Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

"What was that" Kaminari next said very confused.

"All about?" Kagome asked utterly more confused than anybody there.

Tenki walked in when he asked himself 'Fluffy.' He busted out laughing. "S-so, Sesshomaru, self-conscious getting to y-you again? Or is y-your m-mo-mother haunting you?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Shut up, Tenki. It's none of your business. And mother wouldn't haunt me. If anyone she'd haunt father."

Kagome slightly giggled. "Hmmm… Fluffy-sama…." She seemed in deep thought. "I like that! Instead of Sess, for a nickname… Your now Fluffy-sama!" No one could help it, they had to laugh at the new nickname, that is if it's being used on you.

"I swear, as soon as Rin's healed, your dead." Sesshomaru threatened. "Umm-hmm… keep telling yourself that Fluff-ball." Sesshomaru's growl intensified. "Oh c'mon Fluffy, it's just a joking nickname. We'll only use it around you, so you won't be humiliated in front of all the _important_ peeps." Kaminari mischievously said to the Lord. "Does that mean Sesshomaru-sama, is now the Lord of the Fluff?" Rin asked unknowingly. "Are you guys having fun, messing with me?" Sesshomaru said coldly, and his face practically said I-could-freeze-hell.

"Ahh, and the fun had just began. I wish I had my camera, but then again not. Fluffy-sama might freeze my camera." Kagome said knowing how bad he wanted to slaughter them all.

Sesshomaru made a small 'feh' noise, and walked out. "Is Fl- err…. Sesshomaru-sama mad at Rin because Rin called him Lord of the Fluff?" Rin sounded deeply hurt. "Of course not Rin, he's mad at us for calling him Fluffy!" Kagome said super hyper. "I thing it's time for us to leave Kagome, don't you think Tenki?" Kaminari said trying to get him to leave with her. Tenki looked slightly confused but then quickly responded "Umm, yea, right, uh bye Rin, and uhh good luck with calming down Kagome!" Rin looked utterly scared now "W-what! Your just going to leave Rin here when Kagome-chan is feeling very psychotic?"

Both nodded very quickly before scampering out the room super freaking fast. "Kagome-chan are you ok?" Kagome grinned happily "Of course I am Rin! I was just trying to get everybody out so I could start teaching you some stuff… and in return you teach me something I want to know, deal?" Rin bobbed her head up and down. "Hai, Kagome-chan!"

* * *

Gasp! I made the end of the chapter! That was looong! Alright, first I'm sorry it took so long to update. Its hard to admit, but I do have a life other than my computer! But I still love you guys! Ariagato for reviewing! I'm sooo happy! Ok answer review time!

* * *

SHAQ- Hey thanxs! You makes me feels berry special! Lol! Don't worry I will! Lucky... I missed DBZ Uncuts!

hoshi96- Ok, ok. Thanxs, oops sry... hehe I like doing fluff! I'll do that

YoukaiTenshi- No Problem

sabbs- Yep! Thanxs but I read yours and It's awesome!

AZN Grrrl- Hell Yes! Yea I like the idea of making Sesshy a Lil' normal, instead of ice cold steel. Yea couldn't think of any other way to do it! Yea again gotta make him care! I like making Kags crazy like me. Ok

inlovewithsesshomaru- Thanxs, alright

inuyasha92689- Ariagato, ariagato. Yea well I like it sooo I will write the whole fanfic

SesshomaruGal- Thanks,

inu-yahsas-kagoma- THanks

hermonine- thanks

LP gurl- ... huh? Ok. thanks

ANGEL SANCUARY- Thanks

sheenachi- thanks, yea i no it sucks huh?

sabbs- diddn't you just do this?

crazd-fan- alright don't commit suicide on me!

* * *

Back at my place, and we finally gave up picking on Sango, now it's time to pick on someone else!

Sora- Muahahahaha! I shall pick from the Magic Hat of Names who we shall torture next, don't worry Sango, you aren't in it since we just got done with you!

Sango- -wipes sweat of brow- Ariagato Kami!

Koga and Yasha- WHO'S BEING TORTURED, WHO'S BEING TORTURED!

Koga- Hey I asked first mutt face!

Yasha – Shut up Flea bag, I did!

Koga- No I did!

Yasha- No way! I did

Koga- I did

Yasha- I did

Koga- I di-

Sess- SHUT THE HELL UP NOW!

All turn and look at Sesshomaru

Sess- -evil glare-

Kagome- Wow…

Shippo- Oka-san I didn't know Flu- err Sess could scream so loud. I thought he'd die before he'd ever yell

Rin- Cool…

Koga and Inuyasha run into my closet- Evil Fluff ball attacks!

Sora- Hey! Get outta my closet!

Yasha- NO way Sora!

Koga- Fluff ball might through giant hair balls at us!

Hear a high five

Jaken- Wow, they finally agreed on something

Jakoutsu- Hey Inu!

Inuyasha- AHH! What's he doing in your closet

Runs out of closet.

Sora- I was trying to tell you… Whatever, might as well review

Sesshomaru- -seething- If… you… don't… I will…. Personally … come over …. There … and Kill ….You ….All …Understand?

* * *

That was freaking 21 pages long! You guys have to love me now! Alright I'm leaving for about a week, for another vacation, so yea. OH and I was thinking about my other fanfic, Silver Moon, I was thinking about making it a Sess/Kag fanfic! What do you guys think? Like make Naraku kidnap Kagome and Rin and Sess like save em or something whatever go read it I need to know! I was going to call this Chapie Lord of the Fluff but decided against it! REVIEW! 


	8. Forgotten

You guys are soo awesome! I love you! Arigato! Ok here's another chapter of WOAT! Muahahaha! I'm so smart! I just thought of that one! It of course means Wings of a Tenshi! Don't own, any of the Evanescence songs or Linkin Park. Don't own Inuyasha characters, sept those I created!

Sesshomaru: If you're so smart, than why didn't you think of that before then, huh?

All: Yea!

Sora: -GASP- I-I I don't know o.o;;

Sesshomaru: And I thought you were smarter than most… Pssh was I wrong

Sora: THAT'S IT FLUFF BALL! THIS MEANS WAR! –pulls out a super soaker-

Sesshomaru: S-Sora? What are you going to do with that?

Sora: -evil grin-

Miroku: Uhh… while there doing that war thing, on with the fanfic!

* * *

"So what do you want to know, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked, her eyes were sparkling, Kagome was pulling out tons and tons of candy. Kagome smiled devilishly "Ok first let's lay down some rules. Rule 1. I'm going to teach you how to stop speaking in 3rd person, when you get it right, I will give you a piece of candy. Rule 2. When you answer wrong, you have to take another one of my questions, if you get it right, you can ask me a question. Rule 3. Well… I think that's about it. Ok let's get started, sound fun?"

Rin nodded her head so fast Kagome was afraid her head might fall off. "Ok, ok Rin-chan settle down!" Kagome laughed at her. "Let's start with something easy, how would you introduce yourself to someone?" Rin looked up at the ceiling, as if it would tell her how. "Umm… Konichiwa Rin is Rin, who are you?" Kagome shook her head no. "No Rin-chan, you would say it more on the lines of- Konichiwa I am Rin, who are you? That's how you would say it. You did it wrong so I get to ask you another. How would you… tell Sesshomaru-sama if you had to go to the restroom?"

Rin paused, she had no earthly idea. "Ummm… err… uhh… Sesshomaru-sama, Ri- I mean- I have to go to the restroom." Kagome clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh, excellent Rin-chan! Sesshomaru-sama will be very proud of you! Ok pick out a piece of candy!" Rin stared at all the candy that was spread around on her bed. "Which one should R- I get Kagome-chan?" Kagome picked out 3 different candies'. (oh and they are little tiny pieces, like minies.) "I like these, Milky Ways, Hershey's cookies and cream, and bubble gum. But you might want to get bubble gum till after were down, bubble gum is were you keep it in your mouth and just chew it and blow bubbles and stuff."

Rin nodded, "Ok!" Rin choose a Milky Way, she at first unwrapped it and nibbled at it. Then suddenly in like 3 seconds flat, it was gone! "Dang Rin-chan! You like it don't you?" Rin smiled brightly, "Yes! I-err- R- I mean!- I do!" Rin had gone cross-eyed during that tiny trouble. It took every fiber of Kagome's being to not laugh at Rin's little confusion. "Don't worry Rin-chan, I'm sure you'll get better as you go, and it'll seem normal. Ok now you get to ask me a question, what do you want to know?"

Rin thought for a couple of moments, making Kagome feel a little uncomfortable. "Kagome-chan? Do you like Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome almost fell over. "Uhh… Rin-chan, is that really a necessary to ask?" Rin bobbed her head up and down. Kagome sighed "I- I don't know, what do you mean by like?"

"Rin means that do you like Sesshomaru?" Kagome shook her finger at Rin "You did it again!" Rin gasped slightly, "Well, he's a pretty good ally, and he's really powerful. Let's put it this way Rin-chan, I like him as a friend." Rin sighed. "Oh… then do you like him like him as a mate?" Kagome gasped "R-Rin? I- I don't know…" Rin's shoulders slumped. "Is there a possibility?"

Kagome's turn to think… 'This child's trying to kill me isn't she?' Kagome thought 'But she's so adorable.' "Rin-chan, there might be, there might be." Rin launched onto Kagome's neck, careful not to pull her silky blue strands. "Then that would mean, Rin… err… I could have an Outo-san and an Oka-san!" Kagome smiled warmly. "Remember, I said it was a possibility… anyways I don't think Sesshomaru-sama would want me!" Rin looked skeptical "Why wouldn't Sesshomaru-sama want you?"

"I don't know if you understand this but I am his younger brothers like friend. Which means I don't know if I have time to be with you guys all the time. See I have a big responsibility, I have to collect jewel shards, for the Shikon Jewel. I mean I'd love to stay with you guys! I just have to do my duty before settle down."

Rin made a small 'o'. "Ok anyways back to our lesson's." Kagome said trying to change the subject. Rin smiled and bobbed her head yes. "Ok my turn…" And so it went on.

* * *

Sesshomaru

'Fluffy! Good God, I must be going insane.' Sesshomaru thought as he stomped back to his study. Sesshomaru sighed. 'Why can't I think straight when her sent is everywhere?' He took a good whiff, and knew she had almost been in every room of his castle.

'Well duh, Sherlock, YOU… ARE… IN… LOVE!'

'Oi, go away…'

'Nah, I think I'll stay, besides you might need me with all this boring paper work. Maybe that's what's more boring than you. Nah, you're not quite _that _boring.'

'I hate you. But you can only stay till the paper work is done.'

'Deal!' Sesshomaru sat down at his desk in the medium sized room, with tons and tons of shelves filled with books. His desk had a couple stacks of scrolls, and some ink with a brush. There was also a couch, like thing, and a window right behind it.

'So what's the Lord of the Northern Lands want this time…' Sesshomaru thought very unenthusiastically. Sesshomaru skimmed through the scroll, The Northern Lord, Lord Hayai, always was trying to get him to go to parties, and balls, and anything else Kaminari's old fart would come up with. But one paragraph caught his eye.

_'This year like every year, all of the Lords will be having a gathering at the Central Castle. Like every year, the most beautiful female from each village, will come to represent their village. These will be the women representing themselves:_

_Koori of the Village of Haremasu'_ It kept going like this for some time till he noticed something that caught his eye.

_'Kagome Higurashi of the Village of Kaede' 'Kagome… Kagome's going to the gathering. That's more than perfect. I won't have to ask her here, I can wait for that.'_ Sesshomaru skimmed through it a bit more till it was the last paragraph.

_'Please I beg all of you, don't tell any of the young ladies, or anyone else that they are going. As usual it's a surprise, they need to be excited before they go. Don't worry the villages will tell the women that they are going 2 weeks before they go, and the men a week before.'_

_Signed:_

_Lord Hayai_

_The Northern Lord'_

'Hmm, so maybe I could go this year. It is about time to get a mate, though I hate the thought of being with Hisui.' She was the niece of The Great Lord of the South, a snotty little woman, who has been chasing him for years. Sesshomaru couldn't stand the thought of her hanging around him the whole two weeks of the gathering. Maybe if he asked Kagome, fast enough Hisui, would leave him alone. But then again maybe not, she was way too stubborn, even more stubborn than Inuyasha and him put together, and those two are pretty stubborn.

Sesshomaru sighed, he grabbed the next scroll, it was marked with a four-pointed star, representing the North. Sesshomaru again skimmed through the scroll, except a bit slower looking for anything on Kagome. This was the scroll were it told you who was expected to be with who.

_'Lady Hisui is expected to be with Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands'_ Sesshomaru almost gagged at that. Him be with that crazy women? No. He kept scanning the scroll looking for the results on Kagome, Kaminari, or others that sounded familiar.

_'Lady Kagome, is still uncertain, because of her free spirit, and the responsibility as a Miko to look for the Secrent Jewel Shards.'_ "Hmm…" 'That's Kagome for you…' Sesshomaru's self-conscious thought, Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

_'Lady Kaminari is expected to be with Lord Tachi-mora Higurashi '_Sesshomaru re-read this line, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Hmm... Interesting." 'That's strange why would there be another Higurashi? Could it be her elder brother she said she kinda lost?'As Sesshomaru kept reading, a certain name caught his attention. Sesshomaru was utterly confused, and he's never been the type that could get confused easily

'_Lord Shunusuke Yomitorai, is expected to be with Lady Tsurai Asano'_ 'How about you go confront her now' His self-conscious suggested.

'I don't think so… I'm not in the mood to be called Fluffy anymore.' He told himself, 'Oh c'mon you think no matter what comes out that girl's mouth you love it, NOW GO!' Sesshomaru stood up from his desk and looked at the letter's from the Northern Lord. 'He's up to something. I wonder if Kaminari has something to do with this…'

As Sesshomaru strode down the hall to Rin's room he saw Kaminari and Tenki literally running down the hallway. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Why are you two running?" Both Kaminari and Tenki stopped dead in their tracks to look at Sesshomaru straight in the eye. Together they rambled something that sounded like this "Kag, sour, hamdhnd kaldjf" Sesshomaru blinked twice making sure he heard them right. "So, what you guys mean, is Kags is acting scary again and you left Rin in there all alone with a psycho Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Both nodded really quick and yelled something about duties and cooking. Or was it rice and pudding? He didn't know they were acting like babbling idiots. As Sesshomaru neared Rin's door he heard Rin ask "Kagome-chan? Do you like Sesshomaru-sama?" He moved closer to the door to hear her answer, he was a bit nervous seeing that he's never liked anyone but her, he needed to hear this. "Uhh… Rin-chan, is that really a necessary question?" Sesshomaru heard the sways of Rin's hair, meaning she nodded yes.

He then heard Kagome sighed "I- I don't know, what do you mean by like?" 'She's so innocent, don't she get a simple question?' He heard his self-conscious laugh 'You need patience.' Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Rin means that do you like Sesshomaru-sama?" He took notice that Kagome shook her finger at Rin.

"You did it again!" Rin gasped slightly, "Well, he's a pretty good ally, and he's really powerful. Let's put it this way Rin-chan, I like him as a friend." Rin sighed. "Oh… then do you like him like him as a mate?" Kagome gasped "R-Rin? I- I don't know…" 'She's stuttering, that's a pretty good sign if you ask me.' Sesshomaru almost growled 'Well no one asked you now did they.' "Is there a possibility?" He heard Rin's whimper. A long moment of silence that seemed to threaten Sesshomaru's very life. "Rin-chan, there might be, there might be." Sesshomaru let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. Then he sensed that one motion that always made him pleased he had Rin. Was when she jumped onto him, but now it was on Kagome.

. "Then that would mean, Rin… err… I could have an Outo-san and an Oka-san!" Sesshomaru smirked, "Remember, I said it was a possibility… anyways I don't think Sesshomaru-sama would want me!" 'Why wouldn't I want you…' Rin said the same thing… 'Cool…' His self-conscious thought.

"I don't know if you understand this but I am his younger brothers like friend. Which means I don't know if I have time to be with you guys all the time. See I have a big responsibility, I have to collect jewel shards, for the Shikon Jewel. I mean I'd love to stay with you guys! I just have to do my duty before settle down." Sesshomaru wasn't expecting that answer. 'She's very loyal to her duties. She'll be perfect for me.'

"Ok anyways back to our lesson's." Kagome said trying to change the subject. Rin smiled and bobbed her head yes. "Ok my turn…" 'Lessons? Is that why Kagome keeps correcting Rin?' his self-conscious laughed at him. 'What's so funny?' He heard it laugh even harder. 'You! Well duh, Sherlock, why else she be correcting her?'

Sesshomaru started to head back to his study when he heard armor and a silk kimono run down the hall. 'Cat and mice, shall we?' Sesshomaru asked himself, 'After you!'

* * *

Tenki's P.O.V (point of view)

'God I swear Kaminari is one of the most freaking curious inu! I have never met one as nosy, as her and her family. Sheesh they need to get a life.'

After running into Sesshomaru, they turned left then stopped. "What are we doing Kamin?" Kaminari had a huge smile on her face and a glint of mischief in her green eyes. "What else? I'm checking to see what Lord Fluffy wants with Kags!" I rolled my eyes "You and your father are so, so nosy! Oi, if we get caught, you are getting the blame." Kaminari put a finger to mouth, "Shh, I think Sesshomaru is very interested in the conversation Rin and Kagome are having." I peeked over the corner to see My Lord looking very nervous, and moved closer to the door.

Kaminari giggled, "Aww, Lord Fluffster is soo falling for Kagome, she'll return the feelings I'm sure!" I sighed and stopped spying, "Tell me Kamin, what are we to do when he senses us hiding?" She was still starring at the place were Sesshomaru was standing and she had a huge hint of nervousness. "Kamin?" "I would tell you to start running, but I don't think the Taiyoukai wouldn't mind slighting our throats right about now."

I again rolled my eyes. "What do you mean the … did you say Taiyoukai, and slighting throats, in the same sentence?" Kaminari nodded her head. "I think we should start running don't you, Tenki?" I grabbed her arm and made her face me and I nodded "3…2…1" I said calmly but then together we screamed "RUN! AHHHH!" And we zoomed off running from the evil Taiyoukai of the West.

* * *

Normal Point of View

Kagome and Rin

"Good job Rin-chan! Your doing so great at this!" Kagome nodded in agreement. "Oh, Rin-chan Sesshomaru-sama will be soo happy with you!" Rin beamed and puffed her chest "Kagome-chan! Ariagato for teaching me these lessons! But now I get to ask you a question!" Rin was soo excited, 'Now, what should I ask Kagome-chan?' "Hmm…" Kagome was again getting nervous, 'This child's going to ask something really complicated. I can soo tell, she's got that glint in her curious eyes.'

"Kagome-chan…" Rin started out nice and slow, to make her wonder. "Tell me of…" Kagome started fidgeting with the him of her orange kimono. "About your family, I didn't have a family very long, so I want to know about yours!" Kagome's eyes widened. Then she smiled, "Sure Rin-chan, but I'm telling you my whole family, from the beginning our family has been very _weird_" Rin cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled, "In other words, they were and/or are crazier than me!" The girls laughed and Kagome started out by "My grandfather, is a Tenshi as well as me and the rest of my family. Ok let's see He is like a little bit shorter than Fluffy-sama, pretty muscular, umm… He has gray wings, he wears gray baggy pants, and armor much like Fluffmeister's. Oh and he doesn't look like an old fart, he looks like a young man, and his hair is long, purple, and in a low ponytail. And his special power is like steel, and he has weapons."

Rin's eyes grew large trying to imagine, an old man turn to that… Then Kagome grabbed her bag and went through it like crazy. "Ah-ha, here this might help you a bit more." Kagome had pulled out a photo album that was huge stoked full. She flipped through it till she found a picture of her grandfather in human form. "See this Rin-chan? This is my Gramps, when he's like this, well no matter what he's kinda extremely weird. He likes thinking that he's still back here and throws paper claiming they are spell wards. But when he's like this," Kagome pulled another picture out of a handsome man just like Kagome explained earlier except he was sitting on a stump looking towards the sky, "He makes many potions, that can practically do anything! It's truly amazing, but he's still a little kooky."

Rin giggled and Kagome flipped through the photo album, looking for her mother. "This… is my mother." In the picture was a beautiful woman She had red hair and eyes that would cheer you up in an instant. She had white wings that were very silky looking, and they were slightly taller than her. She had a long white skirt that went past her feet by half a foot. She had a light blue shirt that had no back, along with it she had the same colored scarf at her inner-elbows. Her mother was sitting on a rock facing sideways, but she was looking at you, and her right arm went up to her chest and she had a brilliant smile. The area was very luscious looking like she was at a forest somewhere in Feudal Japan.

Kagome pulled out another picture showing her mother as a normal looking mortal. "Th-that's your Oka-san? She's, she's beautiful Kagome-chan! In both forms!" Kagome smiled warmly at Rin. 'Mom would love Rin soo much' "My mother, is like a earth Tenshi. She can like use vines, and stuff like that. She has a huge heart and she makes everything right. She makes me feel secure in a way that no one can on this earth. And did I mention she makes the best food?" Rin shook her head 'no' "OMG! She makes the food ever!"

She again started rummaging through the album. And pulled out two pictures, one of Sota like a little mortal boy. Rin smiled brightly, 'he's gotta cute smile' Then she starred at the other picture. It was Sota, except like a lot different he was a teenager. He had dirty blonde that was cut short and spiked, he had on loose baggy cloth pants with boots like Sesshomaru's and a muscle tee that was really loose. Sota's arm muscles were incredibly amazing. Instead of silver or white wings, he had dark black wings. He had his back on a base of a tree, with his left foot against it. He was holding a sword in its sheath and had his head back with his eyes closed.

"That's my little brother Sota. He can be a major pain at times, but he's a good guy. His power is ice and he has a sword as you can tell in this picture. Umm… he likes hanging out with his friends, playing Nintendo, umm… practicing electric guitar, and practicing his swordsmanship. He's a great sparring partner, and gives me a major workout." Kagome sighed and starred out the window after putting up Sota's pictures. "Is that all your family Kagome-chan?"

Kagome knew there was two people, well animal, and person missing. She again dug through it, and pulled out a picture. "Rin this is my fat, cat Buyou. (Sp?) " She held out a picture of a fat, calico, cat, that was eating out of a bowl. "Ohh! He's soo cute Kagome-chan!" Kagome grinned brightly, "Yea, but he's soo lazy! But he's fun to cuddle with when I'm home alone and feeling slightly lonely." Kagome stared back outside remembering all the times she was with her silly cat, Buyou. Her wings slightly drooped knowing that she'd have to explain the other people that were within there, seeming as Rin was digging through it.

After about 5 minutes of digging Rin pulled out a picture of a man with, dirty blonde hair, with golden eyes, baggy black shirt, along with blue jeans. And nice black wings. "Who's this Kagome-chan?" Rin asked wanting to know. Kagome took a slight glimpse of blonde hair and baggy black shirt and knew exactly who he was…

* * *

Sesshomaru

(I'm mean, aren't I?) Sesshomaru just finished chasing Kaminari and Tenki all around the castle. 'Oi, if I ever catch them spying on me again, I swear I will kill them. Who besides my self-conscious, cares about when I'm _listening_ to Kagome?' Sesshomaru walked by Jaken. "Jaken" Jaken (whoa let's of Jaken's) Bowed to his Lord "Yes, my Lord?" Sesshomaru had a cold glare scaring the living crap outta him, "Go fetch the Tenshi and tell her to meet me in my Quarters." Jaken again bowed sounding agitated that he had to get the 'wench'. "Yes, my Lord" Jaken ran down the hallway. Sesshomaru sighed, 'How do you effect me this way, Kagome?' He thought walking back to his room.

* * *

Kagome

Kagome groaned, "That's Kuikakan, he's Sota's friend, who may I add, has a major crush on me and won't leave me alone." (and you thought it would be the elder brother, ne? Lol!) Kagome was about to add more cut downs on Kuikakan but it seemed there was a knock at the door.

"Rin! Rin, have you seen that wench?" It was that annoying toad Jaken. "What do you want Jaken?" Kagome yelled infuriated, not just by being called a wench, but remembering Kuikakan. "Sesshomaru-sama wishes to see you! That's what you infuriating wench!" Kagome 'feh'd and kissed Rin gently on the forehead and left.

Kagome stepped outside, Rin's room, She popped her fingers, "So Jaken, Sesshomaru already wants me to beat you to a pulp? Good because I'm not in the best of moods at the moment!" Jaken shook his head and waved his arms defensively, "No! Sesshomaru-sama wants you at his quarters immediately! I'm merely doing as to please the Lord." Kagome's evil smile ended, and she silently flew behind Jaken. Kagome rolled her eyes, 'This better be good, I've still gotta tell Rin about Tachi, and I probably need to check upon Tsuki, Tenki and Kaminari. I never apologized to Tsuki for blasting him into two stone walls.'

Jaken stopped at two very large doors, 'Those are the same… doors… from … last…night… Oh Kami,' Kagome gulped and was about to knock "Come in Kags" Kagome opened the door and entered. She took a couple deep breaths "Whatcha need Fluff?" Sesshomaru was starring out a very large window to a equal sized balcony. The sun shining off of his silver locks, while the wind played with it making it dance. 'He actually looks peaceful.' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru finally turned around and gazed down at her, motioning her to come next to him. She gladly hovered over there, making his stomach flutter when she smiled at him. 'Such a beautiful smile' Sesshomaru thought. "What's up?" Kagome asked breaking the silence.

She looked around taking in every single speck of detail of his room. He had a super large bed, like 3x bigger than a king size, with black silk, along with many different shapes and sizes of silver or black pillows. He had two in tables on either side of his bed, a dresser with a massive mirror, and a chest, all black with specks of silver glitter within. Making reflect anything that looked at it.

His floors, were black tile much like the dresser, and chest. She saw two large doors probably the closet, and then two more on the opposite side that had steam coming out the bottom, obviously his own springs. Sesshomaru also had a fireplace with a rug in front, and a comfy looking chair that could beat any chair from her time.

To top it off he had a large painting over the fireplace, it was a woman that had amazing beauty that Kagome herself couldn't compare with. She had long silver silky appearing hair. She had a red kimono with a golden dragon making its way up, with a gold obi. She had one red demonic marking on her cheek each. The woman displayed no smile, and she had deep purple eyes, that seemed to Kagome filled with sadness.

Kagome stared at the beautiful painting in awe. "Wow, she's gorgeous." Kagome told Sesshomaru while still staring at the painting. While she was checking out his room, he was checking Kagome out. Kagome was wearing an orange and white kimono that she had put on after she bathed that morning. Her teal-white wings slightly tore the expensive silk, but her hair long lovely blue tresses covered it up. Her soft sapphire eyes full of curiosity and astound-ment. Her smile showed love and compassion, mixed with understanding, making his heart flip-flop.

Without thinking Sesshomaru replied "Truly gorgeous" Not speaking about the woman in the painting, but the young women in front of him. Though she didn't know that. "Who is that? She looks much like you" Sesshomaru stared at the painting knowing all too well who the woman was. "She's… my mother." Sesshomaru said cold, yet not. Showing he had respect for the former Lady of The Western Lands. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and then back at the woman. A smile playing on her lips, "Now I know where you got your good looks from." Kagome gasped, and threw both hands and covered her mouth. Clearly embarrassed, her cheeks turned ten shades red, and she couldn't look at him.

Sesshomaru often heard being called handsome and with others sexy but never heard it because they saw his mother. In fact, he rarely ever let people see the portrait of his mother, or allowed in his room. He looked her over, her cheeks crimson her hands covering her face she was… so attractive. He couldn't wait till the Festival, he actually had a feeling that he now knew was hope and another feeling… could this other feeling actually be something he had been trying to hide for all these years, and yet Kagome, a young Tenshi that he thought was a mere mortal, had made him fall in love.

'OMG! I can't believe I just said what I think I just said! I practically said he was hot! God Lord I need help! Just when I thought I was normal…' She mentally sighed 'Ok girl, put yourself together! This is not some way to act in front of somebody who you just called 'Fluff'.'

'Or someone you just called hot…'

'W-what? Don't tell me, you're my self conscious…'

'Oh, how did you ever know?' It said in some sort of mockery 'Geez Kags, you know you could have said something different to the TaiYoukai.'

'Okay, my self-conscious doesn't just come around to bug me for no reason. What do you want?'

'Hmmm I could tell you, but I like you when you are confused over emotions, instead.'

'Wait, what are you implying?'

She saw it smirk. 'You like him…'

'WHAT! No I don't!'

'Now since I have you confused, I think I'll leave you to deal with this all by yourself. And make you wonder all day long'

'NO! anything but that!'

'…'

'Hello? Come on not that evil treatment!'

Still silence

"Damn her…" Kagome muttered. "Damn who Kags?" Sesshomaru said with his head tilted slightly. Kagome's eyes widened, "Uh…. No one! Don't worry abo-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips pressed against her own. She didn't fight, nor did she instantly register that she was kissing Sesshomaru…. Again. (Pssh lucky her) His arm wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him, if possible. Instinctively her arms wrapped around his neck, while a small blush played up her cheeks, when he licked her bottom lip for entrance. She complied, his tongue jolted into her mouth, memorizing, tasting, coaxing her tongue to play too. Slowly, almost to slowly for him, her tongue entered his mouth, slowly and shyly. He made a low growl in the back of his throat showing pleasure, while she herself made a small noise of content.

Sesshomaru pulled back, in lack of air. They were both breathing hard, and her cheeks were slightly pink, her eyes a foggy blue. Sesshomaru smirked, bringing his mouth slowly to her ear, "You are truly amazing." With that said he let go of her waist, and it seemed almost a habit of hers, her hands slowly traveled down his shoulders, to his fine chest, to his perfect 6 pack, to lead her to stop and brought her hands to herself. She looked up at him with such compassion, making his stomach flip-flop. He knew she _was_ going to be his.

'Another blissful kiss… to think the cold hearted Sesshomaru could express such feelings. Maybe I had him wrong the whole time.' Kagome thought and smiled up at him.

Her eyes trailed from his angelic face, to his mother's picture, to the window that led to the balcony. "Uh-oh…" Kagome said somewhat childish, but adorable "Kaminari's gonna kill me… and Rin… and Tenki…and we can't forget Tsuki" Sesshomaru smirked, "Why would they do something so usurped." She slowly brought her eyes to look at him. "Cause, I was teaching Rin, Kaminari is probably wondering were the heck we are, and Tenki along with Tsuki the poor thing is most likely being dragged around by Kaminari." Kagome giggled at the thought of poor Tsuki and Tenki being dragged around by Kaminari. Sesshomaru smirked, making Kagome's heart flutter 'Okay, why did I just have _that _reaction?' Kagome thought.

At the thought, none other than Kaminari busted Sesshomaru's door open. "So! This is were you and Fluffy have been hiding!" Kaminari yelled. "Yea probably making out, as usual." Tenki muttered "Must be some sort of habit." Tsuki agreed. "C'mon Otou-san! Ri- I am hungry!" Rin excitedly corrected herself. "Good job Rin! Just like I taught you! I would give you some more chocolate, but I think Sesshomaru would have my head first!" Kagome giggled. "Chocolate?" Sesshomaru, Tenki, Tsuki, and Kaminari asked in unison.

Rin nodded, walking between Sesshomaru and Kagome, facing her father figure she pulled out a Milky Way. "This Sesshomaru-sama! Is Chocolate!" She held it out in her palm to give him a good view of the candy wrapped in foil with the words 'Milky Way' upon it. "It's sweet, and taste very good! Unlike that one stuff from Hisui gave me, her so-called candy tasted, yucky! And it wasn't yummy as Kagome-chan's candy!" Rin exclaimed.

Sesshomaru reached out for the foil that had the chocolate 'sealed' inside. Kagome smiled, when she saw a look of confusion cross his face then disappear, but she caught it. "What are you smiling about Kags?" Sesshomaru asked while looking over the chocolate wrapper. Kaminari ran up to them with Tenki and Tsuki following close behind. "Do you eat that shiny thingy?" Tsuki asked a little nervous being so close to Kagome again. "No! and trust me, you don't wanna try the wrapper. I tried it once and UH!" She stuck out her tongue in displeasure.

Sesshomaru smirked at her little ramp. Kagome steadily grabbed the chocolate out of his hand and split the wrapper in half, and in view came a little brown piece. She then as well tore that one in half, inside of the chocolate was a sweet smell of … caramel and something else. She gave one half to Rin and the other to Kaminari. Kagome gave a wicked grin to the twins, "Don't worry there is still plenty in Rin's room, _if_ Rin didn't eat it all while Jaken came and took me here." She gave a suspicious look in Rin's way.

Rin's mouth dropped "W-what? Ri- I didn't eat _all_ of the candy… just some and I accidentally swallowed that stuff called 'gum'" Rin whimpered. Kagome giggled, "Oh, Gosh Rin! You don't swallow it, remember!" Kagome smiled brightly, "But, but, but! I didn't mean too!" Rin protested. "Rin, Rin, it's ok, I was messing with you… you hang out with Sesshy here too much. You guys take everything sooo seriously" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow he brought his mouth down to her ear, "And what's that supposed to mean, Kags?" Kagome smirked, "Hmm… can't imagine…" Kaminari laughed, "Wow, you guys flirt more than Tenki has since I've gotten here!" Tenki pouted "Hey! I resent that!"

Kagome glared, "I'll give you 5 seconds…" She said in a evil tone, Kaminari gasped "Ahh!" Kaminari was instantly out the door. "5!… 4!…" They all heard Kaminari scream again, and then some dishes shatter. "3!…2!…." She looked at all of them, Tenki, Tsuki, Sesshomaru, and Rin. "1!" They all ran or flew or rode out the door. Kagome was flying in the lead with Sesshomaru using his demonic speed, with Rin on his shoulder. Tenki and Tsuki were running right behind Sesshomaru.

* * *

With the Inu gang

It had been 3 days since Kagome left with Sesshomaru. "Man… this sucks." Inuyasha looked at his ramen. "Yea, I wanna hear Oka-san sing, one of her songs from her time." Shippo whined. "C'mon you guys, she'll be back in 4 days. We shouldn't worry about her." Sango said trying to comfort them, but only succeeded in making them sigh even louder. "Yes, listen to Sango, Shippo your mother will be fine, and Yash our baby sister will be fine." Inuyasha growled and starred at the wood wall.

They were in Kaede's hut, eating lunch. Inuyasha was against the left wall holding his ramen cup. Sango was sitting in the center by the fire cooking some more for Kaede when she returned, Shippo was sitting in her lap, ever so often helping her stir. Miroku sat on the opposite side of the fire, listening to everybody whine. "He's right Yash, we just need to take a chill pill. We can also go hunting Jewel Shards if you want to." Inuyasha glared at the Demon Slayer "It'll get your mind off of Kags, if you do so." She added. Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling seeming to think this over, "If it'll get Kags off my mind, I guess I'm in." Sango and Miroku smiled, "Good"

After lunch and gathering some water and Sango changed outfits, the group went shard hunting. Almost any demon that came in their path was brutally slaughtered by the hanyou. Except one, that was just appearing, a blue cyclone came running up to the group. "Hey mutt-face! Where's my Kagome?" Koga asked everything but nicely. Inuyasha didn't jump into his face, he just glanced at him and sighed. Koga was defiantly confused by the hanyou's quiet actions. "Hey what's wrong with him?" Koga asked Sango and Miroku. "And where's my woman?" Sango sighed she knew Kagome only liked him as a close friend, not a husband, or a boyfriend she always spoke of.

"Kagome's off somewhere, she won't be back for 4 more days, if you stop by then, you can see her." Sango said calmly, hopping Shippo or Inuyasha wouldn't say anything stupid, too bad. "She's probably cut into tiny little pieces under his castle and all the stupid minions are laughing at her." Inuyasha mumbled making Shippo faint. Sango slapped her forehead.

"WHAT!" Koga instantly was in Inuyasha's face. "WHO'S CASTLE? WHERE IS SHE?" Koga yelled at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and sighed, Koga grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt. "Tell. Me. Now. Dog." Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, then glared at Koga. "IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF MY SHIRT, I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD I KNOW I WILL KILL YOU" Inuyasha said utterly threatening and cold, sounding much like The TaiYoukai of the West Himself.

Koga backed off but glared back, "Where is my Kagome?" Koga said trying to sound calm. Inuyasha glared, "If you must know and if it'll get your horrible stench outta here then she's at Sesshomaru's castle." After Inuyasha said Sesshomaru, Koga was outta there. Hiten and Hakaku(sp?) finally came into view, Koga started running yelling "C'mon we're going to get Kagome at Sesshomaru's castle!" You could hear Hiten and Hakaku protesting but they turned around and started running again.

Koga's P.O.V

'Damn why in the 7 hells would mutt let Sesshomaru take Kagome away? That dumb dog, when I get Kagome back, I'm going to make her stay with me from now on. If mutt can't protect my woman, then I'm going to have to for him. Even if it means before Naraku's defeated.' I thought bitterly. "Good thing I have these Jewel Shards in my legs, I can get there by sunset" I put his smug look back on.

A few hours later… I had to stop for Hiten and the gang, I can't leave them behind, now can I? We were right beside a nice cool river refreshing ourselves. "Hey Koga, Koga! Look what I caught!" Hiten yelled out holding a nice large fish. I smirked "Great, as soon as Hakaku catches his we will feast, so hurry up Hakaku." I shouted. I had already caught a good amount, but hey, the need more exercise. ( .') I mean if we were going to get Kagome back from the Great Lord of the Western Lands, then that means we'll have to get through his gates, guards, and figure out which room he has Kagome in.

Hakaku jumped out of the river, soaked to the bone, but he didn't mind by the looks of it. "Here you go Koga!" He said in his normal gruff voice. "Great!" I threw the fish into a pile "Dig in!" And so that's what we did.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome

N.P.O.V.

"Haha, gotcha Kamin!" Kagome screeched, all awhile Sesshomaru held Kaminari's arms, Tenki and Tsuki held down her legs while both Rin and Kagome tickled Kaminari senseless. "Kaminari, tell us, will you continue your non-sense or will I have both Rin and Kags tickle you more?" Sesshomaru asked in a playful tone, but still cold. "I… I… Pro-misse!…" Kagome tickled a bit harder, "Promise what Kaminari?" Kaminari laughed even harder at the horrible torture they placed upon her, "To… No… More!…" Tenki and Tsuki laughed, "No more what?" They asked in union. "I… won't…. do… Nol… more!" They all laughed and got off of her.

'Gurgle' Kagome laughed, "Getting hungry Rin?" Rin blushed and looked away, "Yes" Kagome smiled picking her up, and started walking to the dinning room with the group. "Kagome…" Kagome glanced at Rin "Who is this? Is he your Brother or something?" Rin asked while pulling out a photo of a Tenshi with deep green eyes, black hair cut short and in the back a slick thin ponytail, going up then down. He had one slick bang out that was aqua blue much like Kagome's, he had an adorable smirk on, and he had his hands behind his head, laying in a field of grass. His wings were a rich black with dark blue at the tips of each feather. He was wearing a black muscle tee and a pair of baggy blue jeans, with a chain. On his neck was a leather chocker (guess you'd call it that) with silver spikes upon it.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to the top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety _

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

Kagome stopped walking and grabbed the picture of the young man swiftly out of Rin's small hands. "Kagome?" Rin asked nervously, "No Rin, I'm fine." Sesshomaru and the others turned around trying to figure out what was wrong with their friend. She handed Sesshomaru the picture of the man and explained "Remember how I said I sorta lost my elder brother?" They all nodded in remembrance. "Well, I didn't exactly loose him. See where I'm from is nowhere near here. I live 500 years in the future, the way I come here is through the Bone Eaters Well, in Inuyasha's forest."

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to the top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety _

_The picture is there_

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

Sesshomaru nodded slightly remembering the name of that well. "Well that's how I come through here. Before 5 years ago anybody could pass through the well… but 5 years ago my brother and I got into a fight, he called 5 of his friends on the phone, telling him he was leaving into the Feudal Era and staying there for good."

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end_

_(Skies cock back) and a shock that which can't defend_

_The rain then sends dripping/an acidic question_

_Forcefully the power of suggestion _

Kagome sighed remembering that horrible day she hadn't explained this since the day it happened "His friends Kemurai, Tsuari, and Mizu, were the females that went with him. Shunususke and Tsuari were the males who went with him. They grabbed few items, their instruments, that are much like mine, and other important items, and ran to the well at my shrine." All the Youkai's could smell the tears that threatened to fall.

_Then with the eyes tightly shut/looking through the rust and rot_

_And dust/a spot of light floods the floor _

_And pours over the rusted world of pretend _

_The eyes ease open and it's dark again_

"The well for some reason swallowed them up. Letting no one else in, nor out. My brother of course thought nothing about it, when my mother got home I told her what happened both her and my grandfather transformed into their Tenshi forms and ran to the well and hopped in. But, nothing happened, they didn't go through time." A single tear fell down Kagome's cheek her eyes now green. "My grandfather and mother tried many different spells, or anything they could, but nothing worked. After a month of trying they gave up… 5 years later, 6 months ago, I was looking for my lazy cat, but a centipede demoness pulled me into the well seeking the Secrant Jewel. It figures, the Jewel must of came into my body during that year, or I could have went through the well sooner. I had to play it dumb, and act like I knew nothing of what was going on. When I went home the first time, they told me I should wait on turning into a Tenshi for awhile until I could fully trust Yash." More tears fell, making her eyes turn a brighter green.

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

"But after I shattered the Sacrent Jewel, I didn't know what to do. I finally decided on helping Yash, but all awhile look for my elder brother, hoping I would find him, or any of the other Tenshi's that he dragged into this mess." Kagome callapsed onto her knees crying, mumbling about how it was her fault, Kaminari was instantly by her side trying to comfort her new best friend. "Shh Kagome, it's not your fault… Shh" Kaminari said in a motherly way. Kagome's face was instantly in Kaminari's shoulder and her hands around Kaminari's stomach. While Kaminari placed her left hand on Kagome's head and her right hand rubbed her back.

_Moving all around/screaming of the ups and downs_

_Pollution manifested in perpetual sound_

_The wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps past_

Sesshomaru stared at the group of females, digesting all the information that came out of the young woman's mouth. She had been through a lot of pain, when Kagome's first tear fell, Rin jumped down and went over to Sesshomaru. He didn't know how to comfort people in such a matter, he was actually glad Kaminari was there, for once she could actually defeat him with something, and that was emotions. He hid all of his emotions that he thought were petty such as caring, hope, happiness, affections, and mostly love. He didn't know how to comfort people in such a manner and he could care less for mercy.

_The street lamps, chain-link and concrete_

_A little piece of paper _

_With a picture drawn floats_

_On down the street_

But lately he _had_ been showing emotions, hoping this girl could almost love him the way he loved her, she had made actually made him smile here and there, and she made him love. … Something that took years of hiding, something that almost completely left him, something so small as one of her smiles made him tingle everywhere. She had complete power of him, anything she said he would do it for her, she just didn't understand that yet.

_Till the wind is gone_

_The memory now is_

_Like the picture was then_

_When the paper's crumbled up _

_It can't be perfect again_

Sesshomaru found that he was walking towards the demoness and Tenshi. He knelt beside both, and gently touched the young girl's shoulder. She had stopped her crying but she was having short breaths and was still clung to Kaminari. "Kagome…," Sesshomaru said as gentle as possible, "What's your brother's name?" He heard her heart suddenly stop, then start going again. She slowly pulled away from Kaminari and looked at him… well not really, her eyes were shielded by her azure hair. Her some of her shorter links of hair went over her shoulder, covering almost to her belly button. Her shoulders were shaking, and her mouth was slightly opened. She was still knelt on the ground and her arms were like she was cradling something invisible. Kagome's mouth moved but even with Sesshomaru's intense hearing, he couldn't hear what she said.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top I stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_In the middle of my thoughts_

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome knew that he couldn't hear her. He slowly brought his hand to her cheek, cupping it gently. He knew she had sealed that away for 5 years, and this was the first time she let it loose, a tear slowly fell down her cheek, caught by his thumb. He wiped it away making her shiver. She needed comfort, that Kaminari couldn't give her, only _he_ could, he knew this but his damned pride. 'Damn it all to hell and back.' Sesshomaru mentally cursed. He needed and wanted to do this, but… 'Forget all buts' His self-conscious yelled at him. He mentally nodded. He _would_ do this, for her and for himself.

_Taken far from my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there _

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

He pulled her slightly closer to him, making her shutter, 'Why is she so afraid?' Sesshomaru asked himself. Sesshomaru pulled her so close, that she was now in his lap. He slipped his hand behind her head, making her look at him. When Kagome finally looked up at him, she looked… tormented. Her eyes were so green they were practically glowing, her tear streaked face just made it worse. And her eyes, they were making him nervous, yea The Lord Sesshomaru nervous… thought you'd never hear that one, did ya? They were glowing, glossy, and glowing. She was tormented, but through those eyes he could almost see her soul. She _was_ hiding that for almost too long, eating her on the inside.

_From the top to the bottom_

_Bottom to top is stop_

_At the core I've forgotten_

_Taken far from my thoughts_

_Taken far from my safety_

_The picture is there _

_The memory won't escape me_

_But why should I care_

Kagome had sensed Sesshomaru coming her way, while she shielded her face within Kaminari's neck. When he asked her that question, her heart stopped, 'Why would he want to know that? What was so important about _his_ name?' She slowly pulled away from Kaminari's comforting embrace. She didn't look at him, she _wouldn't_ look at him, instead she hid her eyes behind her bangs, making other strands of hair coming over her shoulder. 'Why…?' She opened her mouth to say the man's name, but nothing came out.

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

She felt numb and lost, she need some sort of comfort, but she didn't know what… Sesshomaru had slightly cupped her cheek she shivered, it was like she had never been touched by anyone before. She was lost in her thoughts, and wanted to be free from them. She let a single tear fall from her cheek, and he wiped it away for her. 'Why? Why was he doing this for her…?' She felt his strong hand go down to her back, pulling her towards him, ending up in his lap. His firm hand moved from her back to her head, forcing her to look in his eyes, it was just his way. She saw a flicker of nervousness, and concern. Kagome saw his face slightly green from her eyes, his face was reflecting her green depths.

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back _

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act_

_You bring the thought back_

_I'm telling you that_

_I see it right through you_

Sesshomaru brought his face closer to Kagome's. To Sesshomaru it was only, him and her. He hoped that she wouldn't pull away from him out of fear. Finally like an eternity to both, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened but closed slowly, after hers were shut, Sesshomaru closed his own now knowing she was more comfortable. He nipped at her bottom lip, entering her when she opened for him. As he entered her warm cavern, she felt herself be slowly released from her darkness. He was her light, she kissed back, making a sound of content. Sesshomaru had her, he had destroyed her hurt, and made her feel more complete.

_In the memory you'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly _

_Until the sun rises up_

She pulled back from lack of air, and hid her face in his chest. Sesshomaru felt her hands tighten on his shirt, and he could smell her embarrassment. "Damn…" Sesshomaru muttered, Kaminari, Tenki, Tuski, and Rin had seen them… He had a gut feeling they weren't going to let him off the hook so easily now anymore… especially after that little display.

_In the memory_

_You'll find me_

_Eyes burning up_

_The darkness holding me tightly_

_Until the sun rises up_

Kaminari stood up and smirked she was the first to break the silence, "I… KNEW IT! You guys were soo made for each other!" She exclaimed. Tenki and Tsuki were on either side of Sesshomaru, "Ha, I knew you guys were holding some little secret from us" Tenki said, "Yea, Looks like Fluffy really does fit ya, what do you think Rin?" Rin stood behind Kagome seeming she was hiding her face in Sesshomaru's shirt. "I think… I'M HUNGRY!" They all laughed, well actually Sesshomaru chuckled, and Kagome's laugh was more like a muffled laugh since she was hiding her face in his shirt.

"Alright let's go eat! Maybe that'll make us all feel better!" Kaminari exclaimed. "Unless, you guys wanna go eat in your room Fluffy?" She pointed at them suspiciously. "You guys like torturing us, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. "I bet ya they'll eat in his room whatcha think Tsuki?" Tenki asked, "Hmm… ya… I do believe so!" Tsuki replied. "I said I'm hungry can we please pick on them later?" Rin asked annoyed.

Sesshomaru stood up holding Kagome bridal style, (Yes he still only has one arm, K) taking her to the dining room, and the rest followed with muffled giggles or chuckles. Sesshomaru brought his mouth down to her ear, "You never answered my question." She looked up at him, her arms were still wrapped around his neck. "His name?" She asked quietly, her voice still slightly shaky. He nodded in response, "Umm… his name is Tachi-mora Higurashi." Sesshomaru stopped mid-step then started walking again. "Why?" She asked softly, Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome and shook his head, "No importance." But what he thought was 'Tachi-mora Higurashi, is supposed to be Kaminari's mate, according to the scroll Lord Hayia sent to me.'

As Sesshomaru stepped into the dinning room, the servant's were quickly placing hot food and tea among the table. Sesshomaru sat Kagome next to his spot, at the head of the head of the table. Kagome's cheeks were still slightly pink from kissing in front of everybody. 'Hopefully, lunch will go by fast… if not… I'm doomed… Kami please be on my side.'

"So Kagome," Kaminari asked, Kagome nodded in response, "How many times _have_ you kissed Fluffmiester?" Kagome's eyes widened and she almost spit out her tea, he cheeks turning variety shades of red. Tenki and Tsuki laid back in their chairs snickering at the young miko.

When Kagome regained her composure, she glared at Kaminari. "You are so lucky you're not Inuyasha." She said. "Why's that Kags?" she asked. Kagome smirked, "Because, Sesshomaru you know that necklace he wears?" Sesshomaru nodded, (You know were this is going, don't ya?) "Well, anytime I say 'sit' he gets pummeled into the ground!" She said with an evil grin. Kaminari gulped, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, both Tenki and Tsuki fell out of their chairs and Rin giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile

Inuyasha was high up in a tree waiting for Sango to hurry up with her cooking, his necklace started glowing, and he was beat to the ground. With a very long string of curses, All just turned to look at him. "He misses Oka-san so much, he plays 'sit'." Shippo muttered. "Dang…" Both Miroku and Sango said in unison.

* * *

Koga

"There's the Lords Castle now!" He yelled at his comrades that were waaaaay behind. "Hurry up, we gotta save Kagome!" Hiten and Hakaku and some wolves were just coming into view, "Wait up Koga!" Hiten yelled. "We don't have all day!" He yelled back. Koga took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the surrounding forest, and Sesshomaru and Kagome's scent. He put on one of his famous smirks. This would be the day he would make Kagome travel with him, seeming as the damned mutt couldn't protect her.

Koga wasn't blind, he knew Kagome didn't love him in the way he loved her. She only loved him as a close friend. And that slightly troubled him, the only reason he always called her his woman was to see that adorable blush Kagome always had displayed when he did so. Also it pissed off mutt face, making it all the better. With one command he would be beat to the ground.

Him and Inuyasha were rivals, but not enough to kill one another. But Sesshomaru had him slightly worried, Sesshomaru _was_ very protective of anything his instincts believed was his. And him having InuTashio's blood made it a bit worse, InuTashio, the previous Western Lord, was _very_ protective of anything that belonged to him. Which would make Sesshomaru at least 2 times more protective.

Koga sighed, he just hoped Kagome was safe, and hopefully still a virgin. "Hey Koga, how are we going to save Kagome?" Hakaku asked. "Yea Koga" Hiten said. Koga popped his knuckles, "By force of course!" He put on another famous smirks. "Let's move out!"

* * *

Sesshomaru

"Will you guys just leave me alone… PLEASE!" Kagome yelled tired of being the main attention. "Oh, c'mon Kags, we haven't had this much fun since we caught Tenki Screwing one of the maiden's!" Kaminari laughed at remembering. "Hey shut up! She was hot!" Tenki said in protest. "What does 'screwing' mean Outo-san?" Rin asked innocently. Sesshomaru growled at Kaminari "Look what you're teaching her now." Giving her a cold glare, making her shiver.

Rin took notice she wasn't going to get an answer and asked something else "Kagome-chan? Were did you learn to sing?" Kagome smiled brightly. "Tachi-mora taught me as I grew older. He said if I ever wanted to become a musician like him, I'd have to practice. He taught me most of the stuff I know, and how to play my bass guitar. I can also play the electric guitar, which you guys probably have know Idea what that is. I can sorta play the drums, and I can sing." Kagome said. Sesshomaru was surprised to know that she could play so many different instruments, still he had know earthly idea what 'electric guitar' was.

"What was the first song you learned to play, Kags?" Kaminari asked, totally interested. "Umm… let's see. Well the first song I could sing was Going Under, but that was also the first song I wrote. The first song I could play with my guitars were One Step Closer, that was by Tachi-mora and Shunusuke." Kagome was going to tell them more, but Sesshomaru suddenly stood up, getting into a fighting stance. And the window's shattered.

* * *

Koga

As Koga took off to the front gate, that was bigger when up close, he noticed the guards. Two in the front gate others circling the main part of the castle. "Damn I should of known the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru would have no flaws anywhere." Koga muttered. "Hey boys, looks like we're going to have to come through the front gate!" He yelled. "Alright Koga, but… what if we get killed?" Hiten said. Koga slapped his forehead. "Man… I should of known. Just keep the guards busy while I get Kagome. With these babies," He pointed down to his legs, "I should be in and out like that." He snapped his fingers. "Ready! Let's move!"

Koga ran to the front gate, in his cyclone, with Hiten and Hakaku a bit behind. As Koga neared the gate, he saw the first to guards that were at the gate looked exactly the same except their eyes. Koga smirked, "Going up!" He jumped on one of the guard's heads and jumped over the front gate. He smirked, sniffed around while jumping over the gate. "So she's to the eastern side is she?" Koga asked himself. When he landed he was again in a cyclone of blue and was running to the eastern side of Sesshomaru's castle.

Many of the guards have already had been alerted about Koga. They tried to surround him but he jumped over them kicking a couple on the way, heading were he could smell Kagome. One of the guards pulled out a chain and started swinging it around his head, and let it loose, making it connect with Koga's right foot. "Damn!" Koga shouted. "Got you now puny wolf!" A guard with purple hair in a high ponytail yelled. "I think not!" Koga smirked in response, he pulled his leg close to him and started running in a circle, while being surround by the cyclone. The guard with purple hair was suddenly being thrown around in a circle, but when the guard let go, he was thrown into a window. Koga laughed and put on another well-known smirk of his. "Who's puny know, huh?" Koga yelled.

Koga was enjoying every bit of this. It had been awhile since he had a real battle with someone, or someone's and it was making him want to battle more. He enjoyed battling and loved it. 'Now to rescue Kagome.' Koga thought.

Hiten, Hakaku, and some of the other wolves were battling and distracting some of the guards and making most of them chase them. The plan was working out better than Koga was expecting. The majority was after them instead of him, he laughed and jumped through the window that the guard broke when he was thrown into the air. "Kagome!" He yelled while jumping.

* * *

Sesshomaru

As soon as the glass shattered, Kagome saw a guard upon the table, which was now broke in half from the pressure. Kagome gasped, "2 Sacrent Jewel Shards!" she said. Could who ever this is come after her Jewel Shards that she had already collected? Kagome flew over to Rin's side to calm her, picking Rin up she looked at Sesshomaru. "Take her to her room." Kagome nodded opened the door quickly closing it, and flew up the stairs. "Rin I want you to stay here ok, I'll be right back. I've got to see if I can get the Jewel Shards from this person ok." Rin nodded her head "Ok Kagome-chan!"

Kagome shut Rin's door and flew across the hallway to her room and grabbed both of her katana's, and flew back down stairs. 'How can that little girl be so happy when a battle's about to happen?' Kagome asked herself. Then she heard someone yell from the dining room, "Kagome!" Kagome opened the door, and there stood a tall lean man, with his black hair in a high ponytail, with a armor, and lots of fur.

"K-Koga!" Kagome spit out. "What are you doing here?" Koga was instantly by her side with a smirk on. "To save you of course, you are after all my woman Kagome." He said nice and calm. 'Here it comes.' Koga thought in triumph. And like on cue Kagome's blush appeared. It wasn't as deep as when she kissed Sesshomaru, but it was there, nice and noticeable. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sesshomaru growled, No one should be touching her in that manner except him.

Koga turned around and looked at the calm looking Sesshomaru, except the fact that he was growling. "Hey, aren't you mad that I kept a secret from you that I was actually a Tenshi?" Kagome asked in disbelief. He took a step back and examined her, the ice blue eyes sparkled, "Of course not Kagome, no matter what form you take you will always be my woman." Koga exclaimed. "Kagome is that true?" Kaminari asked. "W-what? N-no! He-he's hallucinating! Wishful thinking!" Kagome blushed at the thought of being any body's woman.

"Oh chill, Kagome. You know I love you more than anything, and I'll wait forever on you. But for now, let's leave." Koga motioned her to come towards his awaiting arms to leave to Kami-knows-where. "What? No I can't! I still have 4 days of being here. Anyways it's relaxing here. And! I don't have to look for Jewel Shards!" Kagome exclaimed all happy like. Tenki and Tsuki took a look at the Great Demon Lord. And he didn't look too happy with what Koga was doing with Kagome. "C'mon Kagome. Anyways Mutt-face is all mope-y without you. He didn't even fight me when I came looking for you," Koga giving her the info then said more sternly, "Let's go Now Kagome." Kagome sighed.

Suddenly there was at least 12 feet of space between Kagome and Koga. "You heard her wolf, she doesn't want to leave, and she still has a duty here." Sesshomaru said slightly raising his voice to intimidate Koga. "What's it to you Sesshomaru-sama?" He said remembering that he was still a statues lower than Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled, looking behind him at a startled Kagome. Koga positioned himself in a fighting stance, as well as Sesshomaru.

"W-wait! Don't fight, dang it you are acting all childish like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru! And Koga, I still have some stuff to do. So, just, just. I don't know, go find Ayame or something. Oi…" Kagome shouted. Sesshomaru straightened his back, giving Koga a cold glare, that said if-you-move-I-swear-I'll-kill-you. Koga straightened himself too. "Kagome," He sounded almost desperate, "Don't tell me you _want_ to stay with this heartless monster!" Sesshomaru's eyes grew darker, showing he was defiantly pissed, but when Kagome stepped in front of him, she could see something else flicker in those dark cold depths. It looked almost as if it was pain or hurt, it was just a flash, but it was there for a split second.

Kagome took this time to stand up for the TaiYoukai of the West. "Koga, you obviously don't know Sesshomaru to well or you wouldn't be calling him such names. Anyways he's not that bad, he's a pain here and there but…" 'But what Kagome? What is he?' She asked herself unsurely. "He's been there for me, like you have been, he's a friend. So back off, go home and you can but Inuyasha and me in 4 days okay? I don't mean to be rude, but really, how can you judge someone you don't know?"

When Kagome walked in front of Sesshomaru he could have sworn she could see his very soul, just by looking within his eyes. When she stood up for him it was surprising. He hadn't expected her to do that, the only one that had ever done that was Kaminari because she was a close friend. 'A pain, huh Kagome?' but when she paused he almost desperately died. 'But… but what Kagome?' he hastily thought. 'A friend… is that all I am to you?' he thought sadly. 'No! remember her talk with Rin? She said there _was_ a possibility!' His self-conscious yelled. 'She was merely humoring the young child.' He protested back. 'You _are_ a fool. You _are_ in love, and she _will_ love you back… you just wait.'

"K-Kagome… you… you've got to be kidding me…" Koga stammered. "Whatever," He grabbed another famous smirk and put it in place, "In 4 days you better be ready to 'sit' dog-breath to death!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "You can count on it, now get outta here before Fluffmiester kills ya!" Koga turned around to leap out and help his comrades, "Fluffmiester?" he asked. Kagome laughed, "Opps! I think I better start running too, what do you think Kaminari?" Kaminari shook her head fast. Sesshomaru growled, "I'll give you a ten second head start." Kagome laughed "Eep!"

Koga laughed, 'Maybe, just maybe Kagome can change, Sesshomaru the way she changed, Inuyasha, me, and others as well. Maybe, maybe, she can break the shield around his cold heart.' Koga thought. "See ya, and sorry for the damage My Lord!" Koga heard Hiten scream. "Gotta go save the guys!" And Koga was off.

As well as Kagome… "9…8…" Sesshomaru counted down loud enough for her to hear throughout the whole castle.

* * *

Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out were she hides. ;)

Dang… that was 24 pages long! You guys gotta love me now! Evil schools starting soon! So I might not be able to keep writing! Gomen if I screw up like usual! I know I've never asked before, but I want at least 20 reviews! Please! Till then I won't write any more!

* * *

Time to answer the reviews!

sabbs- Actually I do, but since you don't want them... Don't worry I will update, ASAP

ANGEL SANCUARY- Yea! No problem! ;)

dreaming-kitten- You do? YES! Me niether, even though I'm already writing it! lol

sessumruslover- thanxs

nova- Thanxs, alright I will

sesshy's numba1 gurl- Hooray! Yea, I like writing them... His Self-conscious is soo total opposite!

YoukaiTenshi- Okay!

sessysnumber1gurl- hey... didn't you just review? (goes over review page) Hey! You did! Yea it's fun making her do that, and I like them to kiss! thanxs

lil-ying-fa- Ok, thank u thank u!

lyn- Mmmkkk!

hermonine- Thanks! Yea it's fun writing em' And I will write more fluff! OK I promise!

Crazy-Destiny- Don't worry, by the end of this story they will have kissed over a million! is that good or bad?

Mysical2249- ...YEA-NESS! I WON! Lol! ... NOOO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! (Goes to laptop and starts typing like crazy) lol!

rachael the sesskag fan- Must... Keep ... going... for ... the... fans! lol Ok I will

kiraracutie4- That's good! LOL! Don't worry, with a mixture of Self-conscious, and dreams, Sess is gonna freak!

happyface4ever- Thank you, thank you! ... starting to update... NOW! lol

articunese- Thanxs! Don't worry I will!

sabbs-Hey didn't you just review too?... whoah... THANXS! But I don't think it beats yours! d: I will, don't worry... There's going to be more than one, I can assure you!

**

* * *

**

**Please go check out 'Silver Moon' I need answers! Please and thanks! If you want it a Sess/Kags than go check it out!**

* * *

Back with the Inu Gang which just discovered The Band of Seven in my closet!

Bankotsu- You have got to be kidding me… Sora! I thought you said they wouldn't find us in your closet!

Suikotsu- Yea! Anyways, you know how Jukotsu gets around him… -sigh-

Jukotsu- Oh Inu! I missed you soo!

Inu- Well I didn't miss you!

Sess- Ha, and I'm sexier than him and he's after that… wait a moment.

Koga- Haha! What a loser!

Sora- Well sorry Banko and Suiko! It's just I tried to tell them… Inu and Koga as usual wouldn't listen to me… so they ran in there… Sorry! –puppy dog eyes-

Banko- Well… Alright you're forgiven

Sora- -jumps into his lap- Oh Banko! I wooove you!

Banko- -smirks-

All other guys- -mouth drops open- (except Jakotsu)

Sesshomaru- You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

Koga- Yea Sora! Your supposed to love me!

Inu- No way Flea bag! She loves me!

Miroku- Uh-uh, she loves me and my lechorus hand!

Sango- -slaps Miroku upside the head.-

Sora- O.o;;

Banko- -puts protective arm around me- She's mine back off!

Kags- What ever happened with the Evil Hat of Names… and how did the whole Band of Seven fit in your closet? Oh yea… and what's Koga mean? Was he scheming all of that?

Sora- Umm good questions… well actually. The Evil Hat of Names … umm got eaten by my dog…

Sesshomaru and Inu- -glares-

Sora- o.o;; Not you! And … not the whooole Band of Seven was in my closet… just Banko –dreamy look- Suiko, and Jukot were, the rest are down stairs playing video games!

Sesshomaru- -marches down stairs-

Sora- that's not good…

All hear- -CRASH- -BANG- -BOOM-

Sess- -marches back up stairs- -wiping invisible dust off pants-

All- O.o

Sess- what? –cold glare- Get your hands off my Sora!

Banko- In your dreams!

Sora- Oh Banko! –dreamy look-

Banko- -another smirk-

Sango- Well looks like we have a problem…

Kags- Yea! Sesshomaru's supposed to be mine!

All look at Kags, sept Sess, Sora, and Banko- WHAT?

Kags- -blushes-

Shippo- Review!

Sora- Oh yea, and Koga was scheming, it was all a plot. He _wants_ Kagome to be with Sesshomaru. So yea he was scheming!

Koga- I was?

Sess- -cold glare- Sora is _mine_

Banko- No way, mutt, she's mine!

-playing tug-a-war with Sora-

Sora- help me…

Hehe… new found likeness of Banko! Review!


	9. Going Back

Hehe! I love writing chapters for this fanfic! Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been working on my other fanfics that I'm going to post soon, so no killing please! Alright another Chapter of WOAT. Sounds weird… Oh Well… Don't own anything except the one's I created! So yea anyways…

Sora- -shoots Sesshomaru with Water gun-

Sesshomaru- -growls-

Sora- Muahahaha! I win Fluffy!

Sesshomaru- I think not! –pulls out the biggest super soaker ever-

Sora- O.O;; Sess did I ever tell you how much I love you?

Sess- I think once… -Soaks me to da bone-

Sora- -crying- Bannnnkoooooooo!

Bankotsu- -comes running in- Who hurt MY Sora?

All- -points to Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru- traitors… -growls-

Sora- Banko! He soaked me!

Banko- -pulls out a bigger super soaker-

Sess- . How annoying…

Sango- Okay well, it looks like a big war is going on… so here's chapter nine of WOAT

* * *

"7…6…5…" Sesshomaru counted down, and he still had to get her back for calling him Inuyasha. 'That really was annoying.'

"Eep!" He heard Kagome shriek, 'Ha, she can't find a place to hide.' "4…3…2…" Sesshomaru said louder. 'This is going to be fun… now what to do for her punishment…' Sesshomaru asked himself. 'How about your dreams?' His self-conscious asked. "… … …1!" Sesshomaru sped throughout the castle following Kagome's scent. 'That would be an outrage, not until the Yearly Summer Festival' He heard his self-conscious sigh.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V.

As I flew as fast as I could through the castle, I couldn't think of a single place to hide. 'Man, were do I hide, were do I hide?' I asked myself frantically. When he got to 5, I was flying past the dinning room hall, again… all I could do was manage a frantic "Eep!" I mean I've played this kinda game with Shippo, but this was ridiculous, Sesshomaru had a stronger nose, and a lot better directional skills, and must I remind you, I have horrible ones?

I flew outside, wow! It was gorgeous, and I really mean it! I hadn't been outside besides the first day and I had to follow Sesshomaru. His yard, I guess you could call it, WAS HUGE! Like amazingly huge! I have to find a place quick, man, oh man! But were? Were? I spotted a huge vegetation area, A garden! This was way to perfect, and his looked like it took at least ¼ of his courtyard.

I quickly flew in there, making as little noise as possible, I could tell that people came through here quite often. There was stepping stones, surrounded by tinier rocks. Certain areas were trimmed to perfection, and many, many gardeners were here, and there. Also, benches were every so often, then I saw something weird. There was a gate, with two guards blocking it, of course I didn't have time to look through them, since I was flying so fast looking for a spot to hide. The farther I went, the more rare flowers, of many forms, shapes, and colors were appearing. At the point I was sure to stop, there was a gigantic, as big as the castle itself, a weeping willow. I could since it was a demon, yet it seemed very pure, almost too pure to be true!

I slowly approached it, knowing one way or another, Sesshomaru was going to catch me. As I neared it, its curtain of vines, opened for me. I heard a deep rumble, it sorta scared me, but I entered through it. It was, indeed a large tree, and very pure. As I neared the main part, a face formed. "What do you need young Tenshi?" "Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm here helping Rin, but she seems better. Oh right, I came here to hide from Sesshomaru!" The tree seemed to think for a moment, "Why would you be hiding from the young lord?" I smiled at the giant tree, "We are practically playing cat and mouse! If it's not too much trouble," I blushed, I didn't exactly like asking favors from someone, or thing I don't know, it didn't feel right.

"May I hide in your branches, I promise I'll be out as soon as Sesshomaru gets me!" He smiled at me, and with his deep rummbly voice "You may, young Higurashi Kagome. I am Atatakai, I have been here even before the Castle of The West, was made." I nodded as I climbed up the Great Tree Atatakai. "Ariagato, Atatakai-sama" I whispered. He closed his eyes and returned into his hidden shell, deep within the tree. I kept climbing, the great tree, I would of flew but I might injure my wing, and that wouldn't be good.

* * *

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's scent outside through a door on the Eastern Wing. He smirked 'Hmm… if I was Kagome, were would I hide?' he knew if he followed her scent that would slightly be cheating, but how could you resist a sweet smell as hers? Fresh rain and Sakura Blossoms filled his sensitive nose. He smirked again, 'The garden my love, we'll see if she hid inAtatakai.'

When Sesshomaru first entered, he stopped his running. He wanted to take his time, making her heart beat faster with every passing moment, make her sweat, and make her scream like crazy. She was a goofy person, he was sure she'd scream over the silliest of things. As Sesshomaru kept walking, he passed the gate with two guards surrounding it. Sesshomaru barley gave acknowledgement to them when they bowed. He knew of that place well, and Kagome would too, if she agreed of being his mate at the Festival.

Sesshomaru watched as the gardeners ran around frantically bowing and getting back to work, he rolled his eyes. When Sesshomaru was within close range of the great old tree, his eyes flowed all the way to the top. It was the only thing he had to look up to in his castle. Secretly he admired this area of the garden, when his parents would fight, or when he had a stressful day, he would come to Atatakai and explain what has happened, usually he would already know, but he let the young lord express himself here. This was the only place he only showed emotion, were he would smile, laugh, have little rampages, scream for the hell of it, and play. He would play around with Atatakai, and often so would his little brother when he was around.

Yes one point in time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha acted like real brothers, playing around, screaming at each other, they would treat each other with respect, and other times not. After Sesshomaru's mother died in an immense battle, and before Tensiga was created, Sesshomaru went down hill. That's when his lack of emotion started, his mother was his everything, sure he was ok with his father, InuTashio, but the feeling wasn't the same.

* * *

Flashback

When InuTashio brought home Izayoi, he almost felt frightened, "Another woman?" Sesshomaru had growled at his father. InuTashio had sighed, "Sesshomaru, understand this, Izayoi is a great woman. She may be mortal…" He had been cut off by an angry Sesshomaru. "A Mortal? How could you mate a mortal!" Sesshomaru may had been a couple inches shorter than his father, but he was frightening. InuTashio started to speak again, "You need some sort of woman in your life, and she's going to have to deal for now. She may be a mortal, but she has a heart, something you lost after your own mother!" InuTashio yelled. Sesshomaru stepped back a bit, his father rarely yelled and when he did he was for surely mad. Sesshomaru looked off to the side, something he rarely did, "Fine, I'll go meet this mortal of yours." With that Sesshomaru stalked off into his father's chambers, that is now his own.

There he smelt a sweet smell of honey, radiating from within his father's chamber, Sesshomaru knocked knowing that the mortal possibly couldn't sense him. A soft gentle voice from inside "Come in, if you will." Sesshomaru had almost snarled but stepped in, the young woman had smiled a tender one, directed at Sesshomaru. "Ah, you must be Sesshomaru, InuTashio's eldest and only son. You are indeed a frightening looking inu, and most likely strong as well." Sesshomaru snarled and thought about saying something along the lines of don't judge and go to hell but he sensed his father outside the door. "Indeed, and you must be…" "Izayoi dear." He gave her an icy glare, "Izayoi, my new step mother?" He asked. She nodded, "You don't have to call me mother, I know how most treasure there own blooded mother, so just Izayoi. When you feel comfortable, you may call me what you wish." A whole long list of insults came to Sesshomaru's mind, but he instantly blocked it, his father would kill him, if any insults were upon his mate.

But as the years went by, Sesshomaru had ended up calling Izayoi mother and he defiantly respected the woman. And when Inuyasha was born, he treated him as a full brother. One day though, while Sesshomaru and InuTashio was visiting Izayoi and Inuyasha, Izayoi and InuTashio went off to a spring, leaving the boys in the village. Inuyasha was barley to Sesshomaru's knee by then, while Sesshomaru was at his full height. Inuyasha ended up dragging Sesshomaru everywhere showing him everything, but as Sesshomaru carefully listened to the villagers, he heard insults, curses, especially about his own bloodline and how Izayoi had to been a demon to mate one.

That surprisingly had Sesshomaru pissed, and with out control he held one of the villagers by the throat instantly. "If I hear another insult from another, than your very lives will all be in danger." Sesshomaru threatened icily, "Understand?" The villager was freaked out like most would have been, Sesshomaru had placed a emotionless mask on with blazing cold gold depths. The females screamed and the males cursed, so Sesshomaru squeezed tighter, but he felt something pulling at his left pant leg, "Pwease, big broder, put miser Yomitaro down. He and the ofer viwegers are just like dat. Pwease oh, pwease big broder!" Inuyasha had defended a villager, one of the villagers that often mistreated him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes knowing he had lost this battle, from Izayoi's family and villagers, to Inuyasha's innocent cuteness.

Sesshomaru glared at the villager one more time, one of the most coldest glares, to ever go down in the history of Sesshomaru's cold glares. Then in an instant, the man was thrown into a hut, making many other villagers run to his aid, that or surround Sesshomaru like an angry mob. Sesshomaru snarled in defense making some of them back down, but they started to get closer and closer, pissing Sesshomaru off more and more. Sesshomaru threatened the villagers one more time, only because Inuyasha had begged, "If you come any nearer, then I will not hesitate to kill you, my father may respect you, but I could care less for such pitiful creatures as yourself." Many gasped and ran off, while some stayed and threatened something pitiful. If Inuyasha wasn't there, Sesshomaru really would of killed every single one of them, he could care less and only one he respected, Izayoi.

As Sesshomaru stepped up to one, pulling his hand up to 'strike', his father came growling "Sesshomaru…" That was all he needed to say, and Sesshomaru instantly withdrew his hand, stepping back and bowing. InuTashio snarled, he knew Sesshomaru didn't like a single human, barely even Izayoi. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Come here." He commanded, Izayoi was behind him, looking down at her feet. Seemingly embarrassed at the scene, but not of Sesshomaru's actions, no, because of the villagers cruelness. When InuTashio and the rest were finally at the castle, Sesshomaru had went out to the gardens, knowing all to well his father was putting the pup and his mate in bed.

Sesshomaru was beginning to grow nervous, InuTashio had no doubt was going to scold him. If not that he was going to defend the villagers. Either way, he was in trouble. InuTashio was no more than 20 feet behind young Sesshomaru, when he (Sess) turned around. "Sesshomaru… your actions today were inappropriate." InuTashio started, Sesshomaru nodded knowing it was rude to interrupt the lord while speaking, "You were angry, why was that?" Sesshomaru looked to the side, avoiding his father's deep gold eyes, that were usually goofy, joyful, and playful, but now they were serious, almost… cold.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "Father, I was merely protecting the pup, the villagers have no right to criticize him. The boy is joyful, confused, but he is joyful. The others don't even give him a chance, because of his breed." Through Sesshomaru's explanations, InuTashio had come to stand beside him, facing the opposite way. InuTashio nodded, "They can not except him, so you decided to take matters in your own hands?" Sesshomaru glared at nothing in particular, "No, that is your job, I was threatening them… hoping to interrogate them from hurting the pup."

Sesshomaru watched as his father's long thin ponytail bobbed showing he nodded, "Yes, you indeed threatened them Sesshomaru, but you also brought more hate on Inuyasha. When you or I am around them, they will act civil, but when we leave they will act as animals, hurting both Izayoi and Inuyasha. Did you ever think of that?" Sesshomaru tensed, for once he actually didn't look ahead, he was planning on scaring them and then when Inuyasha was older, he would let him kill them. "No… no I didn't father. I… wanted to… to" Sesshomaru hadn't ever admitted his feelings for his younger brother, nor ever called him his first name, "You merely wanted the best for him, I understand. But, you also wanted to scare them, for your own enjoyment, did you not?" InuTashio asked.

Sesshomaru growled, lowly, "I was protecting the pup, but by doing so I had to interrogate the villagers." InuTashio shook his head 'no'. "Sesshomaru, by urge. Did one part of you want the villagers to scream and flea, feel the blood, watch their suffering, and laugh in their faces?" InuTashio asked, irritated of his son's habits. For a moment Sesshomaru didn't answer, for a moment he knew his father was right, for a moment he wished his mother was still alive, for a moment he wished Izayoi and Inuyasha had never came into their lives. "Yes. My mother had taught me ways that you and I only know of. Why would you ask, if you already know." It wasn't a question he was merely stating facts.

InuTashio sighed, "Sesshomaru, I have fallen for a mortal, something that had been a disgrace… a disgrace to our ancestors, heritage, and mostly the Western Lands. I had made a mistake by being curious. Hopefully, you won't follow my foot steps on that mistake, but I do want you to fall in love." InuTashio smiled, "It's a wonderful feeling." And InuTashio walked away, letting young Sesshomaru ponder the many things that had happened that day. When InuTashio was out of ear shot, Sesshomaru turned back to Atatakai. "Love?" Atatakai had decided that time he should appear, "Yes. My young lord, Love."

End Flashback

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled a small one at remembering the memory. "Kagome. I know your up there. Why don't you make it easy on yourself and come down here." Sesshomaru said in a mockery of threat. He heard the young Tenshi giggle. "Not in your life time Fluffy!" She laughed even harder. "Have it your way," Sesshomaru called out. Atatakai's face appeared again, "Fluffy, my young lord?" Sesshomaru half-heartedly glared, "Don't ask." Atatakai smiled.

Sesshomaru could hear Kagome's heart beating, pounding in his very ears, as he slowly jumped from one branch to another. He could smell her sweet sweat, her nervousness, her playful voice calling out "Don't come any nearer!" She laughed, how he loved her gentle laugh. "Sorry Kags, but each time you call this, Sesshomaru, a name the worse your punishment will be. And don't forget, you compared me to the young Hanyou I call a brother."

Kagome gently slapped her face, "Who me? No I think you have the wrong person!" Kagome then changed to her human form, the long black hair, bright chocolate eyes, a bit shorter, and no wings. Sesshomaru landed next to her and pretended to be confused. Sesshomaru kneeled down next to Kagome, sniffing her hair down to the crook of her neck. He slowly pulled back, "I do believe you are right, I'm sorry. But since you're a human that's not Rin…" He flexed his claws.

Kagome backed away laughing. "Be nice Fluffster!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the girl before him. "Ah-ah-ah, Kagome. Your punishment is a bit more complicated now." Kagome's dark brown eyes widened, "Oh, your mean!" Sesshomaru smirked, leaning close so that their noses touched. "You've been bad, now. What should your punishment be?" Kagome feh'd and looked off to the side, Kagome seemed so sure of herself right then. "Ah, I know." Sesshomaru glared softly at the mortal girl in front of him. She faced him again "What is it?" she asked a bit unsure.

Sesshomaru smirked, "This" He captured her lips in a searing chaste kiss. Sesshomaru moved them until her back hit the trunk of the tree. He smirked against the kiss, he had her cornered, he licked her bottom lip. She didn't comply immediately, instead she pulled back a little than opened, just to piss him off. Sesshomaru gently growled against the kiss biting her bottom lip before he entered her mouth. She made a small noise of content herself. When she tried to deepen the kiss Sesshomaru pulled back. Kagome whimpered at the lose, "Hey…" Sesshomaru smirked, "I win."

She glowered at him a moment before capturing his lips, unexpectedly. Sesshomaru smirked into the kiss, again. He pulled away before she did anything. "Your right that is an evil punishment." Kagome whined. She transformed back into her Tenshi self. Kagome suddenly had an evil smile playing on her lips. "So… what's my punishment for calling you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru's tongue ran over his top canines, "If it's a kiss, your sadly mistaken." Kagome put an irresistible pout on. Sesshomaru stood up holding his hand out for hers. Kagome glared up at him but took it.

Sesshomaru then pulled Kagome into a tight embrace, wrapping his only arm around her waist and putting his chin atop her head. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. She smiled warmly, she knew he couldn't see it but he could feel it. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath of air, taking in her scent that was covered in his own. After about 10 more minutes, Sesshomaru broke the silence "Kags, it's about time we leave. We can come back tomorrow." Kagome slightly pulled away. "Mmk."

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his embrace again, jumping down all the way to the bottom of Atatakai. As they started walking out of Atatakai's curtain of vines, Sesshomaru took one last look at the massive tree's face. Atatakai was smiling really brightly for someone made of wood. "Good day my Lord." 'For you may fall in love faster than you know.' Atatakai said and thought.

* * *

4 days later

Kagome woke with a start, dawn was just a few minutes ago. Kagome walked out of bed, grabbed the kimono on her bed grabbed her tooth brush and what not and flew downstairs to the hot springs. Kagome took her time, this was her last day here and she decided to make the best of it. As Kagome thought about the last 4 days, She started singing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

The last couple of days they didn't do much. Kagome had taught Rin some math along with her speech, she had taught Rin to count to 1,000 and how to subtract, add, and got close to multiplying.

_Without a soul_

_My spirits sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Kaminari had been curious about singing, so Kagome taught almost everything she knew about it. Surprisingly Kaminari could sing beautifully, it was almost unreal. Kagome showed her some of the songs written in her little red notebook. Kaminari's favorites had been: Since you been gone, In the End, My boo, My happy ending, With you, Pushing me away, Numb, Every Heart, and others.

Kagome swore she heard someone sing back, the male part. But it must have been her own imagination.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I cant wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

Tsuki and Tenki also had a interest in Kagome's articles from her time. They had been curious on how to play her bass guitar, which she happily showed them how to play. The first song Tenki could play was 'One Step Closer', the guitar parts anyways. While Tsuki learned to play 'Lying from You'. They learned surprisingly fast and both learned 5 different songs. They would come in after their 'shift' and practice with Kagome.

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I cant wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Sesshomaru as well had an interest in Kagome's articles. But he wasn't only interested with that, he was also interested with her lips, especially her lips. But he was curious on her medicine's and her strange articles from her time. When he first went through her bag with the other's, he was curious of the photographs. Kagome had pulled out her digital camera, taking pictures of the gang, after they figured out it wouldn't kill them with the flash. She had over 100 different pictures with them. Luckily her memory card could hold up to 200.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

The next thing he was curious about was her magazines. He wondered why she would read such non-since and what the quizzes were for. When she had Kaminari take a quiz he practically said it was bull shit. He said that the magazines were lies that they needed to be destroyed. They got into a minor fight, well actually she was yelling and he was just staring and shooting something back very calmly. And in the end he must of gotten tired of hearing her because he used his demonic speed to instantly be in front of her and kissed her. And right in front of everyone too.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I cant wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I cant wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Another thing that interested him was her food. He said the chips weren't good for her, the ramen smelled bad, and that the candy was the only thing that was good. But too much was to sweet. She didn't argue as much because she didn't exactly want to be kissed in front of the group again.

Kagome stepped out of the spring, a maiden appeared from nowhere and started to dry her and dress her in a gorgeous kimono. This kimono was much like the first one she wore. It was about mid thigh showing her legs, it's sleeves were a good 3 feet longer than necessary. The color was black, with a blood red under kimono. Her obi was the same color as her under kimono. She had on black socks that reached up a little over her knees, with a pair of sandals. And on the back was a silver crescent moon, resembling Sesshomaru. Kagome placed her slightly wet blue hair in a high ponytail. Out of all the black Kagome's blue hair and eyes stood out remarkably.

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Kagome stepped outside the bathing room feeling refreshed. One thing that Sesshomaru didn't complain about was her outfits. Well he didn't approve of her school uniforms, but he approved of her jeans, shirts, and shoes. Kaminari and Kagome played 'Dress up' For the guys. Kagome had also taught Kaminari how to act like a model. Which had a couple guys drooling, one acting like he didn't care but did, a little girl clapping, and a toad saying how stupid Tenshi's and female inuyoukai were.

As Kagome walked around searching for the voice that was singing with her, she was led outside to the northern part of the castle, there, was a beautiful lake that you could probably see yourself in it. On the shallower parts, you could see lily pads with the white flowers, on the deeper ends were many, many Sakura petals everywhere. On the sides of the lake were many Sakura trees, so that made since. As Kagome neared the lake she saw a male figure in white. She smiled it was Sesshomaru.

_All of this I, I cant believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_Lost inside the dark_

_Bring me to life_

Something else that captured Kagome's attention was, when she'd sing outside and stuff, that some guards would stop and listen. Some would whistle and others would wink and other strange things guys do. Or when she would be walking around and Sesshomaru was with her, he would growl if someone else would stare, whistle, wink, or anything at her. It was almost as if he was being possessive about her. I amazed her, Inuyasha was possessive about her, but not that possessive.

Kagome slowly flew over to Sesshomaru, he wasn't facing her, instead he was looking to the lake. She flew to his side, and touched his arm he didn't jump or anything the most he did was look at her as she sang her part.

One last thing that Sesshomaru had surprised Kagome was that he seemed to want to know more of her time. He'd often ask her questions, and she of course would comply by telling him anything that had to relate with the subject. Sesshomaru seemed surprised at the fact, women had a lot more rights in her time. She showed him pictures of some girls at the beach, malls, and other places showing how different they were. She told him of the types of weapons they held and other things. He had been rather curious about the guns. He wanted every detail of these guns, and she didn't know how to answer some of them. But she did promise him that one day she'd take him to her time and show him everything.

_Wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_I cant wake up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Wake me up_

_Bid my blood to run_

_I cant wake up_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_I've been living a lie.. There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

After singing the end of the song, Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru. He in turn gave a small smile to her. After watching the sun rise Kagome looked at Sesshomaru again. "Sesshomaru… how is it that you know that song?" She was curious that was a song she wrote in her time almost 3 years ago, how was it that this youkai from the past knew of it? Sesshomaru took a deep breath, seemingly thinking. "To tell the truth Kagome… I have no idea. When I heard your voice, it seemed to just come to me." He paused looking like he was thinking again. "I've heard that song before. I just don't remember when. It wasn't too long ago though."

Kagome thought about all the times she ever song that song. "Oh! I think maybe when you patrolling your lands, you may of heard me and Inuyasha." She didn't see it but Sesshomaru almost slightly flinched on hearing his little brother had sung that song with her before. "I like teaching the group new songs, so it might have been us… but if it was us…" She half heartedly glared at him, "You would of came after Tetsuiga." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh, I would of?" She smiled at him, "No your just pretending." He smirked looking back at the lake, 'Oh how right you are my love, how right you are.'

"Actually Kagome, I heard it over three centuries ago." Kagome looked at him in disbelief, she was barely born 15 almost 16 years ago. "But…" Kagome looked back to the lake, she sighed trying to figure it out. "I think my mother sang it… with my father." Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru. "Really? Cool." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded, "I think it's time you go check on Rin, she will surely miss you when you leave today." Kagome nodded turning around, looking back at Sesshomaru motioning him to come on. He slowly turned around facing her and with his youkai speed flew past her, "Hey!" Kagome yelled and flew with all her mite to catch up with the TaiYoukai.

When they made it inside, Sesshomaru let Kagome win without her knowledge. They raced inside to Rin's room, Kagome was now cheering "Yes! I won!" Kagome turned and looked back at Sesshomaru, "Told you I could be you!" He just stared at her, "I accept defeat in this and only this." Rin hopped out of her closet were she had dove into to pick out an outfit. She was wearing a silver kimono with light blue Sakura patterns at the shoulder down to her wrist. The rest had light pink Sakura petals dancing around it, her obi was light pink that faded into the blue. "Oh Rin-chan don't you look adorable!" Kaminari said as she stepped in followed closely behind Tenki and Tsuki.

Kaminari then turned her attention to Kagome, "Oh man… today's when you leave, huh?" Kagome slowly nodded her head, "Yea… it was fun staying here though. I had so much fun!" Rin suddenly tackled Kagome "Umph! What's up Rin-chan?" Rin buried her small face in Kagome's stomach, "I don't want you to leave, Kagome-chan! I like you I want you to stay! Sesshomaru-sama make her stay!" Rin pouted. Sesshomaru sighed, "Rin, Kags can't stay. I made a deal with Inuyasha and I have to keep my end of the deal." Sesshomaru told Rin, it killed him, Rin rarely asked for anything and he never told her no.

Kaminari tried to pry Rin off of Kagome, "C'mon –tug- Rin-chan –pull- let Kagome –yank- say goodbye –tug, tug- to us!" Kaminari tugged until Rin let go making both of them fly. Tenki smiled he walked over to them helping them up, "You guys should be more careful. Then again… go brake a couple bones and bleed real bad, then Kagome would have to stay!" They laughed, "How do you brake your bones Tenki-sama?" Rin asked. They started laughing again, except Sesshomaru. "Trust me Rin, it's a lot of pain, you don't want to go through that. And it would take awhile for it to heal, then you can't go on adventures for awhile." Kagome said.

Rin nodded, latching herself to Kagome again. Kagome hugged Rin, kneeling down to the young girls level. After Kagome got Rin off of her, she hugged Kaminari, giving her a noggie in the process. Kaminari tackled Kagome tickling her to death. Kagome then went behind the twins grabbing them both by the neck bringing them down to her level hugging their necks. When she let them out of the headlock, she gave them real hugs. Kagome swooped up her backpack and threw her guitar case on her back and her pack on her left arm only.

"So, do we leave?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded, "Kagome-chan, do you promise to come back and see me?" Rin asked slightly hiccupping. Kagome nodded, "Of course Rin-chan, and you guys too, no worries." She replied. Kagome gave one last hug to Rin and said some easy goodbye's to the others. Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to the main gate, "Kagome, we are going to fly, it will be easier then." Kagome nodded. "Mmmk."

Kagome hovered slightly off the ground, waving to some passing guards, they in turn waved or whistled which received them a cold glare from the TaiYoukai. Sesshomaru took off on his cloud with Kagome following behind flying. Kagome unexpectedly tossed Sesshomaru her bag, "I'm to lazy to carry it." She said with a simple smile. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, setting it beside his feet on his cloud. "Is life always so simple there?" Kagome asked trying to start a conversation, after 30 minutes of silence.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, "Life is never simple." Kagome slightly pouted, "I could of told you that. So do you have to do boring paper work and stuff?" Kagome asked, "Yes, daily. The other Lords always have something to gossip or speak about. Most of the time it's nothing important. But there are times when it is." Sesshomaru told her seemingly bored. "When is it important?" Kagome asked. "When groups rebel, alliances, wars, stuff like that."

Kagome sighed, "You guys don't ever have dances or anything like that?" Sesshomaru seemed to hesitate a moment, "At times we have dances. I usually don't attend." Kagome raised her eyebrow, "You don't? Why not, dances are so fun! Or are you too good for that." Kagome said hoping to get under his skin. "No I don't. Women stalking me, chasing me, begging me to dance, why should I have to deal with that? And no, I'm not to good for it" Sesshomaru replied. Kagome glared at him in a playing gesture and kept flying going upside down for a moment, then in circles, she was bored and she need to do something.

Two hours later, Kagome was officially bored, Sesshomaru's not exactly a talker, there was no demon's to battle, surprisingly since she had about 6 Jewel Fragments, and she was bored out of her mind. Kagome tried the 'Are we there yet' game, but he just gave her a deadly glare after 3 times. Kagome finally just decided to sing, 'Sesshomaru will just have to deal, I'm bored and I want something to do.' Kagome thought.

_Let's talk this over,_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did_

_Was it something you said_

Kagome started out, she saw Sesshomaru look at her with a raised eyebrow. 'What is she singing?' Sesshomaru thought.

_Don't just leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were everything I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

Sesshomaru allowed her to continue to sing, he enjoyed her voice and he was curious about what the song was about.

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

'Haha, I win he's letting me sing' Kagome thought as she flew threw a cloud. Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment observing her beauty and her grace. He could tell that she had been missing flying, the way she flew in circles, upside down, and all around.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_Well so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the stuff that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

Sesshomaru was slightly confused. Why was she singing as song about heart-break? She turned to him smiling like there was no tomorrow. 'Good, it's only a song. If she was in real heart break I would have to fix it, now wouldn't I?' Sesshomaru thought

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted…_

And Kagome continued from there. Sesshomaru was amazed, it never ceased to amaze him, no matter what she sang about, it was almost as if she was singing for him. He loved her so, and he was going to dread the next month without her. "So Sesshomaru, how much longer?" Kagome asked after she finished singing. "Around 1 more hour." She made a slight whimper, then started singing again. This time she sang 'Breakaway'.

"Kagome tell me again, who taught you to sing." Sesshomaru asked, he hadn't been listening to that conversation, thanks to a certain self-conscious. "Umm… at first it just started as little pre-school thing singing 'Twinkle, twinkle little star' then it became a habit, Tachi-mora my older brother, had been singing for awhile, in fact he was in a band. But anyways, he taught me the basic's like I taught Kaminari, then he showed me how to play the electric guitar, similar to my own, then I started singing making up songs and writing them, I have my own band, but I kinda almost had to give up my position so I could come to the past." Kagome informed him.

Sesshomaru nodded, and asked her to sing another song. She happily agreed singing another. After 45 more minutes Sesshomaru's cloud disappeared and he landed in a middle of a campsite, with an enraged hanyou, a scared kitsune, a perverted monk, and a slapping taijia. "Sesshomaru! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. "Flying." Sesshomaru answered. "Flying?" They all asked. Sesshomaru glared, he didn't like to repeat himself, instead he pointed up. They all looked up seeing a Tenshi in a mid thigh kimono. It was black and the under shirt was red, as well as her obi. Her sleeves were longer than necessary and she had light blue hair up in a high ponytail.

The Tenshi flew down next to Sesshomaru looking down at the ground her feet shifting. "Umm… hi guys." She said obviously nervous. "K-Kagome? What the hell?" Inuyasha spoke and or yelled first. "What do you mean 'What the hell' Inuyasha you conceded jerk! Sit!" The Tenshi screamed, sounding just like Kagome and well, doing everything Kagome would of done. You could hear an angry string of curses from the hanyou, and a laugh from the rest. "What happened Kagome? Your twice as beautiful as before!" Sango asked. "Well… actually…" Kagome trailed off, she didn't want to explain this… it was hard enough work at Sesshomaru's, just think explaining this to a hyper kitsune, a perverted monk, and an enraged hanyou. Sango would be fine, she was her best friend that seemed to understand all of Kagome's choices.

"Umm… ok I'll tell you guys later, I'm so not in the mood to deal with him" She said pointing at Inuyasha. Sango giggled hugging her best friend. "Inuyasha pried himself off the ground, "What was that for Kagome? Geeze, and I bet you cast a spell on her!" Inuyasha pointed accusingly at Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, shut up!" Kagome yelled, "I just returned and your already bickering! Geeze just give me a break!" Inuyasha jumped up, "I already gave you a break! A whole week to be exact! And with him!" Inuyasha retorted. "Oh, so now your accusing me because Rin was sick? Oh, and before I forget, I need to go home and repack and stuff."

You could almost see steam flowing out of Inuyasha's ears. "What! No!" "Why not?" Kagome questioned getting pissed. "Because, you don't need to!" "I do to!" "No you don't." "Uh, yea I do!" "No" "Yes" "No! that's it Kagome it's final you don't need to go!" Inuyasha said getting more and more irritated with his 'little sister'. "Fine then, I guess we don't need anymore ramen. I guess you're going to have to hunt, for the next. Few. Weeks." Kagome said nice and slow at the end, just to make sure he got the picture.

"No… ramen? What happened to all the ramen?" Inuyasha asked more in his own little world of what could of happened to his ramen. "We were out before I even left to Sesshomaru's castle." Sesshomaru was getting annoyed at the little argument Kagome and Inuyasha were having, and he could tell the other's were too. "Inuyasha, she has made her decision, let her go back to her time." Sesshomaru said coldly. "Who said you could have any part in this argument, dear, oh brother?" Inuyasha questioned. "I did. Now let me talk to Kagome, and I will leave you to bicker all you wish." Inuyasha glared but it was useless, "Fine, go say goodbye." Kagome humphed and followed Sesshomaru to wherever he was going.

"Why'd you want to separate from the group?" Kagome asked. "No reason, just prefer to leave without a show from my little brother." Sesshomaru said coolly. "Well… thanks for letting me stay and all and I had fun. Your place is very… entertaining. And probably the best spot for vacation!" Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru nodded, taking a step foreword so he was right in front of Kagome.

"Kagome" She looked up at him. He cupped her chin, leaning down and kissing her. He was surprised to find her mouth already opened, and so he opened his as well. His tongue went through her mouth trying to remember everything before they parted. Her tongue slowly made it's way into his own mouth still a little unsure of her own actions. And soon enough they were both fighting for dominance. She made a small sound of content, and he growled. He pulled away slowly, his eyes met a blue glazed ones. She smiled up at him, he could never get enough of her taste.

He handed her, her bag and stepped back. "See ya." She said, and he nodded, walking away, making his way back to the castle. "Hey wait!" He stopped turning around and looking at her. "What about your kimono?" Kagome asked, not wanting to keep what wasn't hers. "Keep it. It resembles, that you are still under my care. You should wear it frequently." He told her, he turned back around walking away. Kagome smiled, "Thanks Sesshomaru" She flew back to her camp, which wasn't far away.

"Hey guys." Kagome said as she entered camp. Shippo almost tackled her to the ground, he would of if she wasn't so use to Rin doing it. "Oka-san, I missed you so much!" Shippo said holding her kimono as if for dear life. "I missed you to Shippo, all of you! I even missed having arguments with Inuyasha, everything is way to peaceful there but it's nice." Kagome replied. "So, you gonna tell me why you're a Tenshi?" Inuyasha asked then sniffed the air "OMG! You kissed Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed so loud all the birds and animals flew or hid.

Sango looked disbelieving at her friend, then saw the blush playing on her cheeks. "I always knew you were the naughty type Kagome!" Miroku said pervertish and a smile that said did-you-do-anything-else? Sango hit him on the head. Shippo just stared, 'What's the big deal? I don't get it.' Shippo thought, but didn't want to hear any mushy gushy details from his surrogate mother. "How, how could you kiss that cold hearted bastard?" Inuyasha asked enraged. "Shut up will you?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha ran behind her and than jumped in her face, "He even marked you through your clothes! Take the damned thing off!" Kagome glared at him, "No! Like I'd strip in front of you! And I like this kimono, it's a lot more comfier than my school uniform or anything else. Oh yea, I forgot, Inuyasha, sit boy, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome stomped over to her friends side and sat down by them. "Kagome, you kissed Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. "Can we please talk about it later?" Kagome begged. "Yea but wasn't that your first kiss?" Kagome looked up at the high noon sky. "Umm… yea." Miroku smirked.

* * *

Sesshomaru

As Sesshomaru walked off leaving his beloved behind, he heard her reply of thanks. How he was going to miss her. And he dreaded going back home, Rin was going to beg him to death to bring Kagome back. And the rest of the guards, he had a feeling, that they weren't going to be so lively. He rubbed his temples as he walked through the forest. He could hear Inuyasha yell about the kiss. He stopped and listened, he wanted to hear there conversation.

Sesshomaru heard the monk say that Kagome was dirty. 'She's not dirty… your lucky monk, if you weren't her friend' he cracked his knuckles. He heard Inuyasha yell some more and Kagome 'sat' him to death. 'You better not strip in front of anyone Kagome, except me.' Sesshomaru thought dangerously possessive. He then heard the taijia, "You kissed Sesshomaru?" "Yea but can we talk about it later?" Sesshomaru smirked, 'So innocent.' "Wasn't that your first kiss?" Sesshomaru's smirk slightly grew, "Uhh… yea." 'So maybe it was a good thing I left Kagome alone, and that damned cat came.' He started walking again 'A whole month' the thought rang in his head which seemed like forever.

* * *

Kagome and Sango at the springs near Kaede's

"Ahh… this is relaxing." Sango sighed in content. "Mmm… it's ok, I guess." Kagome said. "What? You love the hot springs!" Sango exclaimed. "Yea I know I do. It's just Sesshomaru had a couple at his castle, indoors! It was amazing, his castle truly was!" Kagome said a bit excited, remembering every detail.

Earlier when Kagome and Inuyasha stopped fighting Kagome told the rest that she was a Tenshi as well as her family. She told them she was sorry for not telling them, that she was uncomfortable about telling them. Kagome had as well told them about her brother, the fight they had. She then decided to tell them about the castle and what happened. She even told them about the mangy cat and when she kissed Sesshomaru she had transformed. But she didn't tell them about the other times they kissed, instead she told them about Kaminari, Tenki, Tsuki, and Rin. She told them little about Sesshomaru, not really wanting to make him look like a total good guy since she was sure he'd come back after Tetsuiga eventually. She could of sworn while she was talking Inuyasha said something like 'Just like it use to be', but then again she could of imagined it.

Sango giggled "Yea it sounded beautiful and the garden! That was my favorite description you gave us!" Kagome nodded in approval, "Yep anyways," Kagome couldn't think of anything else to say, "Oh yea, you guys won't have to protect me as much as you use to. I have my own miko powers that I can control quite easily, it had all been a show when I was in human form." Kagome told Sango, "Really? That's great Kagome! Do you have more than one power, cause I've heard of Tenshi's that have more than one power, but then again I also heard that is very rare." Kagome nodded, "It's true, it's rare to have more than one power, but guess what, I have three!" Sango gasped, "Yea it's true, I'm a miko, lightning, and fire." Sango's mouth dropped, "That's amazing Kagome! You're the first Tenshi I've heard of having three different powers."

Kagome did go home the next day, she stayed there for a couple days and came back going Jewel Shard Hunting. It was a bit easier to travel and battle now since Kagome could fly and during battle she could protect herself and fight with them, instead of being some sort of sniper with her arrows. Even making camp was easier with Kagome's fire attacks and stuff. Kagome showed Inuyasha she could make fire, lightning, or even her miko powers go through her katanas and can make her katanas more powerful. To Kagome it felt good to be with her group again, having adventures, yelling at Inuyasha, messing around, and fighting the demons. The things she was having problems was she missed her other group, she really badly missed Sesshomaru's beds, and she found that she was often thinking of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was annoyed at everything and everyone. Things were harder traveling because instead of running around jumping over everything and having endless energy, Rin was often pouting, crying over nothing, she won't listen to Sesshomaru, begging for everything, and won't shut up about Sesshomaru's secret love. Jaken on the other hand was throwing a party, he was happy about the so called 'wench' was gone, then he'd get pummeled by Sesshomaru and Jaken never knew why. Another thing that was annoying was at least ten times a day Rin would ask 'when is Kagome coming to visit us?' Even his guards were upset she was gone, she was only there a week and she made a big difference with her cheeriness, stubbornness, singing, her strange vocabulary. It all made everything different at Sesshomaru's castle and while they were traveling. Even Kaminari wouldn't say insulting 'Fluff' names.

Three weeks while traveling with the group, Kagome had to go home, she had a major test the next day and she was barely even prepared for it. They first headed to Kaede's and then they were going to the well. "Hey Kaede!" Kagome greeted the elder woman kindly. "Ah Kagome, I was expecting ye to return, we have something very important to talk about, if ye will come inside we may talk." Kaede said in her old talk. The group nodded walking inside Kaede's hut that was covered in packages and packages of stuff. Almost like Kaede was moving out or something, but Kaede didn't have that much stuff.

"What is it Kaede?" Miroku asked. "Please sit down so we may talk." The group had a hard time figuring out a place to sit without sitting on a package. "Inuyasha ye may be familiar with this, and then again ye may not be." Kaede started, "Just get to the point you old hag!" Inuyasha retorted. Kaede rolled her eyes, "As I was saying, Kagome ye are being invited to a Yearly Summer Festival. This is a Festival that the Great Demon's from the North, South, West, and East, have at the Central Castle to throw some sort of a party. To get to the point since I seem to be getting rushed, all the Ladies and Lords alike go, and the most beautiful woman from each village is presented to go. This year, we have chosen ye, for not only are ye beautiful, but ye are wise and strong. Ye will attract many demons with your beauty, but ye are wise and will not be fooled by the weaker lustful ones. And ye have strength something very important at this particular festival."

Kagome smiled, 'Yea! I just go told I'm beautiful, smart, and strong, I'm so going to rub this in Inuyasha's face after this!' Kagome thought. "Why is strength important Kaede?" Sango asked. "It is important because, if ye are chased by many men, other women will get jealous. There is a ring there, were ye can challenge or be challenged. The jealous women may challenge ye for 'taking there man'. Ye are strong and confident making it an easy challenge. And ye can use weapons."

Kagome nodded, "Sounds fun, but I'm going to have to talk to my mother about it." Inuyasha cut in, "What you can't go! We need you to help us hunt Jewel Shards and we need to find Naraku." Inuyasha retorted. "Inuyasha! I may see you as my older brother! But I am old enough to make my own decisions! Geeze! It sounds fun, so I'm going!" Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha back down she was right. "Fine, but how long is this 'Festival' thingy anyways?" Inuyasha growled. Kaede walked over to a small package that had a small scroll on top.

"Ye will be there for two weeks. Oh and Kagome child," Kaede said, "Yea Kaede?" "There is one part I forgot to mention. Ye usually find a husband or mate when ye go to these." All of there mouths dropped open. "What?" Kagome asked. "Yes, but that's what the Festival is mainly about." Kaede said as calm as the blue sky outside. "Now I remember! That's were mother mated my father, she told me of that festival! She told me how great it was, and how beautiful it was." Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome and Sango suddenly had big dreamy, romancy eyes. "Ohh! How sweet!" They said in unison. Miroku took the upper hand of this daze and did the exact opposite to both girls. WHAP! SLAP! "Miroku you hentai!" Both of them screamed in unison. "It was worth the pain!" Miroku said with to pink hand prints on his cheeks.

* * *

Later on… "Ok guys see you tomorrow around seven!" Kagome shouted as she jumped into the well with an almost empty pack. "See ya Kagome!" They all said and headed back to the village. Kagome watched as the familiar light surrounded her body and she landed on the other side of the well. Kagome climbed up the stairs, turning into her human form, just in case. "Mom, Gramps, Sota! I'm home!" Kagome heard some chopping in the kitchen, video game noises in the living room, and an angry grandfather yelling because he was losing against Sota. Kagome walked into the kitchen, "Oh honey when did you get here?" Kagome smiled, "I just got here, whatcha cooking smells good!" Kagome said.

"What are you doing home so early?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and transformed so she could reach something high in the cabinet. Kagome too transformed, not liking the feel of being a human again. She also told her mom about how she had to help Sesshomaru and the kiss, and all that good stuff. Then she told her of the festival, pulling out the scroll and showing it to her mother. As Mrs. Higurashi read over it, Kagome started to fidget like a little kid giving her a report card. "Oh wow Kagome! That's amazing, your going right?" Kagome nodded, she watched as he mother ran through it some more. "Oh cool, they have tournaments, plays, a library, and you can even sing on stage much like a concert! Oh Kagome your going to enjoy this place! Sounds like a vacation!"

Kagome nodded again, "Yea and they also have places for archery." Mrs. Higurashi nodded seeing that part. "Oh, are you going to get yourself a handsome guy there? If you are I want green eyed grandchildren!" Her mother said really happy. "Mom!" Kagome growled. "I'm joking honey, but if you do get a mate or whatever they call it, I do want green eyed grandchildren or even blue eyed!" Kagome sighed her mother was hopeless. "I think you should go, it would be good for you, and plus you'll make an A plus for sure!" Kagome nodded "True, true! But hey I'm going to go shower, I've been killing for one a while!" Mrs. Higurashi nodded getting back to the cooking.

Kagome walked behind the couch where her brother and grandfather were in Tenshi form. "BOO!" Kagome yelled out making them both jump up in the air yelling Bloody murder or Demon be gone. Kagome laughed hugging them and flying up stairs to shower. That night she had the best dinner since she left Sesshomaru's and the nicest sleep in over two weeks. Kagome laid snuggled in bed, "Sesshomaru's beds might be nice and silky, but my bed's the best!" And with that said Kagome fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Kagome was up getting ready for school. She had a new school uniform thanks to her mom who ordered more while she was in the Feudal era. "Bye mom, see you after school!" Mrs. Higurashi nodded. Kagome ran up to the school a good twenty minutes early because her friends were always early and she had a lot to catch up with. "Kagome! We missed you! The doctor already let you out of the hospital?" Uki asked. "Uhh… yea!" Yuma and Shima ran up as well. (I still don't know there names, so yea these are her three school friends that she always hangs out in the anime)

"How's your back?" Shima and Yuma asked in unison. "Never been better!" Kagome replied. Yuma, Shima, and Uki all started jabbering about some seventh grader stealing Hojo away from Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes saying she never was Hojo's and she wasn't stealing him from her. Then they started asking about the jealous boyfriend, the guy who said I love you, and the perverted guy who asked her to bare his children. "Don't worry guys! None of us exactly feel the same way! The so called jealous boyfriend and the pervert are so beyond that now! Well… the pervert's still a pervert, but I'm pretty sure he's falling in love with my other friend. Those guys just act like my older brothers and stuff, so no worries! And the guy that said I love you, has a fiancé."

"How old is the guy with the fiancé?" Uki asked. "Umm… I think he's around 19, 20ish." All the girls gasped, "You have got to be kidding me!" Kagome shook her head. "He's way to old for you Kagome! And what he do? Get the girl pregnant?" Kagome anime style fell over. "No, no! It was more like a set up by the parents and stuff!" Uki shook her head, "He must be a powerful business man, that poor girl." Kagome heard the bell ring, "C'mon guys, or we'll be late!" The three girls followed Kagome into the enlarged school building.

"Ah… man…" Kagome moaned as she walked into her house. "Hi honey how was your day?" Kagome shook her head, "Horrible." "Oh, I'm sorry honey. Well I talked to Gramps and Sota and they think that you should go. It would be good for you, and plus you might find yourself a partner." Kagome sighed, "Mmk mom. I'm going upstairs. If Kukaikan comes, tell him I went to the Feudal Era." (Yes all her Tenshi friends or not friends know about it cause they use to go through it until it shut on them) Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

Kagome stepped through the door that lead to her room. "I can't believe I made a 67 on my freaking math! Just one more answer and I could of gotten it right! Arrg!" Kagome growled into her pillow as she fell onto her bed. She heard a tapping on the window she looked up to see Inuyasha there looking quite frantic. "What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she opened her window for him.

"Kagome… There's a dragon youkai, and he has a Jewel shard! But we can't find it his body keeps regenerating! C'mon Kags we gotta go!" Inuyasha blabbered out really fast. Kagome nodded yelling, "Mom I'm going with Inuyasha!" And she was out and in the well. Kagome then transformed flying out of the well, looking for the dragon youkai. "Inuyasha, were is it?" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and started running, "We don't have time to talk!" Kagome jerked her hand away and flew next to Inuyasha through his own forest.

Kagome felt the presence of a Jewel Fragment coming, 'This must be were the dragon is, good they lead it away from the villages.' Kagome thought, while unsheathing her two katanas and Inuyasha Tetsuiga. As the dragon came into view, it was huge, but it wasn't as big as Ruikotsa (Sp?). "Were is the wench with the Jewel Shards?" The dragon asked while flinging his tail towards Kirara. Inuyasha decided to do a surprise attack, "Wind Scar!" He yelled as he came closer to the dragon, but he missed. Thanks to the two Jewel Fragments, he was a lot faster than he should have been. "Inuyasha! He has two Jewel pieces! One in his forehead, typical, and the other in his chest!" Kagome yelled out as she neared Sango and Miroku.

"Two Jewel shards, eh? Then that makes it all the better!" Inuyasha shouted. As the Dragon looked over to see who said the first comment about his Jewel Shards, he saw Kagome. "You, give me the Jewel Shards" The Dragon commanded. "As if! And what is up with everyone and saying the same line every time they see me?" Kagome shouted at the dragon. "You dare defy me? Die wench!" He yelled as he threw a ice towards Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. "I don't think so!" Kagome threw up a quick barrier leaving her friends in it, while she flew out shouting, "Fire Flare" Her fire shot out of her hand, melting the ice around her, and blinding the dragon.

"Inuyasha now!" Kagome yelled. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled at another attempt. Inuyasha didn't feel the dragon desinagrate. "Damn! Kagome I missed!" Kagome was about to shout something else, but when you could see again, Kagome was thrown into the ground like a rag doll. "Ah!" Kagome felt the tainted Jewel Shards coming toward her. "Dang…" Kagome muttered as she stood up from the fall. Her right hand was overlapping the top of her left wing.

"You thought you could beat me?" The Dragon roared with laughter. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, but he was thrown back by the dragon's tail. "Yea, actually I did" Kagome told the dragon, trying to think of some way to make time for Inuyasha to 'wake up'. 'Come on, Inuyasha. Wake up!' Kagome thought as the dragon neared her. The dragon lifted up it's arm to strike at her, but Kagome thought other wise. She through a lightning bolt his way, much like the time she did with Tsuki except this one more powerful and larger. The dragon was hit except that it barely effected him. "Vile wench, die!" the dragon yelled as he brought his giant claw down to Kagome.

Muhahaha! Cliffie! Don't you guys love me? Ok anyways, answer time and then we go with the cast to see how they are going to destroy my life more!

* * *

griffins rule- Yea, me too! Don't worry they will! Tachi-mora, isn't in there for the heck of it. Lol!

animegirl2005- Thank you!

meikouhaikitsune- wow cool name! Thanks! Yea I have fun doing that! I know I love the fluffiness! I will!

Blood Red Moon- Yes! Kawaii so cool sounding! Good I'm glad you enjoy it! I will! No worries!

hoshi96- Well that means I'm the first right? Yes point for me! Thanks, well ya... My friends helped me pick out names. I have know idea, my friends did it! yes Tachi sounds fun, no? Lol I will, no worries... I don't wanna be smited... that would be horrible, then I can't keep writing! Gasp! Horrible! thanks! HEY! He's mine!

lyn- Mmk!

Crazy-Destinys- Heck ya! Yes! Thanks

MuffinSlayer- Cool! Yea I know!

hermonine- Thanks. Yea, it was fun writing! Yea, thanks!

hellspixie18-yea that would be crazy! OMG! I was going to take that one, but than I decided not to because it might lead to 'mating' and then my fanfic would be ruined. Thanks!

Demonic Devils- LOL!Yea it's fun writing! Oh really? Cool! Thanks!

darkestlightangel- Lol, yea don't worry. Nope sorry... she hides in Atatakai instead. Nah, it's ok, I like to review to my readers. Thanks a tot! L8ers!

Xellos and Lina forever- thanks! You don't need to cry... you'll brainwash me! Lol jk, Inu's mean! Lol. Thanks! I will!

sabbs- Lol, yea I know, I'm slow, but I try to update as soon ASAP!

Reki is sinbound- Lol, no problem I will! Really? I didn't think so but hey if you say it was funny than I'll go along with it! Thanks for reviewing!

Sheenachi- Hey! Ok I know I'm dumb, anyways thanks for reviewing!

Only 16, hmm… I don't know….Oh well. I asked for 20 but only received 16, that's a bum… I wanted 20. Well whatever schools starting so I let you guys slide for now! Lol. Whatever, on to the cast. But if you add MediaMinor's that would be 23... so does that count?

* * *

Sora- Uhh! Let go of me! –pulls arms away from both Banko and Sess-

Sess- -growls-

Banko- -sticks tongue out at Sess-

Kags- I want Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru- -turns around hearing Kagome-

Sora- haha… I get Banko!

Kags- -sitting in Sesshomaru's lap- So, I get Fluffy-sama

Inu- O.O Kagome! What in the hell are you doing?

Kags- -blushes-

Sango- looks like it's the battle of the Jealous and the Jealousyes

Miroku- -nods, gropes Sango-

Sango- -Slaps Miroku hard- HENTAI!

Miroku- it was worth the pain.

Shippo- Hey Sora, at the beginning of the first chapter, you said I might have a crush… who and where and how will I have a crush?

Sora- -walks over to Kagome, drags her into the closet, along with Sango, and Kaminari-

All- -hear's whispering in the closet-

The girls pop out- We have decided….

Sango- That you….

Kaminari- will be…

Kagome- with…

Sora- to bad we aren't going to tell you! It's a surprise and all our many readers will be depressed if we spoil something!

Inu- Who cares about the God Damned readers! I want Kagome away from Sesshomaru!

Koga- Hell ya!

Ayame- What you don't love me Koga?

Koga runs down stairs and hides

Ayame chases after him- Hey! I'm talking to you!

Kaminari sighs- are they going to fall in love?

Sora- Mmm… yea. You'll see. But ok, I'll do a bit of spoils.

Pairings:

Sess/Kags

Mir/San

Inu/OC

Kaminari/OC

Shippo/OC

Tenki/OC

Koga/Aya

And I can't think of anyone else I'm going to pair up right now… sorry!

Naraku- What's this? I don't get a pairing?

Sora- Umm… no?

Nar- I'm heavily insulted

Sora- don't worry you get a chick in 3 of my fanfics.

Sess- Yes, she has 23 ideas, including WOAT, and SM (Silver Moon)

Banko- Yep, and I have a couple fanfics including me.

Inu- Yea me too!

Mir- Do I get one?

Sora- Sure… just gotta get busy on that one

Kags- Anyways, if you want to see Sora's ideas, go to her profile and click on her stories. Sheenachi and Sora's friend, who lives in her hometown, have already checked it out. It tells you the summary and the pairings. So yea. Go check it out.

Shippo- Read and Review!


	10. Just a couple of classical favorites

Hellooooooo! Hey thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you for reviewing! I'm in a very hyper mood so, yea! This chapter will most likely end up being very hyper and goofy! If you are in a serious mood, than maybe you should come back later when you're in a happy peppy mood. Because if you don't you may get the urge to flame me, and then I'm going to freak out, jump away from my computer, grab some of Kagome's Gramps' spell wards, throw them at my computer, and run. Just to warn you… well, actually there is nothing to warn you guys about… -shrugs it off- anyways, the first week of school was horrible! And hectic! I have to sit next to my ex-boyfriend, and OMG it's horrible! In all but 6 class! That's 3 classes with that moron! (Actually this would be my 2nd week at school… I posted it late… gomen)

Sess- Yes, he was a moron, and you're a moron for going out with him.

Sora- HEY! Be nice Fluffy-sama!

Sesshomaru's eye twitches

Bankotsu- you went out with someone other than me?

Sora backs off into a corner

Kagome, Sango, Kaminari, and Kirara (she's holding him by the back of his shirt with her teeth) holding Bankotsu back.

Sora- uhh… Banko?

Miroku- she don't own so don't sue

Shippo- should we help her?

Inuyasha- nope!

* * *

Chapter 9: Just a couple of Classical Favorites

Sesshomaru was traveling with his small group that contained Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken, looking for any signs of Naraku. So far, he's had no luck the most he had found was a couple irritating cats and some crazy old woman saying that there were no demons aloud in her hut. He was about 20 yards away from her hut, why would he come near it? Rin kept him from killing her and they kept going on their way.

It was around four according to Kagome when she was there, and he was coming closer and closer to the village were Kagome and Inuyasha usually stayed at. Also the well Kagome claimed she was from. He didn't want to say his secret love was a lunatic but that was absurd. Sesshomaru looked off to the left, were a small canyon was, and he saw a blue magic flowing around. 'Miko powers…'

Sesshomaru's curiosity once again beat him. "Jaken, do not let Rin out of your site, Ah-Un don't let Jaken out of your site." With that said, he walked over to the battle scene, to see who this miko was. For a moment, Sesshomaru could have sworn he heard Kagome scream out "Fire Flare". Sesshomaru shook his head, that couldn't be possible, she was probably being dragged around by his little brother to find more Jewel Fragments. Sesshomaru had to cover his eyes for a moment that flare was impressive, even to the Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

As Sesshomaru neared the battlefield he heard the two words that couldn't come out of anybody's mouth except Inuyasha, "Wind Scar!" Sesshomaru sighed, he saw a dragon youkai attacking them, and he then saw the mortals and the cat and kitsune in the barrier. Sesshomaru quickly searched for his beloved, then he saw her being thrown around by the dragon. Sesshomaru growled, but then calmed himself, he wanted to see how his little Tenshi would do in a real battle, using her real powers.

Sesshomaru watched from the sidelines, as Kagome jumped up but was holding her left wing in her right arm. Her wing was severely damaged, and she had the most annoyed look on her angelic face.

"You thought you could beat me?" The dragon asked Kagome, Inuyasha tried to run to Kagome but was thrown back by his tail. "Yea actually I did!" Kagome shouted to the dragon. 'Such guts, she's perfect for you and you know it!' his self-conscious spoke. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Sesshomaru watched as his little Tenshi threw a lightning bolt at the dragon, but failed it made no damage what's so ever. "Vile wench, die!" The clawed hand of the dragon was coming down on his Kagome.

* * *

Kagome stood there holding her injured wing in her hand, "Damn it…" She muttered as the dragon's hand came closer and closer. There was a bright light Kagome was suddenly picked up by a very strong arm. After the light dissipated, Kagome looked up at her savior trying to figure out who saved her. "Se-Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned. Sesshomaru looked down at his beloved, "No, Kags, I'm just pretending." He stated slightly cold. She glared at him but smiled all at once. 

Kagome looked over his shoulder, he had cut the dragon's arm off. Sesshomaru landed next to Inuyasha and kicked him in the head, causing him to jump up and growl. Inuyasha's eyes were red, Tetsuiga had dropped out of his hand while being thrown back by the dragon. Kagome hid her face in Sesshomaru's haori, and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Inuyasha slowly looked around, seeing Sesshomaru he growled viciously, but when he saw Kagome he faltered slightly.

"Little brother, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked mockingly. Inuyasha glared at his older brother, he didn't recognize him, and he just saw him as another victim waiting to be slaughtered. The dragon laughed, "Lord Sesshomaru! What a pleasant surprise, I was just about to take out your baby brother, and now, I'm going to take out you!" The dragon roared out. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and looked slowly from Inuyasha to the dragon.

"You dare threaten this, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked icily. The dragon laughed harder, Inuyasha smirked, "I don't see what's so funny, but I know what's about to be." Inuyasha said in a really deep voice almost matching Sesshomaru's. He suddenly lunged at the dragon in an amazing speed. Inuyasha sliced at the dragon's forehead, looking for the Jewel Shard. Sesshomaru set Kagome down, "Kags, go get Tetsuiga and 'sit' Inuyasha. You should know what to do from there." Before Kagome could reply, Sesshomaru was as well after the Dragon. "You can tell by there attitudes they're related." Kagome muttered. She limped over to Tetsuiga that was slightly buried in a pile of rocks; you could only see its hilt.

Kagome climbed up the rocks the best she could, but a bleeding shoulder, an injured wing, and your leg limping, isn't exactly to easy. Kagome sighed, as she finally made it up the rocks and grabbed Tetsuiga's hilt. She felt like she was pulling it out of a dried cement block. "Ah! C'mon! Get out of there!" Kagome yelled at the inanimate object. She tugged harder, pulling more strain on her injured shoulder, Tetsuiga started to loosen up from the pile of rocks. 'Yea, c'mon baby, you can make it!' Kagome thought. With one more, hard tug, she had freed Tetsuiga from its 'rock prison'.

After Sesshomaru left his love's side, he used his demonic speed and pulled out Tokigen (sp?) jumping in front of the dragon to distract him from hurting Inuyasha. Inuyasha had lost almost all control, but Kagome slightly kept him down. Sesshomaru was glad he didn't have to fight a dragon and his little brother all at once. Sesshomaru sliced at the dragon on the nose, causing it to scream in pain. Tetsuiga didn't have a sharp enough blade to cut through the dragon's rough skin, but Tokigen had recently been sharpened and is sharper than it had ever been.

Inuyasha took his right hand thrusting it into his left arm causing it to be covered in blood. He didn't call out the name of the attack he was going to use, seeming, as he didn't care. He threw his blades of blood at the dragon causing his stomach to cut all in one place, but it was a deep cut. Inuyasha used his new found demonic speed to quickly jump at his stomach shoving his hand in and pulling out the Jewel Shard. Inuyasha smirked; the look on the dragon's face was priceless. He saw Sesshomaru force his sword into the dragon's nose.

Kagome couldn't see exactly were Inuyasha was, "Inuyasha!" the dragon suddenly turned to her. 'Damn girl can't keep her mouth shut!' Sesshomaru's more annoyed side growled. "Oops!" Kagome squeaked out, this would be the second time today she'd be in big dooky. "You thought you could hide from me?" The dragon retorted. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I wasn't hiding you imbecile! Sheesh!" Kagome yelled back at the dragon.

Inuyasha had heard his name called and dodged the dragon's claw that was coming after him for pulling out his Jewel Fragment. He growled the dragon had slightly caught his side. Inuyasha jumped towards the one who called his name, "K-Kagome…" Inuyasha slowly said in his deep voice. He heard Sesshomaru growl, usually a thought wouldn't even pass through Inuyasha's head while he was in full fledged demon form, but this time he did. 'Why is Sesshomaru so pissed off over Kagome?' and that was the end of his thoughts.

Sesshomaru growled, the girl was always bringing attention to herself. He had told her to pull out Tetsuiga, 'sit' Inuyasha, and give the Tetsuiga to Inuyasha. Not scream out his name. Sesshomaru used his demonic speed grabbing Kagome, careful not to be touched by Tetsuiga. He growled at her, "Kagome what were you thinking?" he asked her icily. She hadn't heard that tone of voice from him since before she healed Rin. "I-I, don't know…" She trailed off, holding Tetsuiga close to herself. Sesshomaru sighed; no matter how strict he tried to be with this woman he would never allow himself to talk to her in that tone again.

He gently nuzzled her cheek, "I am sorry." He pulled back quickly dodging an attack from the dragon. "Lord Sesshomaru, I never knew you mated with such creatures as her." The dragon said mockingly. Inuyasha suddenly slashed at its eye causing it to bleed severely and making its only arm come up and cover it. "They aren't mates!" Inuyasha yelled as he used the one and only Iron Reever Soul Stealer. This time Inuyasha's attack cut through the hand and through the eye again.

The dragon screamed in pain, his most hated enemies were defeating him, his father had killed Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. But when he had heard his father was back, he quickly as he could tried to get to the site of his father's area. When he entered the battlefield he saw his father killed by the insolent half-breed, Inuyasha. The dragon then decided to gather the Jewel Shards and become stronger, to kill the hanyou, and then the elder brother. But now, now both were defeating him, he had even lost a Jewel Piece.

Sesshomaru put Kagome down staring slightly amused by Inuyasha's little outrage. Usually his attacks wouldn't be so strong, but now that he was a full-fledged demon and his inu possessiveness his attacks became a lot stronger. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokigen and watched his little brother slice the hell out of the dragon's face. That dragon looked slightly familiar. Sesshomaru shrugged it off, he had seen millions of dragons, and he just didn't want this one to be in some sort of alliance with him. Breaking an alliance could mean serious shit.

Inuyasha again sliced at the dragons face; finally the Jewel Fragment was sliced out of his forehead. Inuyasha again smirked, "Die, filthy vermin" Inuyasha said as he sliced it one last time causing it to be destroyed. Inuyasha caught the other Jewel Shard in his palm. He landed gently, staring at his elder brother and Kagome, his adopted little sister. He tossed the Shards to her, giving her a shock, his eyes were no longer deep crimson but he still had the blue stripes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, "What did… How?" Sesshomaru smirked, "So little brother, you have found out who you really are." He stated coldly. Inuyasha gave him a small smile, "Yea, but my senses are killing me." He replied sniffing around. Kagome let the barrier down that her other friends were protected in. They instantly ran over, "Kagome, Inuyasha are you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled plopping down. "Yea we seem to be fine, my butt hurts though." Kagome told her 'sister'. Sango rolled her eyes, "Oka-san!" Shippo yelled jumping into his mother's arms. "Shippo you're going to kill me one of these days!" Kagome giggled at his little pout.

Miroku was the only one that didn't speak; he noticed Inuyasha's differences. "Either Kagome played face painting with Inuyasha again, or Inuyasha's a full-fledged demon." Miroku finally stated, Sango instantly turned to her now full demon friend. Inuyasha was facing the canyon wall, seeming to be off into space. His eyes were still gold, but they were smaller, much like Sesshomaru's. He also had to demonic blue stripes still a bit jagged.

Sesshomaru also seemed to be in space, but he was looking beyond the group, he was staring above the canyon seeming to be searching for someone. "Inu… Sess?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked down at his young Tenshi friend, Inuyasha though was still in space his golden eyes were slightly glazed. "How did Inuyasha transform and have control?" Sango finally asked. Kagome shrugged looking over at Sesshomaru for answers. "He found his inner self." Was all he said.

Inuyasha finally looked at his group, "I'm hungry." Was all he said, all but Sesshomaru fell over anime style. Kagome pulled herself back up first, "Always thinking about your stomach, eh Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha glanced over at his Tenshi friend. "Yep… and you're injured, c'mon let's go find your bag." Inuyasha said picking Kagome up bridal style. He was sure she'd still be limping and her wing was slightly messed up so she'd have to go back to her time.

"Kirara!" Sango called out for her kitten friend. Kirara appeared in her giant form hitching all but Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome a ride. Sesshomaru leapt over to the spot he was looking at earlier, Kagome had sighed at his departure. She had missed him greatly and he didn't even say goodbye. Inuyasha stopped, looking behind his shoulder. "Planning on joining us for awhile Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked in a teasing tone. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's neck slightly pulling her self up looking behind Inuyasha. "As a matter a fact I was pup." Was all Sesshomaru said before a little munchkin flew out behind him and jumping up in front of Inuyasha trying to look at the girl in his arms.

"Kagome-chan!" Rin screamed out. Kagome looked back at the innocent child, "Hey Rin-chan! Been a pain in the butt for Fluffy-sama for me?" she asked. Rin nodded smiling, Inuyasha placed Kagome down and walked over to Sesshomaru. Kagome sat down in front of Rin, and they began chitchatting about something. "The kid make you or you just growing soft?" Inuyasha asked slightly amused. "Shut up, pup." Was all Sesshomaru said before walking past him scooping up Rin and kept walking.

Kagome giggled, Inuyasha picked her up and caught up with Sesshomaru easily. Inuyasha was beginning to enjoy his new powers as being a full-fledged. Inuyasha walked along side his elder brother Kagome would tease Sesshomaru a couple times, calling him 'Fluffy' or telling Rin to do something. Sesshomaru would half-heartedly glare at Rin, but she'd do it any ways.

When they made it to the village, some people cowered in fear of the TaiYoukai of the West coming to their village. But Kaede and the rest of Inuyasha's group greeted them full heartedly. "It's been awhile Sesshomaru-sama." Kaede said to the older demon. Sesshomaru nodded following his little brother inside the hut. He noticed the human miko was staring intently at Inuyasha. After sending the children outside to play with the other village children, they began speaking. "Inuyasha what has happened to ye?" Kaede was the first to speak.

Inuyasha looked over to the old wrinkled miko, "Nothing, I was merely in a battle when I transformed… like usual." Inuyasha stated in his deep voice. Kaede looked over at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, tell me, do ye know anything of this?" She asked. Sesshomaru took his eyes off Kagome and Sango, they were bandaging each other up, "I have said this more than once today, and it's highly annoying. He had found his inner self within, so now if he losses Tetsuiga, the puppy will not lose all control." Sesshomaru stated.

Sango slapped Miroku, "Hentai, when will you learn?" she growled out intimidating. "Oh my dear Sango, you no my hand his cursed, it has a mind of it's own." Miroku said slowly backing away from the demon slayer, ending up sitting in between the two-youkai brothers. "I think Master Inuyasha, had become jealous of what the dragon had said. Causing him to attack the dragon full force. When doing so his heart was telling him he is no more than Kagome's friend or even brother. Causing him to gain control back but staying a full fledged youkai." Myoga suddenly appeared out of who-knows-where.

"Master Inuyasha my butt, flea!" Jaken yelled at Myoga. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken causing him to shut up. "Aye, tis' is a strange theory, but I do believe Myoga is correct. When Inuyasha had attacked the dragon, the thought of Sesshomaru being mates with Kagome created a strong will to attack the dragon more. By doing so, ye Inuyasha, your demonic heart had something to think about other than killing everything." Inuyasha looked over at her, "So what your saying is that because I was slightly jealous that I found out that I'm only Kagome's brother?" he asked. Miroku nodded, "Sounds quite logical. For Inuyasha being protective over Kagome is a natural thing. When the dragon claimed they were mates, you freaked out."

They all seemed to agree. "So Inu, getting a little envious of Sesshomaru?" Kagome teased, "What! No!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome winked at Sango, "Yea Inu, I did hear that Sesshomaru snagged a couple kisses from Kagome and you haven't." Sango also teased. Inuyasha growled, "So, what's that have to do with anything?" Miroku decided it was his turn to jump in this little scandal, "It has to do with everything!" Inuyasha glared at all three of them, then at Sesshomaru. Especially Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked like he didn't even care, as usual.

'Oh, I'll get you for this dear elder brother, you can count on it.' Inuyasha thought. "No it doesn't." Inuyasha retorted. "But my lord, it does!" Myoga joined the fun. "Will you guys stop pulling my leg?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome tossed him Tetsuiga, "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." she said. When Inuyasha caught Tetsuiga, he transformed back into a hanyou. "Damn, that hurt…" Inuyasha rubbed his head. Kagome smiled, "Haha! My own theory was correct." Kagome said in triumph. Sango rolled her eyes, "Yea, well can he turn back into a full fledged demon on his own accord?" she asked.

Kagome placed her finger on her chin, "How am I supposed to know that?" Sesshomaru looked over at his little brother, "Yes he can, with a lot of practice." Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru. "Cool… but will it hurt my head this bad every time?" He asked. Sesshomaru shook his head, "Tetsuiga merely surprised your demonic blood, nothing else." He stated coldly. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kagome whispered into Sango's ear. Sango giggled in reply, "Yea."

Rin and Shippo ran in, "Oka-san! Come play tag with us!" Kagome shook her head, "Sorry Shippo and Rin, I can't I have to go back to my time and gather more supplies and I have to get more medical supplies." Kagome told them. Shippo whimpered, "Afterwards maybe?" he asked hopefully. Kagome nodded, "Yea, Gramps might have some sort of healing potion, or I could have an aspirin or two." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Or you could just suck it up and deal with it!" Kagome stood up a little wobbly, "Yea, well don't even get me started on you after we get done with a battle!" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "Well I'm not the idiot that always cries for a break right after we took one after a battle!" Kagome growled, "I do not! I ask for a some sort of water supply, because I can't stand having dirt and blood all over me!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up! You do not! You whine about 'Inu-kun! Can we please stop? I'm so tired!'". Inuyasha mocked. Kagome narrowed her blue eyes, "Inuyasha… SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was pummeled into the ground, "I'm going home, and I'll be back by sun down." Kagome turned her back, and walked over to the door, "Sesshomaru stay here I want to show you a couple games from my place." With that she stomped out the door leaving a crushed hanyou and an enraged TaiYoukai, 'No one orders this Sesshomaru around… future mate or not.' Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

After sunset, Kagome did return, she brought her yellow bag and other stuff. They decided to leave and wait for the kids to tire out before they stopped to camp. It was now around 10:00 p.m. and the kids were just now slowing down, running out of energy. "Shippo, Rin c'mon or you'll be left behind." Kagome called out to them. They instantly ran up and jumped on Ah-Un. "Kagome-chan, I'm tired." Rin yawned. Shippo nodded in agreement. The enlarged group walked for about 15 more minutes, because Sesshomaru had smelt a lake near by and wanted to camp there. 

Kagome pulled out all of her sleeping bags, she had grabbed a couple extra for Rin and Jaken. She was sure Sesshomaru wouldn't want to sleep in one and he probably wouldn't fit. Sango and Miroku started a fire, Kagome put the kids to bed, Sesshomaru mounted Ah-Un, and Inuyasha retrieved some water. "So what games did you bring this time, Kags?" Inuyasha asked. Rin, Shippo, and Jaken were sleeping in sleeping bags a couple yards away so the group wouldn't wake them.

Kagome smiled, "Oh just a couple of classical favorites." She smirked this was going to be so fun. Sango smiled too, "Which ones?" Miroku smirked, "Are any contacted with either of you?" He earned a couple of slaps from the girls and a slug from Inuyasha. They were all sitting around the campfire, Kagome sat to the right from Sesshomaru, next to her was Sango, then Miroku, and Inuyasha sat on his left. "Actually I wanted to play Truth or Dare!" Kagome said. Inuyasha popped his neck, "Now this, is a fun game, I'm in."

The others nodded all but Sesshomaru. "I do not need to play such foolish games." He was about to stand up, but Kagome grabbed his tail. "Yes you do need to play a couple of foolish games! If you don't I won't talk to you forever!" she glared at him and he glared back, "And ever!" Kagome said. Sesshomaru sighed, he'd get her for this too. "Okay, The games called Truth or Dare. If I like ask Inuyasha Truth or Dare, he has to choose if he chooses dare I get to dare him any thing I want. If he doesn't do it, he has to take off one item of clothing. If he chooses truth, he either has to answer a question or he has to tell the truth about something." Kagome explained to Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"Okay I want to go first!" Inuyasha said, "Miroku Truth or Dare?" He asked. Miroku replied with dare. "Okay, I dare you to… I dare you to put on some of Kagome's make up." Miroku's mouth dropped open. "Fine!" Kagome walked to her bag and pulled out her make up tossing it to Miroku. She also pulled out a battery powered stereo and a CD pack. "How do you put this stuff on?" Miroku asked utterly confused when he opened the mascara. Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded, "Make over!" The both squealed in delight.

The girls suddenly piled in front of Miroku using hairbrushes, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, the whole nine yards. When they pulled away Inuyasha fell over laughing and Sesshomaru slightly chuckled. Sango handed him a small handheld mirror, he had on dark blue eye shadow, with dark mascara. His eyeliner was messed up, a lot because he kept squirming around under them. He had on pink blush. They fixed his hair up in two high pigtails. Some of his dark black hair was falling out but he did have his hair way up there. He also had on dark red lipstick.

"A master piece!" Inuyasha laughed at his best friend. Miroku groaned and wiped off the make up with his long sleeve. "Okay, Kagome Truth or dare?" Kagome rolled her eyes, "You know me I always pick dare!" Miroku nodded, "Should of known, I dare you to… hmm… sit in Sesshomaru's lap and make out with him fro 3 minutes." Kagome and Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, "What?" was all Kagome could manage out. "You heard me, unless you want to strip off your tang top off." He said with a mischievous grin. Yes it was true; Kagome was wearing a pair of really tight dark blue jeans and a black tang top. She had changed when she went to her time. Sesshomaru didn't say anything or show any emotion, the only thing you could really tell that he was shocked by the dare was that his eyes had widened a fraction of an inch.

Kagome sighed, "Fine you win Miroku!" Kagome whined. Kagome stood up tossing Sango her watch, "I trust you to time it." Kagome plopped down in Seshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her, "What?" Kagome asked highly annoyed. "Ok you have… 3… 2…1… go!" Sango called out.

Kagome's mouth captured Sesshomaru's in her own. Her eyes closed when they met as well as Sesshomaru's. He had missed her taste greatly, he asked for entrance and she complied, it seemed she as well missed him. Their tongues entwined, Sesshomaru was taking in every single detail of her mouth again. She tasted great it was driving him insane. Kagome battled with Sesshomaru for dominance, he had one all the other times and she was dying to win this time. She didn't care that her friends were all around her; she made a small noise of content. Sesshomaru growled of pleasure hearing her. Sesshomaru nipped her bottom lip making her whimper. He was about to make it deeper but Sango had to ruin the precious moment, "Time!"

Kagome pulled back, slightly panting looking at everything but everybody's eyes. Sesshomaru looked down at her, her cheeks were a deep crimson. Sesshomaru smirked, if only she could stay there with him forever. "Damn Kagome!" Inuyasha laughed out, he enjoyed every moment of it. Kagome turned around and saw her digital camera in his hands. "INU-YASHA!" she screamed making Sesshomaru slightly flinch and Inuyasha jump up in a tree. "Haha! You can't 'sit' me, I have your digital camera!" Kagome jumped out of Sesshomaru's lap, "I can't believe you! You took a picture of us!" she screamed.

Inuyasha winked, "Hell ya I did! And you won't believe how many people are going to enjoy it!" he laughed out. Kagome now had three anime anger marks appearing on her forehead, "Inuyasha, I don't care… I have a couple pictures of my own of you." She said rather confident. Sango gasped, "She does! I saw every single one of them." Miroku's eyes widened, "Your in deep shit Inuyasha." Kagome ran over to her bag, digging through it. "Here! I'll show Sesshomaru a couple pictures of you… and some other people." Kagome threatened, "How many did you take?" she asked.

Inuyasha went through the settings pulling up the review section. "1…2….3, 4… 7, 8. Eight pictures." He told them. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, "Kags, I thought you said that you couldn't see the pictures until you developed them." Sesshomaru reminded her. "That's only with some of the pictures. On my digital camera, you can see your results instantly. Inuyasha give me the digital camera, and I won't show him the pictures from the last 'Truth or Dare' game. Or the ones with Kikyo…" Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Fine… but I'm developing these!" Kagome glared at him and snatched her camera away when he jumped down.

Kagome looked through the pictures, "OMG! Inuyasha I swear I hate you right now!" Kagome exclaimed looking at all the pictures. "I'm not developing these!" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "And why not, dear little sister?" Kagome glowered at him "Because! It's embarrassing!" Sesshomaru snatched the little silver camera from her looking at the pictures. There was one from the front, showing Kagome's back and his face. The next two were on the side showing a perfect view of them making out. The other two were showing them from the other side, getting a better view of him than Kagome. The other three were just Inuyasha running around taking whatever he could without being caught.

Sesshomaru tossed it to Inuyasha, "Make sure she develops these." Inuyasha smirked, "Mmmk." He turned the camera off tucking into his shirt. Kagome fumed, "Inu-kun, please." Inuyasha sat back down in front of the fire, "Nope. Besides it's your turn." Kagome sat back in her spot, "Fine than, Inu, Truth or Dare, choose dare." She said with an evil glint in her eyes. Inuyasha faked yawned, "Yea sure whatever, dare." Kagome smirked quite evilly for her.

"Inu I dare you to… I dare you to sing 'I feel like a woman' and dance 'sexy' to it." Everybody's mouth dropped, even Sesshomaru's slightly. "What…?" Inuyasha said in obvious surprise. Kagome smirked, "Oh I know how much you 'love' that song, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. And don't forget the fact that you dance absolutely 'sexy'." Kagome said while smirking. "You gotta be kidding me!" Sango laughed. Kagome shook her head, "No, I dare him to." Miroku smiled, "His favorite song my butt." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, 'That song would will most likely hurt his pride, I'm in.' He thought.

"So little brother, you going to sing, or are you just going to sit there dumbfounded as usual?" Sesshomaru questioned, slightly agitated that he wasn't moving. Inuyasha lowly growled, "No." Kagome smiled, "But Inu, if you start quitting here, than you'll be stripped completely before anyone else." She said in a really sweet tone. "Little brother, hurry up." Sesshomaru threatened slightly. Inuyasha growled in agitation, "Fine!"

Inuyasha stood up, backing away from the group slightly, making sure he still had the camera within the folds of his shirts. He took a deep breath, "Kags, do you have the music?" he asked in a small begging way. Kagome shook her head, "But… part of the dare was you had to sing it." Inuyasha hit his forehead, "I hate taking dare's from you when your pissed off. And you always take it out on me." He whined, "Hurry up I want to see this one!" Miroku chanted, "Do it, do it!" All three of them chanted again and again. Inuyasha growled "Shut up!"

Inuyasha took another deep breath, "I-I fee-feel l-like a wo-wo a wom…" Inuyasha couldn't do this it was hurting what pride he had left in front of Sesshomaru. Kagome smirked she was loving every bit of this. "Don't forget dance Inu!" Kagome said. Inuyasha slightly snarled, "I'm sorry puppy, I don't think I heard you" Sesshomaru mocked. "I feel like a woman, okay!" they all started laughing, but Sesshomaru slightly chuckled. "Alright Inuyasha you can sit back down!" Kagome laughed out.

Inuyasha was muttering, "Stupid little dares… mumble grumble… lil sisters are evil… groan…. Black monkeys are going to take over the western lands… grumble…" Sesshomaru eyed his little brother suspiciously, he hates flying black monkeys and he really hated people or monkeys that tried to take over his land. "Hey Sango your turn." Inuyasha growled out. "Umm… Truth?" she asked afraid. Inuyasha smirked, "Do you like Miroku?" He asked or maybe seethed. "Umm… I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Sango stuttered. "C'mon Sango it's about time you tell us!" Kagome decided to add some pressure. "You know if you lie, I can instantly tell. After all this Sesshomaru has no time for your pitiful games." Sesshomaru said rather coldly to the nervous demon slayer.

"I-I, I l-l-li" Sango stuttered even harder. Kagome smiled, "Say it so you can get someone else back for the previous games we had or something." Sango nodded, "I like Miroku, they're happy?" She screamed out. Kagome and Inuyasha's mouth's dropped, "Of course I'm happy!" Miroku yelled grabbing Sango. Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha, you have to cook tomorrow!" Inuyasha growled, "Damn it to hell and back!"

Miroku smiled mischievously, "So Sango, you do want to bear my children!" he said all lecherous like and with that sparkling look in his eyes will-you-bear-my-children-? Kind of look. I know that you know that I know what you all know what my momma knows (I hope she don't) what I'm talking about. Sango pulled out of his embrace, "NO! All I said was that I like you!" Inuyasha sighed, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, he could smell her arousal and he was sure Inuyasha could as well.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you really shouldn't come out all that fast Miroku. You might earn an interesting size slap from our favorite little demon slayer." Kagome said while tying her light blue hair that looked slightly orange in the fire light in a high sloppy ponytail. "Ok, I get it… Sesshomaru truth or dare?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru looked her way, slightly intimidating her, "Dare." He replied. Kagome smiled, "Dare devil, eh?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Alright, I dare you to sing to a random song to Kagome's rate-io" She said, knowing all to well for some reason when you dare this, her radio choose the strangest song that has nothing to do with anything. He looked over at Kagome with a perfectly raised eyebrow. Kagome smiled grabbing both her CD player and CD case. She flipped through the case, 'This one will be good!' she stuck in a burned (as in she copied music) black CD. She put it on random it landed on number 3.

Kagome paused it before it could play, "Oky doky than! Here's my lyrics book," She flipped to the page of the song, "Read these lyrics really quick and than sing it with the music. This is also like a duet type thing, so there will be girls on they're singing already. Get it?" Sesshomaru looked over the lyrics, "I'm not singing this." Kagome looked him up and down in a small seductive way, "Alright take off your shirt." Sesshomaru growled, "Fine turn on the damned thing." Inuyasha smirked, this was one of his favorite songs, and he just had to hear Sesshomaru sing it.

The song started out as, (he's not singing it, it's already within it, kind of like karaoke.) "

"Let's take some calls from the request line. Caller number one…"

"Ay… man… what's up? This is Dominick from Shady 'n' Low Trailer Park."

"What's up Dominick?"

"I wanna hear that song from Lil' Jon and Petey Pablo."

"Aight, I have that coming up for you. Now shout out on the radio station that gave you what you wanted."

"Double-U Boom Boom Beat Baby!"

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, was the woman insane or what? Kagome urged him on, "C'mon you gotta start singing now!" Sesshomaru took a deep breath, he _had _to get her for this too. (The girls are in '')

'How you like it daddy?'

"Would you like it from the front?" Sesshomaru slightly growled out. He glared out at them all. Every time Sesshomaru would sing so would the girl, right after him. He sang the part what he saw as 'lyrics' according to her spiral. All of her stuff from her time was so different.

"24, 34, 46, (6), good and thick, and once you get it she'll work with it. Pretty face and some cute lips, earring in her tongue and she know what she do with it. Make a name for herself, and she do her shit well, and know how to keep her business to herself. Come over anytime a nigga call, shit 1 'o' clock, 2 'o' clock, ding-dong, and she right there. And she knows why she came here, and she knows where her clothes suppose to be off and over there. Sniff a lil coke, take a lil x, smoke a lil wee, drink a lil bit I need a girl I

can freak with, and wanna try shit, and ain't scared of a big dick." Sesshomaru paused, 'What the hell did I just read?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

Kagome busted out laughing she couldn't hold it anymore, he was singing and he sang well she gave him that, but what he was singing wasn't what he was most likely expecting. Inuyasha as well as the others were also laughing their heads off. Sesshomaru sang the lyrics again.

"Freek-a-leek Shamika, Keisha, Zahra. Freek-a-leek, Shonda, Sabrina, Krista, Daronda. Freek-a-leek, Theresa, Felicia, Tanishia, Shavon, Freek-a-leek, Monica, Monique, Christina, Yolanda." Yep it was official, he was going to kill every one of them.

"I need to know a whole lot that can teach a broad, with my ding dong make her tongue ticking that bong. Go on ahead so I don't have to do that for her, I'm spoiled, and I don't like to work that hard. I like to lay back, relax, and enjoy my turn, and let your eyes roll back and my toes curl. I love the way you do that girl, till it come time for me to have to give her hers. Tell me what you want, do you want it missionary with your feet crammed to the headboard? Do you want it from the back, put your face in the pillow so you can yell as loud as you want to? Do you want it on the floor, do you want it on the chair, do you want it over here, do you want it over there? Do you want it in ya pussy, do you want it in ya ass? I can give anything you can handle."

'I'm going to die.' Sesshomaru thought. He hated this song with a passion, he had never needed physical needs before and this song was making him seem like some damn man-whore, is a pretty good way to put it. Inuyasha was laughing his head off, when Sesshomaru left the last couple lines he couldn't take it Inuyasha was on the ground laughing his ass off. As well as the others but Inuyasha was turning red. Sesshomaru sang the chorus again and sat back down.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you." Sesshomaru threatened as it ended. "Yeah, I appreciate it home boy."

"Not a problem man, you know I do it because I love ya. Now I got to give a shout out to Seagrams Gin cuz I drink it, and they payin me for it." The chorus went on again, and it ended. Kagome pushed it on pause trying to keep from laughing. About ten minutes later Sesshomaru was getting really pissed off. Words couldn't describe his anger for everything and everyone right then. Kagome lightly punched him in the arm, "Oh, c'mon on Fluffmeister, it wasn't that bad!"

Sesshomaru growled, "Fluffmeister?" Kagome backed slowly away from him hiding behind Sango. "Oops, was that me?" she asked innocently. He could barely see her, the only things that were you could see was her fingers grasping onto the other woman's shoulders and her wings. "Kagome truth or dare?" He asked. Kagome peeked out, "Umm… dare?" she squeaked out. Truth wasn't a good choice and neither was dare, she knew that for a fact.

"Kags, I dare you to…" He glared at her with humor dancing in those golden orbs. She fidgeted behind Sango, she had know idea what this guy was going to dare her. In fact she was scared of what he was going to dare her. "To change the game." He stated, they all fell over anime style. Kagome recovered first, "Why?" Sesshomaru slightly glared at her, "Because this game is pointless." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Loser… what other game Kagome?"

Kagome dug through her pack, "Umm… we'll have to chug a couple bottles, but you guys want to play Spin the Bottle?" she asked as she pulled out a six pack of Dr. Pepper. "Which one is that one again Kagome?" Miroku asked as he opened one of the Dr. P's, "Wow Miroku, I expected you to remember this one." Inuyasha's face paled. "Is this that one that you and your other friends played in your time when I was there?"

Kagome smirked, "Yea actually it is." Inuyasha's eye twitched, "I hate that game! I refuse to play it!" Sango and Sesshomaru looked at each other, "What's the game?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. They all had the bottles of Dr. P open, and Kagome had some music playing quietly so it didn't wake the others up. "It's were someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to make out with." All of their eyes widened. "That's even stupider than the last game." Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Quit being a party pooper and play, you need to loosen up a little." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll play, but if it's dumber than it already sounds, than I want to play another one." He said, Kagome smiled in victory o.oV.

"Okay, I'll go first." Inuyasha placed his bottle down in the center of them. They had moved away from the fire and were still in a circle. Kagome spun the bottle, it landed on Sesshomaru. Kagome's mouth fell open, "What are the freaking odds?" she asked. "That's messed up." Inuyasha stated slowly. Sango shrugged, "The magic bottle knows all" She said sarcastically.

"Alright then," Kagome said, she leaned over to Sesshomaru and captured his lips again. He asked for entrance, and she complied and again there tongues entwined. She pulled back slowly. "It doesn't have to last a long time either." She said, knowing all to well her and Sesshomaru could get carried away. Sesshomaru than spun the bottle, it landed on Kagome. (haha, I love this.) Kagome rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss, then spinning it on Sango. Sango's mouth dropped open, "That's funny." Kagome said laughing, Inuyasha again paled.

"You're not going to kiss me are you Kagome?" Sango asked nervous. Kagome shook her head. "Nope, I don't want to take your first, that would be messed up." Sango spun the bottle and it landed on Miroku. Sango gulped, she barely told the guy she liked him, now she had to kiss him? Oh boy, this was going to be a long night. Kagome started laughing, as well as Inuyasha. Sesshomaru didn't seem to find the humor in it too well. Miroku had stars in front of his eyes, "This has to be a dream! Everything is coming true tonight!" Sango hit her forehead; this was defiantly going to be a long night.

"Well you guys going to kiss or we just going to sit here and watch you guys have a staring contest?" Sesshomaru asked slightly agitated. Sango again gulped, "F-fine…" Sango leaned over to Miroku gently placing her lips on his. Her eyes closed slowly as well as his. The kiss started out soft and chaste but soon evolved into more demanding and passionate. Miroku's arms wrapped around Sango's small waste her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. Miroku licked her bottom lip asking for entrance she complied slowly a bit unsure. Miroku's tongue darted into her mouth leaving not one place untouched. Miroku used his tongue to coax Sango's tongue; shyly her tongue went and played with his. Miroku was so intoxicated right then, the woman of his very dreams he was kissing. Sadly though they had to pull apart, may God forbid that we need to breathe.

Miroku looked down into deep brown eyes. Sango was blushing, it was her first kiss and he knew it. Her eyes were slightly glazed over her cheeks were burning red and she slowly pulled her arms away from his neck. She was surprised he hadn't tried to grope her yet. Miroku couldn't help it, she looked like an angel in his arms, and his 'cursed' hand was suddenly up and down on her rump. SLAP!

"I spoke to soon…" Sango growled out. Kagome shook her head, "He'll never learn. Not even on her first kiss." They played a few more rounds of 'Spin the Bottle' but they didn't have very many people and most thought of each other as brother and sister. Sesshomaru was now topless, he had refused to kiss Sango. Inuyasha was as well topless, he had refused to kiss both. They quit, "Kagome did you bring Monopoly?" Sango asked after once again having to kiss Miroku.

"As a matter of fact I did." Kagome said. She pulled out her Monopoly game and explained to Sesshomaru the rules. He easily caught on to this game. (Why I chose Monopoly, Kami may never know…) Within thirty minutes Sesshomaru already one the whole entire game. Kagome's eyes bulged, "Holy freaking crap! How in the world did you do that? That was like the world's shortest Monopoly game ever!" Kagome exclaimed. Sesshomaru had bought out every single thing, never went to the jail, and he had almost all the money.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I do this at home, why else would my study be caked full of papers?" Sesshomaru said. Sango glared, "Lucky…" Inuyasha threw down the dice, "Damn you and all your damn experience in every damn thing!" Inuyasha cursed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. SLAP! "Freaking hentia!" Sango yelled. It was official, Miroku was knocked out for the rest of the night. "Ewww…." Kagome said in half pity for the monk.

"And… I'm bored, I'm going to sleep see ya in the morning, if you plan on even getting up" Inuyasha said trying to get under her skin again. Kagome growled whapping him over the head, "I'm going for a walk." She stood up and did exactly what she said, went on a walk. Sesshomaru rolled her eyes, "Like getting a rise out of the Tenshi little brother?" Inuyasha smirked, "Yea it's pretty funny how red she gets in the face." Inuyasha yawned while pulling on his shirts, "You might want to go cool her off before she gets in a fight with some demon. When she's pissed off she usually don't since someone after her. Night." Inuyasha jumped into a tree and was instantly passed out.

Sesshomaru started walking over to the area Kagome had went. 'Just one more week, than I can have Kagome all to myself.' Sesshomaru thought. He followed his nose and found himself watching Kagome, from beyond the shadows. "Boy what a tiring day," Kagome said to herself, "Sleeping on the ground, won't exactly be the most comfortable either." Kagome splashed some water on her face from the lake. Sesshomaru stepped forward, ending up next to Kagome as she dried off her face.

Kagome looked up at him, "Yo big boy." She said. Sesshomaru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Never mind… What's up?" Sesshomaru stood there looking at the stars. "Just thinking." He stated plainly. "Wow, you're telling lots of detail here." She said sarcastically. When he didn't reply, she decided to talk for him, "You going to the Festival in a week?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked from the sky to Kagome, "Yes." Kagome again rolled her eyes, "Okay, seriously start talking, I know you can say more than three words."

Sesshomaru picked her up by her arm, "This Sesshomaru needs not to." Kagome counted on her fingers, "Should I give you a piece of candy or around of applause?" She questioned. Sesshomaru again raised his eye brow, "What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome smiled up at him, "You said seven different words, and I was being sarcastic." Sesshomaru looked down at her bright smile it sent butterflies to his stomach, "Are you going?" Kagome asked. "Yes." Kagome stared at him, urging him to go on, when he didn't she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Is it your duty or what?" She asked, she was curious. "I have been skipping for over 25 years, and they're getting irritated with this Sesshomaru. And it is about time to find a mate." Kagome nodded in understanding. "I see… do you have anyone on your mind?" She asked. 'Yes actually I do.' Is what he wanted to say. "Not really… I'll have too many women after me. It will get highly annoying. Mostly they'll just want me either for my money or to higher their status."

Kagome sighed, "That's sad, so no one really goes up there for love do they?" She stated/asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her oddly, "No one goes up there for love. Most don't even know what that is, as well as this Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed again, "That's truly sad, for greed. And what are you talking about? You have showed me that you have plenty of love in that cold shield of yours."

"Name one." He challenged. Kagome smirked, "Rin." Sesshomaru lowly growled, and turned facing the lake. "Haha I win." She said. "You continue to amaze me Kagome." Sesshomaru changed the subject. "How's that?" She asked, she was interested in this. He didn't answer, he didn't quiet no how to word it. Kagome shrugged it off, Sesshomaru didn't exactly seem to be the kind to be integrated by her every five seconds.

Sesshomaru turned back to her and pulled her close with his only arm. Kagome was too beautiful for him, her long crystal blue hair that reached her waist. Her deep blue eyes and her long, slim, curvy figure. She was muscled, had the right amount of curves, in the right places, her elegant wings out of her back. She was just too gorgeous for anyone to completely own. And it wasn't just her body, but her way of thinking, her spirit, and her attitude. He loved it all, and she didn't have a clue.

* * *

I have a couple of questions! So sorry, but I need you beautiful and lovely reviewers to help me out! Okay Question number one: 

Am I spelling Tetsuiga correctly?

Question 2:

How do you spell Sesshomaru's sword, the one that kills you know… I think it's Tokigen, but it doesn't look right to me.

Question 3:

Did you think this chapter was as funny as I intended to make it?

Question 4:

Will you be so kind to review? Lol!

* * *

kawaii-baka4life: Thank you! No worries! See ya!

inlovewithsesshoumaru: You did? Cool! Okay!

little ghost: Okay! Thanks:0)

Nickole Riddle: Thank you! No problem you will!

dreaming-kitten: Tank you, tank you. :) Yea, I know what you mean! (I like the kitty you always make! It's so Kawaii!)

ThEfFAnGeL: Aww! You're so sweet! Thank you, but don't let it go to my head! Lol!

hermonine: Yes I know, I'm evil like that! I try, I try! Thanks lol! Ya, I know I have it all planned out how I'm going to make it and how I'm wrapping Tachi in it all!

elvenarcher516: Lol, just had to make a cliffie! I will, I will! No worries!

Lady Aurora of the Cresent: You have a cool name! Lol, no problem I will!

Crazy-Destiny: Thanks! Oh no! I just have it all planned how I'm going to make it... other than that... I guess you can say I have it all planned out, as well as my other fanfics. The only one that I don't is SM (Silver Moon) Thanks for reviewing!

animegirl2005: Thanks!

LynGreenTea: Okay, thanks for reviewing, even though you don't write much :0)

Blood Red Moon: Lol, Yes I know, I'm despically evil! Muhaha! Lol, joking with ya! Thanks, I will, It's not like I really have a choice. :0)

Demonic Devils: Tanks! No worries!

hoshi96: You are? Really! I'm glad you're happy! Thanks, uh-oh, Houston, we have a problem! ... no comment for that... That sucks... I hate when my excitment goes... PLAHHHHHHHHHHCK! Lol, umm... not long from now... Lol, insane... or maybe sane? I can't decide, can I have another hint? lol! Okay just so you don't smite me! I don't like being smited! lol! Don't do that! I like it when you people talk to me! lol!

inuyasha92689: Thanks! Yea I know, I had to make lover boy here miss her. Sess: What was that? Me: Nothing just don't kill me! Mmk!

hellspixie18: Yea I know! lol, dead? Oh dear! Bon fires, lol, I have some pretty bad experiences with those! lol! No problem! Thanks for reviewing!

sheenachi: How the heck do you freaking always be my first review? It's wicked sweet! I always look up (or down, depends on how you look at it!) to reading and commenting on your review! I'm not dumb, I just need special help! lol, jk! Thanks! No problem!

* * *

Oh and this is to the reviewers at Hidden Secrets! 

alyssa Sorry! I just had to make that a one-shot... I have a whole lot of other fanfics to deal with right now... and my proof is! My future crazy fanfics! lol, I have that posted! Yea, I thought that was a really sweet ending too! Alright! See ya:0)

sheenachi: Thank you soooooo much! I don't see how you do it, but you're always my first review! Lol, Yea I thought it was too! Yea me too, but you do have to love the Inu/Kags! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Sora: I'm sorry! I'm really in a lazy mood, so I'm not going to put a cast scene up, sorry! By the time you read this coughunlessyoursheenachicough I should have a cast scene up on my profile all over again! I kept my old one about me and Banko, but I put another one on there about... llamas... You'll just have to read it to understand it.

Sora: My newest little face-------------- :0) ----------------- I think it's absoultly adorable!


	11. Getting Ready

OMG! You guys like so rock! I love you, love you, love you! You guys are great, thanks! Ready for another chapter of WOAT? I sure as heck am! Lol anyways… thanks for like all the spelling help and what not! Some didn't seem to think it was very funny… that's a tear in my eye. Lol jk, okay let me see… I don't own and I really would like it if you didn't sue me. Umm… yea that's about it! And I am very sorry about the very, very long absence! Please don't kill me Sheenachi! Or anybody else! Don't own the song I hate everything about you!

Chapter 11 Getting Ready

Kagome awoke with the sun shining through the trees. She groaned, she was so comfortable at the moment. She shifted slightly, trying to be enveloped by the big fluffy pillow. Wait… she didn't have a big fluffy pillow… and she didn't sleep sitting up… and she usually didn't sleep over a silky blanket. Kagome opened her eyes. 'Don't tell me…' she looked up at the angelic face of masculine beauty, 'I slept on and/or with Sesshomaru last night!'

Kagome's bright blue eyes looked him over, he wasn't completely tense, but he wasn't exactly relaxed either. His perfect silver locks hung over his shoulders, and his breathing was perfectly calm. Tokijin and Tensiga were resting beside them. His only arm was wrapped securely around her waist almost as if trying to keep her there. She had to admit, she was fairly comfortable, she didn't have to sleep on the ground last night. Point for Kagome!

Kagome decided it was enough checking the Taiyoukai of the West out, she gave a small yawn, and tried to stand up. But something at her waist, didn't seem to agree. "Umph." Kagome mumbled, she looked up at Sesshomaru again. Blue met gold, "Were do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked rather softly. Kagome smiled, "To cook breakfast." Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the tree, "No." Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "No? The others are bound to get hungry, and plus… our position." She said quietly. Sesshomaru gave a slight groan, and freed her. Kagome sat up and yawned again.

She looked around camp, Sango was on the left side of the campfire with Miroku rather close. Jaken was still in the sleeping bag she provided for him, Inuyasha was up in the tree, to the right of the campfire. Shippo and Rin were playing in the lake, Kagome rubbed her azure eyes. Shippo and Rin were WHAT? 'Oh damn… they most likely saw us…. Ah damn!' Kagome thought.

* * *

Shippo and Rin

Rin woke up with a sudden burst of energy… well almost like every morning. She instantly sat up, stretched her arms, and rubbed the sleep from her hazel brown eyes. She looked over to her left, there was Shippo on the outer rim of his sleeping bag, curled up like a little puppy. To her right was Jaken snoring rather loudly. She was use to it by now, she nudged her little demon buddy. "Shippo… Shippo." She whispered. Shippo woke up with bright green eyes. He rubbed the tip of his nose, "Yea Rin?" she smiled brightly at him and he did the same in turn.

"Want to go play in the lake?" Rin asked bored. Shippo nodded standing up and reaching high in the air to stretch his little fox body. He grabbed Rin's hand and started leading her to the lake, but stopped. Rin looked at him in question, he snickered behind his little hand. "Look at Oka-san and Fluffy!" He whispered in her ear. Rin whirled around and looked at her Lord and favorite woman in the world. She gasped, "Oh! They look so cute!" Rin giggled.

Shippo nodded in agreement, "Yea, so kawaii!" Rin nodded in delight. Rin grabbed Shippo's hand, "C'mon before we wake up someone!" Shippo started walking away with Rin to the lake. He took off his shirt and jumped in, Rin giggled in utter delight. She took off her kimono, but left her inner one. And she too jumped in. Shippo swam to his new best friend, "Oka-san and Lord Fluffy look good together." Rin spit some water out of her mouth like a fountain. "Umm-hmm. I think we should some how hook them up… but how?" Shippo sighed, "Wait! You guys are going to the festival right?" Rin nodded dipping her head back to get her hair wet. "And sometimes people get married there right?" Rin nodded, stars shining in front of her eyes. "Than that means, we could hook them up there!"

Rin smiled brightly, "Yea, and we could some how plan them to stay together, and only with one-another, and no one else!" she winked at him. Shippo snapped his fingers, "But what about those darn crazed fan girls that are always after Fluffy's hand? That's a problem." Shippo snapped his fingers. Rin sighed, "Oh yea… fudge sickles." She pouted, "But I want Kagome and Outo-san to be together." Shippo also sighed, "Yea, I want Oka-san with your Otou-san… then we could all be a family!"

Rin's shining eyes came back, "Yea, and you could be my older brother!" Shippo's eyes grew a brighter green, "Yea… how old are you?" Shippo asked, "Umm… I think I'm almost nine, Otou-san brought me back to life when I was around eight so yea. What about you?" Shippo took a deep breath, "In human years I'm around nine or ten, and in youkai years I'm 32." Rin nodded, "Otou-san said he was around 223 years in youkai and about 16-18."

"Oh… I see." Shippo said. "Man this is going to be a hard little plot." Rin nodded in agreement, "Yea… but we can still try!" Shippo nodded, "Yea we can!" They continued to play and plot around in the beautiful lake.

* * *

Back with the group

Kagome sighed, "Man…" She softly complained pulling out some ramen from her yellow pack. She continued to quietly cook, "What are you complaining about?" Sesshomaru asked deathly silent. Kagome turned to him, "Oh nothing… just the kids." She said as if they were theirs. Sesshomaru turned towards were Rin and Shippo were playing in the lake. "What of them?" Kagome smiled, "Maybe cause they saw us sleeping…?" She said slowly. He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

Inuyasha woke up, "Hey Kagome?" he asked and yawned. "Yes, Inu?" he jumped down the tree and sat down next to her, rubbing his eyes, "You making ramen?" Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course I am, and I do it every morning." Miroku sat up, a devilish smirk appeared on his soft complicated face, "Wake up Sango." He said while rubbing her butt. Sango shot up slapping him, "Five more minutes…" she fell back asleep. Kagome laughed. Sango again woke up, "What's so funny, what did I miss?" she asked confused. Kagome just laughed harder. Sango rolled her eyes, "Okay… who gave her chocolate so early?"

Miroku rubbed his cheek, "Hey what happened to Miroku?" Sango asked. Inuyasha laughed that time. "Oh just the usual, except he tried hitting on Sesshomaru thinking he was a pretty lady!" Inuyasha laughed out along with Kagome. Miroku's color drained from his face. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Little brother I didn't know you were homosexual, to think your own brother is pretty." Inuyasha's mouth dropped, "I SO did not SAY that!" He yelled, causing Kagome and Sango to laugh.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Rin." And instantly Rin ran over to Sesshomaru. "Yes My Lord?" He took in her tiny form, she was wet all over, and she was as hyper as ever. "Go change." Was all he had to command her. Rin ran over to Ah-Un, "Good morning Ah-Un!" she said joyful to the two headed dragon. She pulled out an extra kimono and ran out to some bushes.

"Wow… obedient. How'd you train her Sess?" Inuyasha asked. "I need not train her." Sesshomaru said slightly cold. "Ahh…. Fudge!" Kagome cried out. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "Tonight is the well umm…" Kagome trailed off looking warily at Sesshomaru. She trusted him with all her heart she truly did but she didn't know if she could tell him tonight was the new moon. "Spit it out Kagome." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome started to randomly draw little circles in the air with her index finger.

Inuyasha stared at her as if she was nuts. "Oh! I gets it!" Sango said. Miroku stared at her than the sky, "Oh, right umm…" Miroku replied. "Am I the only one who has know idea what this girl is drawing?" Inuyasha asked. "As much as this Sesshomaru knows, I have no idea either." Inuyasha looked over at the wet Shippo. "Hey Inuyasha I think she means your favorite night of the month."

Inuyasha growled. 'Ahh… man!' Sesshomaru looked around the group, than stared lazily at the sky. He smirked, "Little brother, tell me. Is it the night of the new moon you fear because you turn human?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "How do you know?" Sesshomaru kept his arrogant smirk on, "You use to live with me… remember."

"Damn it, you're right…" Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku stared at them questionably, "What do you mean?" Miroku asked. "Sheesh, we're brothers remember!" Inuyasha growled. "Hey don't growl at them for not thinking about it!" Kagome defended them. Rin randomly popped out. "Hi my lord!" she said cheerfully. "Rin, it would be Ohayou." Rin stared at the TaiYoukai a moment. "Oh right! Ohayou!" Sesshomaru nodded in approval.

Kagome looked from Rin to Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. "See Inuyasha, why can't you be as good with children as Sesshomaru is?" she smiled knowing she was getting under the hanyou's skin. "Oi, woman! Can't you ever lay off! Sheesh Tenshi's and there stupid ways of pissing me the hell off!" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Kagome gave him a bright smile, "I was joking Inu-kun." She said in a complete innocent gesture.

"Feh, it's not going to work Kagome." Inuyasha said slightly softening. She looked irresistibly forgiving. Her light blue hair framed her face. Her normally bubbly eyes were a now a big, bright, and doe-ish. One of her wings were still wrapped up, which added, and her other one was up right. "Pease!" She said in an innocent voice, "I didn't mean to hurt Inu-kun." She said sticking out her bottom lip. 'Oh Kami! Not the bottom lip!' Inuyasha thought. "Ahh! Fine! You're forgiven!" Inuyasha growled out.

Kagome smiled sweetly, 'Works every time.' Kagome thought in victory. "Ahh, thankies Inu! Alright! Breakfast is served." She said sweetly. She passed a bowl of ramen to everyone. "Here Rin, now be careful. It's still a little hot." She told Rin caringly. Rin happily took it. "Thanks Kagome-chan!" Jaken cleared his throat, "Kagome-chan, please tell me what is this?" Jaken asked politely as he could. Kagome smiled at the toad, "It's called ramen. It's a mixture of noodles and water. The type I gave you is beef flavored. It's artificial, but it's extremely good. I have other types, like chicken, beef, shrimp, and other types." Kagome informed him. Jaken bowed down and ate it and made a umm sound.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome rake her way under Inuyasha's skin. 'She likes messing around with others.' Sesshomaru observed as Kagome said he had better skills in caring for children. She seemed very good with children herself. The way she cared for the small fox and Rin was amazing.

He watched as she made Inuyasha 'forgive' her for her comment. If he ever had to forgive someone, he'd make him or her bow, and say they're sorry comments over and over and over. If he didn't approve, he's most likely slaughter them. It was just how he was. Yet Kagome made almost everything she did a game. It brought laughter to her group and it made every body beam with happiness. Even he felt himself lift a bit of weight off of his shoulders.

Rin seemed to enjoy her as well. Jaken as well was starting to show her a bit of respect calling her Kagome-chan. Strange how one person can enter your life and ruin it or add to it. He had never met anyone be so kind or playful as this woman who he was dying to have. He slightly sighed as she handed him a coup of raw-men.

"I don't eat human food." He said slightly cold. He saw a bit of hurt flash in her eyes, "Oh c'mon!" she said persistently, "It's good! Inuyasha eats about 5 cups a day… he needs to go on a diet… maybe the Subway diet." She mumbled to herself. "What do you mean I need to go on a diet!" Inuyasha screeched. "Oh I was just joking Inu! Pease forgive me!" she said jumping extremely fast hiding behind Sesshomaru. "Kagome, tell me do you really think you can hide behind me forever?" Sesshomaru asked with slight amusement dancing in his cold golden orbs. Her hands were on his shoulders and she slowly peeked out to look at Inuyasha. She whispered in his ear, "I'm scared of Inu-kun. He might bite me!" Kagome said causing the others to laugh all but Sesshomaru. "Get a muzzle and I do believe your problems will be fixed." Sesshomaru said stoically.

The others laughed at Sesshomaru's joke. Inuyasha gave a blank stare, "Hey! That's not nice Sess. Didn't daddy teach you to be nice." He said in a four year old tone. "Maybe once." He replied back. Kagome sat down by Sesshomaru, trying to hand him a cup of ramen again. "Please Sess." She said begging him. "No." Kagome whimpered, "Why not? Oh I get it! You think my foods going to poison you or something isn't it! Sheesh the others haven't died yet. And I've been with them for over 6 months." Kagome grumbled.

Sesshomaru looked over Kagome's upset and enraged form. Her eyes were narrowed, her light blue hair danced with the slight breeze. Her small muscled arms were crossed and she had her perky little lips in a pout. She was freaking irresistible in that state. He sighed, "Fine Kagome you win this time." He said taking the small Styrofoam cup from Kagome.

She gave a victorious and appreciative smile to the TaiYoukai of the West. He grabbed the pathetic excuse for chopsticks and took a small bite of the instant noodles. It wasn't as great as the cooking at his palace but it beat Jaken's cooking any day. He noticed the taste was defiantly artificial but it was good non-the-less. Sesshomaru noticed two small blue eyes waiting to see his reaction.

Kagome bit her bottom lip, unsure of the TaiYoukai's approval or not. 'Why does it bug me so? Why should I care if he likes it or not?' Kagome asked herself. But she shrugged it off. She wanted to see Mister Perfect's reply to her cooking that takes less than three minutes. She saw Sesshomaru spare her a small glance from the corner of his eye. She wanted to scream out 'Well!' but decided against it.

Sesshomaru mentally smirked, he was making her loose patience quickly. But she waited with a smile even though she was begging to know his opinion on her food choice. Her bright blue eyes were defiantly wondering what he was thinking at the moment, and she probably had know idea he didn't care for the food. What he cared about was her beauty and how much he wanted her to be his.

Inuyasha smirked, she cared way too much over nothing. In fact he was sure Sesshomaru didn't even need the food she offered… okay so she somewhat forced him to eat it. Full-fledged inu youkai didn't need food three times a day. Instead they only needed it about once every two weeks. He rolled his eyes and stuffed his mouth full of some more delicious ramen.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said slowly, as if to make her want to eat her insides, "I do believe I approve of your cooking." He said casually. Kagome smiled brightly to him. "Thanks." She said in major appreciation more than he would ever know. Kagome sat there and watched as the others filled their faces with her ramen like they did every day. For some reason she couldn't help but remember that Inuyasha could now control himself in full-fledged form.

"Hey Inu?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha had just stuffed another giant bite of noodles into his mouth and they were half way hanging out. He quickly slurped them up, "Yea Kagome?" She looked up to the sky and took a small bite of ramen. "Do you think… umm… well, do you think that if you lost Tetsusaiga again, you would loose control? Or would you have control?" she asked. Inuyasha put down his empty ramen bowl, "How should I know… the only way to figure that out is to get into a battle and purpose. But than again, I wouldn't have a certain will to live or whatever." He said rather thoughtfully.

Sesshomaru decided this was his part to jump in on the little conversation, "It's true Inuyasha you would have to get into a real battle and really loose Tetsusaiga. Your sword will know if you are faking it or not." Inuyasha thought through the whole ordeal, "Well, I don't exactly like the idea of loosing control, I don't exactly feel like myself. But if I loose it anytime soon than we'll know." Inuyasha said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how do you 'loose control'?" Rin asked naively. Sesshomaru turned his head to the young girl that he saw as his daughter. "Rin remember when we first met?" Sesshomaru asked slightly cold. Rin put her index finger to her chin, "Yes My Lord, your eyes were red!" Sesshomaru nodded, "I had no control at that moment but I regained it." Rin smiled, "Oh, okay I understand Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said brightly and sat her empty ramen bowl down. 'I wish I could call Sesshomaru-sama Otou-san right now…' Rin thought.

"We're most likely not going to get much ground covered today." Kagome said. "Yes that's true since tonight's the Night of the New Moon." Miroku added in. "Let's at least try to cover some ground. It would be better if we gathered some more Jewel Shards before Naraku got a hold on them." Inuyasha said. "Mmmk, so were should we head? I don't since any Jewel Fragments, and we're no were near Koga's den." Kagome said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Is that all you think about? Koga this, Koga that!" Inuyasha barked. "What do you mean is that all I think about? Of course I don't think about it all the time!" Kagome shot back at Inuyasha. "All the time, huh? So you think of him often!" Inuyasha retorted. "W-what? No! I was just saying cause he does have two Jewel Shards!" Kagome growled out at her hanyou friend. "As if! You still totally like him!" Inuyasha accused her. "What! Now you're accusing me of something that's not true! You insensitive jerk!" Kagome screamed.

"Insensitive? You do allow him to call you his Mate To Be, his woman, and anything that lovey dovey flea-bag can think of!" Inuyasha snapped. "You're just jealous because he thinks he's in love with me! Besides, what's it to you? You're supposed to be my older brother!" Kagome growled out. "I am so not jealous! Why would I be jealous?" Inuyasha yelled. "Because you just naturally are! I don't know why but you are when some guy comes around!" Kagome yelled. "Damn it Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

While the two were fighting, Sesshomaru had some thinking to do. 'That pathetic excuse for a wolf thinks he owns _my_ Kagome?' He thought jealously. 'Only I will have Kagome. She's _mine_.' His demonic side growled out. 'Next time I see that damned wolf, his head's mine!' Sesshomaru kept his outer appearance cool, but his insides were burning with an envious fire.

Being a young lord, he had always gotten what he wanted. The only thing he hasn't received that he wants and needs is Kagome. And he wasn't about to loose her to some wolf that was more cocky than him or Inuyasha. Koga had called Kagome his woman, yet she had no claim marking on her. That seemed to lessen his envious greed for Kagome. And he had saved her at Mt. Hakura from the thousands of youkai that were after her. He had to give little credit to him for that. But she was still his. No. Matter. What.

Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes, 'There they go again.' Sango thought. 'How could he be so stupid?' Miroku thought annoyed. Miroku tossed a lop sided look over to his secret beloved that had unconcealed her love for him last night. He felt an equal love for her that he was sure he had to show her soon enough.

Sango sighed, she was getting pretty tired of her older brother's stupid fights with Kagome. Yes Sango sees all of them as her brother and sisters except Miroku. Since she had laid eyes on him she had thought he was handsome. His deep blue eyes, sleek black hair that came to a small ponytail, his smile, and his strong voice. Soon she found he was lecherous, and that made her jealous of anyone he asked to 'bare his children'. At first it was just a silly crush but now it was a love that could make the darkest of night shine brightly.

Shippo and Rin eyed the hanyou and Tenshi/miko. Then they looked at one another, how annoying they could be. "Do they always fight like this Shippo?" Rin asked. Shippo nodded, "When any other male besides one of us in the group are named Inuyasha gets extremely jealous." Shippo whispered in her small ear. Rin nodded, "Oh."

"I can't believe you can be such an arrogant jerk! You have absolutely no feelings but jealousy!" Kagome screamed at the hanyou. "Jealousy? I can show you a lot more babe but to hell am I going to!" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome's light blue wings flared, "Inuyasha! I have had enough of this stupid fight!" She yelled. "Don't you dare say that fucking word!" Inuyasha threatened. "To bad! SIT!" Everybody (except Sesshomaru) flinched. "I can't believe just because I mentioned another males name you start freaking out!"

Kagome snatched up her guitar case and took flight. She couldn't be near him any more. He was just so cold hearted. She had thought Sesshomaru was but Inuyasha beats him in a whole nother category. Just because Koga's name was brought up he freaks out like a jealous boyfriend. And he claims to be her brother!

Sesshomaru watched Kagome clutch her strange instrument case. She had been really pissed off. For a moment he thought that she beat his anger by a long shot. Sesshomaru gave his little brother that was buried in a crater four feet in the ground, a cold-hearted glare. He too than jumped up into the air after the young Tenshi. _His_ Tenshi. _His_ love. _His _Kagome.

* * *

Northern Castle

Kaminari stood in her room that was part of the West Wing of the Northern Castle. She sighed, 'Without Kagome to make jokes and talk to gets really boring really fast.' She thought. One of her servants was fitting her kimonos, another was playing with her hair, the other was messing with her make up, and the newest was messing with her shoes. Boy, being the daughter of the Northern Lord, or any Lord at that, was annoying. All the Men had to do was get his armor polished and he was ready. The women had to fix their hair, nails, makeup, clothes had to be fitted perfectly, hair had to be arranged the right style, nails done to perfection, and makeup caked on covering natural beauty.

Kaminari had been sitting in this chair for over three hours, she silently swore she was never going to sit in it again. Kaminari sensed that another servant was coming, 'Oh goody, what's she going to do? Make sure my butt's big enough?' she thought sarcastically. The young maiden jolted in, "My Lady, lunch is being served. You father wishes that you would be fixed up like you would be at the Festival. Excuse me My Lady I need to tell your younger brother." She bowed and jolted away.

Kaminari whimpered, she was going to kill her father for making her dress all perfect like. "My Lady we must hurry, for you don't want to be late for lunch with your father!" One of the servants cried out and started tightening her obi till she could hardly breathe. Oh yes she was going to kill her father for sure now.

When the maidens bowed and left the room, she stood up and stretched. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. Her hair was done in a very fancy bun. It had two small French braids on the side of her head that mixed into the bun. Many extra loose hairs including her bangs hung around her face. She had on a very tight fit kimono that was slightly less than mid thigh. It clung to her body like a second skin. Her sleeves weren't wide in fact it was like it was a long sleeved shirt would fit you. Over her strange kimono was see-threw silk cloak. She wore no shoes even after that maiden practically killed her feet. Her demonic markings that were green that faded into pink stood out dramatically. All in all she looked beautiful.

Kaminari walked out of her room, slowly, a little too slowly for even her liking. As she walked down the massive staircase, she felt many guard's eyes on her form. When she finally made it down the stairs her little brother ran by her. "Hey Kamin, why the long face?" He asked in pure innocence. She looked down at the small boy, "Oh nothing Hisoka." Hisoka didn't look too convinced, "I may be only 12 in mortal years, but I can tell you're lying to me." He said.

Kaminari smiled down at little Hisoka. He was about to forearm, with long dark purple hair that was in a high ponytail. He had dark green eyes that held curiosity, mischief, and mystery. He had the traditional Northern marking, a green four-pointed star. He had no other markings. He often wore a black kimono and a dark blue sash.

"Oh Hisoka… I just don't like preparing for the Festival. It gets really annoying." She said giving into the small glare the younger sibling was giving her. He shrugged, "Whatever, c'mon." he grabbed her soft hand and dragged her into the dining room. Already there was loads of amazing food, and their father and mother at the table. Kaminari and Hisoka bowed down to their parents and sat beside or across from their mother.

"I love your kimono, Kaminari!" Her mother said in utter joy. Her mother's soft silky voice was enough to make her smile, even though she had already been threw hell that day. "Thanks mom." She said. Her father, Lord Hayia, nodded in approval, "It seems my baby girl is growing up on me." He said. Kaminari pouted, "Shut up." She said in a four year old tone.

"Dad, why do I have to go to this stupid Festival?" Hisoka asked annoyed. Hayia smiled, "Because, you need to at least get use to going to them." Hisoka snorted, "Why, it's not like I'm going to rule the Northern Lands… Kioshi is." His mother sighed, "Dear, just because Kioshi is older than both you and Kaminari, doesn't mean you have to be so rude. And yes you do need to go to these Festivals, it will make you understand our culture and others easier." His mother said softly, if they hadn't been inu youkai, than they wouldn't of heard her.

Kioshi stepped in; he had dark brown hair that was placed in a high ponytail. His hairstyle was much like Sesshomaru's and he was very muscled. He had two demonic markings that adorned his cheeks. They were dark blue; he as well had the green four-pointed star from their father. He wore black kimono pants and no shirt; he had light gray eyes that were from his mother. His voice wasn't as deep as Sesshomaru's but it was deep in deed.

"Talking about me again, Squirt?" Kioshi asked slightly annoyed. "Yea what of it Kioshi?" Hisoka growled out at the oldest brother and child. Kioshi rolled his eyes and sat next to Kaminari. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He whispered into his little sister's ear. Kaminari giggled, "Yea seems so."

Kaminari looked over at her mother, in truth the only child that looked like her was Hisoka. She had long silky dark purple hair that was always down. She had no demonic markings at all, and her eyes were a light gray. She had sharp claws and fangs alike and had her nails painted a deep red. She was slim and very curvy. She was strangely quiet, wise, and sometimes complicated to read. Hisoka was her last and most likely final child. She was a beautiful inu youkai and was very easy to trust.

Kaminari then turned her attention to her father. She was still surprised at how much he looked like Inu no Tashio, The former Great Demon of the Western Lands. He had rich dark brown hair that he held in a high ponytail, even though InuTashio was silver. His eyes were a very misty green and very soft. InuTashio's was golden. Other than that they looked almost the same. Hayia had one jagged blue stripe against is pale cheeks and the green four-pointed star. He was well muscled and was very truthful. He never really fought much anymore, since he almost had a treaty with every one. The only time he really had to fight was when he was training his children.

* * *

With Kagome

Kagome sat down by a river after flying for over twenty minutes. She sat her guitar case down and kneeled next to the crystal clear water. She dipped her small hands into the water and splashed some on her face. 'Okay, I'm going to sing a song and go back to camp. Singing will help me, it has always helped me.' She thought, even though she was dreading going back to camp.

Kagome silently walked over to a soft patch of grass and took a seat. She pulled out her bass guitar and strum the strings a couple times before she started. 'What song to sing? What describes me or my feelings at the moment?' she asked herself. No song came to mind as she sat there. Randomly she started singing Crawling

_Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real._

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming/confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending_

_Controlling/I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in _

_Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before so insecure_

'Why am I singing this song? It makes no sense.' Kagome thought. 'Whatever it feels good to sing.' In the back of her mind, tearing at her heart, she didn't want to sing this song. Tachi-mora, her older brother, had created this song.

_Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real._

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting/reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection _

_It's haunting how I can't seem_

_To find myself again my walls are closing in_

_Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before so insecure_

Kagome sighed, how she wished Inuyasha wouldn't be so jealous over nothing. He should know by now that she didn't love Koga. He should know a lot of stuff, but his anger and jealousy gets in the way.

Sesshomaru suddenly stepped into the clearing. He saw Kagome sitting in a soft green patch of grass, along with that strange instrument that she called a bass guitar. He walked calm, steady, quiet steps towards the small the Tenshi. She of course sensed his presence, "Hey Sess." She said in a small soft voice. He raised an eyebrow, and sat down next to her.

"Why do you let him get to you?" Sesshomaru said slightly coldly. Kagome brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I don't know." She said in a cracked voice. He turned his head to her; "Don't." was his small command. "Ever." Kagome took small steady breaths trying to regain her composure. "Okay." She said.

His only arm snaked around her waist bringing her small body into his lap. Kagome looked up at the TaiYoukai of the West, but buried her head into his chest; seeking a comfort he could only give her. Sesshomaru sighed in satisfaction, placing his chin upon her head. She could sit there forever, he was just so inviting, so… caring. He pretended to be extremely heartless, but he really wasn't.

After about twenty more minutes of sitting there, Sesshomaru spoke up, "Kagome, we need to leave. Inuyasha is probably throwing a fit." He stated. Kagome sighed, shaking her head 'no'. "I don't wanna." She whined, her voice being covered up by the silky material of his kimono. The slight breeze made his silver hair flow around them, "Kagome…" he warned her. Kagome whimpered, but ditched his lap.

Sesshomaru as well stood up. Kagome gave him the puppy dog lip, "You're mean." He spared her a side-glance, "No I'm not, you are." She pointed her finger at him, "You're asking for it buddy." She said. "No, you've been asking for it for quite some time now." He replied back in his usual monotone voice.

'You've been asking for many things, especially in my dreams.' He thought. Every since the first time he had that one dream of them making love and him claiming her, it repeatedly came in different… positions. He mentally groaned, 'This girl's going to kill me someday.' He thought.

Kagome spared him a glance and threw on her guitar case, "You coming… Fluffy?" she asked teasingly. And quickly jumping into the air while taking flight. Sesshomaru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, 'You're defiantly in for it.' He jumped in the air as well; in a white blur he jumped past her. Kagome gave him an awkward glance for a second than started pumping her wings harder.

* * *

With the Inu Gang

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the horrible punishment Kagome unleashed on him. "Gee the more I piss her off the bigger these damn things get." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Inuyasha used his demonic power to jump over to a nearby tree and sit down. Shippo and Rin ran over to him, "No concussion, Inu?" Shippo asked. Rin sat on Inuyasha's left and Shippo sat on his right. "Nope… but my head hurts." He said rather nicely.

"Inu-kun?" Rin asked somewhat shyly. Inuyasha's head tilted to the side curious of the small child's question. "Yea Rin?" Rin fidgeted with the ends of her hair. "I was wondering… would you pick flowers with me?" Shippo's mouth fell open and Inuyasha fell anime style. Sango started laughing her head off as well as Miroku.

Rin looked innocently at the other four people, "What?" she asked. Sango couldn't respond to the young child for she started laughing harder. Rin whimpered, 'What are with them?' Rin asked herself, 'Do they not like to pick flowers?' she put her small index finger to her chin, 'Outo-san doesn't mind if I pick flowers, in fact he lets me put it in his hair.'

Rin huffed, "Shippo-kun?" she asked looking slightly hurt. Inuyasha picked himself up off the soft green forest floor. "Oh koi," Sango said slightly worried, she walked over to Rin and cradled her, "We weren't making fun of you. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku are boys; they don't want to pick flowers. But, I tell you what, I'll go pick flowers with you until Sesshomaru and Kagome come back okay?" she asked the small girl of the age around 8.

Rin was slightly surprised that Lady Sango would cradle her in such an affectionate way. There were very few times she had been embraced so lovingly. That once with Sesshomaru when she was brought back to life by him, a couple times by Tenki and Kaminari, and quite a couple times by Kagome. Her real parents never held her and her brother was merely two years old. She was slightly hurt to find out that Inu-kun, Roku-houshi, and Shippo didn't want to pick flowers with her. But she was quite pleased to find out Lady Sango did!

Rin nodded her head happily, "Okay Lady Sango!" Sango smiled deeply at the young child. "Inu? Do you smell any flowers near by?" Sango asked her male friend. Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to block everything else out, until he smelt the flowers. His keen senses smelt more flowers to the east than any were else. "Mmm… go east," he said pointing in the direction, "but to be safe, take your Hiraikotsu, I smell some youkai in that area as well. Only one." He said.

Miroku was feeling a bit unnerved about a youkai being near _his_ Sango. She had admitted to him barely last night, and he wasn't in the mood to loose her after all this. Sure he trusted her abilities, but he was too far in love with her to let her go alone in this little… trek on her own with a defenseless child.

As the two girls were walking off, Miroku put himself in between them, flashing them both one of his enchanting smiles, "Excuse me, you two beautiful Misses looked too hard to resist, may I join you?" he asked. He took hold of both of their hands, "Sure Roku-houshi, if it's okay with Lady Sango though." Rin said cheerfully. Sango looked Miroku up and down and nodded her head, "He's wearing purple, he's coming for sure!" both girls laughed and started walking with the houshi.

Inuyasha watched them as the walked off. 'They almost look like a normal family…' he thought. Shippo voiced his thoughts, "If they didn't have different scents, they would look like a normal mortal family, huh Inuyasha?" Shippo asked if he agreed. Inuyasha nodded, "Strange isn't it?" Shippo as well nodded. "Yea, Roku's finally is getting what he always wanted." Inuyasha chuckled, "No he wants a boy remember." Shippo as well laughed, "Yea."

Inuyasha took in the deep scent of the forest it smelt so calm and peaceful. He took another full filling whiff, 'Or it was calm and peaceful' Inuyasha thought glumly. Shippo followed his ministrations, "Smells good, huh?" Shippo once again asked for his approval.

Inuyasha looked down at the little fox, "Yea… except one smell I can't stand." Shippo looked confusingly at Inuyasha. He took another big great smell of the surrounding forest, nothing. 'Wait, is that graveyard soil, and dead souls!' Shippo thought alarmingly, 'But didn't he just say he couldn't stand that scent? Wow, Inu has grown up.' Shippo thought proudly.

"Kikyo?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha sighed, "Yea… I can't stand her anymore… truthfully, I don't think I could ever stand her." He said. Shippo looked up at him with beady jade eyes, "Why don't you go break if off for good? I'm sure there's another hanyou that knows your pain more than anybody else. She could love you in a way no one else could." Shippo said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha looked at the small fox with a dumbfounded look, "Shippo… YOU'RE SO SMART!" he cried out. Shippo turned and looked at him, "I am?… I mean of course I am!" Inuyasha patted small Shippo's back, "That's really smart! But…… Kagome……" Inuyasha trailed off. Shippo stared up at blazing golden eyes. "Kagome will understand, you guys say you're just brother and sister, what's the problem?"

Inuyasha sighed, "It's not that little man, its… just Kikyo will think that I love her in that kind of way and I don't. Kikyo would put her wrath on her, even if she is Tenshi… that wouldn't stop her though. It's I don't know… I'm not saying I don't trust our dear little Tenshi it's just I fear that Kikyo will brainwash Kagome and mess with her fears and stuff." Inuyasha said.

Shippo nodded, 'That's true…' "Wait! What if you sign to Kikyo how you feel? You are a great singer, and Kagome said that you would be a top hit if you were in her world so why don't you just do that?" Inuyasha thought it over. "Hmm… I suppose. But you wait here for them okay… I'm going to go." Inuyasha paused after he stood up, "Think you can keep the camp safe from some retarded youkai?" Inuyasha asked him. Shippo stood up and puffed out his little chest. "Of course I can… just don't be gone to long." Shippo mumbled.

Inuyasha smiled down at the small fox, he patted him on the head, "Tell Kagome what I'm going to go do okay?" Shippo nodded. "Alright, if there are any youkai, you know what to do right?" Shippo nodded. "Yea!" They gave each other a high five and Inuyasha flew off and followed a soul catcher.

As Inuyasha flew through the trees, he thought over the morning's events. He noticed that Sango and Miroku were getting closer and closer, which was good, 'It's about time those idiots get together, I thought Roku would leave Sango hanging forever.' He thought. And for some reason, he felt a pang of jealousy towards Sesshomaru chasing after Kagome and it wasn't him. But than again he caused the pain, 'Could Sesshomaru start becoming softer?' he asked himself.

'Nah! he just thought I was being a complete and total idiot like usual.' Inuyasha thought. 'But I am an idiot for hurting Kagome over and over again. Uhhg! I gotta quit doing that to her.' He thought more seriously.

Inuyasha also noticed that when the two children crowded around him, he felt… proud. Proud that he, a normal hanyou, was getting attention from children. He also felt a ting of happiness when Miroku had grabbed both Sango and Rin's hand. He did look like a happy father and a husband as well. Inuyasha was pleased that he and Shippo could get along just fine, they talked almost like brothers or something. He also noticed that Shippo was doing about every movement he made, like he was trying to be just like him. It filled him with pride as well.

Inuyasha smirked, maybe this morning wasn't so bad, maybe it was one of the best things that had happened to him since the arrival of Kagome. As Inuyasha neared a small river with a large tree near it, he smelt the smell of clay and dirt. And there in all her 'glory' was Kikyo herself, dressed in her normal attire, sitting in a tree seemingly sleeping.

Without opening her eyes, Kikyo spoke, "Inuyasha nice of you to join me this morning." She said coldly. "Our last meeting wasn't as… pleasant as I intended it to be. Let's start over, shall we?" Inuyasha sighed, "No. I can't. I won't. and I don't think I ever will. Kikyo listen I have song I need you to hear… and don't interrupt, please." He said. Kikyo opened her lifeless orbs, they were flaring anger but he ignored it.

"Every time we lie awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet." He started out. "Every roommate kept awake, By every sigh and scream we make, All the feelings that I get, But I still don't miss you yet, Only when I stop to think about it…" he looked up into her cold brown eyes, her eyes were nothing like Sesshomaru's they were lifeless and dull. His were bright and livid with golden sparks of anger and cold in every segment. Her cold and his cold were two totally different colds.

Inuyasha heard a guitar most likely being played by Kagome, 'Good Shippo gave her the message.' "I hate everything about you, Why do I love you, I hate everything about you, Why do I love you?"

"Every time we lie awake, After every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, But I haven't missed you yet, Only when I stop to think about it…" He mentally growled, he couldn't take the pain from her anymore.

"I hate everything about you, Why do I love you, I hate everything about you, Why do I love you?"

The main part of the song was coming and Inuyasha looked in Kikyo's surprised eyes. She had never heard him sing nor had she heard a sound of a guitar before so it was only natural for her to be surprised.

"Only when I stop to think… About you, I know, Only when you stop to think, About me, do you know, I hate everything about you, Why do I love you, You hate everything about me, Why do you love me, I hate, You hate, I hate, You love me, I hate everything about you… Why do I love you?"

Kagome flew as hard as she could mange without breaking her wings off. They were practically playing 'Tag' or 'Cat 'n' mouse'. 'Boy what did I get myself into this time?' Kagome thought as she flew harder. Sesshomaru was easily catching up without even trying.

Sesshomaru smirked, 'Ready or not here I come…' he thought mischievously. He jumped down into the forest floor following her very carefully and closely, he…was 'it'. Sesshomaru smirked he was having 'fun' chasing down his favorite little Tenshi/miko. In fact, he knew exactly how he was going to 'Tag' her as well.

Kagome took a deep breath, she knew he was somewhere she could sense him, but she didn't know where. 'Oh boy…' his aura was growing stronger. He was getting nearer. This game wasn't fun anymore. Suddenly she was tackled into the ground he was on top of her, he grasped her guitar case and threw it to the side. "Hey!" Kagome said, watching her 'baby' get thrown around by some TaiYoukai of the West.

Sesshomaru grasped her hands within his own and placed them above her head. He brought his angelic face down to hers and gently kissed her. Kagome leaned into the kiss, and Sesshomaru smirked, he shoved his tongue into her mouth without asking for permission. Kagome gently moaned into his mouth showing her satisfaction. Sesshomaru lowly growled into the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and his easily won out.

He nipped at her tongue before pulling back, he calmly looked at her and said, "You're… it." He suddenly was off of her, and was running towards camp again. Kagome's eyes narrowed in a playful way, 'So that's how he wants to play, eh?' Kagome grasped her guitar case and threw it on flying after the TaiYoukai once again.

Kagome started flying at an extreme speed starting to catch up with the silver blur ahead of her. Everything was flying past her fast as she flew. Sesshomaru lowly growled in his throat and started to run faster making him more invisible to the human eyes.

Kagome watched as he gained incredible speed, 'Lucky!' Kagome thought. Then suddenly he was gone. Kagome stopped in her tracks. 'Were did he go…?' Kagome asked herself, 'He's a Inu Youkai, so he's good at hiding his scent, his presence, but he forgot about his main and my personal favorite, weakness.' Kagome thought mischievously.

Sesshomaru watched from above high in the sky, he was on his demonic cloud, he could see his love of his life looking around. Searching for any sign of him. He, being a master hunter, could mask his scent, make himself seem to disappear. At the last moment, you were a mere victim to him and his poisoness claws. He smirked, 'But that's not the case, now is it?'

Kagome walked around in a circle a couple times and then decided to use his biggest weakness. Sesshomaru watched her intently seeing what she would do, he watched as she put her hands up to her mouth to make herself louder. Kagome had a feeling as soon as this little game was over, she'd be dead. Sesshomaru stared down at her, watching her intently. He heard her take in a deep breath and she yelled out "FLUFFY-SAMA!"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched, 'How evil…' he suddenly jumped down right in front of our blue haired, blue-eyed Tenshi. She was smirking at her immediate victory, "I knew that would work!" She gently tapped his shoulder, "Tag… you're it!" before she could run off again, he grasped her from around the waist and held her close.

Bringing his mouth to her ear, she involuntarily shivered at his hot breath, "I don't think so my little Tenshi." Kagome pouted, "Hey… speed isn't my thing! That's Tachi-mora's!" she complained. Sesshomaru purred, "I don't care. Enough of this foolish game, let us leave." Kagome giggled, "You win this time Fluffmeister. But the next game is my victory." She said to him.

When they entered the campground, only Shippo was there. "Hey honey, where's Inu, Roku, Sango, and Rin?" Shippo turned around and jumped into his mother's arms, "Oka-san, Roku, Sango, and Rin went to pick some flowers." He said with big beady jade eyes. Sesshomaru turned to the area, which they left to. "And Inu went to go see the dead clay pot." Kagome sighed and looked away, "No Oka! He left to brake up with her and sing her a song about how much he's getting tired of her using him!"

Kagome gasped, "Really?" Before Shippo could answer Sesshomaru butted in, "Yes and I do believe I hear him now." He said in a bored tone. Kagome and Shippo were quiet as they listened for Inuyasha. He was barely on the first line of the song.

Kagome flipped her guitar case around her body and opened it up. She listened to him for a moment longer and started to play for him, 'Inuyasha told me he can't sing to well without someone playing something with him, so might as well help him.' Kagome thought. After Kagome knew the end of the song was near she played the last note and let it ring for a moment.

Inuyasha stood their looking at Kikyo a moment, she looked a mix of emotions. First she was surprised, then angry, mellow, then really pissed off again. It kept going on and on her emotions some were a bit complicated, she was complicated never making any sense at all.

Finally she spoke up and not in the friendliest voice either. "Inuyasha you're one arrogant son of a bitch! You say you hate me than you love me. And than you have that stupid bitch playing in the background. I swear, that bitch is getting in the way more and more all the time! Why don't you forget about her and come to me? She don't love you, I do!"

Inuyasha listened to her jabber on and on, when she was finished he spoke up, "Kikyo… what we had was not love. We were practically using one another. You wanted me to use the Jewel so you could live a normal life. And I used you to get to the Jewel so I could become a full-fledged demon. But you wanted me to be a mortal. It wasn't love, we just said it was love because we were always with one another."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, "We were never in love… we could never have been in love. We shouldn't and we won't ever. We can't love one another, you don't know my pain and I don't understand yours. I don't even know why I let you continue to roam this earth when I should have destroyed your clay pot body before you could devour half of Kagome's soul."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "Sticking up for that bitch again I see." She huffed, but he cut in. "You. Don't. Love. Me. I. Don't. Love. You. Get it through your head Kikyo, we never were in love we can't be in love, I refuse to be in love with you." Kikyo growled, "With me, huh? Well if you're going to be that way fine. But in a few weeks you'll be crawling back to me like you use to. You'll be wrapped around my finger once again. You'll see it'll happen." She said with a glint of hatred passing through her eyes.

"I highly doubt it." Was Inuyasha's response. "I believe it, Inuyasha." She replied back, "If it weren't for that stupid wench Inuyasha, we wouldn't be in this mess." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "No if it weren't for Kagome you wouldn't be alive. You would merely be a sculpture of clay of the one I thought was Kikyo." Kikyo growled again. "No if it weren't for Naraku we wouldn't be in this mess, I would have been alive and you would be mine."

Inuyasha again proved her wrong, "No if it weren't for Naraku I would be lost in a world of something I thought was love. What couldn't be love. You would just be using me. And Inu-Youkai mate for life, which would mean I would have to deal with your crummy ass until one of us were killed." A cold glint entered his golden orbs.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "Believe what you wish, but you are mine and only mine and will always be mine." She growled and her soul stealers wrapped around her and flew away with her.

Inuyasha sighed walked away, "She just can't get it, I can't stand her." He walked slowly back to the campground. Miroku, Sango, and little Rin were back. "Hey…" Inuyasha said. It was now, noon-ish, and Inuyasha's stomach growled. Kagome and Sango giggled, "Me and Sango hunted last time, your turn Inu and Roku." Kagome said. Inuyasha whimpered. "Hey thanks Kagome." He said in a hushed voice. Kagome nodded. "Yea no problem, just go hunt I'm starved!"

He laughed, "Alright! Let's go Roku!" he grabbed Miroku by the collar and dragged him away. The children laughed and they ran around playing 'Hide 'n' Go Seek.' While Sango and Kagome boiled some water. Sango sharpened her sword, and Kagome sharpened her two katanas, they were going to cut the random animal Inuyasha and Miroku caught with them. All awhile Jaken ran off with Ah-Un to do some important business for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru merely watched them all.

* * *

Somewhere Near InuYasha's forest

A dark male figure walked with two males and three females following him. "To think, that she would actually come back to the Feudal Era after all this time." The winged men and women walked away. 'You'll see me sooner than you think little Kags… sooner than you think.'

* * *

OMG! That was freaking 21 pages long! You guys have to love me for making it soooooooooooooooo long! WHOOOOOO! That was really fun! It just took me forever! Okay I'm going to answer to my lovely reviewers and I'm going to have no cast scene… sorry I promise I still love you guys it's just that I'm lazy, I'm tired, and I have a HUGE test tomorrow. Wow I sound like Kags don't I? lol.

I only have one little tiny complaint. I have 11,402 hits when I looked at it yesterday. This is my 11th chapter… I get about 1,000 readers a chapter. And that's only on fanfiction. Net. Okay. On media miner I only have 2,987 readers. And on anime spiral I am too lazy to add all that up but each chapie has about 100… so yea.

If it's not too much to ask for… could you guys please start reviewing. I need to know what you guys think of my fan fiction. If it sucks tell me, if I you like it tell me. It you want to put "Write More" and that's all that will make me happy! Even a cheap imitation smiley face would please me. I only have 162 reviews people! I have 11 chapters! That's majorly messed up! Tell me if you guys don't like it okay! I want to know your opinions! Please start reviewing! I want at least… oh I don't know…. Lets try 50 reviews? Okay? And I hate using this threat but if I don't get at least 50 than I won't update.

* * *

Now to answer to my lovely people who do review! (They're from all three sites so it might be kind of mixed up, eh he)

Alucardsgirl3- Okay, okay THANXS! I WILL I PROMISE!

Megan Consoer- Thanxs, No promblem!

Lady Lenn- Thanxs! Your soooo sweet! Thanks!

Flame Ivy Moon- LOL! That's funny I'm glad I can humor some people! lol, yea thanxs!

Flame out- Hmm... Okay, thanxs for the review!

devotd2sesshy- :O) Lol, thanxs. yea, I have fun making them so long! yea me too! heck yea! YES! I'm soo good! Lol, Yea. Soon I promise!

Meikouhaikitsune- Lol, Thanxs. That's good I'm glad I could make someone's day better:O)

Fire Red Pheonix- HOOORAY! Thanxs!

animegirl2005- :O) Lol, thanxs!

hoshi96- Lol, yea poor fluffy! Lol, but hey he did so yea good stuff! yes may I join your club? Lol! Yess! Hehe, Lol, I promise you it won't! NOOO! Don't Hunt me down! I'll be good! Ohh... horrible evil classes of doom! Oh! Yes they will help very much! lol!

gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover- Mmkkdoc!

kawaii-baka4life- Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Lol, thank you!

REVIEW thanxs! I will, Oh know worries she will soon!

Cindy - Lol, Yea I will no problem!

Demonic Angelz- Thank you!

hellspixie18- Thanks! Lol, thanks!

Blood Red Moon- Tank you! Lol, no problem!

Lady Aurora of the Cresent- lol, thanks!

LynGreenTea- Thanks!

Sheenachi- ;( I think I can forgive you this... once! lol, it's okay I still love you in fan writer type way! I shall forgive you this time! lol. Thanks soooooo much! i don't know but you know those haters, they don't care. Yea I know but yea. Lol, okay I'll update for you but I do want 50 seperate reviews. Lol, L8ers!

Hikaritenshi2000-Mmmk, thanxs! i love this chapter so please update soon.

darkestlightangel- Thanxs! Oh I see. Whatever thanxs for reviewing!

elvenarcher516- Mmk, thanxs for the review!

Hermonine- Thanxs! Lol, yea so would my mom! lol. Thanxs!

Dark Fey- Thanxs! Lol, mmk

dreaming-kitten- Lol, that's okay. I found it out with other reviews! Lol, yea I had fun making them do such things! Hehe, how could I not like the Kitty:O) Thanxs!

Kimberly- Lol, really? Wow, I must be doing pretty good than, huh? That's good, some people did some didn't so yess! Lol, that's okay like I said some people gots them for me! Thanks! Lol, thanks laters! I promise I won't!

inuyasha1375302- Ahh! Your so sweet! Thanxs for reviewing! That's okay that you don't know how to spell it cause I think I have enough reviews on the other sites that I have a prettty good Idea how to spell it. YESS! Score for me! I promise I will, school's just kicking my butt this year I don't have enough time! Sry Okay thanxs for reviewing!

XXarisaXx- Awe...! Thanxs 4 reviewing! That's good! I will soon I promise!

Anichan- Lol, yea that's okay thanxs for reviewing!

Knight2- ummm... ... I'm not quite sure how to respond to it...

InuYashasLoveLorn- Thank you so much for telling me about that or I would of never known! But now it's fixed and these chaps are up! Lol, thanxs!

Megan Consoer- Thanxs, and yea no problem!

amberwolves -Lol, thanxs! Thank you thank you thank you!

amberwolves- Thanxs, but didn't I just respond to you? (Looks at the review above...) yep... weird.

amori kuwabara- Thanxs, sorry it's been awhile cz of evil school... evil... :O) Thanxs. Lol, hehe, yea!

Night Walker- Lol, yea Thanxs for reviewing!

amori kuwabara- Lol, thanxs. Yea i will! Thanxs!

FluffyLover7- Thanks, I will!

Thank you guys sooooooo much! I love you guys! Remember I want 50 reviews! I know it sounds like a lot, but… I just feel like some people don't like it. Whatever. Thanxs! L8ers:O)


	12. Chapter 12

DANG! OMG, OMG, OMG! I actually received 50 reviews! OMG! That's a freaking miracle! I love you guys to death, love you, love you, love you! Don't own don't sue! Don't own Because of you By Kelly Clarkson! All hers! And Linkin Park Forgotten Is all there too!

Sess: It's about damn time.

Sora: O.O;

Inu: Took you guys long enough!

Sora: (OoO)/

Banko: Grr… she went out with someone else!

Jakotsu: Hmm… what's the woman's problem?

All turn and look at me

Sora: (O o O)/

Roku: Why's she sweating so badly?

Sora falls over: I give up!

Kags: What's wrong?

Sora sniffs: WE HAVE A CHAPTER TO TYPE HERE!

All: Ohhh!

Inu: I don't get it.

Sora: AHHH! (O o O)/

Chapter 12:

Kagome stomped over to the well, she was there less than a week ago, and already had to go back. 'I guess, it's for the best.' She thought somewhat upset. Sesshomaru sensed her distress, "What is wrong?" he asked. Kagome stared down the well, "I don't know, I just suppose I'm nervous. I haven't been to a Festival in the Feudal Era before, and I… I don't know."

Sesshomaru stared down into the well, "It leads you back home." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Kagome nodded, "Yes, I'm still trying to figure out how though." She said. Kagome turned around slightly and waved to her friends, "Be back in a couple hours!" she jumped in and was absorbed by the blue light.

Sesshomaru watched, 'So strange, yet I love her.' Sesshomaru turned to his adopted daughter, "Rin… let's take leave." He called to the small girl licking a 'la le pop.' Whatever that meant. Rin looked over at Kagome's squad, "Bye!" she ran over to them and gave each one a hug. When she reached Inuyasha, Inuyasha bent down and held her a moment. "Be good for Fluffy." He whispered in her ear. Rin giggled, "Okay… Uncle Inu!" she whispered back into his fluffy white ear.

Inuyasha was… shocked. He gave her another small squeeze and patted her head. Anyone could tell he held feelings for the child. "Bye!" the little girl shouted again. Rin grasped onto Sesshomaru's tough muscled leg and he gave flight on his demonic cloud.

Kagome sighed flying up the well, 'Well, here goes nothing.' She transformed back into her usual brown haired mortal, and stepped outside. Kagome walked into her house doing what she always did, "Mom, Souta, Grandpa! I'm home!" she called out. Kagome's mom came in view. "Hello dear!" she squished Kagome into a humongous bear hug. Kagome started to turn purple when Souta came in, "Mom! Your chocking Kagome!" he said in a deep voice. He was in his Tenshi form.

After Kagome settled down, she and her mom sat on the couch, sipping tea and occasionally petting Buyou. Her mother started off, "I suppose you came to pack, huh?" Kagome smiled at her mom, "You're a mind reader." Her mother sighed softly. "So you'll be there for around two weeks, hmm?" Kagome nodded, and sipped some more tea. "Well, I'm sure your going to want to have some fun, and I got a better pay check than expected…" Her mother said with a sly look in her eyes. Kagome's eyes grew, "Do you mean…?" she asked. Her mother nodded. Both looked each other in the eyes and yelled, "Shopping Spree!"

Souta jumped under the coffee table, 'I'm doomed! When _they_ go on a shopping spree, they bring me horrible clothes!' Souta thought frantically. Kagome and her mother ran out the door, grabbed the keys, and jumped into the car. Souta sweat dropped, "Well… they won't be back for another four hours, and I have the house to myself…" he thought allowed. A wicked grin spread upon his handsome adult face.

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi raided all three malls, with every single store within. Kagome laughed when her mother didn't approve of the skater outfit she picked out. Kagome rolled her eyes and changed out of it.

They also went to a hairdresser, to get Kagome's hair trimmed. They both knew her well and trusted her enough to turn Tenshi, the hairdresser was as well Tenshi. Kagome got her long blue hair trimmed, her eyebrows done, and her nails painted with an interesting design.

At lunch her mother treated her to Atsui Kiri, one of Kagome's favorite restaurants. She order the buffet and had whatever she pleased. In the middle of the meal her mother spoke up again, "Honey, about how many outfits did we buy you?" Kagome placed her index finger to her chin, "Seven. But that's probably all I need, cause the village people are going to have me in kimono's as well." She said.

Her mother nodded, "So have any special someone's I need to know about?" she asked slyly. Kagome blushed three different shades of red, "No!" she blurted out. Her mother smiled and rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that!" Kagome blushed redder. "Get a life mom!" she whimpered out. 'I don't have any special someone's on my mind!' Kagome growled in her head. 'I don't think anyways.' She thought.

They went to the best Rock Music store you could ever enter. Her uncle from her dad's side owned it and had the best stuff ever! He had the coolest guitars, drums, any instrument you could think of. He had the coolest outfits, best brands, everything! They even had stuff for more 'formal' things, like homecoming, dances, stuff like that. Let's put it this way, her uncle freaking rocked!

As Kagome stepped in, it was like it had always been. Black walls, posters of all the hottest and best bands, t-shirts hanging up, music, lights every where, people crowding the place, and a stage with some band people on it. As they walked up to the counter her uncle spoke, "Ahh, if it isn't my two favorite costumers!" He said joyful. He went around and group hugged them.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Oh Kemuri! I saw you just yesterday!" she giggled. Uncle Kemuri laughed full heartedly, "Ahh, but how could I not miss my own niece and my Sis-in-law?" Uncle Kemuri's eyes twinkled, "Ahh, Kagome you truly are growing up to be very beautiful."

Kagome blushed and pulled out of his grasp, "Uncle, how has business been going?" she asked curious. When she was younger she wanted to work here, but she kind of has a mission to deal with. Uncle Kemuri smiled, "Ahh… well as usual." He motioned them to follow him into his office which held giant posters of the family, bands, and… Tachi-mora and his band.

Uncle Kemuri noticed where his niece was starring. "Ahh… yes, I finally bought enough ink to finish that one." He made every single one of these posters, when he had spare time. Kagome had a hurt expression in her eyes, but continued to look around his office. Uncle Kemuri sighed and sat at his desk. The girls sat in the comfortable chairs in front.

Kagome spotted a poster of her family. It was a fairly large poster considering it held her mother and father's side. It showed them in Tenshi form, though every body thought it was just his crazy imagination, when he made the posters with Tenshi's.

Her father's side, held him, Uncle Kemuri, and their mother. On her mother's side held her mother, Tachi-mora, Souta, Grandpa, and Kagome, as well as Uncle Kemuri's daughter, Segai. Uncle Kemuri has dark black wings that held silver tips. He has dark red eyes and long dark blue hair tied in a low ponytail. Segai, was much like her father, having the dark black wings with dark pink tips. Her hair was rich brown with eyes the color of blue. Segai's grandmother had long purple hair that reached her waist in a low ponytail. Her eyes were gray filled with wisdom, her wings were dark gray and held yellow tips.

Her father… was like an older version of Tachi-mora. He had short black hair that was put into a very thin ponytail. He had dark green eyes that was like a lightning storm looking into them. His wings were the richest black you have ever seen and held dark blue tips. The only flaw to this perfection was a deep scar across his eye. He had received it in a battle protecting Mrs. Higurashi while she was in labor with Tachi-mora. In the picture he had a great big smile and was holding a puppy in his arms.

Kagome smiled at the picture, she loved the look of her father's happy face. He had always been a joyful man. A man of no worries and never ending courage. He was an excellent fighter, smart, and respectable man. He showed his emotions like wild fire and had a major attitude problem if you got on his bad side.

Uncle Kemuri cleared his throat, "You all know the business man, Uma Omoi?" Kagome's eyes narrowed, when ever that man was mentioned it meant bad news. "Yes, he's a powerful business man, that takes small buildings, or large companies and tears them down and makes his business larger." Her mother said matter-of-factly.

Uncle Kemuri sighed and looked down at a couple papers on his desk, "Yes, that's what he does. And that's what he plans on doing for me." He said sadly. Kagome's eyes widened. "What?" Kagome shrieked out. Uncle Kemuri gave her a wry smile, "Yes. I have two months to either sell it to him, or gain 3,000 to pay for the debt I have." Uncle Kemuri sighed, and rubbed his temples.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, making her brown chocolate eyes beam with hatred, "I thought you were only 1,000 in debt from my husband's death." Mrs. Higurashi said quietly. Uncle Kemuri sighed again, "Yes but since he is a more powerful man, he can just add up whatever he pleases and everybody will believe him."

"Okay, time for what you guys really came here for!" Uncle Kemuri said trying to lighten up the mood. Kagome gave her elders a confused look, "What do you mean?" As if on queue two employees came in with a model figure covered up by a black blanket. "My favorite, and only niece deserves something for the Festival to go in…. so."

He walked over to the figure and ripped off the blanket, and under it was a black dress, that held no sleeves that connected to her neck as if it was a choker. There was no back for her wings to move around freely, and it went to her ankles. There were slits on both sides that went a little under her hip. It was an elegant fabric that was made for her. Kagome's eyes widened, it looked beautiful.

"Oh my gosh! It's, it's, gorgeous!" Kagome shrieked out. Her mother smiled. "I told Kemuri instantly about you going to the Festival, and we decided on making you a dress." Kagome smiled and gave both a bear hug, "Oh thank you!" They smiled and hugged her back.

On the ride home Kagome was all giddy, she couldn't wait for the Festival. It meant so much to her. But she couldn't help but feel some guilt. Her cousin Segai had always been very… almost jealous of Kagome. Kagome had sensed Segai's presence at the door when she received the dress. Segai was a year older than Kagome and was desperate after her mother died. She had turned undeniably distant but was slowly bringing herself out of her shell at age five. But when Kagome started school, she had always shoved or pushed Kagome around.

Last year in 8th grade when Hojo started showing interest in Kagome, Segai had started a fight with her. Kagome ditched the fight, cause she didn't like him. Segai had called her a coward from then on. But when Kagome was sucked up into the well… Segai's hatred grew. When Segai was younger she was scared to go to the Feudal Era. So she never went when it closed down she was upset for never being able to see the wonderland of it.

Segai always felt Kagome was better than her because she always had an adventure or guys chasing after her. From what she heard from Kagome's human friends is that she has a jealous boyfriend, Hojo, some guy named Koga saying he loved her, and some guy asking her to bear his children. Four guys were after Kagome.

Than Kagome had been pulled down the well. Then she had the Shikon Jewel embedded in her side. That made her even more important. The other thing was that she had three powers instead of just one. Segai was more than just jealous… words couldn't explain how the girl really was. Segai's mother was a very cold person, always saying something to make Segai think other people were better than her. Her mother was envious that she didn't get Kagome's father.

Kagome shook her head, 'Pssh… stupid family issues. But still…' she thought. Her mom put a comforting hand on hers. Mrs. Higurashi smiled a knowing smile, "Don't worry about it dear." She said softly. Kagome nodded.

After they made it home, Kagome helped her mother, pull out all of the clothes they bought together. "Souta…" Kagome growled out as she opened the door to her house. Every. Single. Person. From. School. Was. There. She ran to her room and dropped off all the stuff. Kagome ran into Souta's room to find him playing video games with a couple teenaged guys. (Souta's in his younger human form)

"Souta!" She growled out again. Souta spared her a glance, "Yea what." She glared daggers at her 'innocent' little brother. "Your. Dead. Meat." She growled out. The teenaged guys finally looked to see who was there, "Kagome!" They all said in unison. They ran over to her with concern looks. "Uhh…." Kagome groaned. Kukaikan was one of them.

"Hands off my girl." Kukaikan barked to the other guys. Kagome paled, 'First Koga, and now him! Why me!' Kagome groaned in her head. His arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her down stairs. 'Someone save me!' Kagome whimpered. The music was blaring throughout her house. Her mother was serving refreshments, Grandfather was out of site, probably trying to save his 'sacrent sutras.' Kagome rolled her eyes.

Because of You started to blare threw the speakers… in karaoke. Kukaikan threw her towards the microphone, "Sing for us baby!" he said. A lot of people shouted 'yes' in response. Kagome sighed, "Restart it you twits." She growled.

Kags: I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself, cause my heart so much misery, I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard, I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far.

Kags: Because of You, I never stray too far from the sidewalk, Because of You, I learned to play the safe side so I don't get hurt, Because of You I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid.

A couple guys whistled at her, and a bunch of girls clapped. But most people where slow dancing.

Kags: I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out, I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life, my heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with.

Because of You, I never stray too far from the sidewalk, Because of You, I learned to play the safe side so I don't get hurt, Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid.

I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep, I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me, you never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain, and now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing.

Because of You I never stray to far from the side walk, Because of You I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt, Because of You I try my hardest just to forget everything, Because of You, I don't' know how to let anyone else in, Because of You, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty, Because of You, I am afraid. Because of You.

Everybody clapped for his or her favorite girl, who is like always gone, but they still loved her. Well mostly everyone. A girl with long beautiful brown hair and electric blue eyes, she spoke with much hatred laced within her silky voice, "Hey Kagome." Kagome placed the black microphone down and walked over to her cousin, Segai.

"Hello… Segai." Kagome said in disgust. Segai growled, "Having fun with your hanyou?" Kagome's eyes narrowed, her spine-tingling blue eyes, sending shivers down everyone's backs. "Oh yea, you have know idea." Kagome growled out sarcastically. Segai seemed to miss the sarcasm, "I knew it, and here you are flirting with poor little Kukaikan." Segai said snapped out.

"Oh Kami, Segai, get a life." Kagome shot back. Segai's blue eyes narrowed, "Little girl, don't be telling me what to do!" Kagome's fist tightened at her side, "Don't. Call. Me. Little. Girl." Segai smirked, "Why not dear _little_ cousin of mine?" Kagome's fist lunged out, barely missing Segai's cheek. "Throwing punches aren't very nice." Segai roared out.

"Oh your one to talk!" Kagome snapped. Segai kicked Kagome in the side, Kagome dodged real easily. People started to gather around the two cousins. "And I thought after all this time, after you always claiming to be better than me, after all you're so called training, you would finally be able to at least kick me." Kagome smirked.

Segai gritted her teeth together, "We'll continue this when there aren't so many witnesses. Bitch." She shot out. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yea, whatever, after you finally catch up on _all_ that training?" Kagome sarcastically said. Segai flipped her off, and slammed the door behind her. "Oh yea, that really hurt." Kagome mumbled to herself.

Kagome walked up to her room, hoping to pack some items before the night was up. When she entered her room, her closet light was on and her window was wide open. Kagome closed he door and used her miko powers to sense whose aura it was. Kagome smiled to herself, 'Inuyasha.' Kagome walked up to it, slightly tapping it with her index finger's knuckle. "Inu?" she asked.

Inuyasha stepped out, "Yea?" He was wearing black baggy jeans, with a red t-shirt. He had on two biker gloves, a sweatband on his wrist and biker boots. Adorning his head was a black bandana. Checked him out, "Suits you just like mom said it would." She smiled at her close friend and brother.

Inuyasha leaned up against the door panel, "Glad you approve." He stated. She gave him a soft smile, "So what are you up to?" she asked suspiciously. Inuyasha rubbed his temples; "Freaking Sesshomaru gave me a freaking headache right before he left. So after Sango fed us along with Kaede, I ran over here to check on you. Make sure you didn't get 'stuck in the toilet.'" He said with a wicked grin on his face.

Kagome smirked, "Yea well you can tell I'm not 'stuck in the toilet.' Well, my mother and me went shopping and received 8 different clothing articles. A couple items for my guitar. Oh let see… just the usual." She said excited. "You really want to go, huh?" Inuyasha asked while sitting down next to his raven headed friend on her bed.

Kagome smiled up at him, "Of course, this is really big. In this time, it would been like a major popularity contest." She said. Inuyasha smiled looking up at her ceiling, "You have anyone in mind?" he asked. Kagome looked around her room. "No, why do you ask?" Inuyasha sighed, "You know, some might be after your Jewel Shards. It wouldn't be a good idea to…" Kagome cut her hanyou friend off, "Inu, I'll be fine. I have always turned out in the end, so don't start worrying now." She said giving him a side hug.

Inuyasha laid his head on her shoulder, "Alright. I promise." Kagome smiled. "C'mon, I want you to meet some of my mortal friends." Kagome giggled, grabbing his hand, and dragging him down stairs. She ran into her three main school friends. "Hey girls!" Kagome shrieked out. The three raven haired girls turned around, "Kagome!" The grabbed her, detaching her hand from Inuyasha's, and pulling her into a great big bear hug.

One pointed to Inuyasha and whispered into Kagome's ear, "Is that your jealous boyfriend?" Kagome cracked up, "No! And he never was my jealous boyfriend!" Her friends gave her confused looks, "Listen, we knew it could never work out, and we would eventually move on in life. So we decided to be like brother and sisters!" She laughed out.

They nodded their head in understanding, "He is pretty cute like Tachi!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yea whatever!" Kagome ran around introducing Inuyasha to the people crowding up her house, and many thought they were going out. Kagome proved them wrong, and around 11, everyone went home.

"Bye! Thanks for coming!" Kagome shouted out the door, while watching, along with Inuyasha, motorcycles, cars, trucks, vans, whatever you could think of, take off. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "That was a _fun_ experience." He said sarcastically. Kagome playfully punched him in the arm. "Yea whatever Inu, you know you like it when all those girls hit on you!" She said teasingly, walking inside her house, she ran up to her room.

Inuyasha growled, "Whatever Kagome!" he shut the door and ran upstairs after her. Inuyasha quickly untied his bandana from his silky white ears. He ran inside her room and saw her already in her pajamas. "I'm going to stay here for the night, so I can get a good nights rest before, I have to travel a couple hours in a horse carriage." She whined thinking about be stuck one for how ever many hours.

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright, night Kagome." He gave her a small hug and walked out the door with his kimono at hand. "Night." She said quietly, knowing full well her hanyou friend heard her.

Early the next morning, Kagome heard a tapping at her window. Kagome moaned, the tapping sound came again. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up!" Kagome whined out. She opened the window for Inuyasha. She looked down at her clock, "Inu… it's only… 6 'o' clock…" she yawned out. Inuyasha nodded, "Yea I know but you have to get ready for the Festival. And little Shippo wants to say bye." He said, returning his clothes from last night.

Kagome threw them on her bed, "Go eat breakfast with my mom… I'll be down in a minute." She said rubbing the sleep from her lightning blue eyes. Kagome walked into the bathroom and showered, brushed her teeth, and combed her long lighter brown hair. Being a Tenshi so often made major changes to her hair and body. Her hair was straighter and a lot lighter brown, almost a creamy brown. She was an inch taller, her breast a size bigger, and her body more muscular, but still a feminine figure.

Kagome changed into a pair of jeans and tank top, knowing well that the village was going to attack her with kimonos and make up and evil stuff like that. When she finally made it down stairs, Inuyasha had a plate that had about 20 different pancakes. Kagome's eyes bugged, "Inu!" Inuyasha looked back at her, with a mouth full of pancakes, and a chibi smile. He swallowed all of his food, "Yea?" Kagome rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Here dear, you'll want something filling." She handed her a plate that had three. Kagome smiled, "Thanks!" She ate them with orange juice, and a fruit. When she finally chugged her juice, Inuyasha was done. "Ready Kags?" Inuyasha asked his female companion.

Kagome nodded, "Better than ever." She said smiling, even though it was only seven in the morning. "I just need to get my bags." She said. Inuyasha shook his head; "Last night I grabbed them while you were sleeping. The villagers should have it packed up by now." He said. Kagome smiled at him, "Thanks Inu!" she gave him a small hug.

Kagome tackled her mother with her hug, "See ya Mom." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Dear, I want blue eyed grandchildren!" Kagome silently started anime weeping, "Your so evil!" She whined. She gave Kagome another tight hug, before Souta tackled her with one in his Tenshi form. "Hey no fair! Your bigger than me!" Kagome laughed out. Souta chuckled, "Awww, the joys of being a man!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Ready?" he asked. Gramps finally came in, "Remember Kagome, I want full blooded Tenshi!" Kagome glared light heartedly at her grandfather, "Aww, but I wanted a half ogre and half Tenshi!" Kagome said sarcastically. Gramps mouth fell open, obviously missing the sarcasm. Kagome gave him a hug and ran out side to the well with Inuyasha.

Kagome transformed into her Tenshi self as she entered the well house. They both jumped in, and entered the Feudal Era with no problem. "Boy, I hope no one asks you instantly like Miroku would." Inuyasha chuckled out. Kagome laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "Yea… but you already know my reaction." Inuyasha started walking towards the village while scratching the back of his neck knowing full well what Kagome would do. A loud and most likely hard smack from his little friend would be the result.

They finally reached the village, which was filled with a white, and red trimmed carriage. Not too far off, two white beautiful horses were being groomed and fed. Also the villagers were crowded around, knowing all well what was going on. Kagome flew over to the group she knew best. "Hey!" She said smiling seeing Sango and Miroku holding hands. Sango looked over to her Tenshi friend. "Oh hi!" She grabbed her into a tight hug.

Miroku smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it, "Nice for you to finally join us, Kago." He said smiling. Miroku let go of her hand, and linked his back with Sango's. "Where… oh never mind." Shippo instinctively clung to his mother, two village women chased after him. "Oh Lady Kagome, your kit won't let us dress him!" One said while trying to catch her breath.

Kagome smiled, she looked down at her adopted son. He was dressed in white kimono pants, that were slightly crooked, and a gold sash with two green stripes down the middle. He had no top, and his hair was wet, but his little bow was green, matching his sash. He looked up at his mother with emerald eyes, begging her not to make him go back.

Kagome gave him a slightly stern look, trying not to laugh at the village women for having such trouble, that Kagome thought was quite easy. She did it practically every day. Shippo sighed in defeat, "Don't worry Shippo, I'm coming too. They probably want to torture me as well!" Kagome said teasingly to both Shippo, and the women.

Kagome was dragged into the shop that was filled with make up, dresses, hair accessories, and other stuff. "My lady step this way please. Oh and My Lady… We need you to be in human form." Kagome held confusion in her eyes, but transformed into a human. 'Well… here comes the one and only torture hour!' Kagome thought

After two hours of horrible, evil, and boring torture, Kagome was finally dressed. She wore a white kimono, with a light pink obi. On the kimono were light pink Sakura blossoms. Kagome refused, and fought (verbally) with the ladies to have absolutely no make up. Instead they persisted she wear at least pink eye shadow and their kind of mascara.

They were surprised her eyebrows were done to perfection, and her hair trimmed just right. Kagome mentally smirked, 'Haha, I got them waxed and not plucked by two evil women from the Feudal Era!' Kagome mentally laughed in victory. They placed Kagome's hair in a perfect up due, adding in small white flowers to her hair.

When they were through with her, she did look absolutely beautiful, she sighed, 'It was worth the pain, I guess.' Kagome thought. The only difference on Shippo was his shirt was white and had his tail brushed. Kagome picked up her little kit and walked outside, were she saw eyes that threw daggers of jealousy and eyes that were practically drooling. Her kimono showed just enough curves, because she had practically had to suck in her stomach cause her obi was so tight.

* * *

Kaminari started walking towards the carriage, 'Our ancestors just had to pick the castle at the very tip of the Northern lands! Making our stupid trip longer!' Kaminari whined mentally. Lord Hayia turned to look at is daughter, "Oh dear, it'll be fine. Besides, I hear your friend, oh what was her name… Kagome is coming." He said knowing it would lighten up her day.

Kaminari's eyes bugged, "SHE IS!" She asked in utter joy. "Yes, yes, YES!" Kaminari cried out. Her two brothers stared at her like she was crazy. "What?" she growled at them. "Nothing!" they yelled running into the carriage to get away from their sister's evil wrath.

Her mother placed a comforting arm on her, "Don't worry… we'll play some… card games as you called it." Kaminari smiled at her mother, "Okay. Hopefully it'll pass some time." (Yea… Kagome gave her a set of cards…) Kioshi peeked out the carriage, "You guys coming?" He asked in his silky smooth voice. Both women nodded and jumped in.

Kaminari sighed, "This…. Is going to be a long trip." Hisoka gave Kaminari a sly smile, a smile filled with pure and utter mischief. Kaminari anime style sweat dropped, 'Longer than intended.' The horses' maid a soft 'neh' sound and started walking there. Kioshi looked out the window, "Man… why couldn't we just run there? It would be so much faster!"

Hisoka pouted, "Yea, why not?" Lord Hayia smiled, "Because my boys, it is traditional and we don't want to ruin the Northern Land because of hasty young Inu-princes, no do we?" Both boys sighed in defeat. 'Stupid father and his stupid ways of knowing every stupid little thing.' Kioshi thought.

* * *

Kagome walked over to her group, "Kagome… why are you in human form?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and shrugged, but as those motions were put into action old Lady Kaede came forth. "Because child, when she is to enter the Central Castle, as they call her down, she will instantly transform into her Tenshi making it a magnificent and beautiful site, all at once." Kaede said wisely.

Kagome nodded, "That makes sense, seeming everybody is use to me being human. So when I transform…. They'll be rather surprised." Kagome smiled. One carriage man came forth wearing all white. 'That won't last long.' Kagome thought. "My Lady, it is time to depart."

Kagome sighed and nodded, "Bye!" she gave each and everyone of them a hug, including Kaede. "See ya…" she said and was dragged off by the men. Inuyasha watched as his best friend and sister left with them. He also noticed how envious the other females smelt. 'Heh, my little sister can't help but be prettier than all those ogres.' Inuyasha thought smugly.

Kagome sat down in the plushy velvety seat. It was very comfortable and very beautiful. The seats were white and the cushions adorning them were red. There was another side that was an exact replica. The floors were polished to perfection and out the window were rather beautiful as they started to travel. She looked down at the little kitsune in her lap, "Ready for a fun experience my little Shippo?" Kagome asked her kit. Shippo nodded with bright green eyes, "A once and a life time experience!" He laughed out.

Shippo cuddled into his surrogate mother's lap in turn Kagome petted his head, as he slept blissful dreams. Dreams Kagome wouldn't expect from her gentle little kitsune, especially since it was all about hooking her up with Sesshomaru. He smiled wickedly to himself, 'This… shall be a fun experience for sure.' He thought mischievously.

* * *

Sesshomaru ran his only hand threw his silky silver locks. 'Riding in a carriage with Rin… wasn't one of my best of ideas.' Sesshomaru thought wryly. He mentally sighed, 'Why me?' Kagome had been haunting his dreams constantly, ever since she had first entered the castle.

He shook his head out of his thoughts, "Rin, settle down." He demanded to his adopted daughter. Rin looked up at her father, 'Oh, Outo-san will be surprised with what Shippo-kun and I have planned!' Rin screamed into her head. "Yes My Lord." She said. Sesshomaru looked her over; she had her long brown hair in a ponytail, tied with a small white bow. Her kimono was white with blue faded stars.

He himself wore black pants with a black top. The obi was a deep crimson with two dark blue lines going threw it. His hair was put into a high ponytail and he wore his usual black boots. His carriage was white with dark blue. On the inside it was white with dark blue cushions along with a silver crescent moon on each one.

He looked outside his window, how he longed to see Kagome, even though he saw her less than 24 hours ago. He sighed to himself, how he wished he could just run there. Rin suddenly sat beside him. Sesshomaru looked down at her, she held a question in her eyes that only he could understand.

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod and she did, as she wanted. She laid her small head in his lap and fell into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru looked down at her, his tail instinctively wrapped around her body, seeking her comfort.

Kagome's head bobbed a few times, she couldn't help it. She was tired. She was tired of traveling, tired of this chair, tired of being tired. And finally she found herself into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"My Lady… My Lady… please wake up." A male voice called out. Kagome's eyes shot open. 'OMG! I did not! Did not, refuse to of dreamed **_that_**!' Kagome thought rather upset with her dream. 'I am **_not_** a hentai!' She smiled sweetly to the man who awoken her. She nudged her little kit awake. "Shippo… Shippo dear… we're here." She said softly to him

Emerald eyes met light blue, "Hi oka." Shippo yawned. Kagome smiled at him, "C'mon we're here!" She said excitedly. Shippo's eyes widened, "Really!" Kagome came out of the carriage to come face to face with the most beautiful castle she had ever seen.

The castle was enormous, bigger than Sesshomaru's by a ton. 'Well duh! It's the Central Castle not the Western Land Castle. Sheesh, I think I'm getting dumber and dumber each day.' Kagome thought.

It was a beautiful castle, made of stone that was the color of pearl, it might as well of been pearl for you could practically see yourself in it. The edges of the castle were adorned with a golden color and there were as many balconies as the eye could see. She was on the outside of the gate, but it was open, and there were trillions of carriages everywhere.

The gate had golden bars and the same color stone as the castle. From what Kagome could see, there was a garden on the east, and some sort of arena on the west, the north is what she was looking at and it was the gate, the front part of the castle, and off to the left a little were statues. Kagome looked at one of the statues hard, she gasped, it was a perfect picture of Sesshomaru. Next to his were three other males with females next to them.

Kagome smirked even when he's a statue he looked cold and uncaring. Kagome bent down, "Shippo you ready?" she asked her young kit, he looked as mesmerized as Kagome was a second ago. Shippo nodded his head to his mother, 'More than ready to hook you up with Sesshomaru!' he thought in his head.

Kagome picked up her young kit and was escorted to the front gate, were there were two guards naming off people. When it was Kagome's turn, the male that had been driving her around answered for her, "Kagome Higurashi of the Village Kaede." He said while bowing. The guard nodded, he was wearing a black kimono with golden armor. Kagome looked around, all the males she could see were wearing black, while all the women and children wore white.

"Come right this way Lady Higurashi." The guard said as he escorted her to the line in front of the castle. "When they call your name, appear before them." The guard said while strangely, to Kagome, was checking her out. Kagome gave him a pleasant smile, "Thank you." She said and stood there in line. Kagome looked around, as she watched, guards looking similar to the first she just met were unloading her carriage. 'Sweet.' Kagome thought in a goofy fashion.

Finally she heard a deep males voice, but it was older, call out, "Kagome Higurashi of the Village of Kaede." The maidens ushered her to go in, as she did she stood proud and tall, yet elegant and beautiful, "A miko of high standards, and recently found out to be a Tenshi." Right when the male called out Tenshi, Kagome closed her eyes and her hair began to fly around her, and in a bright yet dull light, she had small Sakura flower petals flying about her and she was in her Tenshi form.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his chair, in his lap was Rin, she was as hyper as ever waiting for Kagome. He had already to run around the castle and sneak back from the women. 'How annoying.' Sesshomaru thought. The women were beautiful but Kagome beat them by a long shot. Kagome was gorgeous more than they could ever be.

Usually he would of left and went and do other things, but he himself was anxious to see Kagome. Thinking, he had been here for over three hours, he had already re-met Kaminari's father Lord Hayia, her mother Lady Amaya, and her two brothers, Kioshi and Hisoka. Boy, were they a hand full. Kioshi was flirting with every women he could meet, and Hisoka was complaining on how he hated being here. Lady Amaya tried to settle them down and Lord Hayia just laughed his butt off.

Kaminari's family was a real hand full. Suddenly the room smelt of fresh rain and Sakura blossoms, a mixture that could only be Kagome, his Kagome. Sesshomaru knelt his head down to Rin, "Rin, here she comes." He said in his normal monotone voice. Rin's eyes widened, she jumped out of her surrogate father's lap and looked over the balcony.

And yes, there she was, in a lovely white kimono that had a faded pink Sakura blossoms dancing across it. Her long raven hair was tied into a low ponytail, and Shippo-kun was in her arms. As Lord Hayia spoke 'Tenshi' Kagome transformed. Rin stared openly in awe.

Sesshomaru followed his young daughter/ward to the end of the balcony. Kagome looked as beautiful as ever, yet he approved of her more when she was Tenshi. When Sesshomaru heard Lord Hayia say 'Tenshi' she transformed. Her once brown hair in a low ponytail changed to long flowing blue silky strands. Her curves became more evident to the human (or demon or even Tenshi) eye. Her light blue eyes turned to an electric storm of blue. And now there were Sakura petals dancing around her very body.

Sesshomaru heard a variety of gasps and numerous whistles, and it made his blood boil. Before Sesshomaru could stop her, Rin ran down the staircase and jumped into Kagome's arms. "K-AGOME!" little Rin screamed out.

* * *

Kagome looked around and slightly blushed, many were whistling and there were tones of gasps echoing throughout the main building. 'Maybe the Sakura petals over did it.' After that complete thought, Kagome heard a little girl scream out her name. Kagome bent down and picked up the little girl. "Why hello Rin-chan." Kagome said and gently kissed her on the forehead. She carried both the children to the staircase and set them down.

Kagome was suddenly tackled to the ground. "OMG! Kaminari!" Kagome shrieked out. "Kagome!" Kaminari screamed. They hugged each other tight. "Oh I missed you!" Kagome said. "You're not the only one!" Kaminari happily said. Kagome felt a couple more auras gather around them. Kagome looked up; there was Sesshomaru in his natural glory.

He was adorned with a black kimono with a dark red sash that held two dark blue stripes going threw it. His long silver hair was in a high ponytail and he wore his black boots. And to Kagome or any other female who saw him had to think or say, depends on who you are, he was drop dead gorgeous.

Kagome detached herself from Kaminari; there were also two other males. One was merely a boy in human looks, but he was probably twice her age. He had long purple hair that was put into a high ponytail, much like Sesshomaru's. He had dark green eyes, and had a green four-pointed star adorning his forehead. He wore a black kimono with a dark emerald sash.

Another male was next to Sesshomaru; he seemed to be younger than Sesshomaru, but not really young. He had dark brown hair that was down and it reached his waist. He had light gray eyes. He had two dark blue demonic markings on his cheeks and a green four-pointed star. He had on a black kimono with a dark blue obi that had two green stripes going threw it.

'He's cute… but not as cute as Sesshomaru.' Kagome's eyes slightly widened, 'Where the freaking of all freaks did that all come from!' After that thought the older male of the two new comers was instantly up to Kagome. He was holding her hands and had an adorable smirk on.

"Hello," he said in a silky but seductive voice, "May I ask who you are?" Kagome snatched her hands away, having great practice with Miroku, "Umm…" was all she got out before Kaminari hit him over the head. "You jerk, just because you're my older brother, doesn't mean you have to go hitting on my only Tenshi friend!" The male 'fehed' "Yea whatever." Kaminari's eyes narrowed, "Kioshi." She said in a warning growl.

Suddenly the little boy stepped up, "Shut up both of you! You guys are highly annoying, and plus… you're drawing a crowd." He said with a smirk on his lips.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and Kaminari hugged the living day lights out of one another. Rin pulled at his sash, he nodded and both children ran off. Sesshomaru smelt Kaminari's older brother and younger brother come up behind him. He watched as Kioshi checked Kagome out, much like a hungry wolf.

Hisoka rolled his eyes in disgust, obviously still upset with his father for making him be here. Sesshomaru held back a growl when Kioshi was instantly in front of Kagome and holding her hands. His eyes narrowed and turned ice cold. He also watched as Kaminari and him fought, and he was quite pleased when Kagome snatched her hands away from the ungrateful puppy. He was amused when the kid said they were drawing a crowd, the kid reminded him so much of himself in his younger puppy years.

Kagome pulled away from the fighting brother and sisters, she walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a small smile, "Hey their big boy." She said in fake seduction. Sesshomaru slightly smirked, "Hey yourself." Kagome looked around and turned around and once again turned to Sesshomaru, having a look of horror written across her face. "Where. Are. The. Kids?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru inwardly chuckled at her frantic actions, "I sent them to go play, there are plenty of other children here. They will be safe." He said reassuring the young Tenshi. Kagome cooled down, "So how was your trip?" she asked. Looking around the gigantic room. It was just as lovely inside as it was outside.

"The usual." He said in a monotone voice. "Wow, your very descriptive." She said sarcastically. Sesshomaru light heartedly glared at her, "In other words, it was as annoying as traveling with Inuyasha." He said. Kagome looked around in fake suspicion, "You're mean." She said. Sesshomaru nodded, "And he's annoying." Kagome again looked around, "You're really mean."

Sesshomaru was about to respond when he smelt two wolves walk over. "Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around to see Koga. Kagome tilted her head, "Hey!" she was surprised he didn't instantly grab her hand and start ranting on about how she was his woman and on and on. He was dressed in a black kimono, and his hair band thing was as well black. In all the black his blue eyes stood out.

She looked to his left; there was Ayame, looking just as cute as she always did. She wore a white kimono with faded purple stars. She had her hair in the normal and she still had her purple flower in it. All in all she looked cute. Kagome gave her a gentle smile, "Hi Ayame, long time no see." She said. Ayame to smiled, "Yea, same here." Kaminari walked up, with two unconscious males behind her.

"Oh hi Ayame, I didn't know if you'd show up this year." She said with a smile of happiness on her face. Ayame nodded; "Yea, I had been in training so long with my grandfather…" she trailed off, "Yea well you get it." Kaminari was suddenly attached to the snow wolf, "It's been forever!" The shocked Ayame hugged her back; "You're right!" the two girls giggled and walked over to Kagome and started talking about how great the others kimono was and how gorgeous they looked and on and on.

Sesshomaru looked over at the two unconscious morons that Kaminari claims as brothers. Koga walked over to the cold TaiYoukai of the West. "Having any fun running from almost every female you come in contact with?" Koga said jokingly. Sesshomaru looked over at the wolf, "As a matter of fact I am." He said sarcastically. "Me too." Was his reply.

Koga looked around, it was kind of hard to talk to a guy who was as cold as ice itself. Kagome gave the girls the signal to quit talking she listened intently. Ayame looked around, "What is it Kagome?" Kagome narrowed her eyes in concentration. "I'm not sure, but I sense quite a bit of Jewel Fragments, and I hear a familiar song." She said. That received Sesshomaru's attention, he too started listening for any music, yet he couldn't hear any.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, and started walking towards the sound and were she sensed the Jewel Fragments. As she started to get closer outside, the sound became clearer.

Deep Male Voice: moving all around/screaming of the ups and downs. Pollution manifested in perpetual sound, the wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps, behind street lamps, chain-link and concrete. A little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats, on down the street till the wind is gone. The memory now is like the picture was then, when the papers crumpled up it can't be perfect again.

Male Voice: From the top to the bottom

Deep Male Voice: Bottom to top I stop

Male Voice: At the Core I've forgotten

Deep Male Voice: In the middle of my thoughts

Male Voice: Taken far from my safety

Deep Male Voice: The picture is there

Male Voice: The memory won't escape me

Deep Male Voice: But why should I care?

Kagome finally made it outside, it was as beautiful as you could think, but she wasn't concerned about that, she was more concerned about the song those voices.

Male Voice: In the memory you'll find me, eyes burning up, the darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up.

Deep Male Voice: Now you got me caught in the Act, you bring the thought back, I'm telling you that, I see it right through you.

Now you got me caught in the act

Male Voice (Now screaming): You bring the thought back, I see it right through you.

Deep Male Voice: You bring the thought back, I'm telling you that, I see it right through you.

Now you got me caught in the act, I'm telling you that;

Male Voice (S): You bring the thought back

Deep Male Voice: You bring the thought back, I'm telling you that I see it right through you.

Male Voice: Oh.

Deep Male Voice: Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back, telling you that, I see it right through you

Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back, I'm telling you that, I see it right through you.

Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back, I'm telling you that, I see it right through you.

Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back, I'm telling you that, I see it right through you.

Kagome flew as fast as she could over to the site, where the music was strongest. She gasped when she came in view, a tall male figure had a guitar in his hands, his eyes shut, and his hair was in a high, but thin ponytail. The darkest raven locks you could ever see, his outfit contained a black kimono with a red border running around it.

The other male that had the deeper voice had dark red locks. His eyes were an orange, and he wore a black kimono with a gray border. He had his hair short and spiky. She saw a drummer that wore a black kimono with a green border. And a male that she didn't recognize but he had dark violet hair and pale green eyes. He wore a black kimono with a white border.

The male voice that contained the black kimono and the red border kept his eyes closed and continued singing. The drummer looked over to the crowd that was starting to form his eyes widened and he almost stopped playing at the looks of the Tenshi with blue hair and blue eyes.

Male Voice: In the memory, you will find me, eyes burning up, the darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up. In the memory. You'll find me. Eyes burning up. The darkness holding me tightly. Until the sun… rises up.

The male voice finally looked up at the crowd, his eyes widened as well, "My God." He whispered out. Kagome looked at all the band members, she suddenly flew forward, flying into the arms of the normal male voice with the black kimono and red border. As Kagome flew she screamed out, "Tachi!"

* * *

HAHA! CLIFFY! IN YOUR FACE! Yea, I know I'm cold hearted at times. But I can't help it…. Sesshomaru has been picking on me lately! Lol! Anyways I am sooooooooo happy! You guys would not believe! Three totally different reasons to be happy!

1) I received **_58_** reviews! I love you guy's sooooo much for that!

2) We finally got to the FESTIVAL! Woohoo! (Does a crazy 'go me' dance)

3) And the next Chapter we get to meet Tachi-mora and the gang! EXTRA WOOHOO! Oh yea!

Those are the reasons I am so super duper crazylicious happy! I love you guy's sooooo never ending much! Oh, right this time I want 55 reviews please since I received 58. Ya know how it goes! Lol! Oh and I'm mad at Media Minor it is such a brat! No body reviewed! I'm like majorly upset with them!

Okay I'm not going to be answering reviews except the ones that actually reviewed for chapter 11. Because I noticed a lot of people reviewed in like other chapters and It was really confusing! So yea ya gets what I mean.

* * *

Reviews for chapter 11:

It only took me 10-9-05 10-25-05

DRK NG3L Thank you! Yea no problem!

DarkendInu Wow, that's a lot love! Thanxs. Thank you but don't say you love me too much! It might get through this thick skull of mine! lol. Thanxs for the loving review!

darkness Thanxs and I'm working on it no problem.

hermonine Thanxs. Okay no problem!

ToonTownCutie Thanxs. Okay no problem. I got 50 reviews in 4 days! That's how supposedly great it is!

none Thanxs

I love Sesshoumaru sama great lord of the west Lol, sry but I have to put you guys in suspense every once in awhile! lol Thanxs!

hoshi96 Hehe! Thanks. Lol, you are so not alone, shall we kill her together? lol. I will no worries. lol. No Kioshi's not a jerk... just a flirt. Yea I have it all planed in my wittle bitty head! lol. Okay thanxs for the review!

Katomi Thanxs. Yea I will thanxs for the review!

YoukaiTenshi No worries, thanxs for the review!

Aangsair Wow, someone actually wrote a review longer than the ones I write! lol. Thanxs. Yea... yea... yea. I know it's horrible. Well... you'll just have to wait and read like the rest of the people. :0) lol! Sorry... I don't mean him to be. That's how he has to act if he is going to get with Kags! Well...personally I can. ... no comment... Yes I know I've been fixing them lately and going to fix them and update and stuff like that. Kool.

jeeringsmiles I feel so special! Thanx for the review. Yea... I know but it's hard to right a 21 page fanfiction all the time... it takes time for me to think of good ideas for you guys to enjoy so yea. Thanxs for the review!

Sesyalways Thank you! Okay no problem!

VampressKiss Okay you defiantly lost me on that. Yea I figured that out and like I said on Aangsair... I'm going to fix this crap eventually. Thanxs!

Destinygurl187 No problem... why wouldn't I when I'm just getting inspired? Lol. Thanxs!

sheenachi HI! Yes! I am soooo good! LOl! Yea... I don't remember either lol! Thanxs for the nice review! LOVE YOU!

kimberly544 Thanxs and I know how you feel!

reader thanxs! Lol, I will!

midnight-darkness7 Hey... Thanxs! Awwe... Your sooo sweet! Yea I know. :0) Thanxs!

DeathIsntTheEnd Lol, thanxs. yea... okay. no problem... just gotta refind them Lol! Yea I will! Yea found that

Lena Rivers Lol, it's okay it's longer than others. Thanxs. Yea, I try to make you guys feel more than just happiness the whole time. Yea... That's going to help in future chapters. Really? Thanxs for the Reivew!

BluesDaughter Nah... You'll see in the next chapie. thanxs!

lil-ying-fa hey... I tried to email you and your email don't work or sometin... I used my other email happie turtle... but yea No! they aren't! Thanxs for the review!

mia Thanxs!

seshhomaru's babe Yea... No You'll have to wait on the lemon... but there will be a lemon. And it will be my first. Sry... but if your expecting this fanfic to be any shorter sorry. it's not... it's going to be at least 25 chapters long.

Megan Consoer Thanxs! yep!

animebook fan I will! Sry... bad habit Muhahaha! Sorry! but since I'm already a sane insane person... all is good for me! lol. uh-oh... that means your gonna... takes an uneasy gulp... I will... and we're finally at the Festival WOOHOO! Yea well just wait until next chapter lol. Thanxs!

inugrldemon Thanxs, and me neither lol!

Lady Lenn Thanxs. Yea, it was cool for me to write. I had fund doing that. IF you must know it was. lol I will

Kim Okay thanxs for the review

Fire Red Pheonix Lol... Soo sorry I just... I don't know. Awwe... that's good! Lol, I love you too! Thanxs for the review!

Demonic Angelz thanxs, and I will!

LynGreenTea Okay!

going-SuperNova Yea... I know but schools a killer! lol. thank you... but it's gonna get to my head! lol.

kawaii-baka4life Thank you! looks around frantically... maybe... okay if you must know it was Tachi-mora! lol. Bye!

Hikaritenshi2000 Thanxs!

snimrhitl2005 Thanxs. Okay... will she had him so caught up he wasn't sure what to think anymore. I don't know it's hard for me to explain. But it was mainly because she was saying she loved him one moment than hated him the next. So... yea. anyways. Lol, maybe... lol. You'll just have to keep reading lol!

* * *

Cast Scene:

Bankotsu holding an empty bottle of chill pills: I feel better now… hiccup…

Sora: Hey! That's all I had left! And it was an full bottle too!

Sesshomaru: Great… now how are we going to settle down this… this half Tenshi half Inu Youkai?

Inuyasha: Kami save us all!

Jakotsu: You don't need saving Baby-baby! All you need is me!

Inuyasha's eye twitches and he runs down stairs screaming like a little girl

All turn and look except a very starting to get hyper Sora and a drugged up Banko.

Sora: Where's. The. CHOCOLATE!

All run down stairs to hide the chocolate and any other sugary item.

Bankotsu: I think… gonna… nap.

Bankotsu passes out onto the floor.

Sora: Hey come back here cowards!

Tachi-mora falls out of the closet.

Tachi: How annoying it is to be stuffed in **_your_** closet.

Sora looks at him with puppy dog eyes: But Tachi…

Tachi: Don't you dare give me that look

Sora bats eyelashes with the puppy dog eyes: But Tachi…

Sesshomaru flies up here with his demonic speed grabs Tachi and runs back down stairs.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha run up stairs to check on me

Inuyasha: Hold her down!

Sango and Miroku tackle Sora

Sora: HELP MEEEE!

Sango and Miroku tie up Sora and run back downstairs with Inuyasha in tow.

Hisoka appears up stairs and gives Sora an evil glare

Sora pales

Hisoka pulls out the only key to her bedroom and locks her in while he skips down stairs whistling.

Every body that ran downstairs… or got beaten up by Sesshomaru in Chapter 8. The rest of the Band of Seven has ice packs on their heads over the anime lumps Sesshomaru caused.

Sora wiggles trying to get out of the steel bars, heavy metal chains, and ropes Sango and Miroku tied her in.

Hehe, strange but funny cast scene to me. I love you guys soooooooooooooo much! Oh, just to show you my gratitude I'm going to give you guys a head start or an umm…. What would you call it?

Like a preview or something over the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13 Meeting Tachi-mora and rivals from past and present

Not exactly from the chapter but this is what's going to happen:

Kagome gets in a cat fight with Kemuari… the Tenshi that likes and going out with Tachi-mora. Kagome meets new rivals and over Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru's not sure on how to deal with all this… and little Rin and Shippo have a few tricks up there sleeves. But what's this the new rivals for Kagome has an older brother and he isn't to fond of Sesshomaru and like wise for the TaiYoukai. What happens when Sessh's rival starts hitting on Kagome?

Oh boy… looks like another good chapter for me! Lol!

You guys want to know what sucks? Bankotsu died on Saturday's episode for sure! I was like practically crying that **_my Bankotsu_** was killed! It was like horrible! I feel like crap but I did finish the Chapter for you guys! Love you guys!


	13. Meeting Tachimora

Wow… you guys are freaking amazing! I really, really love you guys to death! Love you guys so thanks for reviewing and reading I have so-o many hits! You guys would not believe! Don't own so don't sue! Get these Gosh dang lawyers off of me!

Banko sadly is still knocked out

Everybody downstairs snickering

Inuyasha: I love prank calls!

Sora: HELLLP!

Sesshomaru looks around: did you guys hear something?

Kagome giggles behind hand: nope not at all

Sesshomaru shrugs and continues to look through the phone book to see who to prank call.

Tachi-mora grabs the phone and dials a number.

Inu: Who you calling?

Tachi-mora shushes him.

Sora: Damn it! GD cell phone! CAN'T. REACH!

Tachi-mora and the gang bust out laughing.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Yuki Asao

Chapter 13 The beginning of two past and present rivals

The male voice finally looked up at the crowd, his eyes widened as well, "My God." He whispered out. Kagome looked at all the band members, she suddenly flew forward, flying into the arms of the normal male voice with the black kimono and red border. As Kagome flew she screamed out, "Tachi!"

The male opened his arms widely as he hugged her back, "Kagome…" He whispered into her hair as she buried herself into his warm body. He felt her shoulders shake. 'She's crying… crying for me.' He thought. She finally looked up at him, a mixture of emotions played throughout her watery blue pools. He gave her a soft smile.

"Don't cry… you idiot." He whispered to her. "I can't help it jerk." She replied. His emerald green eyes trailed from his sister to the people who ran with her. The one that stood out most was a male with a very cold, very cold-blooded sense in his aura. He seemed way to calm for anyone that he himself had encountered.

The male had long silky silver hair tied in a high ponytail. He had two magenta stripes gracing his cheeks and a blue crescent moon adorning his forehead. He wore a very expensive looking kimono. He had very cold, demanding amber orbs and he was very strong, he could sense it.

Tachi-mora pulled the best he could away from his little sister. "Kagome," He whined, "Let… me…. GO!" he whimpered out. Kagome as well whimpered but reluctantly let him go. Tachi-mora could tell by the male with silver hair had very high authority.

He bowed respectively, the others did the same, except the male with silver hair. And three others… but he didn't exactly notice. He was having a stare down with the male with silver hair.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as _his_ Kagome ran into the other Tenshi's arms. He easily represented the male that was in the 'piqu-tur' that Kagome had said. Sesshomaru watched as they called each other pointless names and finally departed. He watched as the male easily chose him to look at, the Tenshi didn't even bother looking at the others. The male simply bowed, the wolf cub and his mate-to-be bowed as well. Kaminari, Hisoka, and Kioshi didn't, they were after all the Great Demon of the Northern Land's Children.

Sesshomaru slightly glared at the male, he could tell he was still young, despite his looks. Meaning he would most likely want to test his strength. 'Foolish boy, he should know, this Sesshomaru, is to powerful for him.' But the boy continued to stare, and in turn Sesshomaru made his eyes somehow become more and more intimidating every second.

Kagome looked over to her friends, she could practically see the electricity between the glare of Sesshomaru and Tachi-mora. 'Pssh… Stupid males and their guts.' Kagome looked up at Tachi-mora, seemingly begging. Tachi-mora finally backed down and looked at his baby sister, "What twerp?" he asked.

Kagome put fake hurt on her face, "Fine I'll just keep my introductions to myself, Mister-I-think-I-know-everything-but-I-don't." Tachi-mora cracked a smile to her, "Yea, yea, yea. Get it over with already." Kagome looked at her nails, fairly admiring the beautiful design. Tachi-mora's eye slightly twitched, "Please…" Kagome looked up at him, "Oh alright."

She smiled knowing full well that she won that battle. She pointed her small slender finger to Sesshomaru, "This is Sesshomaru The Great Demon of the Western Lands. Really cool guy." She than moved to another male, seeming to be a wolf youkai, "That's Koga, his the leader of the Eastern wolf pack. And that's Ayame, the Northern Elders Granddaughter." She too was a wolf, but she was white.

"This is Kaminari, Kioshi, and Hisoka, The Great Demon of the Northern Lands Children. Why do you guys have to have such great lo-ong titles?" She pouted slightly. Sesshomaru stepped up, "You yourself have a 'great lo-ong title'." He said slightly teasing the younger female Tenshi. His voice was so cold; it made all the other Tenshi's spines tingle.

Kagome slightly narrowed her eyes at him, challenging him, "Oh and what would that be, Mister-I-have-the-longest-title-of-them-all?" she asked mockingly taking a step forward. Sesshomaru mentally smirked, how he loved a challenge, especially he didn't get one regularly because everybody (who hadn't lost every sense of sanity) begged him not to kill him or her.

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the girl, "The Miko, Protector of the Shikon Jewel, who may I add broke it." He said with a smirk. Kagome pouted, "So what if I broke it." During their perfect little scawabble, Tachi-mora was looking at the Female Kaminari. She was absolutely gorgeous. Long brown hair, slim waist, beautiful emerald eyes, she was perfection all over. When she caught him openly starring at her she blushed about twelve different shades of red and two shades of unknown colors as of yet.

* * *

Kaminari watched as her two best friends fought over absolutely nothing. 'Oh I'm so glad it's the Festival! I am like soooo happy it is, now all I have to do is make sure that Hisui wench stays away from Sesshomaru and Kagome and they will be hooked up immediately! Not to mention my idiot of an older brother!' she thought happily.

Kaminari looked over at Koga and Ayame, 'Looks like they finally hit it off, it's about dang time! When we were little all she would talk about is her fiancé from the Eastern Tribe. But I have to admit, him being so arrogant, he's perfect for her.' She noticed the fang that was hanging around the white ookami's neck. 'Awwe! He's already asked her to be his mate! AWWWEE!' she thought extremely happily. She also noticed he was holding her from around her waist, 'I almost think that they're the first people to actually hook up so fast this year!' she giggled softly.

Kaminari slightly sighed, they were still fighting. She looked across from her, 'If that's Kaggsie's brother… than Kami he is a fallen angel! He's hot!' she thought. 'Wait! What am I thinking? She's your best friends older brother! Knock it off!' she mentally growled at herself. She shyly met his heated gaze, his intense green eyes were off the walls. They were extremely gorgeous. They were defiantly filled with arrogance and he was sure to be a cocky fellow. His eyes were outlined with a blue that somehow faded into the green. They were… truly amazing. His dark black hair was tied into a high ponytail, but his hair was very thin. His hair was cut strangely to her, it was short and somewhat spiked and than it had the ponytail in the back, truly confusing to her. She looked into his molten greenish-blue eyes, she noticed his eyes were traveling up and down her body, and she knew she had to have changed about 26,000 different shades of colors.

"Oh shut up will you…?" Kagome growled. Sesshomaru was suddenly straight in front of her. "You're quite a rude one." Kagome gave Sesshomaru a look of disbelief. "What?" Sesshomaru smirked, "You didn't introduce your… Tenshi friends." Kagome looked behind her; sure enough she didn't introduce Mizu, Tachi, Shunusuke, Tsurai, Kemuari, Shinai, and the new guy that she didn't know. Kagome scratched the back of her head, "Eh-he… jerk." She muttered under her breath.

"You guys already know Tachi-mora… sorta. Umm…" She looked at her older brother for help. Tachi-mora rolled his eyes, "I'm Tachi-mora Higurashi, and this is Kemuari my girlfriend."

The Tenshi Kemuari stepped forward and latched herself to Tachi-mora's arm. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes, 'Yet another Hisui to deal with.' She had short black hair and brown eyes. Her kimono was very revealing not leaving much to your imagination. It was white, like every other woman or child's, and she wore a lot of make up. She had plain white wings.

Kaminari could instantly see the rivalry between the two. 'This… might be a problem.' She thought. Tachi-mora didn't seem to notice, "This is Shunusuke and Mizu, I guess you would call them mates?" he asked. Kagome nodded in her reply. Shunusuke was a tall male with dark red hair in a short style and it was spiked. He wore a black kimono like the rest; he also wore a necklace around his neck that had a light pink feather on it. His wings were dark blue much like his hair. His wings were torn, and they all doubted he could fly anymore. His mate had light pink hair as well as her wings. She had light gray eyes and had a necklace that had a dark blue feather.

"This is Shinai and Tsurai, who refuses to get hooked up!" Tachi-mora growled at his two Tenshi friends. Shinai was a female with short straight green hair. (Short like Yura's.) She had liquid emerald eyes, and she had a small pleasant smile across her face. She had strangely only one wing that was green as well. Tsurai had short smoky gray hair and light blue eyes. His wings were black but they weren't really Tenshi looking. They looked more like bat-demonic wings.

"And this," Tachi-mora said, "Is Tokei. He's the latest member, and amazingly he's not were we're from." Kagome took great interest in this Tokei guy. Something was biting at Kagome, and she couldn't tell what. He had dark violet hair and really pale green eyes. Something about him wasn't right, and it led Kagome into deep suspicion.

Sesshomaru watched as the Tenshi's were introduced. He noticed the feathers adorning some of their necks. 'It must mean the same thing as we, youkai.' If you were at the Festival and you were to be mated with a youkai, he would give you a necklace of whatever choice, with his fang. It announced that you were taken and you were to _mate_ that night.

Kaminari's heart sank when the woman Kemurai clung to Tachi-mora's very being. 'Wait, where'd that all come from? But still…' she couldn't help but feel strangely envious of her. But there was some sort of deception in the dark brown eyes of Kemurai. Kaminari sighed and Kioshi put a comforting arm on her shoulder, it was if he already knew.

"Okay, why are we standing around out here? I'm starved." Kioshi announced. Kagome smiled, "Wow, for a guy who's the Lord's son, you sure have bad manners." He scratched the back of his head, "Must run in the family, do you know Kaminari as well as you think?" he asked laughing as well as receiving a large bump on the head from his baby sister.

"Eh-he… I was just kidding." He whimpered out. "Uh-huh, sure you were." Tachi-mora said. Kagome helped her Tenshi buds gather the equipment, "Does anyone know were out rooms are?" Tachi-mora asked. Sesshomaru walked ahead of everyone else, but Kagome caught up with him. "The maidens will show you after we eat lunch." He said slightly cold. Tachi-mora narrowed his eyes at the demon lord, 'Arrogant son of a bitch.' He thought. Kagome elbowed Sesshomaru, "C'mon Fluff, be nice to my brother." She said teasingly. "Oh, starting that again?" Kagome smirked, "Yep, you gonna stop me?" She asked.

"You have absolutely no idea…. I'll give you 5 seconds to start." Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome paled and flew off. Kaminari almost hit him over the head, but Sesshomaru dodged, "She's gonna get lost." Sesshomaru shrugged, "she'll find her way if she really is hungry." Tachi-mora rolled his eyes, "I think it's been 5 seconds." He growled. Sesshomaru turned sharply around, giving Tachi-mora one of his coldest glares.

"Boy you have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?" Sesshomaru asked, referring him as a boy. Tachi-mora narrowed his eyes, "I don't care, go get my sister." He said equally cold. Sesshomaru stared at Tachi-mora a moment longer.

Kaminari held a breath as Sesshomaru and Tachi-mora growled and glared at one another. 'Tachi should be glad we're at a Festival… if not, Sesshomaru would have killed him, Kagome's brother or not.' She thought.

Sesshomaru was waiting for the 'boy' to back down, but he was as stubborn as Kagome herself. Usually by now they would accept defeat, but this 'boy' was different, much like Kagome. Sesshomaru heard two small footsteps heading his way with a bigger one with them.

Sesshomaru looked back, Rin, Shippo, and Kagome came back all giggling. Kagome had obviously found them forgetting about their little ordeal. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, "Outo-san… Rin's hungry… err…. I'm hungry." She corrected herself. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly softened, "Rin we are going." Rin latched to his leg like wild fire, and he picked her up with his only arm, setting her on his tail that was wrapped around his shoulder.

All the women cooed, "Aww… Fluffy's sooo sweet!" Sesshomaru mentally pictured himself killing all of them, except Kagome of course, but decided against it. He merely walked ahead. "Oka-san, is that your brother?" Shippo asked innocently, even though his past thoughts weren't.

Kagome nodded and started walking with the enlarged group, "Yea Shippo, he is." Tachi-mora gave her a strange look, "Oka-san?" Shippo nodded his head, "She adp-tod me." He said trying out the word. "Yea, I adopted him. His parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers, so being the nice person I can be, I adopted him." Shunusuke scoffed, "Yea, can be."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really now? Who taught you how to play electric guitar?" she asked. Shunusuke sighed, "You did." Kagome smirked, "Who saved your sorry butt 7 years ago?" Shunusuke growled, "You did, brat." Kagome winked at him, "Yea I know." As they entered the gigantic doors into the castle, everybody followed Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagome didn't feel very safe though, it was like someone was watching her every move, but when she'd turn around nobody would be looking at her. 'It's just your imagination girl, get a hold of yourself… but still…' she thought uneasily.

* * *

Rin and Shippo ran off after Rin 'asked' Sesshomaru if they could go play. Rin and Shippo ran down the big hallways, and they were much larger to them because they were only children. As Rin led Shippo to the play area for the children Shippo began to speak, "Have you thought of any ideas?" Rin shook her head yes. "You have? That's great!" Shippo thought, as his emerald eyes glowed with happiness.

"Ri-I have, but I don't know if it will work or not." Rin said slightly doubtful. "Why won't it work?" Shippo asked, his heart sinking. "I have heard of a Lady named Hisui, she had visited Outo-san's castle before. She was mean to me, really, really mean. And Rin has been hearing many pretty ladies talk about how Hisui won't let Outo-san go." She whimpered, "Without a fight." She ended. Shippo's eyes narrowed, "We have to think of something, or that Hisui lady will get Sesshomaru, and we won't have a family." Rin nodded, tears forming at the tips of her eyes.

"Don't cry… we'll think of something." Shippo reassured her. Rin nodded, "Yea…" Shippo pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, Kagome had gotten for him. "Kagome had been teaching me to write lately. We can write down our plans to hook them up!" he said excitedly. Rin's chocolate orbs brightened, "Yea! I know how to write. When Outo-san first found me, he made me take many, many, many! Classes. It was fun and easy."

"Than this will be easier!" Shippo said. Rin and Shippo found a spot under a very large oak tree. They made themselves quite comfortable and started to think of ideas to keep House away, so they could play. "Umm… how about," Rin started, "We keep everyone away from them, then they could only be with each other." Shippo nodded, "Yea, but that might be kind of hard… there are so many women here. And many men that could go after them."

Rin shook her head, "This is hard… good thing we have two weeks." Shippo agreed, "Yea, but we _will_ find a way." Rin smiled one of her bright smiles to her dear friend. Shippo looked up in the sky, it was a sunny shiny day. The clouds were plastered against the sky in the whitest of whites. Other children ran around, most holding a woman's hand, others holding a maiden's. Shippo smiled, he saw a young kitsune woman walking around with a couple children.

'She looks much like my mother did.' He sighed. He looked back in the sky, "Is that Kagome-chan?" Rin asked in an utterly adorable, yet dazed voice. Shippo smiled, "Yea… it's Oka-san." Kagome landed next to the two children. "Hi-ya." She said slightly flustered. "Oka, are you okay?" Kagome nodded kissing both children on the forehead.

"Perfectly fine." She said, 'Except the fact that Sesshomaru is supposed to be chasing me.' She thought. "Why are you're cheeks so red?" Rin asked. Kagome giggled sitting in between both children. "Well, Fluffy-sama's is supposed to be chasing me." She said. Rin and Shippo giggled, "What's so funny? Did I miss something?" Kagome giggled tickling both kids at once.

"Sorry!" Rin squealed out from her tickles. "Yea… OKA!" Shippo laughed out. Kagome gave them a couple more tickles but stopped. "So, are you guys ready to come and join us again?" Shippo and Rin looked at one another from their positions on the grass area by the oak tree. "Mm… okay." Shippo said. Kagome smiled, "Alrighty than."

When Kagome and the kids reached the group, Tachi-mora and Sesshomaru were having another stare-down. She giggled as Rin touched Kagome's soft silky wings. "They're so soft Kagome-chan." Rin said excitedly.

Rin walked innocently up to Sesshomaru, "Outo-san… Rin's hungry… er umm… I'm hungry." She smiled up at her father. Sesshomaru let go of his harsh glare and gave Rin a slightly lighter one. "We are going Rin."

As he picked her up, all the girls giggled, "Aww! Fluffy is so sweet!" Sesshomaru slightly glared at all of them. Shippo smirked, 'Just keep glaring, Lord Fluffy-chan. I see the way you look at Oka-san, even if nobody else does. Just wait, Rin and I will have many, many plans for you guys!' Shippo thought.

* * *

Tachi-mora didn't exactly feel happy about his little sister hanging out with a ruthless jerk. 'Just because he's the Lord of the Western Lands doesn't mean crap.' He growled in his mind. The squeeze that Kemurai was giving his muscled arm wasn't helping his annoyed patience either.

Tachi-mora may only be 200 years old, but he wasn't a 'boy'. In fact, he was a man_ all over_. Just because that stupid mutt had looks and wealth didn't mean shit. He'd take down that pretty boy any day.

Tokei mentally smirked, 'Master was correct, that girl, Kagome, is a beauty.' He thought slightly perverted. 'Wonder how easy it will be to gain her trust. Better yet, getting mutt face off of her.' He scanned her body up and down. She was elegant in every way. Her perfect curves, perky breasts, nice ass, she was perfection all over. Too bad he'd have to break her soul, permanently.

He watched as she turned around, obviously feeling his dark eyes on her, but he pretended to be listening to Shunusuke. She shrugged it off and went back to following Sesshomaru and listening to Kaminari and Ayame talk. But his eyes ran over her curves again. He couldn't help himself; she was getting him horny, and fast.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he entered the doors to the dining hall. Two things were bothering him, the first thing was the scent of the male Tokei. He was suddenly aroused when he was checking Kagome out. Which pissed off his inner youkai. The other thing was that Hisui's scent was everywhere. She was obviously looking for him. And he could also smell her annoying twin brother, Kane.

How he hated Kane, he instantly dodged a youkai that was trying to cling to his arm. The youkai ran into Kagome. The woman growled, "Watch it Tenshi scum." Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Actually, _you_ watch it! I was walking minding my own business and _you_ come charging into me, like I'm some wall or something? I don't think so." She glared at the youkai woman.

"Maru-maru-chan!" The woman squeaked out. "Are you going to let this _bitch_ just talk to me like that? Your mate?" she said in a high-pitched voice, causing his ears to fill like they were about to burst. He turned sharply around, "Actually I am." He gave her an ice-cold glare that could freeze hell over.

She made a 'gasp' sound, "Maru-maru-chan!" She whimpered. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Leave _now_ Hisui." She suddenly clung to his arm, "No, not until you agree that I'm your mate." She rubbed her caked on make up cheek to his black kimono. "Wench, if you don't let go of this, Sesshomaru, I will be forced to _make_ you."

Kagome growled lowly in her chest, slightly frightening Shippo. '_His_ mate!' she screamed in her head, 'I can't believe how, how arrogant this woman is!' Kagome thought angrily. Kagome watched in utter disgust on how she rubbed her cheeks against him. Shunusuke clung to the back of her, holding her back from fighting Hisui right then and there.

Hisui had long curly gold hair and caked on makeup. She had dark pink cat eyes, and a squeaky voice that sent animals destroying villages. 'She in a way,' Kagome thought, 'Is just like Kemurai.' Her kimono was very revealing, and she had a dark gold tail that had two stripes every inch or so. 'Cat demon… oh, goody.' She thought remembering the psycho cat from the beginning of meeting Sesshomaru.

Tachi-mora suddenly tapped on Hisui's shoulder. "What?" she snapped at him. He didn't even flinch, "I think _my_ Lord, wishes for you to leave him alone. I think it would be best to stay on his _good_ side and leave." He growled. She gave him a disgusted look, "I don't think so, Maru-maru-chan loves me so much!"

Kemurai hung onto Tachi-mora's arm as they walked past the demon Lord and his 'mate'. Hisui huffed, "I don't see what their problem is, do you?" purred out. Sesshomaru gave her a warning growl. She saw the small bundle on his shoulder, wrapped in his tail. "So… it's true. You do keep a pathetic human for you're company. When we are officially mated, she'll be the first thing to go." She purred out.

Rin's shoulder's started to shake, and she made a soft whimper sound. Kagome suddenly threw Shunusuke over her shoulder. "Can't you see Rin's crying!" Kagome growled at him. All attention was suddenly on the group of Tenshi's and youkai's. Shunusuke laid flat on the ground were Kagome threw him, 'When it comes to kids… Kagome is the devil herself.'

Mizu helped her boyfriend/fiancé up, 'Kagome's going to be a great mother one day.' Kagome flew up to Sesshomaru's shoulder and picked up the crying Rin and cradled her in her arms. She gave a death glare at Hisui, "If. You. Ever. Make. A child. Cry again. I will _personally_ see you at your death bed." She said calmly, yet full of hatred.

Hisui slightly gasped, 'She's serious about this mortal child… and she's not even her baby.' Sesshomaru took this time to throw Hisui off of his arm. Kagome landed on the ground and walked over to Shunusuke, "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "It's just I can't stand seeing a child cry." She gave Shunusuke a friendly hug. "Yea… tell that to my back." He laughed.

Rin clung onto Kagome as if she was her last will of life. 'Kagome-chan stopped the mean lady. Thank goodness for Kagome-chan.' Sesshomaru's tail suddenly wrapped around Rin's small petite body. Rin grabbed her father's tail on instinct. At first Kagome wouldn't let go, but when she sensed it was Sesshomaru she did. They walked over to the table were Tachi-mora and Kemurai picked out. And luckily it had enough seats for all of them.

Almost instantly they were shrouded with maidens and back-in-the-day waiters. Kagome sat down next to Tachi-mora. She gave him a soft and pleasant smile, "Are you going to sing in front of everybody here, and scare them half to death with your screaming?" she asked in a joking way. Tachi-mora smirked, "Of course I am going to make them freak by screaming!"

Shippo made himself comfortable in Kagome's lap, "Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked. Sesshomaru spared him a glance, "Can you and Rin sit next to me and Oka-san?" he asked in the most innocent voice. Sesshomaru sighed and sat next to the kitsune and his mother.

Personally he was happy, but he was also slightly upset that Kagome and Hisui had to meet in such a rude standard way. He didn't like the scent of that Tokei guy. He smelt strongly of arousal and he kept checking Kagome out. He sent him a menacing glare, hoping to make him stop. For a moment, he looked at Sesshomaru, acting totally clueless. As soon as he gave him that look he went back to checking Kagome out.

Kemurai watched the other men at the Festival. Either they weren't very good looking or they were human. Either way, they didn't look very good… or _large_. Tachi-mora was an idiot for believing she could only stay loyal to him. She couldn't, and she wouldn't, it was impossible for her to stay with one person and only one person. The only real reason she was still with him was because he hadn't screwed her yet. And she knew from _accidentally_ peeking on the guys, he was huge.

Shunusuke watched as the young fox kit made himself at home in Kagome's lap. 'He's a lucky little kid to stumble across Kagome. That's a fact.' He thought. He watched as the kit begged Sesshomaru-sama to sit next to him. He smirked, 'So the kid thinks that they look good together, ne?' At first it didn't come to mind but Mizu had pointed it out to him, and he started to notice. Sesshomaru's eyes would often travel up her (Kagome) body and check her out, with a look of longing, or something.

He smiled, Mizu could make couples in a snap, no matter who or what they were. It was amazing really, the only person she couldn't was him and her. She didn't exactly understand that he had liked her since he was about 100. (about 18 years ago) it had taken her 4 years to understand, 3 years to flirt, and finally 2 more years to hook up with him. He looked over at her, and she was smiling, talking with Kaminari.

Kaminari shyly started talking to Mizu and Shinai, learning to get to know them better. "Shinai, I really, really like your kimono. Which village did you come from?" she said taking great interest in her kimono that had dark black snowflakes and had a white base. Shinai slightly blushed, "Well… actually, we're not from any village. I'm sure Kagome has talked to you about the, well?" she questioned.

Kaminari smiled, "Oh right!" Ayame smiled holding Koga's hand was a dream come true. He looked down at her and gave her a small peck on the forehead. Kagome giggled, "Aww…" Ayame blushed, "Shut it Kags!" Kagome gave her a false look of hurt. Ayame started laughing, "I was just joking Kags." She said. Kagome smiled at her.

"So, tell me Tachi, what have you done these past five years in the Feudal Era?" Kagome questioned her older brother. Tachi-mora sighed, "Nothing really… just battling, training, flying, practicing, and gathering Jewel Shards. Speaking of which…" Tachi-mora pulled out four Sacrent Jewel Fragments and handed them to Kagome.

"I had heard you were the one who broke it, so I decided to keep them to myself, until I saw you again." He said. Kagome held the four Jewel Fragments, and thanks to her brother, they were already purified. Kagome smiled at him, "Thanks Tachi."

Tachi-mora smirked at his little sister, "Eh, tell someone who cares." Kagome lightly punched him in the arm, "Jerk." She muttered. She turned and looked at Sesshomaru. For some reason she couldn't get over how hot he looked in black and with a high ponytail. He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. She blushed and turned away from him and started talking to Kaminari.

Sesshomaru watched as Rin ate like she had never eaten in her whole entire life. He knew that wasn't true, because as soon as she entered his castle she was sure to eat until she was healthy again. And eventually she got use to eating his food at his castle. He looked over at Kagome who at the moment was staring at him with a dazed look. He raised his eyebrow at her wondering what she was staring at.

When she turned away he brought his mouth to her ear, "Tell me Kagome," He purred out, "is there something interesting about me." He asked in a deeper voice than his usual deep voice. Kagome shuddered at the tone of his voice, "Nothing at all…" she whispered back at him.

Kaminari smirked, 'Here we go again, and I bet if nobody were around he would be nipping at her chin or maybe her ear.' Kaminari thought. She knew how Inu's could be when it came to, the one's they want. (After all, she is one!)

Tachi-mora watched closely as Sesshomaru whispered something into her ear, 'What the fuck does he think he's doing? That damn bastard better back off my little sister.' He thought coldly. He looked down at Kemurai, she was dazed and was looking off at a table full of guys. He narrowed his eyes, 'What does she think she's doing?' he kissed her atop the head. She hadn't eaten either, "Baby you gonna eat?" He whispered in her ear.

Kemurai looked over at a table full of hot guys, 'Damn… I wonder if I can get any of them tonight?' she thought. She was watching a youkai with dark raven hair, cut long with a braid hanging down by his shoulder. He was built muscular and he had large hands. He looked to be a raven youkai, from the large dark wings on his back. She smiled slightly, 'Yea… he can be my new pet.' She felt a small amount of pressure upon her forehead, 'Uhg, Tachi-mora just screw me already.' She thought.

She looked up at him, "Of course I am… but you know how I am when it comes to food." He smiled down at her, "Well you don't need to worry about your weight, besides you're Tenshi, there is no need to." He kissed her gently on her nose.

Sesshomaru slightly stiffened. Kagome looked at him, and with the big large doors came in a young neeko. He had long golden hair that went down to his mid back. He had dark blue eyes, and a cocky little grin. Many of the women screamed, 'Kane!' in the fangirl kind of way. He made his way directly to the table Kagome was sitting at. He moved directly in between Kagome's and Sesshomaru's seat.

"Hello," he said in a low husky voice, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it, "Who, may you be my dear?" Kagome blushed, "Uh… uh…" she pulled her hand back. The guy smiled at her, a charming smile, "I'm Kane." Kagome blushed a little harder, "I'm…" Tachi-mora was suddenly in between them. (Sesshomaru most be getting slightly squished, no? lol) "Get you hands off of her." He narrowed his gleaming green eyes. Kane stood up, he was as tall as Tachi-mora, glaring at the Tenshi, "And who might you be?"

Tachi-mora glared, "Her older brother, now back off. _Now_." Kane hissed, (can't say he growled, can I? IDK) "She's her own self… let her choose if she wants me. She doesn't need someone protecting her all the time. Especially some stupid older brother."

Sesshomaru involuntarily growled, 'Kane, my most hated rival, is already hitting on _my_ Kagome. This Sesshomaru will not stand for this.' He stood up putting Rin in Kaminari's lap. He stood up, to challenge the neeko demon, but Tachi-mora beat him there.

Kagome was starting to feel slightly crowded. She grabbed Shippo and set him on her shoulder. She slightly sneaked away from the three angered men. 'Uhh… just had to be me.' She felt slightly unnerved at the thought of Sesshomaru and Tachi-mora fighting as well as this new guy Kane.

Tachi-mora and Sesshomaru's arrogance was going to get them into a lot of trouble, is how Kagome felt. Sesshomaru growled, "Kane… if you wish to keep that damned head on your body, I suggest that you leave now." Kane backed up slightly so he wasn't a cream sandwich in-between the two angered ones. He smirked, "Oh really now Maru-kuso? I believe the rules are no bloodshed what so ever. Unless you want your lands to be disgraced as well as your family." He laughed.

"Than I believe I will," Tachi-mora started, "After all I don't own any land and most of my family is dead." Tachi-mora growled, his black wings flared, showing his anger. A couple guards came in tow, stopping the threesome from going any further. "My Lords, please excuse us, but you need to quit fighting. You will be kicked out if you don't." The guard that had escorted Kagome at the beginning of the Festival said.

Sesshomaru turned harsh cold eyes towards the guard, "I may be mistaken, but I believe there has been no bloodshed, _yet_ Katsu." He snarled at the panther youkai. Katsu slightly stepped back and bowed, "My Lord, Sesshomaru, _please_, you're causing a major distraction to the others in the castle." Katsu begged the Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshomaru turned cold golden eyes towards the neeko, Kane. Kane simply shrugged, "Whatever…" he laughed. Tachi-mora's temper only flared, 'He thinks I'm done with him? After this damned Festival he's dead.' He roared in his head. Tachi-mora grabbed the collar of Kane's kimono, "Don't _ever_ think this battle is over." He unleashed his kimono after he gave him the most threatening glare Kane had ever seen.

Kane simply fixed his kimono and shrugged it off, "Nice to see you again Maru-kuso." He laughed. He walked over to Kagome and over lapped her hand with his, "Nice meeting you as well…?" Kagome gave him the most pleasant smile she could manage, "Higurashi, Higurashi, Kagome." She said.

Kane looked slightly astounded, "_The_ Kagome Higurashi?" He asked, and when she nodded he pecked the back of her hand, "A Pleasure to meet such a high standard Miko as yourself." He walked off leaving many girls swooning and squealing.

Kagome turned to the other guys, "Uh… let's go find our rooms, shall we?" she asked slightly meekly. Tachi-mora slightly calmed, 'I had just re-found Kagome; I'm not going to let her get taken by some idiot neeko. Sesshomaru seems pretty okay compared to that idiot. Plus he's protective… that might be good for Kago.' He thought.

Sesshomaru's tail found his way to Rin's waist, making her come to him. "Wow…" Shunusuke mumbled. The others agreed by nodding their heads. They gathered their equipment and followed Sesshomaru and Kaminari. Hisoka suddenly grabbed Tachi-mora's bass guitar. Tachi-mora's face held surprise, "Ahh! My baby! Give 'er back!" He chased after the young inu youkai.

Hisoka started to run around Sesshomaru and in between Kaminari, Kagome, and Ayame. "What is this strange thing?" Hisoka asked. When he ran by Sesshomaru again, Sesshomaru snatched the guitar from the young boys hands. He glared at the inu-child, "Do not take what is not yours." Sesshomaru said coldly (his normal tone of voice) to the child.

Tachi-mora grabbed his guitar from the silver inu, mumbling something about, "My baby, my baby." Hisoka stuck his tongue out at the Great Youkai of the Western Lands, "Jerk you just had to ruin the fun." Before the boy could say more, Sesshomaru had him by the throat. "Are you disobeying my orders, boy?" Hisoka started to struggle against Sesshomaru's harsh grasp. The women gasped, but Kagome flew towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, please, put Hisoka down." Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards Kagome.

Sesshomaru slightly sighed, "As you wish…" he mumbled. Kagome smiled as he put Hisoka down. "Thanks… Fluffy-sama." She beamed. Sesshomaru's eye slightly twitched, "What did you call him, Kago?" Tachi-mora asked his little sister. Kagome smiled a wide smile, "Hehe, I called him _Fluffy Sama_." She said looking straight into the TaiYoukai's eyes.

All the Tenshi and Ookami's mouths fell open, "Are you nuts?" They all shrieked out. Kagome stared at them blankly, "The last time I checked I wasn't… Kaminari am I nuts?" she asked innocently. Kaminari smirked, "Of course you're not; Fluffmiester here is though. I mean c'mon who wears a fluffy that's bigger than his head?" she laughed behind her hand.

Kagome smiled, "Yea… that's what I thought… but my brother and other friends think I am. Whatever should I do?" she giggled. Shippo looked over at Sesshomaru, 'Hehe, he looks rather mad… yet in some sort of a daze. I bet anything and everything he's thinking of Oka-san.'

Sesshomaru watched as all of the 'new' members of their group freaked out. 'What do they think, this Sesshomaru, is going to do? I could never hurt _my_ Kagome. Damn… I wish I knew how she felt of me. I have never 'chased' after any woman in my life, and here I am, chasing Kagome Higurashi. If she keeps this up, I may die before I ever claim her.' He mentally chuckled.

'Ahh… the joys of love.'

'Don't tell me… self-conscious?' he asked himself.

'Gasp! You remembered me! I feel so loved!'

Sesshomaru's eye twitched mentally, 'What do you want?'

'What else? I want to see you hook up with our Beautiful One.'

'Beautiful One? Hmm…'

'See, I told you. Now, to get her.'

'I'll do that on my own.'

'I am you so…'

'_Don't_ even think about it.' Sesshomaru mentally growled.

'Fine, I love you to Fluffy-chan.'

'Bastard….'

'….'

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, 'Annoying.' He thought. "Do you guys want your rooms or not?" Sesshomaru anime style sweat dropped, 'You're kidding me…' he thought. Kagome and Tachi-mora were fighting about Kami-knows-what. Shunusuke, Hisoka, Kioshi, Shinai, Ayame, and Kemurai were on Tachi's side. But Mizu, Kaminari, Tsurai, Koga, Shippo, and Rin were on Kagome's side.

After Tachi-mora snapped out of his shock of Kagome calling Sesshomaru, Fluffy, he noticed how Kagome's eyes sparkled when she teased him. And his eyes slightly showed something but he hid them quite well. He also noticed how the younger kids, not including the brat who stole his guitar, were watching them very _closely_, as if they were taking notes on them. 'Hmm… maybe I should interrogate them later, see what I can get out of them. After all… Sesshomaru is the dirty bastard that helped me out on that smug ass Kane.' He thought.

'Maybe there is a possibility that Kagome can be happy. After all… NO I cannot think of the past.' He thought. Rin seemed to be thinking of the same thing as little Shippo. 'Fluffy-sama… I love it when Kagome-chan uses that. It makes Outo-san smile, in his own little way. I have been with Outo-san enough to know what his 'intentional' smile's are.' She giggled behind her hand as she watched Sesshomaru fall into a small daydream.

Tachi-mora looked at Kagome as if she _was_ insane, even that Kaminari-chick seemed to be insane. 'Oi… must have hung out with Kago too much.' "So tell me Kago… do you _like_ this Sesshomaru-guy?" Kagome turned beat red, from embarrassment and than anger, "WHAT! Aren't you the one who is insane?" she questioned her elder brother. Tachi-mora smirked, "C'mon Kago, you know I know that you know that you like Sessho over there."

After all that processed into Kagome's head, her eyes turned a deathly pale blue, "Tachi…" she said as sweetly as she could manage. Tachi-mora paled, he knew that look in her eyes, "C'mon now! I was just joking!" he yelled out.

Sesshomaru watched them, Kagome's hair slightly lifted into the air, showing him her backside. His inner-youkai fussed, '_Let's take her now_.' His inner-youkai suggested. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, 'No. she's not ready for me, nor will she ever like us if you rape her.' He growled (mentally) at himself.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome pulled her hand back into a fighting stance, electricity could be seen crawling up her body. "Bye-bye big bwoder." Kagome said in a child like voice. She sent a bolt of lightning towards him that was almost as big as the hallway it's self. Tachi-mora's eye twitched, "Well… this sucks…"

Tachi-mora was thrown into wall after wall. He knew his block would do nothing for him. "Da-damn it!" he growled at her. Kagome smirked, "You know, I've gotten older, which means my attacks are a lot stronger than five years ago!" Kagome called out to him. Sesshomaru looked at her strangely, "I use to train with him and he couldn't block my attacks, nor could he dodge them." She smiled.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod, showing his understanding. Tachi-mora came flying back, punching the ground in front of Kagome. "Damn it!" she had dodged easily. "Seems you're getting a bit slow Tachi." She giggled. Tachi-mora punched the wall beside Kagome's head, "Nah… its just cause I _love_ you too much." He said sarcastically, pulling his hand out of the wall, which by the way had a crater twice as big as Kagome's head.

"I'm _so_ sure." Kagome rolled her eyes. "You have too much confidence in yourself, Kago." Tachi-mora snickered. "If I get it from anyone, it's you, buddy." Kagome giggled. Kaminari smiled, her and Kioshi would fight over pointless things much like that. 'I'm sure Sesshomaru had never experienced a fight with a sibling without using his fists or weapon.' She thought.

"When are we going to get our rooms?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked down at his feet, were the young mortal child was. "We will now." Sesshomaru turned around not caring if they were following or not. Kagome flew behind Sesshomaru, along with Kaminari and Tachi-mora. "Tachi, how long have you and Kemurai been hooked up?" Tachi-mora stared at Kagome a moment, "Not long… why?" he asked suspiciously. "Huh, what? No reason, really!" she said when he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever Kago, suit yourself." He shrugged. Kioshi watched Kemurai check all the other males that they passed. 'What is up with that chick? She's supposed to be loyal to Tachi-mora and here she is looking at other guys. And something about that Tokei guy makes me doubtful, it's like he's after something.'

Mizu laughed as the young kitsune started to run his hands through her fiancé's hair. "How'd you do this to your hair?" the child asked curiously. Kagome turned around, "Shippo, what are you doing dear?" Shippo smiled innocently to his adoptive mother. "I'm just wondering how he makes his hair stand up. I want to do that to my hair!" the young boy exclaimed. "Ow, ow, ouuuch!" Shunusuke groaned out as he pulled at his hair.

"Shippo, c'mon, leave Usuke alone." Shippo sighed as he hopped from shoulder to shoulder until he landed on his mother's. "Why don't you do that to my hair?" He asked. Kagome laughed; "Because, your hair is too long and I think you look cute with a ponytail and a bow!" she said slightly tugging at his ponytail. "Oooka!" he said emphasizing the 'o' on Oka-san. "I'm just joking baby." Sesshomaru stopped, "Tachi-mora." He directed. Tachi-mora walked over to the TaiYoukai of the West, "Was up?" Sesshomaru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "This is your room."

* * *

After showing everybody were they're rooms were, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru differently. "Where's your room?" Sesshomaru turned around, "Mine is one level above. I'm the Great Demon of the West, thus I sleep on the west side of the castle." Kagome gave him a more confused look, "Annnnd, which way is west?" she giggled out. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "You're on it, I'm right above you." Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Is Kaminari on the North?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Cool. Does Kaminari have to share a room?" Sesshomaru shook his head. Kagome looked back, Tachi-mora's was on the first to the right, and Kemurai was beside him. Shunusuke and Mizu shared a room across from her. Beside them was Tsurai and beside him was Shinai. Tokei was beside Kemurai and Kagome was right across from Tachi-mora.

"Do you want Shippo to sleep with you, or do you want him to have his own room?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Kagome looked back at him, "I think it would be better if he stayed with me, I mean he hasn't spent a night without me except when you came and received me." She said. Sesshomaru looked out the window, it was already almost sundown, "Would you like to go see a play tomorrow?" he asked, not looking at her what so ever. Kagome stared gently at his perfectly shaped face, "I would love to."

Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; "It will be tomorrow at this time. Meet me at my room." He said staring into her light blue eyes. 'Those eyes captivate, this Sesshomaru, way to easily.' He thought. Kagome smiled at him, "What are we going to do with Rin and Shippo?" Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome's room that held both children. He could hear both of them next to the door, ease dropping on their conversation.

"I'm not sure, why don't you go ask them?" he said smirking. Kagome gave him a questioning look, Sesshomaru opened her door and both kids came heaping out. "Ohh, Sesshy, we have little spies. Whatever shall we do to them?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes, "Are you think what, this Sesshomaru, is?" he asked. Kagome giggled, "If you mean tickle them, than of course!"

* * *

Tachi-mora walked into his room, "Comfy, I like." He said to himself. He placed his guitar stand next to the very large bed and set his guitar down. He sat on the bed, 'What to do about Kagome?' he thought. 'She seems to be falling in love with Sesshomaru, which isn't all that bad. But what if it's an act? What if?' he thought, the doubt getting to the best of him. He sighed, "Damn it…" he laid down on his bed, looking up at the dark blue ceiling. In fact, the whole room was dark blue, holding amazing silver designs upon the walls.

The furniture was pitch black, and his bedspread was as well. In the middle it held a silver crescent moon. "Yep… we're on the West side for sure." He mumbled. He walked over to the closet, with in were many kimonos, none matching his style at all. There was even a hot pink one with a gold sash. His eye twitched slightly, "I think I'll stick with my baggy torn jeans and muscle tee's." he said.

* * *

Kemurai rolled her eyes as she entered her room. It was white with a light pink designs running throughout the room. Her bed spread was as well white with pink sakura blossoms upon it. She groaned, 'The only one that looks really good was the raven youkai from lunch.' She walked into the closet, there were her clothes already hung up. 'Nice… room service.' She thought uninterested. There was a note on her dresser, it read:

_'My Lady, nice of you to join us this year, we are pleased to have you at the Festival. Tonight we would like if you would dress up and come to dinner, to show our gratitude for you and others for coming._

_Signed,_

_Lord Hayai, of the Northern Lands._

_Lord Sesshomaru, of the Western Lands._

_Lady Riko, of the Southern Lands._

Lord Arata, of the Eastern Lands.'

"Well aren't they sweet." She said unenthusiastically. 'That takes time off of messing with the Raven… grr…' She thought. "Whatever I guess I'll go. Tachi-mora would like it if I would." 'Plus he'll wonder were I was if I didn't appear, no doubt that he got a letter similar to mine.'

* * *

Mizu sat on the large bed that she was supposed to share with Shunusuke. They had never really shared a bed; they had slept in one another's arms, but never… 'Oh Kami…' she thought uneasily. Shunusuke sensed her distress, "What's wrong, baby?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. "It's… it's nothing." He raised a delicate eyebrow at her, "Uh-huh, sure, don't tell me. I'll just stay up half the night thinking about what's wrong with my girl." Mizu pouted, "It's nothing really, just… I dunno."

Shunusuke kissed her lightly on the lips, "The Lords and Ladies want us to come to some sort of reunion thing-a-ma-jigger. Wanna go?" he asked playing light kisses around her face up to her ear. Mizu giggled, "Yea, Okay." She said.

* * *

Shinai sat silently on her large dark red bed. Her room was blood red with black sakura blossoms dancing across the walls. Her furniture was white and her clothes were already put up into her closet. 'Why is it that _he_ haunts me, every second every moment, every breath. How does he do this to me? He makes me feel weak in the knees when he merely complements me or when he simply looks at me. How? Is it just a game, or is it for real?' she thought. She looked down at the note, "I'll go, even if it kills me…" 'On the inside.'

* * *

Tsurai set the last parts of his drum in the corner of his room; he knew it wouldn't last long, but whatever. He looked out his window/door that led to his balcony. If he were just to step out there the same time Shinai would, he would fall flat on his face. He was far too in love with her. He tried to complement her any minute of the day he could just to see her blush.

But he was afraid; his appearance was different. He had demonic wings, a major turn off. Especially since he hung out with a priest practically. Tachi-mora could purify in an instant as well as Kagome. He felt… lost. He had always been different because his father was half bat-youkai. Thus, giving him the cursed wings instead of full beautiful wings like his mother. His sister was blessed none-the-less; she was an exact replica of his mother. Yet, he was a torn down mixture of his father and his damned grandfather.

He looked down at the note the Lords sent, 'I'll go… for her.'

* * *

Tachi-mora heard Kagome and Sesshomaru out in the hallway talking. 'Hmm…' he thought, sneaking towards his door, while masking his scent, so not to get caught. 'Ease-dropping isn't _exactly_ my style, but hell, it's fun!' he thought. 'So, I guess, it's a date he's practically asking her to?' he snickered behind his large hand, 'This will be fun, me and the gang will find something to make the _mood_ more _comfortable_.' He thought. He walked away from his door and changed. 'Might as well be myself for this, instead of some goody-good.' He made his scent come back.

Sesshomaru and Kagome tickled both Rin and Shippo mercilessly. "Ease-dropping now Shippo? I thought I raised you better!" she tickled him a bit harder, "Oooka!" Sesshomaru held Rin down with his tail and tickled her with his only arm, "Hmm… Rin, I thought you were a little bit more innocent, so now your true colors are shining?" he questioned the young girl. "But Ooouto- SAANN!" she laughed out harder as Sesshomaru tickled with his demonic speed.

"I think that's enough _torture_ for one day, nani?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded, letting go of Rin and standing up to his full height again. Kagome give Shippo a small little pinch and stood up too. 'They look way to cute for one another.' Rin thought. "Rin, go change, there is a recital tonight, we need to get ready." Sesshomaru ordered the young girl. "C'mon Shippo-kun!" she grabbed the young fox's hand.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in question, "A recital? For what?" she asked. "We wish to honor our guests, if we didn't we would just be disgracing ourselves." He said matter-of-factly. Kagome smiled, "Well, am I invited?" she asked innocently. "Of course, why wouldn't we want our _favorite_ little miko?" Kagome gasped, "What's that supposed to mean?" she wined. Sesshomaru smirked, "You figure it out." Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Your mean." She said.

Sesshomaru looked out the window, "You have about 30 more minutes." He said. Kagome looked at her door, "Umm… shouldn't you escort your guests?" she asked a small smile playing on her lips. Sesshomaru turned to look her back in the eye, "How rude of me, of course." He said, going along with her little game. He walked behind her, and opened the door, "After you, My Lady." He said. Kagome giggled and blushed at once, "Thank you, My Lord." He followed her in.

She gasped, loving the room. Sesshomaru shut the door smirking; he had made sure she received the best guest room, on his side of the castle. Her walls were painted with a dark blue, but it looked almost like a real live scenery. It had a crescent moon, clouds, even stars. It looked so real. There were hills painted and even a river ran through her room. It even had fish painted with in it. Rocks, grass, and other natural things came to life in her room. It was so beautiful, beautiful couldn't describe it, nor could gorgeous.

"My… It's beautiful Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru smirked walking behind Kagome, wrapping his one arm around her waist and turning her around to look at him. "My mother designed it, the year before she died." A look of pain flashed through his eyes, but quickly disappeared. "Your mother was gorgeous, she had great talent. You should be happy you had such a wonderful mother." Kagome said, a look of pain going through her eyes.

"Don't cry for me… I have … gotten over it." He said slightly curious of why she would cry for _him_. No one, besides his mother, had eve shown him such pity. Kagome smiled gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly. Bringing her face to his, slightly unsure of herself. Sesshomaru met her half way, grasping her lips with his own. His mouth already open and ready for her. She closed her eyes, opening her own mouth for him. Their tongues battled, slowly, a soft quiet battle played in between them. A soft sound of content vibrated from her mouth, entering his. A gentle growl came his response. His arm held to her tighter, never wanting to let her go. 'She _will_ be mine.'

* * *

I decided that to be the end of my chapter. I liked the little ending! Know what? I didn't make Kagome and Kemurai have a catfight. I guess that will just have to come next chapter, no:0) N-E-Way-Z I'm sooo tired, I can't help it, I'm sorry. But I have already started on the next chapter! YEA! I think I only want 20 reviews for the next chapter, cause I'm in a non-caring mood right now.

* * *

Review Pick for the last Chapter 

From: Yuki Asao

...I've reviewed your story, and you didn't list me...also, 50 reviews? Sweetie,

I'm sorry, but that's just being selfish. you have freaking 211 reviews already.

Don't ask for many more. I have 8 chapters for one story, or 7 rather, and I

only have 10 reviews. I can understand you wanting more if you were in my

situation, but you have more than most stories I've seen and/or read.

Someone once told me that writing fanfiction isn't so you can get reviews. No,

that's not it at all. You do it because you love it, right? Reviews are nice,

they make you feel great, even amazing sometimes, and they motivate you, but

they shouldn't be what keeps you going. And you're also on three sites, which

means you have even more than 211 reviews.

Besides that, great job. I absolutely LOVED this chapter. You've got Sesshoumaru

back in character...though I think he and Inuyasha are being too nice to each

other lol...but it's your story...it was great. Please write more! I can't wait

to read more. And I am VERY happy that you wrote a long chapter. Thanks!

Yuki Asao

Yea, you probably didn't, but when I was up loading my chapter, you hadn't reviewed yet so you didn't get on there. I received 58 reviews actually. Selfish, hmm? I don't think so. Some people ask for about 100 reviews per chapter. So I'm not all that bad. And that's the first time I actually really asked for reviews. Especially if I get 1000 and up hits. I write my fanfictions extra long for the enjoyment of my readers. Well you must not really read a lot of fanfictions because I've seen plenty that have 5x more than me and I'm not lying.

So did you just write this review to 'ground' me? I mean come on, I get enough from my mother, I don't need some reviewer from 'Who-knows-were' to come and lecture me.

Well, like I said... I wrote one of my chapters 27 pages long according to the Document. So whatever. Of course I write for the enjoyment of it all, but I also like to have credit for it. Also I'm hoping to get them to review for other people so those other people will think their fanfictions are still worth writing. I write at least 3 sentences when I review. Yea and on those other sites I only have 12 on Anime Spiral and only 14 On Media Miner. Oh yea big deal 235 plus the ones I received for this chapter. Oh and honey, don't call _me_ sweetie. I'm not to found of pointless nicknames.

Thank you for the wonderful Lecture, I thoroughly enjoyed it. Thank you. Yea. Yea, like I said around 20-27 pages each.

* * *

I was practically laughing my butt off at this review; it's practically one of my first flames. And at the end you praise, now what would you call that? Lol, whatever, let em' lecture me. Not like I listen when my mom or teachers lecture me, so I _guess_ I need to get lectured every so often, lol. I truly think that I will _cherish_ this review for the end of my writing, which won't be anytime soon:0P

Other review responses:

Kouga's true lover- Okay? umm... okay what?

lilrin1o2- can't help it, runs in my blood! lol. Thank you! Sorry! lol. Yea, me too! Personally I am sooo in love with Tachi-mora! he's like wicked sweet! No problem, Thanxs!

Firefly-Crystal Tears- Wicked name! Lol I will no problem. Thanxs. Yea, others approve too! Thanks. I know it's kind of hard to keep him in character though! lol. Thanxs!

ANN2005 Whoa! I like how you beg! It's awesome! Lol. I do that too! Thanxs for the review!

MikOYoUkAi06 No problem so sorry! School's a K I L L E R !

Flame Ivy Moon Lol, okay no problem

Kyoko super girl Lol. yea... I know... bad habit. lol, that too is a bad habit. lol

elvenarcher516 Lol, yea but hey, who doesn't write cliffies? lol. Thanxs... I take more time in writing this one more than I did on my others. I found out my true potential on this fanfiction. But I can promise you Silver Moon, it will become like as long as this one.

kurishii yea I know. lol. Thanxs!

Nox the ancient Roman goddess of night Lol just for you lol

kawaii-baka4life lol thank u! lol. yea I will

inuyasha92689 lol. Yea, alot do! Thanxs!

Suki daughter of sesshomaru Thanxs! and no problem

sesshyslove4ever234 lol... no prob!

DarkendInu wicked name! lol. wow! Thanxs! your so! so! enthusiastic! I like reviewers like you! lol Thanxs!

VampressKiss Lol, yea I no sorry about the major waits! lol.

hermonine Thanxs. yea... had fun writing it. yea that, I had thought about that since like before I even wrote the fanfic! lol. yea. Oh yea baby! lol Thanxs!

going-SuperNova lol you poor thing! Homework + teachers EVIL! (and not in the good way!) lol. Thanxs... but don't praise me too much I might get too full of it! lol. sry, I uhh... see HOMEWORK! it keeps me down and all this horrible crap for after school. eww... evil. lol, yea... Thanxs!

Fire Red Pheonix Lol Wow! you are happy! lol. Lol, yea! I love suspense! aww... the wonders of Suspense! U poor thing! don't die on me! lol. You are not alone on the sugar Idea! lol

Moonfoxesrule Lol who doesn't? (sept the writer!) lol, yea! OOOO! Virtual COOOOOOOKIES! Sora's main WEAKNESS!

Blueesangel1186 Lol, no problem! uhh... how? lol yea I'm sure they would. Whoa! don't go that far! I don't make people bow to me! Sesshomaru does! lol Thanxs!

fenyxphire Okay no problem!

Aangsair lol I love suspense so much lol! uhh... I dunno Lol. Just add major description on every. lil. detail. lol. that's practically what I do. and I put more than just one scene on everything. Also... different POV's are great too! lol, but we got to go through the hard ships of LOVE! lol. Lol, I no, I no! I bet everyone envies him! lol. Yea, who isn't? Thanxs. tanks a bunchies! Lol, no problem and Thanxs!

Hikaritenshi2000- Thanxs, no problem!

Lady Lenn- Lol, Thanxs! Yea... Sesshy is kinda naughty on the next chapter! (14) Yea... I was sooooooo in love with Him! That's why I want to add him to these next chapters! Cause He would play a very important part! lol! Kikyo is dead! Kikyo is dead! Lol! On my page I have 30 great reasons to hate Kikyo! Lol, go read em' I thin k you'll approve greatly! Lol. Thanxs for the review!

Cute little Fox Girl- lol, no problem. Yea, Kags was crying when she saw Tachi again. mmk-dok.

Sess' Sakura- Thanxs. Yea, I can't wait to write it! Thanxs!

LynGreenTea- Hey you were the first to review! Wicked. Okay, I'll try! lol... it's kinda hard. if you know what I mean... GD School! lol.

Oh boy… that's quiet a bit! Lol. Well, I guess I can be nice and give you a small preview of the next Chapie!

There _will_ be a LEMON next chapter… except, I'm going to put it on Media Miner. Org so it will be a link on my homepage thingy that will lead to it. It's of Koga and Ayame. It's going to be my **_first_** lemon, and I can't really write what I haven't done… so if you want to help out in any sort of way, please do!

Kagome and Hisui have quiet a few verbal fights, and the little ones, have a plan. And Hisoka is going to help! Ooooh! Tachi-mora finally interrogates them, and what's with Tokei? And Kemurai might even get to have some fun with her new _pet_, AKA the black Raven- youkai. Oh and Kagome's going to sing a modern day song to the _whole_ entire castle. What will they think? And… after that… Tachi-mora and the gang are going to have some fun screaming on the microphone. Sounds fun to me, so yea.

Naraku is appearing next chapter, and we will check on our little Inu-Tachi gang. (Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.)

I think that's pretty much that's all going to happen next chapter. I was so badly wanting to add the Band Of Seven in my story, but if you guys don't want them, than we won't have them. But if we _do_ have them, than they will play a very important roll, if not I'll have to make up a bunch of idiots to do their part. So you guys decide.

**_To have The Band Of Seven or not to have The Band of Seven! You decide!_**

Lol, had to put that. N-E-Way-Z. Umm….. I think that's it.

So….

L8RZ! (24 pages long!)

Press the Pretty Little Button! And you shall receive… umm… ah… another Chapter of Wings of a Tenshi! REVIEW! (Peas!)


	14. The Challenge

Ahh! Aren't you sweet? I love you guys! You guys rock, Thanxs for the reviews! N-E-Way-Z… My first ever lemon… sigh… I hope I do okay. (I don't own so don't sue!)

Sess- when exactly do I get to be with Kagome, _again_?

Sora- Getting feisty, eh Fluffy-sama?

Sess- This Sesshomaru is _not_ feisty

Inu- Arrogant son-of-a-… wait…

Tachi- How…

Miro- Did…

Usuke- You…

Sora rolls eyes- get out of all of that crap you got me into?

All nod dumb foundedly

Sora smirks- Banko helped!

Banko comes down stairs with a **large** ice pack on his head- next time remind me not to take so many chill pills… especially Sora's… hers are _strong_.

Sora anime style sweat drops

Kags and Sang- Whatever read and review!

Both girls blow kisses- Muh!

* * *

Chapter 14- The Challenge 

Koga walked away from the table with Ayame, "Let's go eat over here, we'll have more room." Koga said softly into her ear. Ayame gave a little giggle, "Okay." She responded, her heart fluttering, from the very fact that he was holding her from around the waist now. As they sat down, the waiters came and fixed up drinks, and congratulated them on being the first couple.

Koga merely nodded, lost in his own little world, "Ayame…" He purred out, her name rolling off of his tongue, "Yes?" she wondered, a shiver running up and down her body from his tone. He reminded himself to use that tone more often with her. He started to move his chopsticks around his food, "Come here." He said in a seductive, yet demanding voice.

She was once sitting across from, now beside him. He moved the chair so that she was practically body-to-body with him. When she grabbed for her chopsticks again, he quickly snatched them before she came close. She gave him a dumb founded look, she opened her mouth to speak, but he put his fingers to his lips to silence her. "I'm your Mate-To-Be, this is _your_ night." He said in a deep husky voice. Ayame blushed from all of the attention she had never received this much from him, unless he was trying to get her away.

He grabbed a piece of meat, with the chopsticks, and brought it to her mouth. She blushed a little harder, but reluctantly opened. He fed her silently with a lustful glaze in his icy blue eyes, making them perfectly compared to Kagome's dark azure eyes.

Ayame's P.O.V.

I sat there, staring at his icy blue eyes. They seemed almost filled with a desire that no one, nobody had ever given me. It almost made me anxious, yet, I'm not sure why. I mean, I have _always_ dreamed of being Koga's, but… I'm still a virgin. I kept it, for him. But, now, I'm scared, I don't want to be, but… I don't know, I think I'm being a baby.

I sighed softly; Koga must have sensed my uneasiness, for he pulled me to him gently. The gentlest of gentle there could ever possibly be. More depression fell over me, I hadn't even had my first kiss, if the others knew, besides Kaminari of course, they would think I'm innocent. But I'm not really; I mean c'mon, I'm a wolf youkai.

"What's wrong, am I going to fast?" Koga asked with some much worry it had _me_ worried. I shook my head 'no', "No, you're not." Koga looked at me as if he didn't believe me, "No really…" I swung my arms back in forth-in front of my face, with a small (anime style) sweat drop. "Ayame… if I'm going to fast, you need to stop me. I can sense you're a virgin, and my inner-youkai craves you." He said tenderly.

I smiled at him, "It's not that… I'm just anxious, that's all. Nothing more…" I trailed off softly. I mean, what else could I say? I've never been into any sort of relationship because I saved it _all_ for Koga. If only he knew…

End of P.O.V.

Koga grabbed Ayame's hand suggesting her to follow him; he could smell the scent of that Kane neeko. That kitten was more annoying than 'Inu-trasha', in Koga's opinion. He had women swooning over him much like Sesshomaru, and what he's heard so far, they were great rivals. 'Why would Sesshomaru have a rival? From what I've seen, he's powerful, and a softy. Having that young girl follow him, she still isn't as pretty as Kagome. But Kagome isn't as gorgeous as Ayame.' He thought.

Ayame followed Koga obediently, almost like a lost child, searching for her mother. Koga took her to the East Side (Hehe, sounds like a gang) of the Castle. He was after all the Leader of the Wolf Demon pack of the East, why wouldn't his room be there? 'And soon, Ayame's room will no longer be at the North. Oh no, after I'm through with her, she'll be in mine, and only in mine.' He smirked; looking at her in the corner of his eye he would enjoy this definitely.

She gave him a slight sheepish look, "What's wrong baby?" he purred out 'baby'. Her body shook uncontrollably, "Nothing" she whispered, butterflies jumping up and down in her stomach. When they made it to his door, Ayame's knees locked, 'After I enter this door, I can _never_ turn back.' She thought.

Koga finished her thought, "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you're ready?" he asked in a lust filled voice. Ayame took a deep breath, "I'm sure, I-I love you." She said so soft; his demonic hearing almost didn't comprehend it at first. Koga's breath caught in his throat, his heart fluttered, and his vision slightly blurred. Koga clutched onto Ayame, as if she was his lifeline.

Ayame's emerald eyes widened at feeling him flush against him, she could feel is hardened shaft poking her in her stomach. But what surprised her most was the way he licked at her neck, his tongue was so, so… _warm_.

Koga opened the door without breaking contact with her neck; pulling her with him, into the depths of his room. He ran his tongue up, from the crook of her neck, to the shell of Ayame's ear. He purred, kicking the door shut with his foot, making sure not to break it with the Jewel Fragments in his leg. He moaned softly, "Ayame, I love you too, more than you could ever know."

Ayame melted into him, hearing those words made her mind just freeze. "Oh Koga…" trailing off by the feel of his lips pressed softly against hers. She gasped, Koga taking the advantage of the opened passage and digging his tongue within. He groaned into her mouth, she tasted so interesting, much like Kagome called a 'mint'. His arms wrapped harder around her waist, causing her body to come closer to his, more than it already was. Her arms linked around his neck, sending shivers down his back.

"Mmm… Koga…." Ayame moaned into his mouth. He slowly started to become fiercer with his tongue, plunging back in forth into her sweet mouth. Giving her an idea what he wanted to do with her. She pulled back gently from the lack of air. Her lips slightly swollen, her emerald eyes glazed, heart pounding, a soft pink blush spread across her soft cheeks, and her scent, spiked.

* * *

Lemon yaddy- ya! lemon lemon explict contact! lol!

* * *

haha! you didn't get to reaaaaaaad! unless you go to the let html to the lemon lol!

* * *

Koga's arms shaking widely finally gave into his heavy weight and fell upon his newfound mate. His eyes slowly regained their normal white and icy blue look. He let go of Ayame's neck and licked the wound, doctoring the mating mark.

Koga slid out of Ayame slowly and fell beside Ayame. Reaching out towards her he brought her so she was on top of him. Ayame's dark green eyes were filled with so much love, Koga had to smile. He purred, "That was… amazing Ayame. If you weren't a virgin I would fuck you over and over again." He chuckled softly. Ayame blushed kissing him; pulling away she nipped the tip of his nose. "But I'm not a virgin." She said playfully.

Koga raised a delicate dark eyebrow, "Hmm… true, but we do have a recital." He said kissing the top of her forehead. Ayame placed her head on his chest and gave a soft yawn, "I love you Ayame." Koga said with much passion melted in his words. Ayame gave a small smile, "As do I, Koga." She said, falling into a deep sleep.

Koga smiled looking up at the ceiling in his room. This had truly been the best day of his life. He ran a hair through Ayame's mussed up hair; taking out the ribbons that held them in place, he let her hair fall around her frame. Her long red locks fell out to her waist. Koga smiled feeling the softness of it all. 'I have truly mated with a goddess.' Listening to her heartbeat, he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rin and Shippo ran through the halls and up the stairs, into a very large room. Like 10 times larger than Kagome's room. "This is Outo-san and my room!" Rin said in a very bubbly voice. She ran over to a closet and pulled out a dark blue kimono that was adorned with stars and a crescent moon over the left side of her chest. She grabbed an obi that was maroon and an inner kimono that was maroon.

All awhile Shippo looked at Sesshomaru's room with awe. It was…HUGE! Like super, super huge! There was a bed that had a dark black canopy made of pure silk. It surrounded a bed that took up about ¼ of the room; it was up against the far left wall. The bed itself was black with dark ruby stars and a giant silver crescent moon in the middle.

There were furniture that was polished to perfection that were the color black as well. A large mirror that had three sides to it was beside it. A closet that Rin was digging around in was on the right and another was most likely Sesshomaru's on the left. On the right side of the bed was a door that had steam coming from under it, probably an indoor springs.

There were more furniture around the room, and on the opposite wall to the entering door was a door that led to the balcony. The door had been made of glass and had windows the size of the door next to it. Over it had a black silk curtain that hit the floor. The carpet was a dark maroon, and had a rug in front of the bed.

Rin ran over to Shippo and handed him a purple kimono that held a dark gold sash. "Outo-san wants you to wear this kimono, he picked it out earlier." Rin said a giant smile appearing on her face. She shoved the young fox kit into the walk in closet that was hers, and told him to change within. She changed on the outside. Shippo knocked from the inside, "Rin, are you done?" Rin squealed in delight when she opened the doors for him. "Shippo-kun! You look so cute!" she said in pure delight.

Shippo blushed, "Eh, you look good to. I wonder what Oka-san is going to wear." He said changing the subject. Rin shrugged, "Outo-san said he had something picked out for her as well. He said it would fit Kagome-chan's taste well." She said mimicking the father figures voice. Both children fell into a fit of giggles.

Shippo grabbed her hand in a sisterly-brother way, "C'mon, let's beat everyone there!" he said. Rin smiled running out the door with her brother figure. "So have you thought of any plans yet?" Rin asked. Rin shook her head in dismay, "No, have you?" Shippo sighed, "No… but I think we should get Hisoka to help as well, if we do that, we'll have an extra brain to help! And from what I heard from Kaminari, he's a major scheme-ster." Shippo said in delight.

Rin giggled, "Than let's go get him! Maybe if we do…" she was cut off by running into a strong pair of legs.

* * *

Tachi-mora ran a large hand through his hair, "Okay… a recital… hmm… I could wear… no." he thought out loud. "Okay, since when does choosing clothes bother me anyways?" he thought, slightly angered. A flash of Kaminari ran through his head, "That girl, Kaminari, she won't leave me alone. No I have to stay loyal to Kemurai, though, I don't think she's the same with me." He sighed, he had always had a bit of 'girl-troubles'.

He snatched a pair of baggy black jeans and a white muscle shirt. "Another thing that's bothering me… is those little kids Sesshomaru and Kagome have. They're scheming something, I just know it. But what? What could it possibly be? I mean after all, the girl is only like 8 and the boy he's probably about 9 in mortal years and 50 something in youkai years. Oh goody me." He growled out.

He changed quickly into his new attire, walking over to the mirror he slipped out a comb from his time. He unleashed his ponytail and combed through it quickly. Very few had ever seen it down, and he planned not to let anyone else see it.

He shifted it back into a ponytail and used some concoction that was like gel in his time. He spiked his hair and walked over to his boots. Some maiden shined them for him, because they use to be covered in mud and other anonymous things that he didn't want to know about. Now they were polished and shiny, a little too shiny for his taste but whatever.

They were biker boots and were extremely comfortable, after wearing them for five years straight, they were in pretty good shape. He slipped them on and tied the laces, looked at himself one more time in the mirror, instead of seeing himself, he saw… Kaminari. "The hell?" he blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, opening again he saw himself. "O-k… that was, odd."

He walked out into the hallway and knocked on Kemurai's door, "Hey baby you ready?" he asked through the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru's arm held to her tighter, never wanting to let her go. 'She _will_ be mine.' He pulled away from Kagome's soft lips. He smirked the look in her eyes, the look of her, was just always a kick for him. She was as adorable as ever. If only she could be his that very instant. He mentally sighed, "Kagome, I have brought you a kimono." He started out, "Only if you wish to wear it, that is." He said looking away from her face.

Kagome let free of Sesshomaru's neck but he didn't let go of her waist, "Of course I would, as long as it isn't ugly." She taunted him playfully. A smirk was her reply, "Come." Was his small order when he let go of her waist, she followed obediently. Following him down the hallway and up the staircase to his room. He opened his door without even trying, allowing her to go first. She walked in with the most awed expression, his room was beautiful, from the canopied bed to the floors. It was all-wonderful.

"Somewhat gothic, eh Sesshomaru?" Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru walked forward, toward the closet that was his, he looked back at her, "Gothic?" he asked in question. Kagome giggled and walked over to him, playing with his high ponytail. "Yea, remember my friend that I had in my photo album? She was wearing complete black, and tons of black makeup. That's gothic, but at home I wear lots of black but that doesn't mean I'm gothic. It's just, I dunno how to explain it, but I think you get it." She said smiling.

Sesshomaru nodded, walking into the walk-in closet, he walked into the deepest part of his closet and came back. He only prayed to every God he knew that she wouldn't play with his hair again. That nearly made him want to take her, which was now becoming a slight problem. The way she messed around with him, and the delectable, 'wet-dreams' as he called it, were enough to make him go insane. She didn't have a single clue what she did to him.

He handed her a black kimono that had sliver sakura blossoms in a random order. Her obi and inner kimono were silver as well. Kagome smiled, "It's gorgeous, Sessho-kun." She said playfully yet seriously all the same. Sesshomaru's heart fluttered, "Truth be told, I had Kaminari help me to define your taste better." He said a very light pink burned his pale cheeks. Kagome giggled softly, walking over to the slightly turned Sesshomaru. "Awwe, Sessho-kun's blushing." Sesshomaru gave a playful growl, "Feh, as if this Sesshomaru would blush."

Kagome only laughed harder than calmed down, knowing for a fact that he would never let anyone see that again. She wrapped her hands around his neck again, playing with the silky strands of hair in the high ponytail. Sesshomaru's inner youkai roared to take her, 'I refuse to take her, she merely means to flirt.' He growled inwardly.

Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's nose with his own, "I wasn't the only one blushing." He said in a low seductive voice. Kagome shivered from the tone, "Yea so…" she captured his lips with her own. Sesshomaru growled lowly, and shoved her gently up against the wall. Kagome gasped slightly but let him. Sesshomaru tore away from her slightly harshly. Kagome gave him a slightly hurt look, 'Did I do something wrong?' Kagome asked herself.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, "My inner youkai is merely acting up, gomen." He whispered the last word. He pulled away from the blue Tenshi, "It isn't your fault." 'Ever.' He thought possessively.

He walked into the closet again and pulled out his own outfit. It was another black kimono with silver sakura pattern on the top much like his original kimono. His obi and inner kimono were sliver as well.

Kagome giggled, "You are so freaking gothic man!" she laughed out. Sesshomaru smirked, "Hmm… I don't think I wear black makeup." He said, opening his inner and outer kimono top letting it fall to the floor. Kagome blushed a deep crimson and turned quickly around. Sesshomaru gave a slight puppy dog lip face to her back. He mentally pouted, 'She was supposed to stay turned my way.' He thought darkly, that soon changed, a wicked torturing idea came to mind.

"What's wrong Kagome," he asked in a low voice, "Never thought I'd strip in front of you?" he mentally chuckled, at the look of her straightened back. He started to put the inner kimono on. Kagome turned swiftly around and was instantly in front of him, pointing an accusing finger at him, "What's that supposed to mean mister?" she said poking his bare chest with her finger. Than quickly pulled it away, blushing a deep pink.

Sesshomaru cupped her cheek bringing her close to him, "I was merely joking Kagome." He said gently. Kagome bit her bottom lip, "Sorry." She said sheepishly. He slipped on the outer kimono, and straightened it up. She turned around again for his own privacy. She couldn't believe, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, Great Son of the Great Dog Demon, Inu-no-Tashio, was simply stripping behind her.

'I've have to be dreaming or something!' Kagome's mind panicked. 'No, my dreaming of anything the slightest bit hentai was… when I was in the carriage, and falling asleep, and, and, I've turned into a hentai!' her mind repanicked.

Sesshomaru's deep voice interrupted her thoughts, "Kagome, you may go into my personal springs and change if you'd like." Kagome turned around, her scent had spiked, and he had wondered if it was because he had started to strip in front of her. 'No, it's something else, something she was thinking about.' He thought.

Kagome nodded, and walked over to the door with steam coming out from under it, she opened it than shut it quietly. When she came back out she looked gorgeous, the black made her blue eyes and hair become much noticeable. Her wings once again tore the cloth in the back, and the sleeves went slightly past her hands.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Ready?" he asked. Kagome nodded and walked out the door with him.

* * *

Shunusuke, Mizu, Tsurai, and Shinai walked out of their doors and met Kemurai and Tachi-mora. Tachi-mora narrowed his eyes, "Hey, where is Tokei?" he narrowed his eyes, every since he met Kagome, he had been acting really strange. The others shrugged, Shunusuke walked over to Kagome's door and knocked, "Hey bro, where's your sis?" Mizu giggled, "Probably with Fluffy-sama." She giggled with Shinai.

And to their surprise, Tachi-mora didn't tell them to, 'fuck off' or anything like that. "I'm pretty sure that's were she is." Tachi-mora said with a dazed look, "It seems she has fallen in love with the guy without even knowing it." He said. Tsurai cocked his head to the side, "You okay bro?" he asked. Tachi-mora smirked, "Yea, I'm fine let's just go, I hope this damn recital thing is short; I'm starved." He laughed out. The others shook their heads and laughed along with him.

They walked to the dining room; they turned a corner and ran straight into Kagome and Sesshomaru. Mizu giggled, "Shunusuke, you owe me a massage!" Shunusuke sighed muttering, "Dang women and knowing _everything_." Sesshomaru cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, "What is this bet you played?" he asked coldly, back into his normal tone and normal expressions. Kagome giggled, "Yea, Whatcha loose this time?" Shunusuke sighed, "The bet on you two." He groaned.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, looking at her brother for help, "Why would I know Kagome? I mean c'mon, I barley can pass math and you expect me to unpuzzle these two love birds, I don't think so." He chuckled out.

Sesshomaru looked over the group of Tenshi' each one looking complete opposite from earlier. Tachi-mora had on black baggy pants that had a hole on the left knee, a loose shirt that showed off his muscles, and a strange version of his own boots. Kemurai had a really, really short skirt that was just a little shorter than her core. It was black and she had a short shirt that went up under her breast that was dark red, oddly it had no sleeves at all. It was as if her breast are what held it up. She had dark ruby lipstick on and she had some sort of horrible cologne smell on her.

Shunusuke looked much like Tachi-mora. He had dark black pants that had only one chain hanging from his left hip. He had a black shirt like Tachi-mora's and his broken wings broke threw the cloth on his back. He as well had on the boots. Mizu had on a tighter version of her fiancé's pants, except they were blue. She had three chains hanging off of her pants. Her long pink hair was in a simple high ponytail. Her shirt was a dark gray that was long sleeve on one side and the other one didn't have a sleeve. It was tight fit and went under her breasts as well. It had black wording that said 'Element' up and down the sleeve.

Tsurai wore the same pants and shirt he had on four heavy chains, and his shirt was gray. Shinai had her hair in a half-up/down ponytail her lower green hair was flipped out. Her pants were like her friend, Mizu's, and had two light chains. She had a white t-shirt that was short sleeved and had a pair of dice on them and on the back on the bottom it said 'Playa Hatr'. (It was like spray-painted on)

Tachi-mora smirked, "Aww, Kago I thought you were gonna dress like a bum like we are. Or you doing it to please the Lord?" he chuckled. Not even .2 seconds later was Tachi-mora on the ground with three large anime lumps on his head. Kagome's fist was shaking wildly, showing her anger. "Shut up Tachi-mora and get a freaking life!" Kagome growled out.

The gang all laughed, except Sesshomaru, at Tachi-mora. Tachi-mora sat up, the lumps slowly going away, "You're mean baby sis." Kagome's eye twitched, "Yea, I can't imagine were I got it from." She growled. Sesshomaru suddenly _did_ growl, everybody turned to see what was wrong with the Tai-Youkai. Sesshomaru suddenly took off, down some random hallway, using his demonic speed.

* * *

Kane walked to his room, 'That Kagome girl is a delectable treat indeed; having her for a mate wouldn't be half bad. She has looks, she's not mortal, and she has great powers so I wouldn't have to baby-sit her 24/7.' Kane thought in pure greed. 'But from the looks of it, Maru-kuso wants her too, and they seem to have some sort of relationship as well.' He looked down on his in table next to his large bed, "A recital, hmm?" he said brushing his hair back with his neeko-claws. "Maybe I could invite Kagome before that piece of inu shit does first. And if not…" he shrugged, "There are still 1 week and 6 days to have fun and many events. Kagome can surly not resist." He smirked.

His door was suddenly busted open. Kane hissed, "What do you want little _sister_?" he hissed at Hisui. Hisui had a fake hurt look on her caked on face, "What's it look like?" she shut the door walking over to her brother, she had again changed kimono's for the event tonight. She was adorned with a dark pink kimono with blue dots going here and there. Her obi was the same blue and was very loose.

Kane rolled his eyes, "Why must you always dress like a tramp, dear little sister." He sighed. Hisui narrowed her eyes, "Because," she hissed out, "Maru-maru-chan likes it." She purred out his name. Kane stuck out his tongue in disgust, "That bastard can go to hell for all I care. But hell would probably just send him back, too bad." He said.

Hisui narrowed her pink cat eyes, "What's wrong with him? He has power and he has looks. Right now, we are 5th on the throne in the Southern Lands, so why not?" Kane rolled his eyes, "Get real will you?" he suddenly went into deep thought when his stupid excuse for a twin sister started to whine and cry and act like her normal self. 'Wait… if I _can_ get Hisui and Sesshomaru together, than that would make Kagome easier for me. After a while I can kill the mutt, and maybe even my stupid sister. Than Kagome and I will be at the throne.'

Kane nodded his head in agreement with himself. "Hmm… I do believe I have devised a plan, _sweet_ little sister." Hisui tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What's your plan big brother?" she asked slightly curious.

Kane smirked, "Come here and I shall tell you."

5.2 minutes later….

Hisui giggled in pure delight, causing Kane to twitch in response. "Yes, now quit _giggling_!" he roared at his little sister. Hisui obediently stopped, "But what if my psychic powers aren't strong enough?" she asked in response. Kane smirked, "They will be, they will be. Now get the fuck out of my room!" he hissed at her. Hisui gave him a kiss on the cheek just to piss him off twice as bad, "Love ya too, Kandie Kane!" she giggled her high-pitch giggle and ran off.

Kane groaned, "What a stupid bitch." He walked over to his closet and changed into a dark blue kimono, with a black sash. He combed out his hair a little and walked out the door. As he was walking two annoying children ran into his legs. He turned around angrily, "Watch where you are going!" He hissed, than stopped.

He smirked, 'Kagome's little kitsune, if I can convince him a _good_ guy than he'll tell his mother. Than Kagome would have to mate me.' He thought. "Hey, sorry about that." He said in the sweetest tone he could make up for the brats. The kitsune had the little human girl behind him, "What do you want?" the boy's voice slightly shaking, from trying to be courageous. Kane backed up a little bit, pretending he was scared, "Wow, you're a brave little guy." He said in his deep voice. The boy huffed, "Yea, so what _do_ you want." A little more braver that time.

Kane looked around, "Well, I was just heading to the recital, were are you guys heading?" he asked, as if he was talking about the weather. The boy narrowed his eyes at him, "I do believe Rin and I will be leaving, after all, we have to meet our _parents_." He said emphasizing 'parents'. The girl known as Rin looked at him as if he were crazy, but that went unnoticed.

Kane kneeled down so he was just about eye level with the kit-fox. The boy had a determined look in his eyes and he held a smirk, "If you're trying to get between Oka-san and Outo-san, you're out of luck. If haven't noticed, they're madly in love." The smirk on his face grew, causing Kane to narrow his eyes. "Is that so?" he hissed. His anger radiating off him in waves, the boy could sense it.

"You brat silence yourself!" Kane hissed him. The boy merely smirked wider, and wider, taunting him. Someone suddenly had Kane by his neck about a foot off the ground, "You, need to learn to silence yourself, at time as well." The voice was deep and cold. Shippo looked up, "Sesshomaru-sama!" both children cried out in happiness.

Kane glared at the silver inu, "Damn it, Maru-kuso." He hissed out. Sesshomaru set cold harsh eyes at him, "Don't ever touch what is _mine_." He threw him all the way down the hall. Kagome appeared holding the children, "What were you guys doing to Kane?" Kagome asked giving each a peck on the forehead.

Rin exploded into a million pieces, "Oh it was so cool, Kagome-chan!" Rin started out extremely excited. "Shippo-kun and I were ready for the recital, so we decided to leave. And than that mean bully Kane ran into us and started to talk about the weather! And we're indoors! He's really crazy Kagome-chan! Than Shippo-kun stood up to him! It was soooo cool Kagome-chan! You should of saw it!" she giggled out happily.

Kagome's eyes widened at how fast the young girl could talk. "Well, I missed something very important, didn't I?" she asked starting to walk with the rest of the gang. Rin giggled, "Yea, you should of saw it! Shippo-kun was soooo brave!" Kagome made it sound like she was crying, "Kagome-chan what's wrong?" Rin asked worriedly. "It seems like yesterday I was feeding Shippo ramen! My little boys growing up!" Tachi-mora laughed, "You probably _were_ feeding him ramen!" he chuckled.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and looked at Kagome, "Kagome, You have serious issues you need to work out. Would you like me to get a psychic to help you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the Tai-Youkai of the West, "Yea, I dare you to. And when you do, if you see em' flying out the window, it wasn't me." She growled out. They all continue walking until they ran into Kaminari.

"Hey Kamin!" Kagome giggled out. Kaminari smiled, "Hey you guys!" she charged towards them, hugging the living daylights out of Kagome. "Kam-in-ari can-t br-ea-th-e!" she chocked out all awhile turning a various colors of reddish-purple. Kaminari smiled letting go of the Tenshi girl, "Sorry Kaggsies, but you know I lurv you!" she laughed out.

"Yea! Let me show you how much I love you!" Kagome giggled out, chasing her friend around the group. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's foot, (she was flying) "Kagome, are we going to go to the recital or not?" he said softer than he would to others. Kagome giggled, "Yea, if you let me foot free." He let go of her foot and she floated.

"Hmm, just like you to be the leader, eh Sesshomaru?" an older voice laughed out. Sesshomaru turned around to look at Lord Hayai. Sesshomaru gave a small bow, "Lord Hayai, I thought you were giving the speech." Lord Hayai laughed, "I _was_ but I decided to let _you_ this year." Sesshomaru eye's widened slightly, than returned normal, "This Sesshomaru, refuses to give a pointless speech."

Lord Hayai merely laughed harder, "I'm merely joking my boy!" Lady Amaya gave a soft smile, "Lord Sesshomaru," She said in a soft voice, "Is this young Tenshi your mate." Kagome's eyes widened and she turned from a light pink to a dark crimson, "Whoa- whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" she said really fast catching the Lady of the Northern Lands attention.

"My mistake, sorry." She said bowing her head, "You guys acted like Hayai and myself when we were younger. I only thought…" Sesshomaru cut in, "Well, My Lady, you thought wrong." Sesshomaru said with the most cold voice that he could muster, and that was pretty cold. He excused himself and walked through the doors. Kagome suddenly felt like something was ripped out from her heart.

"Sorry Lady Amaya, he can be a bit rash." Kagome said looking down at the floor. Lady Amaya gave a small smile, "It's alright, I have boys of my own." Her voice was so soft, so kind, it reminded her of her own mother.

"Well are we gonna stand here all day or what?" Hisoka growled out. Kagome laughed, "I see what you mean My Lady." Shippo and Rin walked over to Hisoka, "Hey c'mon Hisoka." They grabbed his hand and walked in as well.

* * *

Koga woke up from the sound of many shuffling feet; Ayame was still sleeping soundly on his chest. He smiled; the memories of a couple hours rang into his head, making his smile turn larger and brighter. That was one of his most blissful moments in all time. "Ayame, Ayame love, wake up." He said gently. Ayame opened her emerald eyes; they were shining and had large twinkles in them.

"Is it time to go already?" she asked with a bubbly voice. Koga smirked, "Yes my mate, it is." Ayame's heart burst from the sound of him saying 'my mate', it made her feel more important in his eyes. But she had to be pretty important to him because he mated her _and_ claimed her. Koga gave her forehead a peck, sitting up with her landing in his lap. She giggled, "That was very blissful, Koga." She said with a dreamy voice.

Koga laughed, nuzzling her neck, "That it was, that it was. Now, let's get dressed." Ayame blushed, "All I have are clothes from earlier, aren't we supposed to wear other clothes for the recital?" Ayame asked. Koga pulled away from her neck, "Ah, but that's were you are wrong." He pulled Ayame off of his lap and sat her down to the bed. He walked over to his closet, bringing her a kimono that was perfectly folded up.

He unfolded it, showing a off white kimono that went to her knee. It had a large dark brown wolf above on the back, and the rest had red roses in a random order on her kimono. "Oh, it's beautiful." She said in excitement. She was in a really bubbly mood. Koga smiled leaning down and capturing her lips, for another taste of mint. When he pulled back he said, "Not as beautiful as you." He said, looking into her deep forest green eyes.

Ayame blushed, taking the kimono from him she changed, all awhile Koga watched. Koga gave her a puppy pout, "What's wrong Koga?" Ayame asked worriedly. Koga pouted, "I can't see your body as easily." Ayame smiled and stood up slightly wobbly. Koga pulled her to him, "_But_ you do smell like _me_." He said possessively.

Ayame ran her hand through is hair that was now down from their previous lovemaking. "I like your hair down." She said running her hands through it continuously. Koga smirked burring his nose into her hair, "As well as I." he said taking a deep breath of her scent. Koga separated from her for a moment; Ayame whimpered from the lose of warmth, "Hey I have to get dressed to." He chuckled at his mate.

He slipped into a pair of dark blue kimono, with a red sash. "Ready to go, My Koi?" he asked his hand slipping into hers. "I think so." She was sure she was slightly off balance with her legs. Koga chuckled, pulling her swiftly to him; he picked her up bridal style. Ayame gave a soft surprised whimper, "Don't do that!" she shrieked out, "That scared me!" Koga merely chuckled.

He walked out the door, with Ayame still in his arms; he walked until he was in the main hall, and towards one of the doors that lead to the entrance of the recital. Ayame looked around, many people had their eyes on her and Koga, especially the human girls. The most likely wanted Koga for themselves.

Koga walked over to the group he knew second best, "Hey, Kagome!" he shouted out. Kagome turned around as well as the rest of her group, "Where's the big mutt?" he chuckled. Kagome giggled, "Sesshomaru went inside pouting!" she laughed. Kaminari suddenly latched herself to both Koga and Ayame, "FINALLY! You guys are a couple, and forever!" she giggled out, congratulating them. "Thanks Kaminari!" Ayame laughed out, pulling out of the bridal style position.

"Oh! Congrats!" Kagome went up and hugged both Ayame and Koga. "Thanks Kagome." The others joined in. Lord Hayai laughed, "I'm gonna have to add you guys to the script!" he laughed.

Ayame blushed, "Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief. Lord Hayai only laughed harder. "Yep." He off to some unknown hallway along with his mate, Lady Amaya. The others entered the door and found a slightly pouting Sesshomaru and the kids. Kagome made her way to sit next to Sesshomaru, but someone sat in the chair at the last second.

Hisui had instantly latched onto Sesshomaru's arm, when she saw Kagome walk in. Sesshomaru growled and threw her off, "Back off Hisui." Sesshomaru growled, than softened his tone, "Kagome, come sit with _me_." He said. Kagome smiled and walked over to him.

* * *

Naraku laughed as he watched everything through Kanna's mirror. "Ahh, how delighting the Great Tai-Youkai of the West falling for a Tenshi." he laughed harder. "Master." A pale green eyed 'Tenshi' walked forward. "Ahh, yes, I was expecting you, Tokei." Tokei smirked, "My Lord, am I still to carry out the basic plan?" Naraku nodded, "Of course, I didn't scheme it so you could through it away, now did I?"

"My Lord, Sesshomaru seems to be greatly affected by the girl. It will make it harder for me to win her heart." He said anger flashing through his pale green eyes when Sesshomaru was mentioned. Naraku chuckled, "Hmm… let him be possessive over her, but her Sacrent Jewel Shards shall be mine, as well as her power. It will be easier to kill the Inu-Tachi that way." He said.

Kagura appeared before Naraku and Tokei, "From now on, Tokei, Kagura shall be your, _guide_ so to speak." Tokei narrowed his eyes, "Why do I need the wind bitch to help me?" he growled out. "I do believe it will be better that way, Tokei." Naraku said menacingly.

Tokei's eyes narrowed, "Yes master." He bowed and walked away with the wind witch. When they were out of the castle and in the air, traveling back to the Central Castle, Kagura spoke, "You know, it wasn't _my_ idea to be your babysitter. It was all Naraku's." she said Naraku with such bitterness, you'd sometimes wonder if she really was his incarnation.

Tokei rolled his eyes as he flew, "Shut up, I didn't ask you." Kagura narrowed her eyes; "If you weren't so _precious _to Naraku I would kill you right now!" Kagura growled out. Tokei rolled his eyes again, "Yea, as if you could! Remember I can regenerate my body easily, and a lot faster than Muso!" he laughed in her face.

"Muso… MUSO?" Kagura roared, "You wish you were as good as Muso! The only fault of that Muso guy, was that he fell in love with the dead bitch Kikyo!" Kagura spit out Kikyo's name. She despised everyone, it drove her insane how someone, somehow had power over her.

Tokei practically read her mind, "You're not alone in that predicament. Don't forget, Kanna and I too, are under Naraku's power." He said softly, words becoming lost in the wind.

* * *

Kagome and the rest of the group sat down with Sesshomaru, Hisoka, Rin and Shippo. To save room Shippo and Rin sat in either Sesshomaru's or Kagome's lap. Lord Hayai came to view on an old fashioned podium on a very large stage. He cleared his throat, "My children! Thank you for coming to the Summer Festival this year! I'm very pleased to see many of you already falling in love, and others competing for love.

"But remember, no bloodshed what-so-ever. We have an arena for you to fight for the man or woman of your dreams! So don't be too hasty." He smiled at seeing so many mortals, youkai, and Tenshi' alike sitting at one table or with one another.

"Now, I welcome you to this Festival, I'm sure many of you, if you're not a Lord or Lady, haven't been here before! This is like a once in a lifetime chance for you, so we shall make it your best.

"Tomorrow, at sunrise, we will prepare a large breakfast to keep you going, than around noon, we will have plays, musicians, and other various things in here. After that we will have lunch, other than that, nothing else is really scheduled. Everything else is hooking up with your girl or guy, and showing them you _are_ the best. Let's introduce the first couple this year! Koga of the Eastern Wolf Tribe and Ayame of the Northern Wolf Tribe! Give the very first mates this year a hand!" He winked at them, a loud roar of an applause sounded out for the two mated ookami's.

"Another thing though, if you are going to play a music you need to at least _once_ have some sort of play with it. After that it may be freestyle. I believe that's it, now, a toast, to all greatness and to catch the one you love!" he said smiling. He held up a golden cup that looked like a modern day wine glass.

Sesshomaru held one up and Kagome followed his league, soon everyone was holding one up. "To greatness." Everybody cheered out. Kagome giggled, but didn't drink the wine, and she took away Shippo's before he could.

"Oka-san! Why'd you take it away?" Kagome giggled, "Cause, you don't need to be drinking alcohol." Tachi-mora laughed, "Yea and I don't think Rin or Hisoka should either." He started to laugh when Rin had the most disgusted look on her face and looked like she was about to puke but held it in. The large group couldn't help but laugh at the young girl.

They all ate, and when the crowd started to clear and leave for bed, Kagome giggled at how many men would fight over who would walk some girl to her room or not. "I don't see why you find it amusing Kagome, I think it's rather romantic." Kemurai snapped at Kagome.

Kagome's azure eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't know romantic if it came up to you and bit you on the ass." She retorted right back. Kemurai stood up challenging Kagome, and Kagome followed in suit, "You stupid bitch, at least I don't play with everyone's fucking heart." Kemurai sassed. "Oh yea, sleeping with every guy you see, is real appealing to the male eye." Kagome growled back. "At least I'm experienced, not some little innocent girl flirting with every guy and than turning them down." Kemurai shot back. "I don't choose the guys that come after me! They choose _me_, unlike _you_ dear!" Kagome snapped.

The rest of the group watched it unfold, when Kagome stood up abruptly, Shippo jumped into the closest lap, Sesshomaru's. But Sesshomaru didn't notice, no, he was to involved with the fight to care. As well as Tachi-mora, 'A slut? Experienced?' he thought.

"Real fucking men come after someone who's experienced. You're just some stupid little virgin, seeing how many fucking guys you can mess with their fucking minds!" Kemurai shot at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, her miko powers slowly resurfacing. "Oh really now? If so, than why is it that every time I hear your fucking name that, I hear about 200 billion poor saps that fell for your so-called _charm_? From the sounds of it, you're just another fucking slut in the fucking world, trying to make a fucking living!" Kagome yelled.

"A SLUT?" Kemurai shouted. "Yea you fucking heard me, a S-L-U-T! Slut! The only fucking reason your with my brother is to get a so-called 'good screw', you don't even love him! I bet you by tomorrow you'll have a little fuck buddy until Tachi gives you some!" Kagome snapped at Kemurai.

Tachi-mora suddenly stood up, and walked out of the room. Kagome gasped, obviously her brother was more clueless than she thought. Kemurai narrowed her eyes at Kagome, "Now look what you fucking did, bitch."

Kagome gasped, "Me? Me, I didn't do shit! If you wouldn't play with Tachi's fucking feelings, than he wouldn't of walked off! You should know more than anyone, he is one of the most emotional people in the world! Yet you'll do anything to get someone to fuck you silly! You're such a stupid fucking whore!" Kagome was a flaming whirlwind Kemurai had pissed her off to the last notch.

Kemurai's hand flew out towards Kagome, but an arm with two maroon stripes caught it. "I do believe I've heard enough!" Sesshomaru growled. His eyes were hidden by his silver bangs, but there were red bleeding through. 'Sesshomaru has almost lost control.' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru held fast to Kemurai's arm, his youkai claws digging into her _fragile_ skin. He bent her arm, causing her to fall to her knees, "Aww!" she cried out in pain. He twisted her arm a bit more, almost to the point of breaking. "Sesshomaru, stop!" Sesshomaru turned to see who went against his will of breaking the girls arm.

Dark red eyes turned towards Kagome. Koga gasped, "Kagome don't just let him! He's lost control for some odd reason, he'll gain control when he does what he wants to Kemurai." Kagome shook her head, "No, Sesshomaru listen to me. Don't let your inner youkai take control of you. You _never_ let your inner youkai take control don't let it now. Remember, you're always in control, you always have a straight face, no emotion, don't let it show now." Kagome said softly.

Sesshomaru's grip tightened on Kemurai's arm, blood starting to drip down her arm and down to her tube top. Sesshomaru looked Kagome over his mate was calling to him, telling him to stop. But why? No one should ever call _his_ mate a bitch or anything. "_K-Kag_-Kagome." He said slowly gaining control back.

Kagome smiled, "Yea." She said softly. Sesshomaru looked back down at the woman he was torturing, 'Hmm… odd, I should have broken her arm. Yet a simply a couple words caused me to come back from my uncontrolled state. She is sure to be my mate, she has so much power over me.' Sesshomaru let go of her arm, as if her skin burned his.

"Bitch, leave." Was his simple command. Kemurai shook involuntary from his harsh voice and flew out instantly. Koga looked at Kagome in shock, 'How can Kagome have such great power over Sesshomaru? He had almost completely lost all control, yet, his calmer side understood her. How is that possible? Does Sesshomaru's soul already recognize Kagome as his mate? Could that be what keeps him on a 'leash' so to speak? If so, that's amazing.' Koga thought in pure shock.

Often when a demon lost control, he wouldn't hear anything or anyone, until his 'deed' was complete. Sesshomaru's deed most likely was breaking Kemurai's arm, yet, he heard her.

Ayame lay her head on Koga's chest, "Koga, I'm tired." She yawned softly, her body still tired from her first time. Koga smiled softly, "Alright we shall leave, My Koi. Laters you guys, see you tomorrow." Koga gave a small bow and walked with Ayame to his room.

Shunusuke still looked surprised at Tachi-mora's reaction to Kagome and Kemurai's fight. 'I knew he would be upset, but… I didn't think he would out right just leave. I need to go talk to him, as well as Tsurai. We have all known each other to talk to each other personally.' Shunusuke as well dismissed himself, "Hey, I think Tsurai and I are going to go talk to Tachi, I think he's more upset than anyone of us could know."

Shunusuke saw Kagome's eyes downcast in guilt, "Kags, it's not your fault, it's the truth. And truth hurts, _everybody_." He said. Giving a small peck to Mizu, Tsurai and he walked out. Mizu looked at a daydreaming Shinai _and_ Kaminari. She smirked, 'Ahh, it seems Tachi-mora has caught Kaminari's eyes as well.' She gave a soft sigh, 'She might have to fight for him though. He still hasn't been able to truly _love_ since _her_ death.'

Kaminari grabbed Hisoka and Kioshi's collars, "C'mon boys! We have a big day tomorrow!" Kaminari waved to her new/old friends and walked off. "Hey! You're not my mom! Let me go!" Hisoka whined. "Kaminari! I have legs! Let me walk!" Kioshi whined as well. "Pssh! No, you'll must likely end up flirting with some girl on the way!"

Mizu stepped over to Kagome and gave her a quick hug, "Sees ya Kags, me and Shinai are gonna go hit the springs and than go to bed." She said, a twinkle entering her eyes, "Oh and dear, don't get to feisty now!" Kagome cocked her head to the side and than gasped, chasing after her friend, "Mizu! Get back here!" she growled, chasing her friend around. Shinai wrapped her arms around her waist, lifting Kagome high into the air, than setting her back down, "Love ya Kagome! See ya tomorrow!" she grabbed Mizu's hand and ran off.

Sesshomaru cocked a brow at Kagome, "Love? Is your friend, gay?" Sesshomaru asked oddly. Kagome gave a slight shocked look, "Oh no! She merely means that as a friend, not as a lover! Trust me!" she said giggling. Sesshomaru nodded, again going back into his own little world, 'Kami'… how'd she do that? I should have broken her arm, yet… it's odd.'

'How's it odd Sesshy?'

'Go away, now.'

'Nah, I'll stay just cause you told me not to. Anyways, did you _want_ to actually break the girls arm?' his conscious said.

'_Of course he did_' his demonic non-controllable side said.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed, 'When both of you are around me, I get the biggest headaches, not spit out what you want to say and leave me the fuck alone.' Sesshomaru mentally growled.

'What _I_ was going to say, was that Our Beautiful One, doesn't understand the power she has over us, thus making it more vulnerable towards others when she's around. We need to hurry up and mate her, _before_ someone gets the best of us.' His self-conscious said much like his father would.

Sesshomaru sighed, 'And you?' he could see the dark red eyes looking wickedly at him.

'_I think mate the bitch, and get it over with. The more time you fucking wait, the more time we have for others to take fucking control of her and taking her away! If we dilly dally too long, we won't have anyone to fucking mate!_'

'Two sides of sides of one whole, am I sure you guys are _actually_ part of me?' Sesshomaru rolled his eyes (mentally of course) at his inner selves, how could a happy joyful conscious, and a possessive bastard of a non-controllable side, make him? A cold hearted bastard that has a soft spot for Rin and Kagome… wait… 'Damn it.' He thought.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he had _left_ her for some daydream. He didn't seem to like it very well either. His face didn't change a bit, no, it was his eyes. For a moment, they seemed to be slightly concerned, than angered, than oddly they flashed red a moment, which frightened her, the other emotions were too odd to overcome. She sighed, she didn't like him off in space, oddly she wanted him to talk to her, or something! She often found herself desperate of hearing him.

Sesshomaru heard her sigh and 'knocked out' his self conscious and non-controllable, "What's wrong Kagome?" her name rolled off his tongue, sending shivers up and down her spine. "Nothing, it's just the kids are passed out, and I'm worried about Tachi-mora. I knew he was a slight _ditz_ but, him not knowing Kemurai was sleeping with other guys… she must have outdone herself this time." Sesshomaru nodded, picking up Shippo and handing him to Kagome, than picking up Rin for himself.

* * *

Tsurai and Shunusuke walked over to Tachi-mora's door, "Hey man, open up!" Shunusuke slightly yelled. He heard a groan, "What!" Tachi-mora retorted angrily as he opened the door. Tsurai rolled his eyes, "You know what, bro!" he shoved through with Shunusuke and sat on the dresser. Shunusuke sat on the bed next to Tachi-mora, "Dude, you okay?" Shunusuke started.

Tachi-mora rolled his eyes, "Oh yea, you know it." He said sarcastically. Tsurai looked to the side, "Tachi, c'mon, I know you're upset, but didn't you see the slightest of clues?" he asked skeptically. Tachi-mora turned his head to the side as well, "Not really, I had often seen her fly to the nearest town, but she always came back with what we needed. And today at lunch she was looking at the Raven Youkai. I didn't think much about it, I mean I saw those signs, and I knew she was a whore at school. But it never really occurred to me that she would _only_ date me for a screw." He said quietly.

"Well, we'll know sure tomorrow." Shunusuke replied. "Wah… what do you mean?" Tachi-mora asked clueless. Tsurai laughed, "Dude you know, like Kags said, 'you'll probably have a fuck buddy until Tachi gives you some.'" He said mimicking the younger Tenshi. Tachi-mora cracked a smile, "Dude, that's messed up." Shunusuke shrugged, "But your little sister is surly right. When it came to you and your girl probs she always seemed to be right."

Tachi-mora's eyes glazed slightly, "Yea… she always was." He said, partially in his own little world. "Hey man," Tsurai walked over to him, giving him a side hug, "I'm gonna go to bed, we're most likely going to sing at least once, right?" Tachi-mora shook his head, knocking himself out of his gaze, "Yea, of course. I've seen some of the crazed fan girls we met before, so it won't be _as_ hard to get a crowd to go along with us."

Shunusuke laughed, "Yea, remember Kioko? Damn! That chick was _all_ over you!" Tsurai joined in, "Yea! She was, I'm serious too!" Tachi-mora rolled his eyes, mimicking the girl's voice, "Oh Tachi-sama! Please oh please let me suck you! Or better yet fuck you! Oh Tachi!" he gagged, "I hate that fucking bitch." Tsurai and Shunusuke laughed harder at his impression.

"Dude! Shut up!" Tachi-mora growled. "Can't help it, man, it's fucking funny!" Shunusuke grinned. "Feh, fuck ya'll." Tachi-mora bellowed. "Night man!" both guys ran out laughing. "Bastards, I can't believe I call them fucking friends." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Kemurai was in her room, cleaning the wound carefully. "Damn bastard of a youkai! Thinking he can just knock the hell out of my fucking boner arm!" Kemurai growled into the nothingness of her bathroom. "I could've smacked the hell out of that Higurashi girl. I swear! But… what is the relationship between them? Why was Sessho-crap so found and protective of Kagome?"

She threw the dirty, bloodied rag at her mirror, slightly cracking it over the pressure of the hit. She sighed, her wound was already healing but it hurt like a bitch, like he had poisoned her or something. "Well as long as I can fuck, I can live." She growled. She slipped out of her tube top and mini skirt, only being in a thong and a strapless, size too small, bra.

She slipped into an inner kimono and lay on her bed, 'He's so arrogant. Who does that bastard think he is? Just because he has power and wealth doesn't mean shit! And he's probably huge, if he wasn't after that Kagome girl, he'd be right in the palm of my hand. But from rumors, he's a heartless, emotionless, bastard.' She hit her forehead, 'Hisui! That's my cure! Perfect!'

* * *

Tokei looked at the Central Castle from above along with Kagura. 'Does Naraku not trust me? Is that why he has Kagura be my fucking babysitter? If so, I know why Naraku gets on Kagura's nerves so badly.'

Kagura rolled her eyes at her newest member of the 'family'. 'Such a pitiful man, he does everything Naraku tells him to do, and Naraku still treats him like shit. Pitiful.' She spat at him, mentally. Tokei looked at her, "Meet me at by the outer parts of the forest tomorrow. I have a pretty good hunch, and it will make Naraku's plan much better." He told her curtly.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but you know, Naraku _is_ watching you… always." She whispered the last part. Tokei obviously missed it, "Whatever, let him watch. Later." He flew down to the castle gates, disguising his scent and walking through. "Did you have a nice walk, My Lord?" Katsu asked Tokei, with as much respect he could muster. Something was odd about this Tenshi, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

'Getting Kagome to fall in love with me will be harder than Naraku will ever know.' Tokei thought, walking towards the room that Sesshomaru had shown them. 'She trusts people easily, that's a major advantage, but the silver mutt Sesshomaru will be a problem. _But_ if I can get Kane and Hisui, and even the stupid slut Kemurai to help, than it will be a bit easier. And another thing that's bugging me, if I do get Kagome to fall for me, will I too fall for her? I know Naraku made me invulnerable to love, but, like Kagura had mumbled under her breath once, Naraku makes many mistakes.'

Tokei sighed; 'Too bad Naraku has my fucking _heart_.' he walked into his room, stripped, changed, and went straight to bed.

* * *

Sesshomaru politely guided Kagome to her room, making sure she went in and was comfortable he walked to his own room with Rin in his arms. He caught a familiar scent and turned around, "Ahh, if it isn't Riko, Lady of the Southern Lands." He said in his usual monotone voice. Riko purred, "Hey, Sesshomaru-sama." She said using the proper respect for him.

She walked with him to his room, "Tell, me," she started, "Has my niece been, annoying you lately?" Sesshomaru saved the urge to roll his eyes, making sure he stayed in character, "Yes, she has." He said, Rin shifting in his arms. "Don't let her." That slightly caught him off guard he stopped walking looking at her for a moment. "Don't let here come between you and someone you _actually_ love."

Sesshomaru gave her a cold hearted stare, yet she smiled at him, "Sesshomaru-sama, you know where I'm getting at, don't you?" her black tail, swishing back in forth behind her, as if she was stalking a prey. "I do." Riko cocked her head to the side he wasn't covering up his pride? He wasn't slamming her into the wall for prying? What was wrong with him? Was he really in love? "Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, are you truly in _love_?" she asked with so much curiosity that you could split it with a clawed finger.

"I need not explain myself to you." He said walking off towards his room. Riko smiled, "Ahh, but that's were you are wrong Sesshomaru-sama." She giggled behind her clawed hand. "That's were you are wrong." Riko walked towards the Southern Side of the Castle. Walking towards the main bedroom, she met her mate. "Hey babe, where were you?" Riko smiled at her mate, slipping off her outer kimono, being left in only her inner one. "You know, just being the kitty I am. Prying into others business," she giggled.

"You are a crazy one that you are, messing with Lord Sesshomaru." He said giving her a peck and welcoming her into bed. She gave him a small peck, "Yea, but you like it." She giggled a little more; curling into his form she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru set Rin under the covers and about on the same spot he'd sleep. He walked out to the balcony taking some fresh air that wasn't clouded with Kagome's scent. It wasn't that he didn't like the scent it was just easier for him when Kagome's scent was washed away from him at night. Giving him a… slight better night sleep than having a nice juicy wet dream of _his_ Kagome. _His _Beautiful One.

* * *

Kagome rolled in bed, "Uhg! Ten more minutes Tachi!" Kagome whined into her pillow. Tachi-mora banged on the door harder, "I don't think so! Wake up, wake up!" the other Tenshi chanted with him. Kagome sat upright in her bed, sending purifying powers towards the door, making them all back away. "I'm up! I'm up!" she whined. "Big ol' bullies waking me up at freaking sun up!" She groaned. Kagome shook Shippo slightly, "Shippo honey, wake up." She said gently. The young fox looked up at Kagome, "Hey mama." He said half asleep.

"C'mon baby, we need to get dressed and play with Rin a little okay-dokey?" she asked her adopted son. Shippo nodded, "What are we going to wear?" Kagome put her finger to her chin, "How about something simple? Like what Tachi-mora was wearing because, if I'm wearing kimonos continually, the people won't know the real me!" she tickled her son playfully.

Shippo nodded, "Can _I_ pick out your clothes?" he asked curiously, "Umm… I guess… but pick something that I just bought, okay?" she questioned him. Shippo nodded, "Okay!" Kagome went and unlocked the door while Shippo picked out her clothes.

'Hmm… something to make Sesshomaru want Kagome extra more!' he thought with bubbles boiling within him. He looked at all of Kagome's new clothing. 'Well… this would make her look really pretty, but I think Oka-san is saving that for later.' He thought looking at a beautiful black dress. He grabbed a pair of low cut jeans, and a dark green shirt that had black writing saying, '_Imaginary_'. It was longed sleeved cutting into an 'A' the middle of the 'A' held her middle finger. It was cut on the stomach like an 'A' as well, the middle part of the 'A' went across her stomach, and in the middle of the middle (if that makes any sense) would hold her belly button.

Shippo smirked, 'Yep, this will have Sesshomaru's mind rolling.' He thought viciously. "Mama! I have an outfit for you!" he yelled. Kagome walked in, holding a two towels, toothbrushes, combs, rubber bands, shampoo, and conditioner. Kagome slightly gave him a shocked look, "Well, aren't you in a creative mood, Shippo?" Shippo quickly changed the subject, "Oka-san, what does '_Imaginary_' mean?" he asked. Kagome smiled, "It's one of the song's is sing, remember? I found this shirt at Uncle Kemuri's shop, and bought it."

Shippo nodded as if he knew, though the poor thing didn't. Kagome grabbed the outfit and Shippo, walking towards the door until the made it to the springs. Kagome looked at the two guards in front of the steamy hallway, "Umm…" Kagome looked downcast. "What's wrong my Lady?" one guard asked politely, yet his voice was quite high pitched, like Jakotsu's.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a deep male voice. "Kagome…" She turned around at the sound of her name. "Hmm… Oh hey Fl- er… umm… Sesshomaru." She smiled brightly at the TaiYoukai of the West. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "What is it that you were, confused, about?" Kagome blushed, "Should Shippo bathe with me… or with Tachi?" she asked, blushing harder, at the awkward question.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Children are allowed to bathe with their mothers. Male or female." Kagome nodded quickly, her light blue bangs covering her eyes from him. His smirk slightly widened, "What are you so nervous about?" he asked teasing her. Kagome shook her head. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with an odd sense of playfulness, "Oh come on Kagome, it's not nice to leave an inu-youkai in suspense. We seem to get… feisty."

Kagome blush turned to a darker red, "Kill it Sess," Kagome groaned. Sesshomaru's smirk faded, but the playfulness filled his eyes, "Maybe this Sesshomaru doesn't wish to." Kagome took a deep breath, her face turning a bit more to the beautiful pale color again, "Sesshomaru…" she slightly whined.

Sesshomaru sensed Tachi-mora come closer to them, "Ahh, Kago is blushing." Tachi-mora teased. Rin jumped up and down, "Outo-san! Outo-san!" Sesshomaru looked down at the hyper active child, "What is it Rin?" she smiled in reply, "I want to bathe with Kagome-chan!" Shunusuke laughed, "Kami, I hope you don't want to bathe with Sesshomaru-sama!" the others joined in laughing.

Rin looked confusingly at her father figure, Kagome patted Rin's head, "Don't worry about it, honey." Rin looked at the laughing group a moment longer, "O…Kay." She said uncertainly. Mizu and Shinai popped out, "Quit being nasty minded! She's only a little girl, Shunusuke!" Mizu growled, punching her fiancé in the arm. "Ouch!" he softly whispered.

"Yea, you must be as well!" Tachi-mora started chuckling harder. Mizu had flames dancing in the background, "Say it again Tachi-mora!" Mizu's voice dripped venom when she spoke. He slapped her on the back a few times, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead, "Just joking, Mizu." He said sheepishly.

"Yea, now you shut up." She growled at him. "Hey, c'mon, I said I was just joking!" Tachi-mora whined. "Oh shut up you stupid jerk." She mumbled. Kagome was suddenly tackled to the ground. "Ah!" all of Kagome's stuff went flying. "Hi!" Kaminari said, on top of the blue Tenshi. Anime style swirly eyes were her reply. Kaminari fake sighed, "Dear oh me, I think I killed her. Now what to do with the body…"

"Kaminari! Did you gain weight or something?" Kagome teased. "No, you just got weaker." Kaminari smiled. "Nah, you defiantly gained wait! No get off of me before some pervert walks by and thinks we're lesbos'." Kaminari didn't understand what a 'lesbo' was, but got off of her none-the-the-less.

The two guards looked at Kagome, "I recent that comment." One of them mumbled. Tachi-mora, Shunusuke, and Tsurai backed off slowly. "Oh Kami…" Tachi-mora groaned. The other one was checking Sesshomaru out. Sesshomaru's reply was a harsh snarl to the panther youkai. "Unless you wish for that head of yours swiped straight off of your head, I suggest you stop." Sesshomaru growled viciously; all playfulness left his eyes and cold re-entered them. The guard instantly listened, "S-sorr-y M-m-m-my Lo-ord!" he cried out.

Tachi-mora smirked, "Wow Sessho you have quite a cold stare, I wish I could do that. Locking up all emotions, pretty cool." Tachi-mora complimented. Sesshomaru merely stared at him, thanking him in his own little way. The girls helped Kagome picked up the stuff that went flying when Kaminari had tackled her. "Sorry Kaggsies!" Kaminari apologized bright green puppy dog eyes filled her eyes. Kagome giggled, "It's alright Kaminari."

Mizu and Shinai squealed in delight, "REAL SHAMPOO!" both girls screamed together in excitement. Kagome and Kaminari laughed, "When was the last time you guys had shampoo? I mean like real shampoo?" both girls shrieked, "Five whole years! But now! We shall be clean!" both girls stole the shampoo, conditioner, and soap. Kagome and Kaminari's mouth dropped, "And Inuyasha said I was bad about _my_ hygiene." Kagome said a bit dazed, being in a slightly shocked stage.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen anybody so badly love shampoo, have you Tsurai?" Tachi-mora asked the other Tenshi. Tsurai shook his head dumbfounded, "Nope…" he said. "Okay, enough daling around, I want a bath!" Kaminari said dragging her friend and the kids with her.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow as he watched Kagome get pulled into the steam. Tsurai pouted, "What's wrong, T?" Tachi-mora asked. "I wanna bath!" he whined. "… … Not with them! Fucking hentai ass bitch!" Tsurai growled. Tachi-mora laughed at his friend, "Dude, I was just joking, Sheesh!" he laughed. Shunusuke rolled his eyes, "C'mon you guys, we need to think of a song to play, and to get Mizu to use her transparence powers for a video, or something."

Tachi-mora nodded, "And we need to find Tokei, were ever the ass went." He joked. Tsurai agreed, "Plus, I highly doubt any of these people, except maybe Sesshomaru-sama, has seen a _real video_." Shunusuke sighed, "Watch, half of the people here are gonna start tripping and than we're going to get kicked out." They all laughed at him, "What?" he asked, a bit red in the face.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed, "Mizu is psychic." It wasn't a question, just a mere statement. Shunusuke nodded, "Yea, she is. Why?" Sesshomaru began to walk away, "No reason, apparently." Tachi-mora whispered. Tsurai chuckled, "C'mon, lets ask him were the springs for us are, I feel like a walking piece of dirt." He smirked.

* * *

Hisui walked towards the edge of a forest, about 20 miles from the Central Castle. She had received an odd note, it was a light shade of pink with a border of small daises painted on the left upper corner and right bottom corner. 'Such strange designs…' she had thought.

Hisui's long curly golden hair flew gently in the slight breeze. She stopped at the edge of the forest, 'That scent, it smells much like, the wench who was with that black winged Tenshi! he who mocked me in front of Maru-maru-chan! What does _she_ want?' she thought angrily. Hisui opened her mouth to speak but was cut out by another's voice. "I see you showed up. I'm actually quite surprised." The woman spoke.

She came out from hiding, her short black hair moved gently with the wind, her kimono wasn't exactly a kimono. More like a strange blue skirt material, (jean) cut short and revealing. Her shirt showed much cleavage, it was a dark red, showing her belly button. Oddly it had some sort of metal pierced through it, and on it was a bunny head. (Playboy Bunny sign.)

"What's that mean, Tenshi?" Hisui hissed. Kemurai shrugged, "Didn't mean to get under your skin. Besides, I didn't come here to fight, I came here to make… a proposition." She said the last part slowly, trying to and succeeded in gathering her attention. Hisui's dark pink eyes flashed, "Hmm… what kind of proposition are you inquiring?" she asked. Kemurai smiled, "I need your brother as well, but we can see what you can do first."

Hisui raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? If you wish to know what type of demon I am, I'm a psychic neeko." Kemurai's smile widened, "Ah, really. That could defiantly come in handy. I'm Kemurai." Her black hair waved in the wind. Hisui as well smirked, "Hisui, The Southern Lady's Niece, a pleasure. But what's in it for me?"

Kemurai turned her head to the side, Kane popped out. He raised an eyebrow, "The fuck…?" his long blonde hair flew side to side in the wind. "I didn't know my fucking little sister would be here." Kane groaned. Kemurai rolled her eyes, "Quit whining. Besides I hear you don't like Sesshomaru but like Kagome. And you," she said pointing to Hisui, "Like Sesshomaru but hate Kagome. That's an interesting twist."

"So what if I hate Maru-kuso and she loves him. And vise-versa with Kagome. What's that have to do with anything?" Kane growled, not liking this Tenshi too well. Hisui's high voice cut in, "Well, Kemurai has a proposition for us, big brother." Kane flinched at the pitch of her voice, "Wench, we already have an idea, so go fuck someone and go on with life."

Kemurai narrowed her eyes, she hadn't fucked anyone in over a week, (which was killing her) 'What's the ass-bite know?' she flared mentally. "Fine, I had a pretty great idea, but I suppose the Sacrent Jewel will just be all _mine_." She said in a bored tone.

Kane curiously looked Kemurai over, "Tell me, what do you know of the Jewel of Four Souls?" Kane said slowly. Kemurai smirked, knowing she had gathered the Neeko's attention, "Well, I know that Kagome holds pieces of the Jewel. I also know… that Naraku has most of the Jewel. Thanks to some undead miko, Kikyo." Her smirked widened.

'Perfect, have both of their attention, now, to get Naraku on our side.' She thought. "So, have you become allies with Naraku, yet?" Hisui asked. Kemurai's smile faded, "No, but from what I've heard, he's quiet a deal maker."

Kane narrowed his eyes, "Why should we even believe _you_, if you haven't even become partners yet?" Hisui nodded, her and her brother weren't the closest, but they knew when they were being cheated over. Kemurai's eyes flashed anger, her wings flared, and her hair slightly raised, "You don't want to get on _my_ bad side." She spit out dangerously. Kane rolled his eyes as Hisui shivered.

Kane looked over the angered Tenshi again, "What is it that you wish for us to do?" Kemurai started to calm again, "Simple… Hisui needs to erase Sesshomaru's memory about Kagome being his mate. His inner youkai had already decided on that, if his calmer side doesn't understand, it will go to the next best thing." Kemurai's finger led to Hisui again, "That would be _you_. Think about it, being Sesshomaru's _true_ mate."

Kane shook his head, "Other than Kagome," her name rolled off his tongue, "Maru-kuso has never courted anyone. I don't think he'd go after a sleaze like my pathetic excuse for a sister." Hisui narrowed her eyes, "Aww, but you don't mean that, Kandie Kane." She said using his hated nickname.

Kemurai sneered, "If Hisui hangs on him and gets him to mate her soon, all things will be good. Kagome isn't too sure on her emotions with Sesshomaru, making _you_ Kane, a better match for Kagome." Kane smirked, his shiny pearls showing through, "Ah, I see were you are going with this. You calculated your studies more than 'Squeaky' and I did." Kane slightly complemented.

Kemurai laughed, "Of course I did, it will be simple to get Naraku with us. From what I can see, Kagome and Koga will be perfect preys to mess with. They both have Jewel Fragments and Naraku would be quite pleased." She said.

Kane rolled his eyes at her first remark, "Now to find the bastard." A couple of foot steps could be heard, "I can help with that." Tokei walked in with some sort of puppet, "Naraku would be pleased to meet you guys in person." The puppet chuckled. Hisui and Kemurai stared at the puppet that was wrapped up in the baboon pelt.

Kane sighed, "Whatever, when and where?" The puppet smirked, "Tomorrow, after the sun sets." They all agreed. "So Tokei, you're a minion of Naraku's never saw that one coming." Kemurai sneered. Tokei rolled his eyes at the slut, "Shut up wench." He growled out.

Kemurai snickered, "Whatever, tomorrow, here?" she asked. Tokei nodded and started to walk back to the Central Castle. "Kemurai you better hurry, I'm sure Tachi-mora will think your fucking some bitch or something. If you don't show up that is." Kemurai made a 'feh' sound.

Hisui sighed, "I didn't know those two were such idiots," she said under her breath. Kane nodded, "Now to get Kagome." He chuckled.

* * *

Tachi-mora walked with the other guys towards their rooms, Sesshomaru had already walked up the stairs to his room, "Have any of you guys seen Kemurai since last night?" The other guys shook their head, "Damn it… were the fuck could she be?" Shunusuke placed his arm around his shoulder, "Dude, I know you trust her but…" he was cut off, "Don't fucking say that."

Tsurai shook his head, "Man, I'm sorry but it's most likely the truth." Tachi-mora's eyes narrowed "Damn it…" he walked into his room and grabbed a pair of extra jeans and muscle tee as well as the other guys. They walked back to the stair case were Sesshomaru was waiting for them, "Hey Sess, you're Inu-Youkai, right?" Tachi-mora asked the Tai-Youkai.

Sesshomaru looked the Tenshi over, "Hai, I am." He replied. "And you're nose is extremely sensitive, am I right?" Sesshomaru raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow as they made their way towards the springs, "Where are you getting at, Tachi-mora?" Sesshomaru asked the brother of _his_ Kagome.

"I'll make it simple, can you smell other males on Kemurai?" he asked. Sesshomaru stopped in front of a hallway much like the one Kagome and the other girls plus Shippo. "I have, if you mean mating." Sesshomaru said as he walked in. Tachi-mora's breath hitched, 'So it's true… now, to get her to admit… or to catch her.' He thought as he walked in after Sesshomaru, the other guys following.

* * *

Kagome sat in the large hot spring that could fit more than everybody in the whole entire castle. "Oh, this is great!" Kagome giggled. The other girls and Shippo agreed. There were other girls in the springs, around 30, "Oh I claim shampoo!" Shinai squealed tackling Mizu into the water and taking it. Kagome and Kaminari busted out laughing, "Oh my, Shinai settle down!" Kaminari laughed out.

As the girls fought over the shampoo, Kagome took in her surroundings. There was of course the large hot springs, a couple smaller ones for children who couldn't swim or something, and there was a huge window that was colored and blurred. Plus you couldn't see through anyways because of the huge fog that the spring created. To Kagome's right was a waterfall that led down to the springs, most likely to keep it clean and stuff. You could climb up to the waterfall and jump off and stuff, because there was a ladder that went up to it.

Kagome smiled as Rin and Shippo ran off with some 'Tear-Free' shampoo to a smaller little spring. A dragon came up to Kagome and smiled a sweet smile, "Hello, I'm Koori." Kagome smiled and would of bowed but she would of drowned. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Koori was a blue dragon by the looks of her scales dancing across her pale skin. She had dark blue eyes and had dark black hair that reached mid back. On the top of her forehead, scales designed her forehead that made it look like some sort of crown.

"A pleasure Lady Higurashi," Koori started. "Uh, just call me Kagome, it's not like I'm big and important." Kagome laughed. Koori stared at her with an awkward smile, "Oh, is that so? From what I heard, you are a very powerful priestess." She said with a kind beautiful voice. Kagome giggled, "Nah… not all that powerful." Kagome saw something shining and was drawn to it. It was a necklace that Koori had on. It had dark green scales around it and in the center was a large, and I mean pretty large, fang on it.

"Oh! Your necklace is so pretty!" Shinai giggled with all the bubbles flying around. Mizu looked at it as well, "Not only that, but you are!" she complemented. Koori smiled, "Thank you. My mate gave it to me, to show, well that we are mates." Koori reached for Mizu's necklace and touched the feather lightly, "I see you are claimed as well. Have you officially mated with your special someone?"

Kagome and the other Tenshi' gave her a confused look, "Officially?" all three asked in unison. "Hmm… maybe Tenshi' are more different than dragons and demons than I had thought." Koori said thoughtfully. "Tell me your mating customs." Koori said.

Mizu started, "Well, we date, or court I guess. Also during this stage, you don't have to stay with him, but if you're in the case Tachi-mora and slut bag are, yea you need to stay loyal. And than like he will propose to you, giving you a ring and asking you for your hand in marriage. Than if you except he pulls off one of his feathers on his wing and places it on a custom made necklace to show that you are with him."

Koori smiled, "A lot like we do, except when we, as in the males, are courting they don't let anyone really near them. When they think you are ready, they'll give you their fang, on a necklace. You either except or not, if you don't than don't worry about anything but if you do, that night you will officially mate. Like your friend Ayame and Koga did."

Kagome, Shinai, and Mizu all nodded, finally understanding what she meant. Koori looked them over, Shinai gave a faint blush, Mizu didn't she was just normal but was slightly uncomfortable with the subject. Kagome on the other hand turned a bright cherry red, and was fidgeting with her fingers, muttering something even Koori's dragon hearing couldn't comprehend.

Koori smiled, "What is the sweet smell radiating from that odd container?" she asked looking at the shampoo bottle. Kagome sighed in relief from the change in subject, "Well, it so you can wash your hair. It makes it shinier, healthier, and much more softer!" Kagome said with excitement. "Really?" Koori asked in amazement.

Kagome nodded with excitement, "Yea, you want to try it out?" Koori gave her an uncertain glance, "Umm… you first." She said. Kagome smiled at her unsure answer. Kagome calmly poured some of the sweet smelling liquid into her hand and lathered her wet hair gently. After doing so, she rinsed and came back up, "See, just don't get into your eyes." Kagome said.

Koori poured it just like Kagome did and followed everything Kagome did. Kagome giggled, the bubbles went everywhere. She started to 'Pop' them playfully; her Tenshi friends joined in as well. When Koori dunked, she noticed Kagome was lathering her hair with a different substance. "What's that?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of the dragon. Kagome smiled, "This is conditioner, it gets tangles out of your hair, so when you brush it you're not yanking your hair out." She tossed the conditioner bottle as well.

When the girls and Shippo walked to the other room, with towels around their perfectly shaped bodies. The other room had very little fog, and had mirrors, everywhere. "This is the 'Dress up' Room as some of us like to call it." Koori informed them, "You change, put on your make up, and play with your hair. It's like a girls' paradise." She giggled.

There were a lot more women in here than the actual springs. Kagome narrowed her eyes Hisui _and_ Kemurai were in there. Kemurai suddenly walked over to Kagome, "Hi, Kagome." She said with a bitter tone. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Shut up." Hisui walked over as well, "So you're Kagome, the miko of the Jewel? Hmm… she's not really much," Hisui replied looking at her breasts, talking as if she weren't there.

Kagome slightly paled, 'Lesbo.' Was her first thought, than, 'What did she just say about my breast?' Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Go fuck yourself Hisui, or do you need Kemurai to help you with that?" she asked with irritation laced along with hatred. Hisui's eyes narrowed into small pink slits, "Say that again bitch." Kagome rolled her azure eyes, "Can't you come up with a better name? That's all you've called me since we met."

Kemurai fumed, "Go to hell, Higurashi!" she snapped and walked out the door. Kagome sighed, "Oh yea, that really hurt." She growled out. "Mommy you're not a youkai, how can you growl so well?" Shippo asked. Kagome laughed and started to follow Koori and the other girls to wherever they were heading, "Nah, Shippo I just had a lot of practice with Inuyasha. You know, we fight all the time."

"Sounds like you're in love with this, 'Inuyasha' person to me." Mizu taunted. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh yea, really in love with my brother." Shippo snickered at Kagome's comment. "You're related to Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" Koori asked in surprise. Kagome giggled, "Of course not, but I have to admit I _did_ fall in love with that arrogant brat that I hang out with.

"But we decided on just being brother and sister relationship. I feel that's better because every time he went to go see Kikyo my heart literally died and I ran back to my home." She told them as she started to comb through her hair gently, than through Shippo's hair. She handed it to the other girls and she fixed Rin's hair into an adorable little bun.

Kagome changed into her clothes that Shippo pulled out for her. "Ah, I like you're outfit Kagome!" Mizu giggled. Shinai agreed nodding her head, while changing into baggy black jeans and a red shirt. Mizu smiled as she slipped into a pair of tight jeans and a light blue shirt. Koori wiggled into a light purple kimono with red butterflies on it; her obi as well red. Kaminari changed into a green kimono with a pink obi, matching her markings.

"Since when did Kemurai hang out with Hisui?" Mizu finally asked. "Hey, that's right." Kaminari noticed. Shinai sighed, "She's probably up to something stupid, probably to get laid by Tachi." Kagome covered her ears, "Don't say that, don't say that!" she whined.

Koori smiled, "I need to get back to my mate, he most likely wants me to join him instead of pampering myself. See you around, nice meeting you." She said walking away slowly. Kagome and the other girls along with Shippo waved. "Oh before I forget, Kagome," Koori said turning around, "Are you going to the play with anyone?" she asked.

Kagome nodded, blushing while she was doing so. Koori had a playfulness enter her azure eyes, "With who, may I ask?" she asked. Kagome fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, "Umm…. With, uh, Sesshomaru." She squeaked. All the other girls gasped, every single one in the Dressing Room. "You're going with _Lord_ Sesshy?" one girl asked in disbelief.

Other girls joined in, questioning the young miko about their relationship, all Kagome did was stand there looking at all of them. Many of them threatened her, others didn't quite believe, Kagome on the other hand was getting a headache. Koori walked up telling them all to shut up. "Kagome, if you would, please join my mate and I during the play. We're sitting at the balcony."

Kagome nodded, grabbing her stuff and high tailing it out of their with Mizu, Koori, Shinai, Rin, Shippo, and Kaminari. Kaminari smiled secretly, 'I knew Fluffy would crack. He asked her!' she thought of the strange occurrence with Hisui and Kemurai. Hisui was _definitely _was up to something.

Kagome and the other girls, with Shippo, walked outside of the steaming hallway and towards the main center. Kagome suddenly heard, a _very_ familiar beat, "Oh no…"

* * *

Tachi-mora relaxed in the hot springs, looking much like the women's. Tachi-mora was a bit… conscious of the other males. He prayed to every God he knew, which was really only one, that no male in there was gay. Sesshomaru's senses were instantly blocked by the water and steam. Now, his senses were much like mortals, but a bit more stronger.

He sighed, involuntarily; he hated his senses like this. Another great reason to hate a water youkai. Tsurai shifted a little bit, under the harsh gaze that was set upon him by Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru slightly noticed his discomfort and raised a delicate brow. "Why is it that you are nervous?" he asked coherently. Tsurai shifted a bit more, his bat demonic wings moving the water a bit, "Uh, nothing, really. Just slightly… uh how do you put this?"

Shunusuke smiled, "In our time, males, _usually_ don't bathe with others. Making us feel somewhat uncomfortable." Sesshomaru slightly nodded, he too didn't bathe with other guys, besides he had his own springs, at his home and here. The males got dressed and they walked towards the auditorium. (Were the recital was last night)

Tachi-mora smirked, "Sesshomaru were going to go get our instruments, and we're thinking about playing some music. Do we need to ask Lord Hayai about the play thing we have to do?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded, "You will, we also need to find Kagome and Kaminari. They will most likely start up something."

Shunusuke smirked, "Can't forget Mizu and Shinai, those two are a wrecking ball." He laughed. Tsurai nodded in agreement, "Yea… but than again, let's piss them off, shall we?" Tsurai had a look of mischief cross his light blue eyes. Tachi-mora nodded, "Okay, that we shall!" he chuckled, "Laters Sesshomaru." They suddenly walked off to go find the elder Lord.

Sesshomaru rolled his amber eyes, 'Let them be.' He thought walking into the auditorium. He sat down at the same table they did last night and waited patiently. Hisui appeared, swaying her tail back in forth, "Hi, Maru-maru-chan." She said in her high-pitched voice.

Tachi-mora found the elder lord talking to a younger youkai, about something Tachi-mora couldn't really care less for. Lord Hayai smiled, "Ah, young Tachi-mora, what is it?" Tachi-mora and his group bowed politely, "My Lord, I was wondering if we could play some music, but sing as well."

Lord Hayai put his hand to his chin, "Hm, I suppose so, but do you have a play to go with this?" Shunusuke sighed, "No Lord Hayai, my girlfriend, Mizu, was planning on helping us, but she's bathing." Lord Hayai took his hand from his chin, "I see…" Tsurai slightly interrupted, "My Lord, we were hoping we could play a song or two until Shinai and Mizu come charging in and kill us for not waiting for them." His light blue eyes sparkled slightly at saying Shinai's name. "When Mizu comes we can play the, uh, play." He smiled.

Lord Hayai smiled at this, "Just because girls' take so long when it comes to bathing, I'll let you until your girls' come and 'kill' you." The guy's gave each other high-fives. "Thank you, My Lord." Tachi-mora smiled and walked away with the other guys.

They flew to their rooms and pulled out their instruments, they had to take a second trip for the drums. They sat back stage, polishing, fixing, doing anything to keep themselves occupied until, Lord Hayai said they could go on stage.

Sesshomaru watched some of the plays', looking quite uninterested, and trying his hardest to ignore Hisui. Sesshomaru sensed two dragons come to him, "Hey there Lord Sesshomaru." Koori said kindly. Sesshomaru stood, as easily as he could, with Hisui clinging to his arm. "Let go, Hisui." He growled but she merely clung onto him tighter. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, as well as the two dragons.

"My Lord, would you like to sit with Koori and I?" the male green dragon asked. Sesshomaru looked down at Hisui's blonde head and than looked back up at Koori and her mate. Akira, the green dragon, glared harshly at Hisui, "Woman, we are _not_ inviting you." He said bitterly. Hisui narrowed her pink cat eyes, "Fine than," She let go of Sesshomaru's arm, "I guess Maru-maru-chan and I aren't going."

"_You_ might not be going, but this Sesshomaru is." He left and walked away with koori and Akira.

Lord Hayai walked over to the group of Tenshi', "All right you guys, it's your turn. Do your best." He smiled as the group moved all the stuff around on stage. Tachi-mora smiled and went to the front, "Okay, I know, I know, my group and I are crazy." A couple crazed fan girls' ran to the front like the group had taught them when they first met at like villages and stuff.

"Oh right! We have some fans!" Tsurai smirked. He went behind the drums and sat there getting ready. Shunusuke played some calmer music with his bass guitar and waited for Tachi-mora to finish his little speech.

"Great, we do have some fans, okay here's the deal. My group and I aren't going to play with a scene, yet! We're going to wait until Mizu gets out of the freaking hot springs and than we'll play something for you guys. But for now, just enjoy my group and I! thank you!" he smiled and strummed his guitar. Tokei suddenly appeared, (he's the DJ. Just go with it okay-doc) "About time, man, were the hell have you been?" Tachi-mora growled at him.

Tokei rolled his eyes and got ready, "You should be glad I even showed." Tachi-mora mouthed a song to play and all the guys nodded, "If you know this song, I want to hear you guys sing it!"

Tokei started out with a couple of twist and turns of his instrument. A lot of people cheered knowing the song quite well. Shunusuke swiped his hand against his guitar and Tsurai hit the drums.

Shunusuke: "Why does it feel like night today, something in here's not right today, why am I so uptight today, paranoia's all I got left." Shunusuke started.

Kagome and the other girls with Shippo busted in all looking quite pissed off at them. All of them smirked at them and winked. Kagome growled, but Koori walked up to Kagome and invited her up with them. Kagome gave the others an 'I'm sorry look' and went. But they didn't mind, she was falling in love without even knowing it.

Rin, Shippo, and Kagome followed Koori up to the balcony and went upstairs and finally sat beside Sesshomaru. Rin and Shippo took their seats in the chosen laps as Kagome glared at her older brother.

Shunusuke: I don't know what stressed me first, or how the pressure was fed, but I know what it feels like, to have a voice in the back of my head." Shunusuke smiled at the crowd as he strummed his guitar.

(The _italics_ are Tachi-mora or anyone else screaming in the song, most likely and usually Tachi-mora.)

Shunusuke: It's like a face that I hold, A face that awakens when I close my, a face watches ever time I, a face that laughs every time I ,

Tachi: and watches everything

Shunusuke: so I know that when it's time to sink or swim, that the face inside is hearing me, right underneath my skin.

Tachi: sing it with me! It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back, it's like a whirlwind inside of my head, it's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within, it's like the face inside is right, beneath my skin!

Kagome narrowed her eyes more, he doesn't understand that screaming like that my cause some of the humans to fear him. That the screaming he does is just like how Sesshomaru talks/screams when he's losing control.

Shunusuke: I know I've got a face in me, points out all my mistakes to me, you've got a face on the inside too, you're paranoia's probably worse. I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand, everybody acts like the face of the matter is, I can't add up to what you can, but everybody has a face that they hold inside, a face that awakens when they close there eyes, a face that watches every time they lie, a face that laughs every time they fall.

Tachi: It watches everything

Shunusuke: so you know that when it's time to sink or swim, the face inside is watching you, right inside your skin.

Tachi: it's like I'm paranoid looking over my back, it's like a whirlwind inside of my head, it's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within, it's like a face inside me is right beneath my skin.

Shunusuke: the face inside is right beneath your skin, the face inside is right beneath your skin

Tachi: the sun goes down, I feel the light betray me, the sun goes down, I feel the light betray me. _Why?_ I feel the light betray me

Shunusuke (at the same time): It's like a paranoid looking over my back it's like a whirlwind inside of my head, I can't stop what I'm hearing within

Tachi: Beneath my skin!

The crowd cheered for the young Tenshi', Tachi-mora wiped the sweat off his face. screaming like that makes you sweat like crazy. They winked and clapped with the crowd, "Thank you!" they ran off the stage, while taking their instruments, and ran up to Kagome on the balcony or with Mizu and Shinai.

Shippo sweat dropped, 'If looks could kill, Tachi-mora would be dead.' The young kitsune thought, looking at the frightening look on Kagome's face. Tachi-mora gave her an innocent look that asked, 'What I do?'. Kagome sighed, "You're a true idiot Tachi-mora." She groaned. "Aww… why am I a true idiot? All did was sing." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yea, singing, yea right. You were screaming like an uncontrolled demon! You're going to scare the humans!"

Tachi-mora gave her a look that said you-say-that-as-if-I-should-care-or-something. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm not your mom, go do what you want." Tachi-mora sighed, "You were supposed to be mad at me, not let me go! Plan spoiler!" Tachi-mora whined like a little kid. The group smiled and Kagome, Koori, and the little ones giggled.

"Kagome, want to be part of 'Faint' play?" Tachi-mora asked hopefully. "As long as I'm not the one you are kissing I don't mind." Kagome giggled. Tachi-mora rolled his eyes and jumped off the balcony, landing next to his group's table. "Convince you, yet?" Tachi-mora asked. Both Tsurai and Shunusuke were tied up and had two large anime bumps on each of their heads.

Shunusuke whimpered, "Baby, you know my wings are torn, let me out." Mizu only smirked wider, "I don't think so, _baby_." She mocked while laughing with her close friend Shinai.

Tachi-mora walked over to Kemurai, a bit of doubt filling his soul, as he came nearer and closer to her. She was talking to Hisui and some other girls that he couldn't care less for. "Kemurai, c'mon, let's go do Faint." He said, holding out his hand. Kemurai took after looking over her new 'friends'.

Tachi-mora mentally sighed with relief, he walked back over there, were Kagome was untying Shunusuke and Tsurai. Kagome gave Kemurai a death glare and went back to her 'job'. Kane walked over to Kagome, giving her a hand, "Hey there, Kagome." He flashed her a pearly white smile. Kagome blushed and tried not to notice that he was helping her.

After getting them untied, they all ran on stage, (Tenshi) and started to play. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome as well running up their. Shunusuke held a strange object in his hand, it was black, somewhat cylinder, and had a large black thing were he spoke into.

Usuke: I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard, Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see, these scars.

Shunusuke and Tachi-mora tried to hold Kemurai and Mizu with them, but they struggled against them.

Usuke: I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel, But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe, this is real.

The girls finally pulled away and looked angry, but Sesshomaru could sense that it was false anger.

Usuke: So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do, Face away and pretend that I'm not, But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got.

The girls ran over to the other group which contained, Kagome, Shinai, and surprisingly Kaminari. They were pretending to speak about Tachi-mora and Shunusuke, they were giggling and pointing at them, too.

Tachi: I can't feel the way I did before, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, Time won't heal this damage anymore, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored.

While singing this part, both Tachi-mora and Shunusuke grasped hold of their girls and dragged them back on stage with them. They, pretended to be cursing.

Sesshomaru didn't exactly understand this… 'play'.

Usuke: I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident, Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make, sense. I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt, It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out

Mizu and Kemurai again, tried to pull away from the guys, as Kagome, Shinai, and Kaminari ran off stage, going back to their seats. Shunusuke and Tachi-mora seemed to have a death grip on the girls.

Usuke: So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do, Face away and pretend that I'm not, But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got.

**SLAP** Both girls slapped the guys across the face, in reflex the guys jumped back from the girls. Tachi-mora let on fake anger as well, chasing down Kemurai; Mizu tried not to laugh as she was grasped by Shunusuke.

Kagome giggled from Sesshomaru, Koori, and Akira's expressions of the strange 'play' that the Tenshis' were playing.

Tachi: I can't feel the way I did before, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, Time won't heal this damage anymore, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored.

Tachi-mora suddenly grabbed Kemurai very close, causing her back to be to his chest. She gasped in _surprise_ and didn't try to escape now.

Tachi_: No, Hear me out now, You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, Right now, Hear me out now, You're gonna listen to me, like it or not, Right now_!

Tsurai: I can't feel the way I did before, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored.

After Tachi-mora finished 'singing' his part, both Shunusuke and him pulled Mizu and Kemurai into a forced kiss. The girls 'tried' to struggle against them, but as soon as it started, it was over.

Tachi & Usuke: I can't feel the way I did before, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, Time won't heal this damage anymore, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, I can't feel, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored, Time won't heal, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored.

* * *

I think I'll leave it there, and you can see what the crowd wants on the next chapter! Lol. I know… but this chapter was soooo long! With the lemon it's 39 pages! Without it… umm… 32 pages! Lol! See you guys have to love me!

Like I said in last Chapie, I'm going to post the lemon either at or so yea, don't want to get in trouble here… the lemon is **7 pages looooooooooong!** So, hehe, most likely get into pretty big trouble! Lol. :0)

* * *

Band of Seven:

_**Yes: four!**_

_**No: three!**_

Bankotsu: I'm truly hurt! Not very many reviews!

Suikotsu (evil): I think we should kill them!

Suikotsu (nice): No! I'm good! And I say we just ask politely for more votes

Jakotsu: I hate the nice Suikotsu

Makotsu dancing to his own 'getting married music' : Lalalalallalalalal LAAAAAAA!

Renkotsu: O…k… anyways… I'm going to steal your Jewel Shards and take over this fanfiction! MUHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Sora backs away slowly: R-right…. On with the reviews… I think….

Mediaminer people, I'm sorry! I kind of don't understand the review caption thingy! It's tooooooooooo confusing! Lol sry, but thank you for your reviews!

MysticNight9- Nice name. lol sorry. Wipes sweat from brow! Hehe! Yea. Yea…. Didn't quite get to that… eh-he

Hermonine- Okay, thank you!

XD Cute little Fox Girl XP: thanks!

SK Lovers: Thanxs, no problem… I think… if school don't kill me first! Lol

Watashi no namae wa Holly d… : I didn't get the rest of your name… YES! I think I shall! Personally I want to… but if you guys don't yea. I feel the pain! Sorry! I can't I'd get in so much trouble! Lol, yes Tokei can be. Lol, that's so funny! Tachi-mora is just like my older brother too…. Except one thing… lol. Sorry! Had to add Naraku, he messes things up, cause the stupid hot bastard can! Lol. I suppose you can't, thanks for the wonderfully long review!

Amishamj: No problem!

Elvenarcher516: Thanks! Thank you, and congrats on writing your next chapter! Lol. Hehe, thanks for the wonderful review and good luck on your fanfiction!

Flame Ivy Moon: Thanks! Lol, you poor thing! all those interruptions! I hope that don't happen on this chapter! Thank you!

The voice of: Yes! Ooh, I see what you mean… but I think I'm going to add all of them, _if_ Band of Seven wins on yes. Nah, Jakotsu is _more_ than just a cross-dresser! He's gay… sadly but that's what makes him hilarious. Lol. Thanks!

StarPrincess2020: Lol, thanks! Don't rip out hair! You might need it eventually! Lol thanks!

Sheenachi: HI! You don't know about what? The Band of Seven? No! Who _does_ like Kemurai… sigh… if anyone does… I'm scared! Lol, thanks for the review! L8RZ!

Lass: Thanks! Yea, I thought that would be pretty cute, too! Thanks, yea, who isn't. lol, yea, I don't think many do, but I have to say, since he is my little creation, I wove him to deaf! Lol. Yea, tankies!

Sesshyslove4ever234: Lol, thanks. Yea of course! They will have much more, I'm sure of it! Thanks!

Sesshie's Black Dominatrix: Awesome name! Lol of course, no problem! Lol, omg, yea! I should be the one thanking you! So, THANK YOU! Lol!

Goddess-love-fight-sessy's: and I didn't get the rest of our name either.. tear! Thanks! Maybe he will maybe he won't lol

Meh: thanks! No prob!

FloodInfestedSpartan: Aww… just the votes are to be tallied hopefully by next chapter! Lol, thanks! No problem!

Littleschoolgirl: okay, thanks!

KivaJaganshi: I think I spelt that right. If not soooooooooory! Thanks! Lol, maaaaaybe! Lol, no prob!

Lady Lenn: Yes! Lol, of course! Thanks! Lol, yea! Kikyo, can't stand her! Yes! I miiiiiiis! Inuyasha! Wahhhhhhhhhh!

Ear-tweak: I really, really, really, really like your name! it's my favorite site name lol. Thanks! Yea, I try to keep Fluffy in character lol. Thanks!

Moonfoxesrule: thanksssssssssss! Yeaaaaaaa! BROWNIES! BROWNIES! Pwease? See ya!

Kouga's true lover: lol, scratches the back of neck and animestyle sweatdrops… eh-he thanks!

Hikaritenshi200- thanks!

Aangsair: Hehe, bad habit! Thankies! Yea! Me too! I have it _all_ planned out, on how Sesshomaru and her mate lol! Thanks for the review!

Yuki Asao: yea… I think I did too, and I have to admit, I was being a bitch. That week, wasn't my week, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about me. I just don't really like 'nicknames' not really my thing. Thanks, to me, it was a flame. Oh…. Not really all that great at apologies, but sorry. I can be a bitch, and I'm sorry about it. Thanks…

Mia: thanks!

Abc: hehe, abc…. Thanks, yep! Lol, and more you shall have, 39 pages more!

LynGreenTea: lol, thanks, no problem!

Nomatter: No, the kids ran off to Sesshy's room

PoisonApples09: thanks! Lol, I fell… _loved_ lol!

Tenshi no Kitsune: lol, yea. Sweat drops. Thanks!

* * *

Wow! That's a lot! Thanks for all the gracious and wonderful reviews, and Yuki, I swear to God Almighty, I'm sorry! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Bankotsu: **Vote for the Band of Seven!**

Inuyasha: **No! Don't for Inu, don't!**

Banko: **No! Vote for the Band of Seven!**

Sora: Looks, like we have a voting pole! Lol!

I will know if you vote twice! Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will hopefully not be sooooooooo long, I think it will drive people insane if so! Lol thanks, buh-bye!


	15. Relization

Thank you guys soooo much for your patience on my stupidity! It turns out my uncle couldn't fix my memory chip, and I have to start over in so many things. Which sucks, but hey I'll survive. I think I remember some of my stuff, but I'm not completely positive. This chapter is for all you guys who still love me enough to read!

xx

Oh and I'll put the notes that I had used in _chapter15_ from fanfiction . net for the mediaminer, fanworks, and animespiral peoples:

_Sigh… It comes to the date in which I was supposed to have a fixed memory chip and a new chapter up. It comes to find out that my uncle couldn't fix the damned thing and I have to start over. Oh well… I'm going to try to have a new chapter up in the next **two weeks!** If not start sending me angry protests in email! (I'm demanding that!) **June 29, 2006**_

_Thank you guys soooo much for standing by me in this whooooooooole ordeal! I love you tons and as soon as I finish this little note, I'm going to start on it! Wish me luck!_

_Oh I have some pretty good ideas for this chapter and so on: (Tells me what you think!)_

_Kemurai should be dumped in this chapter._

_There needs to be more fluff between Hisui and Sessy. **Wait, wait!** **Don't kill me!** Listen… read…. Whatever… There's going to be a problem, as explained in chapter 14 the Challenge. Of course…. Hehe, Sessy won't fall for it **until** a certain thing happens!_

_More fluff between Kaminari and Tachi-mora._

_Kane needs more opportunities with Kagome._

_Kaminari starts feeling for Tachi-mora._

_Shippo and Rin need to scheme more with the evil master mind known as Hisoka!_

_Sessy needs to be more possessive of Kags._

_Tachi-mora needs to show his protective older brother side._

_More Miroku and Sango fluff._

_More views on Naraku, Tokei, Kanna, Kagura, Kemurai, Hisui, and Kane's plots._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAnd…. Anything else You guys suggest please doooo!_

_Love you guys!_

_Sora Chi Kaminari_

xx

**This chapter is an extremely important chapter! It's pretty much the main conflict in this whole entire fan fiction!**

Chapter 15: Realization

The crowd was silent for the slightest moment when all the music was off. Finally after three seconds of the Tenshis holding their breaths, the crowd went wild. Tachi-mora placed his hand in a fist threw it up in the air.

Shunusuke busted out laughing, "So, when we going to teach them Mosh Pits?" the group on stage laughed along with the red headed Tenshi. Tachi-mora let go of Kemurai, with a look of almost, complete _distaste_. The short brown haired Tenshi didn't seem to notice the look of disgust on her boyfriend's face.

Tachi-mora and the gang yanked their crap off of the large stage and left it back stage. Tsurai nudged Tokei, "Hey, c'mon man, let's go." Tokei tore his gaze from the azure eyed Tenshi that was sitting down next to the cold hearted youkai, Sesshomaru. 'Damn.' He thought with an odd glare within his eyes. "Yea, let's go."

Tsurai's eyes narrowed, 'Why was he staring so intently at Kagome? He better not fall for her and get in between Sess and her.' Tsurai walked behind the violet winged Tenshi, watching him suspiciously.

xx

Kagome walked up the stairs that led to the balconies to the auditorium room. Kagome smiled, 'I recognize that aura.' As Kagome neared, "Hi Kane, thanks for helping me with the guys." Kane pulled away from the wall he was leaning against, "No problem." He flashed an amazing smile. Kagome's heart slightly fluttered but not enough for the young Tenshi to notice.

"What are you doing out here?" she questioned. The golden haired neeko looked her young body up and down, shamelessly, she was wearing a long sleeved _tight_ green shirt with a triangle at her belly button, and at the end of the sleeves holding her middle finger within, as well as tight blue pants. (jeans)

"Simply… beautiful." Kane purred out, loving the dark blush that appeared on the azure haired Tenshi. "T-thanks." Kagome smiled slightly sheepishly. "Why are thanking me? It can't help but state the truth." His smirk only grew with the growing blush upon her face.

Kane walked over to Kagome, and she noticed his beautiful kimono, dark maroon with silver five pointed stars crawling up and down his arm, and down his left leg. His sash was dark maroon as well, with three silver stripes.

"I don't wish to sound as if I'm begging you, My Lady. But I was wondering, if you would come with me to the match? Some males are already fighting over the women." Kagome smiled at the neeko's attempt to get a slight date with her. "Um, I suppose so. But what of Shippo?"

Kane's smirk fell, "Can't your elder brother watch him?" Kagome thought about it, 'I guess he could, but than I wouldn't have a random reason to get away if needed. But than again, I'm at a Festival for mates and stuff.' Kagome gave him a soft smile, "I suppose so. I'm not sure if he'll like it too well."

Kane's classic smirk awoke again, "Excellent. It should be tomorrow an hour or so after noon." Kagome nodded, "Alright, but I think Shippo is probably getting worried at what's taking me so long."

Kane nodded, grasping a hold of her silky soft hand, kissing the back of it, "I suppose I can let you out of my sight, but it will be quite hard, I have not seen such beauty in my long life." Kagome's blush returned, "Bye, Kane-sama."

Kane gave her a small snort letting her hand free, "Just call me Kane." Kagome smiled, "I suppose."

Kagome walked past the flirtatious male, Kane, and headed to the balcony that contained Shippo, Rin, Koori, Akira, and Sesshomaru. At the thought of the silver haired youkai her heart fluttered around in her chest. 'Stop that you stupid heart, you're supposed to stay in one spot and beat.' She thought dumbly to herself.

As Kagome opened the door all the heads turned. Sesshomaru took a slight whiff of her scent and his inner youkai was instantly fuming. Her scent of fresh rain and sakura blossoms were slightly covered by Kane's infuriating scent. Both Akira and Koori noticed the change in the Inu Tai-Youkai's scent.

"Hi, Oka-san!" Shippo said excitedly, also noticed his hopefully, future Outo-san's anger and jealousy. "Hey there little guy. Hi guys!" she said happily right back at them. Koori and Akira smiled and welcomed her back and congratulated her on her slight act. "Thanks, but I didn't _do_ anything. All I did was stand their and act like I was blabbering." Kagome smiled.

"Better than doing nothing, Kagome-san!" Rin giggled. Kagome shrugged, "I suppose so." They were silent for a moment and allowed the people on stage do their thing. None though, were as impressive as Tachi-mora's play.

Around 30 minutes later, all could tell the children were becoming quite restless. Rin leaned into Sesshomaru's ear, "Outo-san, may Shippo and I go play with Hisoka?" Sesshomaru looked at the young kit fox and took notice of him as well asking the same question except to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and pretty much gave him the authority to choose. Sesshomaru nodded and both kids were out faster than Kagome's lightning strikes. Koori giggled and whispered, "I want children." Akira looked over at his mate, a suggestive look on his face. Koori slightly blushed and looked across the table at Kagome. Kagome giggled as well, giving Koori a look that made Koori slightly fidget.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome, with an extremely strong glare as if he could see through her if he stared long enough, and Kagome had to admit she was getting uncomfortable under the gaze. When Kagome would turn to look at him instead of the play, Sesshomaru would look over her head as if he were _actually_ watching the play. (Which he had no desire to what-so-ever.)

'Why?' he asked continuously in his mind, 'Why? … damn it, _why_?' Sesshomaru was about to explode with so many emotions he rarely felt. Jealousy, anger, fear, rejection, a strange urge to kill, to hunt, to show Kagome whom _she_ **belonged** to.

Sesshomaru hadn't felt true jealousy since Inuyasha was granted Tetsusaiga and not himself. He left his mind blank a moment, 'What a pathetic reason for _this_ Sesshomaru to get jealous over.' Anger, such a strong and over coming emotion, and it had yet again taken over him.

His dark fear, fear…. Fear that she would choose the damned neeko over him. Rejection had to go with fear. The urges for him to kill and hunt he knew instantly was all for Kane. But the last one… …. How would he _do_ that without hurting her? 'It _has_ to be my instinct… has to be.'

He would never intentionally hurt her, never wants to. And yet he knew if she would accept him, he would _have_ to hurt her to _claim_ her. To make it _official_. Sesshomaru wanted so badly to rub his temples but dislodged the urge to. All of these emotions and the woman whom was singing, (opera), was making his inu senses go insane.

Lord Hayai finally came upon the stage, "Alright, well from what I can tell, that is the end for today! A few challenges have been constructed and so tomorrow there will be a few battles!" the crowd was loud, cheering and chanting stuff about the contestants.

Lord Hayai smiled his misty green eyes glowing slightly, "Yes, I'm just as excited as my pup Hisoka is of just being here." A group whom knew Hisoka laughed, "In other words, he couldn't care less!" the guard, Katsu yelled out. And as soon as the panther youkai's voice had ended everybody was laughing. "Alright have fun." Hayai laughed, and walked off of the stage.

Sesshomaru stood up, nodding at both Koori and Akira, they stood up and bowed and waved to Kagome. "Bye Kagome, maybe we'll see you at lunch or something, nani?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and the Tai-Youkai nodded, "Hai, at lunch." Sesshomaru said calmly, even though millions of emotions were running through his veins.

Koori gave Kagome a hug and walked out the door with her mate, to Kami knows were. Sesshomaru lifted his hand to her and she gently grabbed it and she was instantly pulled into the Tai-Youkai's arms. Kagome gasped, 'What in the world is he doing?' she whimpered slightly.

Sesshomaru all but yanked Kagome into his arms, his nose instantly placed itself in her hair and slowly moved down to her neck were her pulse lay. And as he sniffed her pulse and licked it ever so slowly, her pulse quickened and her scent slightly spiked.

'Oh Kami! This is waaaaaaaay too much like my dream for my own taste!' Kagome thought right after his warm slick tongue lapped gently, slowly at her pulse. She could feel her blood rushing through her body extremely quick, and she had the strangest feeling that her heart was going to fly out of her chest.

Sesshomaru slowly deeply growled at Kagome, his hand now leaving her hand to wrap itself at her waist, yanking her ever so closer to his body. Sesshomaru's head suddenly shot up, his golden eyes sparking something, frightening Kagome slightly.

Sesshomaru was so close that Kagome could feel his warm, heavy breath upon her face. He was…. Panting. Pushing her closer so their hips aligned, Sesshomaru's lips quickly captured hers, yanking her into a passionate, demanding kiss.

Kagome gasped at his sudden roughness and Sesshomaru took all advantage of her open cavern. 'Damn you taste so sweet, My Beautiful One.' Sesshomaru thought ravishing her mouth with his own. Slowly advancing on the silky blue haired Tenshi, Sesshomaru backed Kagome up into one of the chairs they had been sitting in. Kagome was now starting to feel the slight results in which this was doing to Sesshomaru.

Kagome's hands tangled slightly in a mixture of his hair and Sesshomaru's kimono, clinging on to both items tightly. His advances upon her smaller body made her body act on simple reactions. Sesshomaru growled low, incredibly low in his throat, different from the other times they had kissed.

Sesshomaru's teeth, tongue, lips clashed with Kagome's forcing her to almost choke with his extreme forceful kiss. Sesshomaru suddenly bit her lip, not enough to draw blood but enough to make the young girl squeak, and pulled away. His beautiful angelic yet ever so demonic face was still extremely close to her own, and she couldn't back up due to the chair that seemed to be nailed to the ground.

And now Kagome knew for a fact, Sesshomaru _was_ panting. Sesshomaru looked deep into her slightly glazed, partially frightened eyes. Her lips swollen, more than he had ever seen them, her cheeks flushed from the slight lack of breath and from the force of the amazing kiss.

The tightness upon his kimono was starting to wrinkle do to her hands. His arm around her waist didn't loosen the slightest bit either, and both of their hips were still aligned pushed hard together. Kagome's bottom was on the top of the chair and her feet had left the ground in turn to fit with him.

Than he noticed, even though his face was still close, she refused to look at him. Sesshomaru gave her a gentle peck, "Are you ashamed of this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru questioned the small Tenshi.

Kagome gasped slightly and looked at his intense golden amber orbs. "How could I ever be?" her voice was lower than a whisper, still slightly panting. Sesshomaru placed his forehead against hers, he was silent a moment as he allowed her to catch her breath. As soon as her breath was normal again, Sesshomaru slightly grinded against her, causing her to gasp and start panting again.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, seeming to like this reaction, he continued his small grinding motions against _his_ Kagome. She gasped again and her grip on him tightened. His smirk only seemed to grow, "Tell this Sesshomaru, do you like this? Do you like the feel of this Sesshomaru against you?" his voice deep lower than usual, almost huskier.

Kagome's blush intensified slightly as she closed her eyes, "Will I sound horrible if I answered your question?" Kagome asked gently her voice still barely louder than a whisper. "It's only me here. You can answer without sounding horrible to me anytime." His grinding motions intensified slightly. And Kagome's gasps only grew, "It's different, odd, but I-I like it-t."

Sesshomaru smirked pulling her into another kiss as he grinded against her virgin body. Kagome moaned slightly, her arousal spiked and Sesshomaru became the slightest bit harder, trying to keep his inner self down. "Good." He mumbled into the passionate kiss.

(That would be the perfect spot for Tachi-mora to walk in on them, nani? But I'm not that mean! Cast: rolls their eyes.)

xx

As soon as Shippo tracked down Hisoka's scent, both he and Rin were off, looking for the mischievous purple haired inu. Hisoka was outside, with his mother sitting underneath a Shidarezakura tree. A form of a cherry tree, known as the weeping cherry tree.

The beautiful branches were drooping, with five almost fully bloomed petals. And at the base of the long tall trunk, Lady Amaya and Hisoka sat. That's when Rin noticed, Hisoka was really the only child of Lady Amaya's that looked almost exactly like her.

Lady Amaya looked up, smiling one of the softest most beautiful smiles to them, "Hey!" Hisoka waved to them. Both Shippo and Rin smiled brightly and ran over there. "Hi My Lady!" Rin said bowing with Shippo following her movements.

Both children sat down as Lady Amaya handed them freshly picked apples. "Oooh so sweet tasting!" Rin giggled. Lady Amaya smiled her approval to the children. They were quiet for some time except when one would mutter something and someone would mutter something back.

"Did somebody go to bed late?" Amaya asked, noticing how quite the children were being. Rin shook her head, "No, I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to ask Hisoka a question." Rin looked over to Hisoka; the dark green eyed inu looked curiously at Rin.

Shippo took another bite out of his apple, swallowed and than spoke, "Yea… we're not quite sure how to make Oka-san-" Rin cut in, "And Outo-san have some time alone!" Lady Amaya laughed gently, "Oh, so you two are playing matchmaker?"

Rin giggled, "Yes ma'am!" Hisoka raised his small eyebrow, "And what do you expect _me _to do?" Hisoka asked, mischief lacing his voice. "Well, Rin and I haven't figured anything too great out yet. We were hoping you would."

Hisoka smirked, "I can think of quite a few things to get those two to mate, but if Kane keeps up his stuff this could become quite a challenge." All were quiet letting the young inu think. A frown suddenly formed on his mouth, "That Tokei guy…. He seems interested in Kagome too. That's two other people we have to keep distracted while we have out plans going…." He fell silent again.

Lady Amaya's face held a small smile, 'So mischievous… much like my little brother was.' Even in her thoughts, her voice was so pure and soft. Hisoka looked from his spot in his mother's lap to the two other children on each side of her. "I think I have quite a few to get them closer, but we three will have to sidetrack Tokei and Kane."

Rin looked across to Shippo and both great large smiles turned into hefty giggles. Rin suddenly looked up at Lady Amaya, "You won't tell will you?" Rin's bright brown eyes enlarged curiosity taking over her. Lady Amaya smiled her soft gentle smile, "Of course not… Hayai and I had a few schemers in our mating as well." All the children giggled again.

xx

Tachi-mora walked with Shunusuke and Tsurai outside to the enlarged garden on the East Side of the Central Castle. "Oo, nice. I like." Shunusuke commented as they sat down in the lush grass surrounded by varieties of flowers and trees. "Yea, I could get use to this place, _if_ everybody wasn't hitting on Kagome." Tachi-mora seemed to seethe.

Tsurai laughed, "You're a loser, man. This whole thing is about getting with the one you want." Tachi-mora humphed, "Whatever, I still don't like it." Shunusuke and Tsurai just laughed.

They were quiet a moment, Tsurai opened his mouth to speak and the other men looked at him, but he shook his head no. "Is this about Shinai?" Tachi-mora asked suspiciously. Tsurai's light blue eyes widened, "W-What! No- no!" Shunusuke laughed, "You're worse than Kagome when it comes to Sesshomaru."

"Feh am not!" Tsurai protested. Tachi-mora slapped him on the back, aware to dodge the demonic bat wings. "C'mon, if you want us to hook you guys up, just tell us!" both the red head and black streaked headed men laughed. "You guys are cruel." Tsurai muttered.

"Actually… it's more of, Tokei." Tachi-mora's eyebrow rose at this one. "What about the ass?" Shunusuke laughed at Tachi-mora's favorite-three-letter-word. "When we got off stage… he was looking directly at Kagome, almost as if he were a youkai ready to just grab her and _take_ her somewhere." He whispered silently.

Tachi-mora's green eyes sparked, "_What_?" looking directly at the quarter bred bat. Tsurai nodded, "It's true. He was looking at her and when he looked at Sesshomaru a strong hatred appeared in his pale eyes." Shunusuke shook his head; Tsurai wasn't the type of man to lie, he was always the goody-good type of person. Rarely did anybody find Tsurai lie or to cheat, or to even snitch on somebody, Tsurai was just…. Kind hearted.

Tsurai bit his lip and looked down at his lap, slightly fiddling with his chains on his pants. Tachi-mora rubbed his temples his mind going on overload. "When I introduced everybody, was he looking at her?" his protective older brother side showing, almost, threateningly.

Shunusuke sighed, trying to think back, "Well…. When we were walking back into the castle the first day when we caught up with every body, he did seem to stare at her a lot… but that may just be me." Tsurai shook his head, "I didn't notice." A blush formed upon his healthy pale face.

The other men laughed, "You really need to hook up with Shinai. If you don't you might just explode!" Shunusuke laughed out at him. Tsurai's blush only seemed to intensify, "No I'm serious guys." He almost seemed to whine.

Tachi-mora suddenly punched the ground next to him, causing the flowers around that area loose their petals, "Damn it." Shunusuke would have snickered at one of Tachi-mora's favorite-four-letter-words, "I don't understand why he'd just suddenly find an attraction to Kagome. You're only supposed to have three mates in life. Sesshomaru and Kagome are to be mates… I _know_ that their supposed to be together."

"How are we supposed to keep the others away from Sesshomaru and Kagome?" Tsurai asked suddenly. A cool smirk appeared on Tachi-mora's once enraged face, "There's a little kit that Kagome has, a mortal Sesshomaru keeps, and a little ass that Kaminari claims as a brother. Need I say more?" all three men laughed as they stood up looking for the three just named children.

xx

Inuyasha's foot tapped continuously on the wooden floor of Kaede's hut. "Inuyasha that sound is about to drive me to the brink of hell." Sango glared at the inu hanyou. "What it's not my fault! I can't stand just sitting here while Kagome's having a good time at the Summer Festival."

Miroku sighed walking through the small tapestry that was used as a door, "I heard some rumors of Kagura flying around a couple villages over." Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "Are you positive?" Inuyasha asked almost hesitant. Miroku nodded, "Yea…" Sango stood up, "Than what are we waiting for?"

Both Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of the hut allowing Sango to change into her slayer outfit. Sango came out with her boomerang and Kirara in tow. Miroku smiled a beautiful charming smile, not one of his natural lecherous smiles. And surprisingly it made Sango's heart set flight.

Miroku and Sango hopped onto Kirara's back holding hands, "Let's go, Kirara." Kirara let out one of her gigantic roar's and took flight in the air, Inuyasha not far ahead jumping and running. And not even ten minutes later had they found Kagura, not in a village destroying it, but instead standing in the middle of a forest almost looking as if she admired the Kanzan tree.

She had one of the flowers that hadn't completely bloomed in her hand tracing the beautiful petals. When she noticed the four of the six Inu-Tachi had stopped, she turned around. "Kagura! What _are_ you doing here?" Inuyasha growled at her hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. Kagura just stared at him a moment.

"To be free. The Wind should not be bottled up like a toy to be let out when needed, but to be free and swim around the earth and do as it pleases." She said softly, almost too softly for her normal attitude.

"What are you-" Inuyasha started off, but Kanna suddenly appeared. Her mirror showing off an image of the castle. "Naraku is planning to kidnap Kagome." Kanna's soft almost non existent voice slightly echoed throughout the forest. "What? Why?" Sango asked, hopping off of Kirara, "Kikyo will not give him what he wants, and so he intends to use Kagome's new found strength to do what he wishes it to do." Kagura replied.

"And what is that Kikyo will not do?" Miroku asked as well off of Kirara. "It's… hard to say." Kagura started out, "He doesn't tell his toys exactly what he's going to do." Kanna's mirror flashed to a man with jet black hair, dark green eyes, and raven black wings with blue tips, "He is the brother of your Kagome." Kanna said the small show of Tachi-mora was when he punched the flowers and the petals flew around him.

The mirror flashed another picture, a picture of a pale green eyed Tenshi, with violet colored hair and wings. "This," Kagura said with some slight hesitation, "Is Naraku's _first_ incarnation, Tokei. He has been with the older brother for the past five years. He is as well at the castle, and … he is to help with the kidnapping."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'No. No…. this can't be. Why, how?' his own mind on overload. "He's been ahead of us for the past five years? The Jewel barely broke six months ago! How in the…. Damn it." Inuyasha cursed. Sango and Miroku's own minds were going hay wire.

"I… I don't know." Kagura replied, the extremely soft voice appearing again. "All I really know is that he's immune to _love_. And his _mark_ is underneath his right armpit… as well as he can regenerate faster than Muso could."

Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed, "Muso." He whispered, hand still upon the Tetsusaiga's hilt. Sango's hand lowered from the large boomerang. "Are you sure Kagura?" Sango asked. Kagura's red eyes looked over to the slayer, "I'm positive… I had watched one of his battles before in Kanna's mirror."

"Do you know anything else of him?" Miroku asked, his violet blue eyes flashed hoping for more knowledge of this _new_ incarnation. Kagura shook her head no, "The older brothers group… Tokei knows too much of them. Knows their weakness, strengths, what fuels them, and what they can't live without."

"Naraku, he plans to meet them tonight." Kanna said her ghostly voice slightly sending shivers down all their backs. "Who are them?" Sango asked. Kanna's mirror flashed a picture of a neeko youkai clinging to Sesshomaru's arm, another getting in his face yelling, Tokei, and Tenshi with short raven hair and a tube top on.

"I recognize those neeko's…" Inuyasha trailed off. "Your elder brother's rivals." Kanna said. "Aren't you guys going to get caught?" Inuyasha suddenly said. Kagura's eyes flashed a moment. "Naraku sent Kanna with me; he has no other mirrors, besides he thinks we're checking up with Tokei."

"You say that as if you're positive you won't get caught." Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku's eyes narrowed, what was Inuyasha so concerned about? Kagura swallowed some what hard, "I _am_ positive we won't get caught; besides… it's on the way."

"So the castle is more south." Miroku sated. Kagura was about to shake her head no but noticed he was talking of Naraku's castle. "Yes. But do _not_ go after him. He will know then. He's going to move his castle near the Central Castle soon. I think maybe tonight."

Inuyasha nodded, "So. Should we go with them?" Inuyasha turned and looked back at Sango and Miroku. "Inuyasha, I'm not so sure." Sango said her voice a bit tense. Miroku put his large hand on her shoulder, "If we do so, you might be able to see Kagome soon." Miroku said reassuringly.

Sango gave into the small amount of comfort, "I suppose, but if this is a trick, Kagura. You _will_ regret it." Sango growled out. Kagura narrowed her eyes slightly, but let it go. "So off we go?" Miroku asked.

Kagura nodded as she pulled out her feather from her hair and let the winds dance around her. Inuyasha kneeled slightly getting his legs ready for another long run, "It's about seven hours from here, am I right?" Inuyasha asked. Kanna nodded as she sat down on Kagura's large feather. Miroku and Sango hopped on Kirara and they were off.

xx

Kagome giggled slightly as Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and tickled her slightly, "S-stop it-it!" Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru's smirk appeared again, "Stop what, this Sesshomaru doesn't know what you wish to make stop."

Kagome just laughed harder as he tickled her senseless, his claws seemed to add just the right affect to send her tickled skin hay wire. They were now in Sesshomaru's room trying to get ready for lunch, but it didn't seem to be working very well.

Riko, Lady of the Southern Lands, came walking by them after they _finally_ left the balcony. Lady Riko was extremely sweet to Kagome and teased her about being Sesshomaru's mate-to-be. And Kagome trying not to be too embarrassed tried saying something but ended up saying, "Me, with Fluffy-sama. No way!"

And let's just say, Kagome was chased around the castle until she somehow ended up his room trying to keep him out but not succeeding to well. Thus ends to Sesshomaru tickling her senseless.

"Sesshomaru I'm hungry." Kagome mumbled against the kiss that was now being placed upon her lips as her hands were tied above her head from his tail and his arm wrapped around her waist brining her ever so close to him yet again.

Sesshomaru growled lowly in his throat, "Hmm… and you expect me to do what of this?" Sesshomaru asked cockily as he kissed down her throat and back up to her ear. "C'mon Sesshomaru please." Sesshomaru slightly sucked on the lobe of her ear, "Please what?" flicking his tongue around the oval instead of elfish ear. A small moan was his reply as he started to kiss her again.

xx

Mizu, Shinai, and Kaminari walked around the large garden admiring the beauty of it all. Kaminari's nose started twitching slightly when she smelled the sweet cologne that Tachi-mora wore. Shinai was the first to notice her new found friend's nose to twitch, "Whatcha smell? Is it a good smelling male?" Shinai giggled.

Kaminari blushed a deep red, "Wha- no!" Mizu laughed, "I betcha she smelled Tachi-mora. She seems to stare at him quite often." Kaminari's eyes bugged, "Wha- no! It's nothing like that! He just smells different! I'm not use to it!" she said quickly trying to cover it up.

Shinai rolled her creamy green eyes, "Uh-huh sure." Emphasizing the r on sure. "Want to go meet up with them anyways?" Mizu asked. The girls shrugged and started to walk over to the respected area.

"Hey guys wait up!" Mizu yelled out at the three men. All turned and looked at them, "Hey!" Shunusuke waved at the small female group. The girls walked over to the area, "You guys looked like you were about to take flight, where were you going?" Shinai asked.

As the girls neared Tachi-mora couldn't help it but when he looked at Kaminari's a whole field of butterflies entered his stomach. She was wearing a different kimono, most likely about to go eat lunch in, it was a dark pink with light extremely light yellow dragons on the bottom. Her hair was down and the wind flew it in every which way giving her a look of pure and natural beauty.

Mizu and Shinai were still wearing their jeans and t-shirts looking as beautiful as ever. Shunusuke pulled Mizu into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Ready to go eat?" Shinai smiled at Tsurai and Tsurai smiled a charming gorgeous one he had always given to her, and it always seemed held back only for her.

Tachi-mora walked over to Kaminari grasping her hand and gently kissing the back of it. "A Pleasure to see you again Lady Kaminari." He let go of her silk soft hand. Kaminari blushed a couple shades darker. "Same here, Tachi-mora." She smiled a bright exquisite one.

Mizu giggled, "I bet you those two will be perfect for one another." Mizu whispered in Shunusuke's ear. Shunusuke chuckled watching Kaminari blanch, "You have a lot of nerve Mizu!" Kaminari stuttered. Mizu only laughed harder, "Yea, but you know that I'm right." Tachi-mora, Shinai, and Tsurai gave them all confused looks but they blew them off.

"We were planning on going to see what the munchkins were up to, but sense you guys came I suppose we can go eat lunch." Tachi-mora said, his voice was deep and lower than usual. Mizu smiled, "Alright sounds like a plan." She smiled looping her arm with her mate. Shinai blushed as Tsurai did the same and Tachi-mora just walked side by side with Kaminari, as if they had known each other forever.

And because of it, Kaminari felt… left out in some odd way. She felt horrible for getting jealous but how could she help it? He was a gorgeous black winged Tenshi, at a mating Festival, right after mating season, and the people here expect her _not_ to be jealous?

'I suppose I could always battle with Kemurai just for the sheer hell of it.' She thought, 'I mean after all I haven't been in a battle in over a month and a half. Yea, I could just battle her and say its cause I'm bored out of my mind.' Her mind was blank for a moment before Tachi-mora started talking.

"Hey what do you guys think, if I dump Kemurai today, I could have 12 days to myself or anybody else." They all nodded, "Sounds reasonable, but how you going to do it?" Shunusuke asked. Tachi-mora smirked, "Simple-"

A little fox youkai was suddenly clung to his leg, "Uncle Tachi!" Tachi-mora's eyes bulged, "Uncle?" Shippo smiled up at his uncle, "Yea duh, Kagome's your sister and I'm her son!" he crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at him.

"You're pretty cocky for somebody who's attached to _my_ leg." Tachi-mora gritted his teeth against the urge to knock the young kit fox to Kami-knows-where. Shippo shrugged, "Kagome would kick your butt first."

"Oh please!" Tachi-mora said crossing his arms against his chest. Lady Amaya suddenly walked up, "Shippo, you really shouldn't tease him in such a way." her voice was so calm, so sweet. Tachi-mora had to glance at her twice to make sure the woman's voice actually came from her.

All bowed to her, except Kaminari, "Oka-san are you going to go eat with Daddy?" Lady Amaya smiled, "I think I'm going to skip this meal," all the Tenshi looked at her like she was insane, "Youkai do not have to eat meals all the time, usually once every week or so." She smiled at their slight understanding.

Hisoka looked over at Shippo and than Rin, "I think this plan will be even better with this group helping." Hisoka said slyly. Shippo and Rin giggled as Shippo jumped off of Tachi-mora's leg. Hisoka looked Tachi-mora up and down, "You want your little sister with Sesshomaru? Am I right?" Tachi-mora looked suspiciously at the purple haired inu, "Yea what of it."

Hisoka's smile widened, "I'll tell you more tonight first I have to make sure it will work."

xx

The rest of the day was pretty much just settling in and trying not to get lost in the Large Central Castle. But Kagome's direction skills still aren't the best and she wouldn't you know go lost.

As she was walking back trying to retrace her steps she felt Kemurai's aura coming nearer along with another aura she didn't quite recognize. As they fell into the light Kagome saw Kemurai be yanked into a raven youkai's arms, kissed roughly and shoved up against some random wall.

'Now if that isn't proof enough that she's cheating on Tachi than Kami knows what is.' Kagome thought slightly sick to her stomach at how Kemurai simply grabbed the Raven's … rod and was moving her hand back and forth over it through the kimono cloth of his pants.

Kagome blanched, 'Oh My Kami! That is sick…. And wrong… and thank Kami they went into a room!' Kagome thought completely and full of disgust. She walked quickly by the door and tried to sense for somebody's aura she recognized anybody's would do, she wasn't being picky at the moment.

A hand grasped her shoulder and turned her sharply around, "Oh Kami, Tokei, I thought, oh I don't know what I thought!" Tokei just gave her a charming smile, "Get lost?" Kagome nodded, "Yea by the way you were walking, you looked it. C'mon let's go find your brother."

"At night it seems as though nobody exists in this castle, it's kind of creepy." Kagome said rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Tokei just laughed letting his deep rich laughter encircle her. Kagome smiled, "What were you doing down there?" Tokei looked over at her, "I was looking at the many decorations, the castle is amazing, is it not?"

Kagome looked around her and truth be told, the decorations _were_ amazing, but they were almost the same in each hallway. "Yea, I suppose." They walked silently for a couple moments thoughts to themselves as they took one step at a time never really looking at one another.

'I almost blew my cover over there damn it.' Tokei thought a boiling rage running through him. 'She's rather beautiful, and she looked a bit frantic.' He looked over at her long silky blue hair with azure eyes matching perfectly. Perfect frame, perfect looks, innocent in more ways than one, and an excellent personality.

"Why were you walking so quickly earlier?" He found himself talking without him exactly having the control. Kagome looked up at him confused a moment, "Oh, I saw Kemurai and some Raven Youkai pretty much _making love_ in the hallway… rather disgusting!" Kagome spat out.

Tokei smiled, "Yes, she's quite the disgusting one. A bit insecure is all I can figure out though." He said. "Are you taking her side in this?" Kagome asked suspiciously. Tokei smirked at her, "No, no, you have me wrong. I was just saying." Kagome nodded, "Sorry, I shouldn't have attacked you like that. It's just I can't stand her and she's dating my brother."

"Was dating your brother." Tokei corrected her. Kagome's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean _was_?" Kagome asked. Tokei smiled, "He's going to break up with her tomorrow." Kagome smiled brightly, "Good. Than maybe he'll try finding someone caring and understands his past a bit better."

"Understands who's past Kagome?" Tachi-mora walked over to the twosome. Kagome smiled, "Yours goofy." Tachi-mora smiled back at his little sister, but when he glanced at Tokei, another look came to life on the young Tenshi. "What were you two doing anyways?"

Kagome told him all the events up until now, and oddly Tachi-mora just nodded through it all, didn't say a damned thing. He smirked when she was finished, "So she thinks she's truly that smart. Stupid woman. C'mon Kagome I have a… surprise for you."

Kagome smiled, "Oh alright, see ya Tokei and thanks!" he lifted his pale green eyes, "Anytime Kagome. Anytime." And he walked off. Tachi-mora narrowed his eyes watching as he had checked her out yet again, and Kagome didn't seem to notice. He shook his head, "C'mon nut case." She slapped him playfully on the arm and followed him.

Tachi-mora led her outside to the area he had been earlier before lunch. There, was a large silk blanket a candle and some goodies on there. Also Sesshomaru was sitting down staring up at the blanket of stars above his silver head.

"Hey there Sesshomaru." Tachi-mora said when he stepped near the inu youkai. Sesshomaru glanced at him momentarily, "What is the point of this?" he asked, his voice monotone and cold.

Tachi-mora snorted, "Well, it's the second day, and people are hooking up right and left so…" Tachi-mora pushed at Kagome's shoulders so she sat right directly by Sesshomaru. Before Kagome could mutter how weird her brother was acting, he flew off.

Sesshomaru glanced down at Kagome from the corner of his eye, she had changed into a white kimono with black and silver dragons running up and down her arms and legs. Her cerulean blue hair was up in a high slightly sloppy ponytail and he noticed how she was playing with her nails. (trying to rip the paint off)

"I have a feeling that the children are doing this." Sesshomaru said in his deep voice, but it was no longer cold. Kagome jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and looked up at him, "Why do you think that?" Kagome asked slightly confused grabbing a rice ball.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Because they're watching us from the bushes." He said coolly. Kagome giggled, "Oh we have little spies?" taking a bite out of the rice ball she 'mm' d her pleasure from the great taste.

After she swallowed she offered one to him, Sesshomaru looked at it momentarily before taking it and having a small bite. Sesshomaru was still slightly full from all the meals for the past two days, meal after meal after meal, he wasn't use to so much.

"It's so pretty out tonight, just the right temperature and there's not a cloud, giving us a wonderful view of the stars." Kagome commented, her voice becoming happier with each word. "Simple things make you smile." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked at the Tai-Youkai of the West, "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru shook his head returning his gaze to the sky and taking another small bite of the rice ball. Kagome gave him a small pout but ate her rice ball as well.

xx

'Hisoka said keeping Kane occupied would be easy. Except the fact he forgot to mention were I was supposed to find the stupid neeko.' Tachi-mora growled in his head searching the castle for the golden haired neeko. Kaminari glanced over at him and giggled. He raised his eyebrow but she didn't get a chance to reply.

Shunusuke walked up to Tachi-mora, "I can't find Hisui anywhere!" Tachi-mora threw his hands up over his head, "And I can't find damned Kane either!" Mizu, Tsurai, and Shinai came running over to them, "We can't find Kane!"

Tachi-mora gritted his teeth as he saw Kemurai come out of some guy's room leaning over and kissing the Raven Youkai's cheek from lunch yesterday. Tachi-mora groaned, "We can't find the guys we're looking for, what the hell!"

Hisoka walked over, "Oi, I take it you guys can't find them either?" all shook their heads no. "Dang it." He muttered. 'Damn it all where'd they go?" Tachi-mora growled.

Kemurai stalked up and wrapped her arms around Tachi-mora's waist, "What are you doing baby, whom you looking for?" she said in her sickly sweet voice. Tachi-mora rolled his eyes, "Let go Kemurai." His voice cold, harsh, sounding much too like Sesshomaru for anybodies taste.

With that said he walked to his room shutting the door and laid on his bed until he fell asleep.

xx

"Where the fuck is that wench?" Kane hissed out. Hisui shrugged, "Last time I saw her she was talking sex with the Raven Youkai." Tokei walked up to them, "Hell I wouldn't be surprised." Behind him was a puppet yet again. "So… we're only missing one?" the puppet asked. Tokei nodded, "Do we truly need her?" he asked the puppet knowing Naraku was listening through the puppet.

"She already knows what we're planning of course we need her." Kane snapped, not in a very pleasant mood after seeing Sesshomaru and Kagome making out on the balcony, their little display of affection made his eyes bleed red and he ran off to his room in a very pissy mood that he was now in.

xx

"What's his problem I don't understand it." Kemurai looked around at the other members of her group each and every one of them were glaring at her, especially Kaminari. They all slowly started to walk away from her saying their exchanging good nights and walking to the respected bedrooms as well.

'Oh shit! I forgot, Tokei is going to kill me!' she ran quickly outside to the forest in which they had first met up about the whole damn thing. As she busted through the leaves her group was sitting down messing around with twigs and stuff, she also noticed the puppet was back too.

xx

"Inuyasha, we need to make camp, Sango is about to pass out." Miroku called out to the inu hanyou. Kagura stopped flying and looked back at them, "Alright I suppose we can rest tonight, we made it halfway."

As they sat around and made camp, Inuyasha showed Sango, Kagura, and Kanna were a near by hot spring was. "I can't believe he thinks he can do such a thing to Kagome." Inuyasha muttered as he played with the fire. Miroku nodded, "I wonder what he wants though." Inuyasha shrugged, "Kikyo told me a while back that I couldn't comprehend it at the time. I had no clue except maybe… No. That surly couldn't be it."

Miroku looked his friend up and down, "What, what is it?" he asked. Inuyasha blanched slightly, "He needs power, he'll do anything for power. When a miko is in love they usually start to loose concentration on other things in life. Their powers weaken and they don't notice it."

Miroku as well paled, "You don't mean…" Inuyasha nodded, "I think so." Kagura said as she came back from the springs with Sango and Kanna.

xx

Welll……… I'll end it there! I'm sorry! Next chapter is the main conflict of the whole fan fiction! I can't wait to write it! But I think I'm going to take a break from this damned computer lol! Thanks for reading love you guys!

ALSO KEMURAI GETS DUMPED NEXT CHAPTER! WOOOHOOO!

Reviewers who _did_ review! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! Well I'm tired of staring at this thing so looooooove you guys please review at least 20!


	16. Chapter 16

OMG!!!!!!! I am soooooooo sry that I haven't updated in like…. Who knows how long? OMG, you guys probably want to kill me now don't you!! I deserve it after leaving you guys stranded for quite a few months, messed up on my part!! I could tell you guys my excuses, but to tell you the truth, most of my readers don't even read this, so whatever.

_Important A/U: The Band of Seven hasn't been created yet!!! _

**Disclaimer: don't own don't sue, and I'll keep writing!**

**Last Chapter Review:**

**As they sat around and made camp, Inuyasha showed Sango, Kagura, and Kanna were a near by hot spring was. "I can't believe he thinks he can do such a thing to Kagome." Inuyasha muttered as he played with the fire. Miroku nodded, "I wonder what he wants though." Inuyasha shrugged, "Kikyo told me a while back that I couldn't comprehend it at the time. I had no clue except maybe… No. That surly couldn't be it."**

**Miroku looked his friend up and down, "What, what is it?" he asked. Inuyasha blanched slightly, "He needs power, he'll do anything for power. When a miko is in love they usually start to loose concentration on other things in life. Their powers weaken and they don't notice it."**

**Miroku as well paled, "You don't mean…" Inuyasha nodded, "I think so." Kagura said as she came back from the springs with Sango and Kanna.**

Chapter 16: 

xx

"Where the _fuck_ have you been, bitch?!" Kane snarled his electric blue eyes flashing in anger. Kemurai flipped her hair with her carefully manicured hand, "What's it matter to you? I'm here am I not?" she said uncaringly. Kane opened his mouth, his sharp canine's gleaming in the moon light, but before he could snap his hated response the puppet of Naraku's cut in. "Do not fight over something pathetic. We have other things to discuss besides the Tenshi's sexual issues."

Kemurai's brown eyes sparked, she as well opened her mouth, but noticed the annoyed look in Tokei's pale green eyes. Hisui's shrill voice spoke now, "Can we get this over with already? I want to go see Maru-maru-chan!" Kane's eyes darkened, almost to a dark black, "The bastard Maru-kuso is fucking flirting with Kagome!" He snapped at his sister.

"Enough!" Tokei snapped than regained a cooler composure. Than the eldest incarnation of Naraku waved his hand towards the puppet once again, allowing the puppet to speak and state the plan the Kumo Youkai had in mind. The puppet, cloaked with a white baboon pelt stealthily moved to the center of the circle of youkai and Tenshi alike.

"Master Naraku has decided to go along with your… ideas concerning _Lord_ Sesshomaru, The Wolf, and the Miko." Kemurai nodded, "But what if Hisui isn't strong enough to break through Sesshomaru's mental barriers?" Tokei smirked, "Well, Naraku wouldn't have given _me_ three Jewel Shards for nothing, now would he?"

Kane's blue-almost-black eyes turned more to a lighter shade, "Oh really now?" he asked in with held delight. Tokei smirk widened as he opened his palm to show them the three Jewel Fragments. He tossed one carelessly to the Neeko's and the white winged Tenshi.

Kane's own smirk gleamed, his canine's once again flashing with the moon, as he placed the Jewel Shard into his right wrist. Hisui slipped her own into her forehead were it would be most powerful considering she was psychic. But Kemurai was a bit more skeptical than the other two, "What of Kagome?"

Tokei stared at her, "What of her?" Kemurai rolled her eyes, "She can sense Jewel Shards you know." The puppet chuckled, "That is why Master Naraku placed a new… _potion_ within _these_ Jewel Shards." Kane regarded the puppet, "What kind of potion?" The puppet grinned, "A formula Naraku has been working on for the past 50 years and is now complete. Do not question him." Hisui glanced at her brother from the corner of her eye, her concern apparent in her eyes she didn't trust this Naraku person too well, either.

Kane hissed, his fangs bearing once again, "This _potion_ of yours better not be any foolish attempt to kill me!" Kane threatened the puppet and Tokei. Tokei shrugged, "I know nothing of his potions." The puppet's smirk grew but he said nothing.

Kane's inner youkai settled down, it couldn't sense any danger within this Fragment, or the liquid within. He calmed himself but didn't allow his guard down; he would not be killed in a petty mistake. "If we are done here, I have a woman to enchant."

"About that…." Tokei started, "Kagome is off limits, Neeko." Kane turned around sharply and snarled, "_Off limits_? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Tokei chuckled, "Again, Naraku's orders." Kane's blue eyes again turned to a dark black, "No." he said sternly, "I will not give her up."

Tokei chuckled yet again, "Fine, we'll both go after her, but the original plan was just me, we hadn't expected a neeko to fall in love with her as well!" Kane glowered at the young Tenshi. "Damare!!" Tokei couldn't help himself the neeko was one of the most entertaining things he had ever seen. "That is enough." The puppet demanded.

Tokei stopped his taunting instantly but the golden haired neeko still had his fangs bared. "We have other things to accomplish." The puppet started, "There are going to be others as well." The puppet stated slowly. Hisui piped up; "Who?" the puppet was silent for a moment, "Three mortals and a thunder youkai." Tokei turned at this, "I knew of the three humans, but Naraku never mentioned another youkai."

The puppet merely chuckled, "It is nothing to be concerned about." Tokei narrowed his pale green eyes, 'Damn it all….' He thought. "You are dismissed." The puppet suddenly disappeared from site, though Tokei knew where he was going. Kane looked Tokei up and down, "So not even _you_ know the whole entire plan of this Naraku person." Tokei's eyes narrowed, "You _silence_ yourself." Kane chuckled, "Kagome's mine." He taunted as he turned and disappeared through the lush vegetation and towards the Castle once more.

xx

There was a knock at the door and Kagome instantly woke up, her miko powers telling her it was her favorite full fledged youkai and little sweet human girl. Kagome sat up and opened the door for them and Sesshomaru raised a slight eyebrow at her state of half asleep and half not.

Rin giggled, "Did you just wake up Kagome-chan?" Kagome smiled gently and gave the little girl a morning hug, "Guilty as charged." Rin ran over to the bed and tackled Shippo, "Shippo-kun!! Wake up!!" she said in her adorable sing-song voice.

Sesshomaru took the site of his mate-to-be's state of awakening, her light turquoise blue hair was mussed, her azure eyes still a bit dazed, and her strange yet somewhat comfy looking outfit. Kagome blushed at his almost seemed passionate gaze. "You woke me up… what time is it anyways?"

Sesshomaru stopped staring so intensely at Kagome, "According to your time, 9:00." Kagome stared at him a moment, "Is that late?" Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk to grace his features, "Yes." Kagome's blush intensified, "And I was planning on bathing this morning…. Darn."

Sesshomaru smirk intensified slightly, "I suppose you may still go, but you will be late for breakfast." Kagome smiled, "Oh well! Does Rin need a bath?" Sesshomaru's amber eyes stared at her for a long moment, "I suppose."

Kagome smiled again, "Okay, well let's go kiddos." Rin grinned, "Kagome-chan don't forget to grab some clothes!" Kagome giggled, "Oops. Thank you Rin." Rin just smiled brightly at her. "How do you think the weather will be like today Sesshomaru?"

"There will be a light drizzle today but still warm." He stated. Kagome grinned, "Wish Tenshi's could do that." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and Rin and Shippo giggled. Kagome walked over to the closet and pulled out a light weight dark blue kimono with light grayish/black sego lilies placed on the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom of her kimono. She as well grabbed a grayish/black obi. Than grabbed Shippo a little outfit and shoes of course.

Kagome walked back out of the closet and smiled, "Mind taking us there Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru started for the door and the children followed after the both of them.

After Kagome and the children bathed Sesshomaru led them to the dining room. As soon as Sesshomaru sat down, after pulling at a chair for Kagome and Rin (Shippo's in Kagome's lap.) Hisui almost instantly sat down next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at this, though he was by Kagome, he was still by the neeko wench.

"Ohayou Maru-maru-chan!!" Hisui's high voice wanted to make Sesshomaru wince in pain, but of course the TaiYoukai resisted the urge to do so. Sesshomaru made no reply what-so-ever. Hisui pouted, "Don't be so rude, Maru-maru-chan! You could at least speak to your Mate-to-be!"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "This Sesshomaru has no desire to make you his mate." Hisui giggled inanely, "Oh don't be so coy! We both know you love me and know that we were meant to be together!! So why don't you just give me the necklace and get it over with?"

Sesshomaru growled demanding her silence the neeko didn't seem to get the hint. Just as Hisui again began talking Kane showed up and kissed Kagome's hand while she turned cherry red. "Good morning Kagome." Kagome pulled her hand away, "G-good morning."

Kane frowned, "Aww, you didn't save me a seat." Kagome looked down from his intense stare, "I didn't know you were going to come…. I actually didn't expect you to." Kane smirked, "No problem, just save me a seat tomorrow, and we'll call it even." Kagome just nodded and handed Shippo his glass of milk he was trying to reach for.

Sesshomaru growled at Kane's advances on Kagome. In response, Kane gave Sesshomaru a large smirk knowing he was getting on the Lord's nerves. Sesshomaru's amber eyes narrowed some more. Hisui again began to babble about anything under the sun about her.

"Do you like my hair like this Maru-maru-chan, or down like yesterday? I can also do an interesting twist and pull it up really neatly! So what do you think? Up, down, or like I suggested. I have a really gorgeous kimono that will show my neck easier than the others and it will show _your_ mark a lot better after we mate! Oh I think you'll absolutely love it Maru-maru-chan, because I love it so much you have to love it!!" Hisui kept going on and on and on. Her high squeaky voice was starting to give Sesshomaru a large headache.

"I was thinking Kagome, after breakfast, we can drop off your kitsune and than we can go to the arena. And maybe later you'll give me the honor to escort you around the castle. Somebody had mentioned you had become lost last night." Kane as well was speaking a lot keeping the young girl very occupied. "Umm… I suppose so, but who told you? I think only Tokei knew that I was lost, because he was the only person who had found me." Kagome commented.

Kane smirked his beautiful sharp canines gleamed, "Rumor gets around quickly here. In fact, youkai love to gossip, they will twist and destroy the truth of what really happened." Kagome gave a small smile to that, 'Sounds like High School.' She thought remembering her old life back home. "Oh I see." Was Kagome's small reply.

'She's going with that damned neeko to the arena?' Sesshomaru thought fuming, though of course his aura nor did his facial features show what-so-ever. After Kagome, Shippo, and Rin finished eating Kane asked Kagome if she were ready to go.

"Umm, actually, I think I need to go brush my teeth." Kagome commented. Kane gave her a very confused look. "Uh, it's like cleaning them, making your breath not smell and your teeth not yellow." Kagome informed him. Kane seemed surprised, "Oh… okay." He smirked once more, "Than will you allow me to accompany you my dear lady?" Kagome blushed and shot Sesshomaru a look, but unfortunately for her Sesshomaru didn't even look as if he cared, at all.

Kagome looked back down to Shippo and he gave her a soft smile, "Alright. Sesshomaru is it okay if I take Rin with me?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow in response. "I heard Rin mention something about wanting to go see Kaminari when I was in the closet." Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod.

"Ready kids?" both kids grabbed Kagome's opposite hands and walked with her after Rin said her goodbye's and hugs to Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled sweetly to Sesshomaru and walked with the handsome blonde haired neeko youkai.

As soon as Kagome, the children, and Kane left Sesshomaru stood to leave through the opposite doors. Hisui instantly stood up and clung to his only arm; Sesshomaru growled. "Wench let go of this Sesshomaru." His voice was a thick blanket of ice. Hisui feigned innocence, "Oh Maru-maru-chan, I don't see why you are so upset, I thought you loved me?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that, "This Sesshomaru will never love you Hisui." He growled lowly. "Oh don't be so modest, mate!" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his eyes bled red for a slight second before he threw Hisui off and into a random wall.

Quite easily he used his youkai speed and ran up stairs and around a couple random corners. In a matter of moments Sesshomaru stopped and prowled irritatingly into the unoccupied Central Castle Library. 'Peace….' He sat there perfectly erect on the relaxing settee, though his long legs were crossed. And his top leg was moving back and forth restlessly.

What in the living hells was wrong with Kagome? He thought that after yesterday and his reaction to Kane's scent on her would be enough to get through to her. He uncrossed his legs and silently tapped his foot against the lush French rug. 'Excepting an outing with the disgraceful neeko completely intolerable.'

His lips drew back and his large canine fangs seemed to suddenly enlarge. Red flashed in his naturally golden eyes and his hair began to lift by some unseen force. But before the TaiYoukai's inner youkai could even let out an enraged growl all his usual features returned gold eyes, fangs, and hair all calmed faster than they came out.

Sesshomaru stared down at his clawed hand tightened against his knee, 'Foolish.' He thought. 'Losing control, over a woman.' His lip seemed threatened to lift and flash his pearly white fangs. 'This is becoming too much. I have to ask her before she becomes too confused with that whelp of a youkai.' He thought a bit uneasily.

'Easier said than done, nani?' his self-conscious spoke softly not its usual playfulness.

Sesshomaru sighed, 'I can get the bitch if I want to.' He spoke to himself arrogantly.

'But if you did that, Kagome wouldn't love you as much.'

Sesshomaru scoffed, 'Like I need her love. I will get what I want when I want. And I want her as my own _now_.'

He could see his self-conscious frown, 'Come now… you don't mean that. In fact… you're letting Kane really get to you, ya know.'

Sesshomaru turned his face away looking at the many shelves filled with scrolls of past and present. It was almost as if his self-conscious was really his father, it was his own voice, but it was much like his father its attitude anyways. Sesshomaru frowned, 'What is it that you expect me to do. I have done two of the four steps of courting.'

Sesshomaru's conscious sighed, 'Ya know there is five, right?'

'It is not important.' His conscious rolled its eyes, 'You're acting like a big baby you know that.'

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, 'This Sesshomaru is no pup. I have just lost my patience with Kagome that is all.' His conscious sighed yet again, 'I haven't bugged you in over a month. And now that you need me to most, you push me away it's a contrary game I have noticed ya know.

'And I sure as hell hope Kagome starts noticing it soon, too. Or you'll end up breaking the poor girl's heart twice and than she'll really run to Kane.'

'Are you saying this Sesshomaru cannot get what I want?' Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously low. His self-conscious rolled its eyes, '**No!** What I'm saying is you better stop your crap, be nicer to Kagome, and explain yourself! Like she really knew that you did that with her on the balcony because of Kane and you wanted to show your dominance in the relationship.

'Kagome is a Tenshi who's customs are closer to mortals than they are youkai! If you don't start treating her with respect and start explaining your prick ass than you'll lose her and than who the hell will you have left?!'

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a slight fraction but no reply came to his mind. 'Exactly! No one!' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes again, 'I will have Rin.' His conscious rolled its eyes, 'Oh yea. When you loose Kagome, Rin will hate you for not getting her the Oka-san she wishes to gain. Than what, Kagome will be afraid of you and Rin will hate you. And all you have is your damned lands and the castle.'

Sesshomaru kept silent soaking this all in, 'Did you set some sort of spell on this Sesshomaru?' It was his conscious turn to be silent now. 'Why would I set a spell on myself, that's just inane.' Sesshomaru turned to face the front of the library again. 'You sound as if you are father. Only father would lecture me in such a way. I would not lecture myself, nor would I tell myself repeatedly that I love the miko before I could even consider it.'

His conscious didn't reply. It didn't reply for what seemed at least thirty minutes later but the young lord was patient. Patient enough to find out what or more like who was in his head when no one but himself should be.

Sesshomaru's conscious sighed, 'Shouldn't you be checking on your mate-to-be?' Sesshomaru gave a small smirk, 'Changing the subject, ne?' he could see his self-conscious smirk as well, 'Might be. But you should go check on her, she is after all probably at the arena now.'

Sesshomaru stood and walked to a large window which oversaw most of the castle grounds. There he saw the ignorant neeko leading Kagome, away from her brother and pup, towards the battle arena.

Sesshomaru began pacing slowly he had many options. He could run down there and swipe Kagome right under Kane's nose, challenge Kane to a battle, yank Kagome back to the castle with him, or he could allow Kagome to go along with the date and interfere if Kane becomes to close for Kagome's comfort.

But ¾ of them would end up hurting or upsetting Kagome. Sesshomaru apprehensively chose the latter. He may be Kagome's soul mate but she deserved to have a vacation such as this one, not more responsibilities piled on with Kane and him battling over her heart. Sesshomaru gave a soft sigh and went to search for a book that would catch his interest and settle his over active mind.

xx

As Kane, Kagome, and the children headed towards the Southern end of the castle and outside, they had run into Kaminari. Kaminari seemed rather tense about Kane and rather happily took Rin. Kagome kept giving her confused looks but Kaminari just said they'd talk later.

When Kagome turned back towards Kane he was looking at the arena, where obviously a battle was taking place. "Your brother is this way if you're ready to go." Kane flashed her devilish smirk. Kagome blushed, "Um okay."

They walked a little ways, away from the arena Kagome noticed, and towards a beautiful flower field. In the center of the field stood Tachi-mora and Shunusuke both sweating and neither had their shirts on.

(Droooooooling!!!)

"Alright…. Oh, hey Kagome!" Tsurai waved over to the young azure colored Tenshi. Kagome ran over there, "Hi Tsurai, the guys training?" Tsurai gave her a smile, "Yep, they want to compete in the arena in front of everybody."

Kane walked next to Kagome, "Do they know they can only battle if their fighting over a woman?" Both Shunusuke and Tachi-mora walked towards Kagome and the other two males, "Oh really?" Shunusuke asked. Kane nodded, "Well this sucks…." Tachi-mora replied.

"Oh well… we still need to train, it would suck if we didn't train for two weeks straight just because we're horny little bastards." Tachi-mora smirked. Kagome's eyes widened, "Tachi-mora!!" Tachi-mora laughed in response. "You're such a perv!"

"Ah, get use to it, all guys are perverts!" Tachi-mora laughed even harder at Kagome's face a mixture of blushing and being flabbergasted. Shunusuke chuckled, "Yea Kagome… it's true I'd get use to it now honey." Kagome looked like she was ready to slap both of them, even though Shunusuke was being a bit more advising than being flat out crude like her brother.

"And to think one of our best friends is a major hentai." Shippo mumbled. Kagome smiled, "Yep darn that houshi he better be being good considering we left him with just Inuyasha and Sango." Shippo smiled. "I never thought of you the type to hang out with a pervert, Kagome."

"Oh no Tsurai, it's a long story, I'll tell you guys all about it later, but actually right now Kane and I were wondering if you guys could take care of Shippo for us." Kagome asked the elder Tenshis. Shippo gave Kagome a look of disbelief but Kagome missed it. Tachi-mora shrugged, "I guess it'll be okay. We're not going to be doing anything much today, but I am going to dump slutty bitch today."

Kagome giggled, "Though I disapprove of men calling women bitches, I think your description fits her rather well." She smiled at him. "Yea, he's going to do it through song and than he'll dump her out loud in front of _everybody_." Shunusuke revealed to Kagome.

"You guys are cruel." She responded. "And she's a whore." Tachi-mora said with venom. Kagome shook her head, "Alright well, we're gonna go, don't rip off any limbs. I've already had to watch one guy loose a limb before." Shunusuke smirked, "Ah can't imagine who it was." Kagome smiled, "Bye!"

As Kagome walked away she could hear Tachi-mora and Shunusuke's grunts from already battling all over again. Also, "Wanna help me judge little guy?" Kagome smiled, "You are quite fond of that kit." Kane remarked as they strolled towards the arena.

Kagome looked up at him, "Yea, he might as well be my own." Kane made a small almost inaudible 'hmm'. Kane lead Kagome towards the arena his hand on the small of her back. Kagome gasped as they neared it, "I was picturing a normal little arena! Not this!"

The arena was actually more like some sort of coliseum, you walked in through large carved stoned doors. There were many staircases (all made of stone) leading, Kagome supposed, to different rows that you wanted. Kane seemed to know where he was going as he lead her to a certain stair case that lead to the outside. From there you could see rows among rows among rows of people and just… rows. All made of stone. Than in the center was a large arena where two cobra youkai were fighting.

"Suki is mine!" one with green eyes hissed. The other was wheezing really badly as Kagome sat down with Kane. The one who wasn't too badly injured transformed into his true form, and Kagome paled, "He's… he's humongous!!" Kagome gasped in surprise. Kane smirked, "Hmm.. I suppose he is." Kagome turned quickly and looked at him. "You mean you've seen a cobra bigger than _that_?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Kane chuckled, the rich vibrant tone ran through her, "Yes, you seem to forget I'm the nephew of the Southern Lands. I have seen quite a few things in my life span." Kagome smiled at him, "How old are you, if you don't mind my asking."

Kane's brilliant smile stayed in place, "Hmm… I believe I'm rounding about 350…" he said in somewhat deep thought. Kagome's eyes bugged, "Are you serious?" Kane chuckled once more, the sound was very pleasant, Kagome thought. She was starting to accept and if she had the time to truly ponder on it, she might even begin to see this man more than just another guy in the large castle.

"How old are you, 100?" Kane asked turning his body towards her as well. Kagome giggled, "Not even close." Kane raised a golden eyebrow at that, "Than you are less than a century?" Kagome giggled, "I'm a little over a decade if you want to keep talking in these terms."

Kane's smirk seemed to falter slightly, "How young are you little one?" Kagome looked up into the sky were clouds were starting to form, "I'm turning 16 soon, a couple weeks after this festival."

"You- you're so _young_!" Kane's dark blue eyes grew in his shock. Kagome blushed, "I suppose so…." Kagome turned back to watch the battle, and amazingly the cobra whom didn't transform had one the battle, and Lord Hayai had to stop him from killing the green eyed one.

'No one had mentioned she was _this _young. This could become a problem…. But I will take my chances.' His cocky grin coming back into place again, 'So what if she's young, that means she'll be able to live longer _and_ birth me stronger kits.'

As the battles went on Kane noticed that Kagome would flinch every now and than and that she looked rather amazed by every other move. And during her state Kane would scoot closer to her until their thighs were touching.

Kagome flashed him a small uncomfortable look and blushed at the close contact. 'What is he doing, he acts as if he doesn't even notice.' In fact, the beautiful blonde hair, blue eyed neeko was still watching the battle rather intently. Kagome scooted over the slightest bit putting more space in between them.

'Where's Sesshomaru?' she thought uneasily. 'Where could he be? Wait. Stop, you're with Kane, not Sesshomaru so think of Kane and not of Sesshomaru.' The young teal haired Tenshi tried to convince herself. 'I wonder if he and Hisui are still together. Or if Sesshomaru had abandoned her. Stop it! Watch the battle! Just don't think of Sesshomaru!'

Kane watched Kagome from the corner of his eye, though she wouldn't been able to tell, the wind was blowing his long bangs in front of his eyes and prevented her from seeing. He slowly, gently wrapped an arm around her waist and she stiffened greatly and this time she gave him a very uncomfortable look.

He gave her a gentle smile, "Come now, don't tell me in your 16 years you've never been held by a man." Kagome blushed and tried to scoot away again, but his grip tightened slightly. "Actually, no I haven't. Only once and it don't count, it was a trap from my best friend." She said with unease thinking of Inuyasha when he forced her down the well and when he snatched the Jewel away from her after a battle. 'With Sesshomaru….' She thought.

"Hmm… that makes it almost hard to believe, you are so beautiful, I don't know why a man would never want to hold you." He flashed her one of his best smiles. Though his smile eased her slightly she was still very distressed.

Kagome looked away from him, his face was too close for her own comfort, and tried to search for an aura that she knew. Anyone at the moment would do but she couldn't seem to find anyone. After a battle or so, Kane was getting closer and closer by the moment.

Kagome abruptly stood up, "Excuse me Kane, I-I need to go." She back a few steps away from him and flew off back to the castle. As Kagome entered the castle she instantly searched for Sesshomaru's aura, in fact it wasn't very hard considering how large of an aura he had.

As Kagome's aura tapped against his Sesshomaru's seemed to wrap around her aura and than around her, warming her in a very pleasant and relaxing way. Kagome flew towards the area in which his aura was the strongest, and entered the room.

"Sesshomaru?" she called gently as she shut the door behind her. She gasped slightly, she was in a library, a library that had thousands and thousands of shelves on either side of her. Each shelf stock full of dusty, old scrolls or new, finely made rice paper.

Kagome looked to her right where she saw a dark silhouette that outlined Sesshomaru perfectly. As he walked closer the light from the large window hit him his features became more apparent more refined with each step. His hair was back in a beautiful fishtail braid at the end had a small black ribbon. He was wearing a dark azure kimono with beautiful embroidery every which way and his normal boots. His amber eyes seemed more noticeable with all the darks and that's what made it apparent to Kagome that the young TaiYoukai of the West was upset.

Sesshomaru looked her over a moment their kimonos were rather similar. And than he turned away heading for the coach again to sit down and go over a few things of the past. Kagome walked tentatively over to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him. "Sesshomaru," she said quietly, "Are you angry with me?" Sesshomaru slowly put down the scroll. "Why is it that you ask such a question." It was no question he requested an answer.

Kagome looked down at her hands that were tracing the small wrinkles in her kimono, "You didn't seem very pleased at breakfast and now you won't even comment that I'm here." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "I'm talking to you now." Kagome's azure eyes were downcast, "Not like you usually do…. It's more like before." She whispered the last part.

Sesshomaru set the scroll aside on the small table next to him. He turned to her slowly, almost unsure of his own actions, and traced her cheek with his only demonic arm. "I wish to …. Apologize." He said slowly. Kagome looked up at him, even though she was leaning into his touch, "Why?"

"My actions were unacceptable." Sesshomaru commented, "Though…. When did the neeko invite you to the arena with him?" Sesshomaru asked his voice was firm again but still his more gentle tone. Kagome quickly looked back down at her hands and she pulled her lower lip into her mouth.

"I … uh… before I joined you, Koori, and Akira yesterday." Kagome stammered. Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed, his aura became harsh and cold and a deep vibrating growl escaped from his throat. Kagome stiffened at the different and new surroundings around her.

Sesshomaru suddenly leaned in close to Kagome and nipped her ear, "Oh? Is that so?" his voice was much deeper much colder. Kagome gasped and turned to him her hand came up and gently cupped his cheek. Sesshomaru's eyes were indifferent and it sent chills down her spine.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to lean into her soft gentle touch. He noticed even though he was giving her one of the coldest harshest glares he could give anyone she didn't back down, he could sense her fear but she refused to break so easily. "I didn't come here for you to act this way Sesshomaru." She spoke in a soft voice, "I came here to spend time with you and to get away from Kane."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he sniffed gently, "His scent is all over you." He snarled. "That's why I got away…. He was getting too close, acting too nonchalant…. He, he frightened me." She whispered and looked down at her hand on her lap. Sesshomaru turned his face into her palm and kissed it tenderly.

Kagome's wings sagged a bit and she sighed, "Sesshomaru….?" She questioned softly. Sesshomaru turned his face back to her, but kept his face within her small delicate palm. "What is it?" His mouth formed the word 'Ai' but his voice had captured in his throat, luckily the young Tenshi before him was still looking down.

"Why do you-?" she started to say but the door suddenly bust open, with a very pissed off looking Tachi-mora. "What the hell did Kane do to you Kagome?" the dark Tenshi demanded as he stormed in with only a pair of black jeans on with his boots, his shirt obviously forgotten in the field. Kagome blushed brightly and pulled away from Sesshomaru just as the young Lord straightened himself.

"Nothing too wrong." She muttered. Tachi-mora was now in front of her; lifting her chin to him he glared. "I felt you searching for something, more precisely someone with your aura! What the hell made you seem so desperate?" Sesshomaru again turned Kagome as she tried to look down and away from her brother's intense green eyes.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly but firmly. Kagome's fingers twisted together her bottom lip again sucking into her mouth. "He… he just kept advancing on me, trying to hold me and than was commenting about my age…. And he wouldn't stop looking at me…. He looked as though he was ready to _eat_ me." She whispered.

Both Dark Tenshi and TaiYoukai narrowed their eyes at the same time. Just then, Shunusuke, Tsurai, and Shippo raced in. Shippo charged and ended up in Kagome's lap, "Oka-san what's wrong?" Shippo asked. "Kags?" Tsurai inquired. "You okay?" Shunusuke finished. Kagome nodded her head quickly.

Tachi-mora dropped his hand from her small chin, "Damn that bloody bastard!" Tachi-mora raced out using his inhuman and might as well be inTenshi speed most likely to hunt down the beautiful blonde haired neeko. Shunusuke and Tsurai's eyes widened, "Tachi-mora!" and they too chased after him.

After it seemed to quiet down a bit, Kagome shuddered, "I shouldn't have gone with Kane today…. It caused too many problems, more problems than it's worth." Shippo looked over at Sesshomaru, he seemed worried, "I'm going to go find Rin, and we'll meet you for lunch Mommy." Shippo said softly afraid that if he spoke louder it would frighten her out of her own skin.

Kagome just nodded and it seemed years to Sesshomaru before she spoke again. "Do you think… do you think I'm ruining Tachi's vacation?" she asked her face tracing his face for any reply. Sesshomaru gently smiled, "I'm not sure, little one. You know your brother more than I do." He responded.

xx

Kaminari walked around with Rin through the large gardens and now through the field. As they sat there Rin was trying to copy Kaminari's work of weaving the flowers into a wreath. As Rin struggled Kaminari's mind wandered else where, mostly on her best friend Kagome.

It was rather mild to say she was worried for the girl, considering Kagome was obviously very young by her sweet innocence and care for everything that she could lay her eyes on. She was more than worried for Kagome though, it was more like overly large concern for her.

Kane was _not_ the type of person Kagome should be courted by. In her own personal opinion, she should be with Sesshomaru, as thought the rest of her family, Akira, and Koori thought as well. Even young little Rin and Shippo thought as well. Kaminari sighed, how in the world could she explain to Kagome that North and South shouldn't exactly combine and West and East weren't on nice terms either.

"Like this Kaminari-chan?" Kaminari looked over at Rin, "Hmm? Oh right yea! Very good! Make me another, sweets." Rin giggled in response. Kaminari sighed once more, another thing on her mind was her best friend's _brother_. He was constantly on her mind, with his beautiful black wings with dark blue tips, hazel green eyes, his beautiful smile, and his striking black hair. He was a Kami with a broken soul and in need of love….and it just so happened she assumed or perhaps there was a great possibility that, 'I'm in love…. In love with someone that can never be obtained.'

Tachi-mora was suddenly in front of her and Rin. "T-Tachi-mora?" Kaminari stuttered out, he had caught her off guard with his inyoukai speed. Tachi-mora's eyes were harsh and cold his green eyes glaring. But she could tell it wasn't pointed exactly on her.

"Tell me what you can of the arenas rules before I go and kill Kane." He barked out. Kaminari narrowed her eyebrows, "Tachi-mora settle down, tell me what happened, before you go and do something so rash."

Tachi-mora took in a deep shuddering breath before plopping down in front of her. "Kane freaked out Kagome and now she's all antsy. The bastard obviously scared the shit out of her because she ran straight for Sesshomaru…. Her mate-to-be, I know they are meant Kaminari, please don't tell me I'm crazy."

But instead of Kaminari telling him he was crazy, she gave him a brilliant smile, "No, I believe you. I get the same feeling as well. In fact, the children are trying to hook them up too." Her smile brightened as he seemed to relax more. Kaminari placed a gentle hand on Tachi-mora shoulder, "Please don't go do anything rash. I understand that Kagome means the world to you and you just want her to be safe…. But she needs to learn to make her own decisions. No matter the consequences." Kaminari told him softly.

Tachi-mora looked away from her gentle eyes, "I know…. I-I" Tachi-mora stammered. 'I just don't want her to end up like me…. Make _my_ mistakes. Make _father's _mistakes.' He finished within his own mind. Kaminari sighed, "It's okay…." She responded. Tachi-mora narrowed his eyes slightly, "Don't tell me… you're psychic." Kaminari just giggled in response.

xx

Kagome walked around the large library and looked at the many different scrolls, trying to find one that caught her attention. Finally one did and she walked back to the coach were Sesshomaru beat her there. "I think I might have found one good." She said with a smile on her face. She was a lot less tense now and a bit happier that she was away from Kane and in Sesshomaru's presence instead. Also she sensed Tachi-mora and Kaminari together.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow and wrapped his tail around her shoulders as she sat down beside him. As Kagome read through the scroll, completely entranced she gasped in wonder and amazement.

"I can't believe this!" Kagome giggled. "It looks as though _you're_ mother was the first youkai in over 200 years to sing Bring Me To Life and call for you're father's help." Sesshomaru turned towards her and looked over the scroll, "So it seems."

Kagome read through it some more, "How come she sang it, it doesn't say." Kagome asked him. "It's very rare to call for your mate or mate-to-be when you are in such tremendous pain or such. Most youkai do not because they couldn't care less for their mate or they have the power to protect themselves.

"In fact, only youkai are really known to actually know the Sacred Song." Kagome looked up with wonderment in her aqua blue eyes and some slight confusion. "It is called the Sacred Song because it's when you are in such anguish you cannot control yourself that only you're mate can truly save you after you reach a certain phase in it."

Kagome sat there in awe, "I sing a song often that has a tremendous meaning…. I never knew…." She spoke. Sesshomaru smirked and leaned back against the couch, "Before mother, nobody had sung the Sacred Song in over 400 years. And now it seems to have been 400 years, the scroll is old." He informed her. Kagome smiled, "This is so neat. I'll have to tell momma when I get back home."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and relaxed against the two comforts around him, the couch and the beautiful young woman beside him, Kagome.

xx

It was a few hours before the main event of the night Tachi-mora, Shunusuke, Tsurai, and Tokei all decide it was time to dump the damn bitch. Tachi-mora made sure Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kaminari, and Kemurai were all there. He personally didn't care about the others.

"You guys ready?!" Shunusuke asked the large crowd, they had made such a big scene the day before that the whole room was crowded with humans and youkai alike considering Kagome was the only other Tenshi that wasn't on stage.

"This song is called Kryptonite." Tachi-mora said.

"I took a walk around the world To ease my troubled mind I left my body laying somewhere In the sands of time But I watched the world float To the dark side of the moon" Tachi-mora started out. The gentle strum of the guitars seemed to calm the whole crowd.

"I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah I watched the world float To the dark side of the moon After all I knew it had to be Something to do with you" Tachi-mora pointed at Kemurai. "I really don't mind what happens now and then As long as you'll be my friend at the end"

Tachi-mora seemed to have this cold chill about him though. It was rather obvious that the young Tenshi was angry or upset about something.

"If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be There a-holding my hand I'll keep you by my side With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite"

Tachi-mora's eyes grew colder and harder by the second. And at each glance at Kemurai it became worse. "You called me strong, you called me weak, But still your secrets I will keep You took for granted all the times I never let you down" he shook his head from remembering each and every time she had done all these things and yet he was still there for her.

"You stumbled in and bumped your head, If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back On solid ground"

Tachi-mora again sang the chorus except this time Shunusuke joined in, "If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, Will you be there a-holding my hand I'll keep you by my side With my superhuman might Kryptonite Yeah!!"

Tachi-mora seemed to suddenly disappear from the stage but actually he ended up right in front of Kemurai, she was sitting next to Hisui and the Raven Youkai. "If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman?" he asked her instead of sang to her. "If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand?" he held out his hand, "I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman"

Tachi-mora noticed she wasn't going to grab his hand and he snatched it away and flew quickly back to the stage, "Might Kryptonite, YEAH!!"

"If I go crazy then will you still Call me Superman If I'm alive and well, Will you be there a-holding my hand I'll keep you by my side With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite Yeah!!" Tachi-mora was now purposely pointing at Kemurai and it was now completely obvious, Kemurai had failed some sort of test on loyalty.

She gasped and narrowed her eyes once she realized it. But Tachi-mora and his group were already onto the next song, "This song is dedicated to my lovely, wonderful girlfriend Kemurai." His voice lacked all the tender sweetness it should have had.

Tokei went behind stage a moment and pulled out Kagome's CD player, and popped a CD within it. Tsurai came out from behind his drum set and Shunusuke and Tachi-mora put down their guitars on the stands.

Shunusuke started out: "My dear, my dear, my dear You do not know me But I know you very well Now let me tell you that I caught you My dear, my dear, my dear You do not know me But I know you very well Now let me tell you that I caught you"

Tachi-mora soon started next, "Talk to me, tell me, where you were" a cold smirk was placed on Tachi-mora's lips.

Shunusuke and Tsurai: Late, last night

Tachi-mora: "Ya-you told me, you were with your friends hanging out"

Shunusuke and Tsurai: Late, last night

Tachi-mora: Ya-you're lying cuz you're studdering Now where were you?

Shunusuke and Tsurai: Late, last night

Tachi-mora: Stop lying to me cause you're tickin' me off See you're tickin' me off, ooh

Shunusuke and Tsurai: I can tell you're lying Cause when you're replying You stutter, stutters, sta-stutter, stutter

Tachi-mora: I can tell…

Shunusuke and Tsurai: I can tell you're lying Cause when you're replying You stutter, stutters, sta-stutter, stutter

Tachi-mora: Ohh…

Shunusuke and Tsurai: can tell you're lying Cause when you're replying You stutter, stutters, sta-stutter, stutter I can tell you're lying Cause when you're replying You stutter, stutters, sta-stutter, stutter

Tachi-mora suddenly pulled out his cell phone and did the actions as quickly as he sung them: I called you on your cell phone No answer, So I paged you on your two way Still no response,

Tachi-mora's eyes narrowed and he pointed at Kemurai: I took care of you, I loved you And you played me, Stop lying to me about where you've been Cause you're tickin' me off, tick-tick-tickin' me off

Shunusuke and Tsurai: Tell me why (2x)

Shunusuke and Tsurai: I can tell you're lying Cause when you're replying You stutter, stutters, sta-stutter, stutter (4x)

Shunusuke: My dear, my dear, my dear You do not know me But I know you very well Now let me tell you that I caught you My dear, my dear, my dear You do not know me But I know you very well Now let me tell you that I caught you

Tachi-mora ground his teeth together as he waited for his next part to come on, the one that would be most obvious to Kemurai, who the victor truly was in this game. As the CD kept playing considering most of it was karaoke there just happened to be one part that wasn't, and it was Mystikal's part.

"Unfortunately for us," Shunusuke said as Mystikal sung, "We can't control this part of the song." So they waited the few moments until Mystikal disappeared from the song.

Tachi-mora again disappeared from stage but this time he was behind Kemurai. He traced his fingers against her face from behind her and was dangerously close to her ear as he sung this, "I smell cologne damn it's strong, How did ya get it on?"

Shunusuke and Tsurai: I'm not dumb

Tachi-mora ran his hand through Kemurai's hair and pulled it out of it's once beautiful up due. "He messed up your hair" he licked his thumb and wiped it across her cheek that had lots of make up on it, "Make-up's every where Ooh yeah"

Kemurai started to cry and Tachi-mora almost gagged.

Shunusuke and Tsurai: I'm not dumb

Tachi-mora turned her chair around to face him his face was livid and he was damn near strangling the bitch. He was now nose to nose with her, "Girl your crying 'cause your lyin' To my face,"

Shunusuke and Tsurai: I'm not dumb

Tachi-mora growled, "Stop lying to me about seeing a man Cause you're tickin' me off , tick-tick-tickin' me off."

Tachi-mora pulled away from Kemurai as fast as he could, and glared quite pointedly at the Raven Youkai.

"I can tell you're lying

Cause when you're replying

You stutter, stutters, sta-stutter, stutter" (4x)

As the song ended and Tokei took out the CD and turned the player off, Tachi-mora looked back at the bawling Kemurai. "Oh and Kemurai." He said in a sickly sweet voice, "If you didn't notice darling, it's over." He stated in a deathly cold voice.

xx

Kagome was wrapped in a gorgeous dark maroon kimono with a floral patterned obi. Her aqua colored hair was pulled back in two low pig tails, both pulled into a loop and wrapped back to the beginning.

Kagome giggled as she turned in a complete circle in front of the mirror. "Wow." Shippo said, "Mommy you look wonderful!" he exclaimed. Kagome giggled and picked up her kit, "Thanks sweetie!" There was a knock on her door and Kagome allowed the TaiYoukai of the West into her room.

"Are you ready?" he asked her, his eyes shamelessly running over her body. Kagome blushed at his close scrutiny. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and Rin was already on Sesshomaru's. "Come, let us drop off the children." Sesshomaru said leading Kagome away towards the child care area.

They dropped off the kids and Sesshomaru led Kagome to the gardens where over half of the castle's people would be there. As Sesshomaru chose a spot, he pulled Kagome in close, "You look lovely." He purred. Kagome's blush turned even brighter than before. "T-Thank you." She whispered.

He nipped her ear and sat down on the lush grass; pulling Kagome extremely close to his side. Kagome laid her head gently on his chest as they sat their under the stars. "Did the note on your dresser tell you that the stars will be flying tonight?" Kagome brought her head up to him, "Really?" Sesshomaru nodded his dark blue kimono matched the midnight sky.

Kagome traced the beautiful dragon on his kimono, 'What is this feeling? It's so much stronger. So warm…' she thought. One of the neighbors five feet away from them pointed up, "The first star!" the human woman exclaimed. And soon after, more and more fell from the midnight sky.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise, "It's a meteor shower!" Sesshomaru chuckled at her excitement, he himself didn't think it anything special, but being with Kagome was. 'How to explain this feeling? How can I prove to her I am the better choice?... I love her so much...' he thought.

"The stars always seem to just warm me," Kagome whispered, 'Much like you do.' She thought. A chill ran through her as she thought it, "They must not warm you enough than." Sesshomaru replied and Kagome soon found herself in the TaiYoukai's lap. She blushed a bright red but relaxed against him.

Tachi-mora ran through the field staring up at the sky, nobody was in the flower field, nobody but '_Kaminari_? What is she doing out here?' he thought. Kaminari walked up to him, a beautiful green kimono braced her. It defined her green youkai markings very well, and her beautiful white smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Tachi-mora asked, butterflies entering his stomach. Kaminari blushed, "Getting away from the large crowds… I can see Sesshomaru and Kagome over there." She said pointing to the particular couple. Tachi-mora smiled, "Hopefully they'll hook up soon, I can't stand Kagome looking so mushy gushy all the time." He chuckled.

Kaminari stood beside the Dark Tenshi, "You seem rather relieved." She stated. Tachi-mora looked up at the sky as the meteor shower began, "Yea… I have and I'll always love Kemurai…. Just not in the way she wants me to. I think I love her as a friend, a person who was always there for me when nobody else was." Kaminari's face fell at the sound of the love, but she noticed it too was different. "I see." She said quietly.

Tachi-mora turned to her, "Just from experience, can you tell me something?" Kaminari gave him a quizzical look. "Sure." Tachi-mora looked away, "When you're near someone, do you ever get this weird feeling? A feeling that you just belong with her?" Kaminari gazed at him for a long moment, "Only once." She whispered in reply.

Tachi-mora looked at her, "Do you feel it now?" Kaminari blushed as he turned to look at her, "I…" she nodded her head and turned and looked away. Tachi-mora came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I do." He laid his forehead on her shoulder.

Kaminari shuddered in his arms, "Aren't you going a little quickly?" Tachi-mora chuckled, "I haven't felt this way in over 6 years…. It feels nice to be like this again." Kaminari turned in his arms, "What feeling?" Tachi-mora smirked, "Do you wish for me to show you?"

Kaminari blushed but nodded. Tachi-mora slowly brought his lips to hers a slow, sensual feeling. Tilting his head he prodded her bottom lip with his tongue and she shyly let him in. Tachi-mora's tongue slowly went over every little aspect of her mouth, from the back slowly to the front, and back again to her large canines.

Kaminari gasped and slowly allowed her tongue to enter his own. Her arms wrapped around his neck and one went into his hair to pull him closer. The kiss began to get more heated more rough. Kaminari pulled away from lack of breath and laid her head at the nape of his neck.

Tachi-mora raised one of his hands and rubbed her back gently softly. "You're absolutely beautiful Kaminari."

xx

Later that night after Sesshomaru and Kagome departed Kagome laid next to Shippo but she was wide awake. She knew that she should be asleep, it was at least 4 'o' clock in the morning. But the thoughts and the emotions that ran through her earlier were deep, the adventures she had lately were strong.

"I… I think I love Sesshomaru…" she said quietly to the sleeping world around her. It all added up to that. How she always looked for him first, how her heart fluttered quicker than usual, how he stole her first kiss. It all added up to the fact, "I love him, more than I have ever loved anyone…."

Her mind finally at rest and a surge of happiness the young azure Tenshi fell asleep.

xx

Sesshomaru laid in bed tossing, turning, but was far enough from Rin not to hurt her. This power running through him was not his own. What was going through him, '_MAKE IT STOP!!!_' his youkai cried in pain. It felt as though his youkai power was leaving him leaving and embracing someone…. to protect her. Every single aspect of it leaving him.

He had to protect his pup... wait he had a pup. Yes of course he did. She was a human unlike him. Wait why was she a human. He couldn't remember. Yes she always wore that orange and yellow kimono? Or was it another color. She had black no... Brown hair. Why should he have a human for a pup? It didn't make since. He must protect her though... no matter who she was, she was important. Why... why couldn't remember? Who was she, where was his youkai powers?

Wait why would he have a pup and no mate? Where was his mate, why didn't he have one? He snarled loudly but no one seemed to here.

Or did he have a mate. His head pounded _'Make it stop..._' Make what stop? Just let the flames engulf him. Let the pain take what it wants. He was protecting what he needed to be... right? Stop the pain!! It burns... its killing me slowly. Or is it? He must fight it no matter the cost.

He wouldn't loose, he's never lost... except against that other silver haired inu... who was he? What was so important about him? He hadn't felt this pain since he lost his arm... who made him loose his arm..? That wench! Wait... she was no wench... She was important to him... why did she look so familiar? Who was she... his mate? No... He had no mate. '_Search_!'

His teeth gnashed together his eyes bled red; he was paralyzed within his own mind not being able to control himself. A cold dark roar ran through his head as he battled it, fought it, but it couldn't be stopped.

Think harder. So many bright colors... such a vivid blue... but so blurry who was she? Was it even a she? Who is it? So much blue and white... Ah! Let it engulf me! Make the pain stop!!!

He recognized the aura surrounding him, more than one, felt more like four were controlling him but he couldn't stop it. A flashing blind white ran through his eyes and all went blank but his youkai fought against it. But slowly… ever so slowly his youkai power diminished. The opposing youkai's auras' still fought strong, waiting patiently for him to give up.

Could she make the pain go away? He winced in pain. No, no one could. Why was she important it made no since. Such a soft kiss, sitting under the stars. Protecting her. Must protect her. '_AHHH?_ _Fight it!_' I can't…. I'm too weak. Loosing slowly.

'She can protect you…. Find her!!!' another voice? Who was this voice? Why did he recognize it too… it faded. No come back! Make the pain stop! Make it all go away! Salt and water burned his eyes….. Find her? Find who?! '**_MAKE IT STOP!!_**' his eyes bled a deep maroon. His stripes and hair changed dramatically.

'_**STOP IT!! GRRR…**' "**AHHHH!!**" _Sesshomaru's inner youkai screamed in the pain… but it seemed as if nobody else could sense it… nobody else could hear it.

xx

"Part one… commenced… kukukuku……"

xx

'Find her…. Find your mate…….'

xx

I think I'll end it there. Evil cliffy, I know I know. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews… and I promise I won't _ever_ leave you guys stranded like that**again**! That was a ridiculous thing, and it was all because I didn't want to write this last part.

I lurv you guys a bunch I promise and please stand by me!!! Don't leave this fanficiton!!

Review Responses:

Fanfiction . net

Kimiko-chan: I'm soooo sorry!! Please stay with me!! Thank you for your loving support!! Lol, no worries I'll **never** do it again!!

Cassie: Thank you!! Mmk, no problem!!

MangaFreak15: I'm sorry, thank you!! Of course, made her purposely that way lol. Her too, yep, I know!! I'm sorry!! Lol, thanks for the review!!

Fiery lunar terror: Thank you!!

Spider Rider 14: Kool name! Thank you!!

Kiki: I'm soo sorry!! No problem, and thank you!!

Kusumiikari: Thank you!! Soon I promise!!

Nel: I'm soooo sorry!! Thank you lol. No evil monkies of hell!! AHHH!!!

Kamorea chan: Thank you!! I'm glad you love it so well!!

Blackwolf15: Thank you, and promise!!

Moonlight black rose: OMG!! That's a lot of reading!! I bet you can point out almost every mistake I made! Lol! I'm sorry, I will I promise!!!

Kagssesskyo: Thank you!! Lol, hope you liked it, I had fun with it!!

Flame Ivy Moon: Thank you!!

Kagsesskyo: didn't I just reply to you?? Lol. I'm sooo sorry!!

Jessi: Thank you, and soon I promise!!

Rich kitty: Thank you!! No problem!! Thanks!!

Shakugan no Shana: I know, I don't think anybody does! Yea, she accepted. Thank you!!

Advisor: You are soo far my favorite fan!! Yes all the way I lurv Linkin Park with a bloody passion. Thank you! Wow, reading them all, you're crazy but thank you! Yea, I don't approve of Kikyo too well… prefer to kill her actually:0) thank you so much!!

Helena: Thank you, I'm so sorry, you probably had to read a lot of them again, neh? Thanks!!

Sesshomaru Hiei and Kurama…: Lol that would be as funny as hell. I can't tell you that!! Lol. Thank you!!

XD Sexy Kitsune Neko XP: thank you!! Hell yea!! Thank you!!

LynGreenTea: Sorry, it didn't happen that way! thank you!

Hikaritenshi2000: Thank you!

Kagsbigfan: Thanks!

Inuyasha1818: Thank you, and I'll try harder this time!!

SilverMononoke: lol!! Lol, I was so excited to dump Kemurai!! Yea!! I got cookies!! Oooh, I like that idea! Thank you!!

Born Under Saturn: lol, you'll see in the next chapter trust me!! Ooohh…. I don't know… evil smile!! Thanks for the review!!

GothicCotton: Lol, lucky, I don't read much anymore, but yea! Lol that's crazy!! At least mine was only about… 6 months. I'll try! Thanks for the review!!

Lynnryo: Ohh…. That sucks…. Lol, lucky well now it's last year for me!! Thanks for the review!!

Celtic Lover: Lol, thank you!

Sesshy's Princess Kagome: Thank you, I'm so sorry!! Lol, we'll see, evil smirk

Shadow miko: lol no problem!!

Megan Consoer: Yep no problem

Kagai Uchiha Wubs Itachi: Thank you. Ooh, sounds kool I'll try it but no promises!! Lol, awesome, thanks for the review!!

And my mediaminer fans:

ShadowWolf: Lol, I'm sorry!! Probably both, considering I write on both animespiral and fanfiction. Lol. Lmao!!! Omg, thank you so much, I haven't had anybody actually _spazz_ over my stuff, but tankies sooo much!! I'm glad somebody actually truly appreciates it!! Lol, yea I try to make Kaminari a mixture of her mother and a bit of me!! Thanks, no problem!! And THANKS SO MUCH!!!

Dark Angel 673: I'm sooo sorry!!! I try I try!!! Thanks for the review!!

FöxBóÿ: thank you!! I'm trying soo hard!! Just a few more chapters…. As in until I hit probably 24…. Ahhh!! Not _all_ of them!!! of course!! BOWS TO FLUFY-SAMA!!

Eddiestarwars: Awesome name!! thank you, that's good. Kool!! Spice is good with everything…. Except ice cream… and brownies…. Yea, I know… when I first started the story I didn't care, but now I give it as much attention as possible. Thank you!!

Sesshy'struelove: No!! I really don't!! trust me I don't mean too!! Lol, I'm so sorry!! Omg!! I'm going to have to kick his ass for destroying all your stuff!! Lol… I'm so sorry!! Bankotsu SQUEEE!!! Only because you offered a very icy hawt Bankotsu!! Lol thanks for the awesome review!!

ShioriBaka: I'm sooo sorry!!

Sesshy'strulove: I have to admit I love this little… scene you have created!! It's neato and kinda strange all at once!! Okay well I'll update asap!! (but I lurv Jako-kun!!!)

Sesshy'struelove: holy crap, how many times do you review lol!! I'm glad you lurv my fanficiton so much!! Of course with Bankotsu on top!! Anything with Bankotsu can set a trigger for me!! Lol! Yea, no problem, in fact if you haven't read it yet, I have a fanfiction called A Promise To Keep… you might like that one!! Try it out, you'll most likely lurv it!!

Fluffy-Sama: HTank you!! Okiemaday!! Thanks for the review!!

The Black Crow: Thank you soo much!! I know it's fun isn't it? Lol. Yeppers, Sesshy is too awesome, I lurv messing with him!! lol, I have TONS of fun with inner conscious!! Lol thank you!! Lol, hehehehehe!! Yep, thanks for the review!!

Princess Bitch: interesting name lol. Thank you!! Lol thanks. That's good, sometimes I worry people don't have enough time to read my fanfictions because they're so long… oh well I'm glad you enjoy it!! Mmk, I'll midnight/raven sess/kag#1fan: soo sorry!! I personally don't care much for the review amounts now… to tell you the truth. Lol, I'm sorry, it took so long!! …. You're kinda violent!! I'm sorry, I really am!! It's not the reviews! It's just I can't find the time anymore… Highschool's a bit more complicated than I thought! Lol….

GoodGirlJay: thank you!! No I promise I'll continue, I just have to find the time, and now highschool isn't so tough… so I'll be updating a lot more now, trust me!!

H202: thank you so much!! I'm sorry it took so long!!!

Inusesshomaruluver: of course they will!! That's the whole point of the fanfiction trust me!! I don't mind Kemurai and Hisui dying but I'm still debating on Kane… I really lurv him, he's one of my funner creations!! Lol, not for too long!! Lol thanks for the review!!

Eezeeman: lol, thank you!! You're the only one that commented on my lemon… blush. … it was the first one I wrote, I'm glad you liked it soo much! Lmao!! Yea, I had to make him do that… just wait until Sesshy and Kagome!! Lol. Thank you!!!

xx

FOUR PAGES WORTH OF REVIEWS!! I LURV YOU GUYS SOO MUCH!!

**Important Questions:**

_**WHAT DO I DO ABOUT KOHAKU?!?!**_

_**And I was thinking…. I should write another lemon… and I was debating about Mizu and Shunusuke because shouldn't they marry before this big battle with Naraku and all these new conflicts arising?? Just curious…. Either them or Koori and her mate Akira will because she commented on wanting children!! Either one will do, I don't know it was random thoughts!!**_

Well thank you guys soo much!! I lurv you all tons and I will update soon!!

High school was such a big change it frightened me for some reason!! I hope I will still have some loyal fans out there and I hope you guys will continue to read my fanfiction.

Lurv you soo much and please keep reading!!!!

Email me!! Fluffz luv321 hotmail. Com please email me!! (without spaces though!!)


	17. Loosing Opportunities

Hello! I can tell a lot of you are rather relieved I have finally updated lol! I don't blame you, no matter how hard it is for me to write this fanfiction I still lurv it and I will _not_ abandon it! Though I have a few new ideas, thanks to the past couple months, I'm not going to start writing anything until I finish this fanfiction. This fanfiction will most likely be about _six more chapters_ after this chapter. You know if you really think about it, that's not that much!! Oh well, it will be a great few chapters and I'll be sure to update everything. Also I'm going to restart this fanfiction an edited version if you will.

Anyways enough blabber, on with the fanfiction and a majority of characters that I don't own!!

xx

Chapter 17: Loosing Opportunities

Kagome awoke with thunder shaking the earth and pounding on her door. Desperate, small, annoying knocking noises. She glanced down at the small battery powered clock that Mizu lent to her, '6:30 a.m.?!! Who in the world?' Too tired to use her miko powers, she stood up swiftly, being sure not to awaken her child, she opened the beautiful door.

What greeted her eyes was nothing in what she was thinking she would see. Rin was kneeling at the door, crying, sobbing, and finger shaped bruises on her small human arms. Kagome immediately picked Rin up, "Rin… Rin honey, what happened? Why are you crying?" Kagome shut her door and sat on the edge of her bed with Rin cradled in her arms.

But instead of answering, Rin cried harder, sobbing, whimpering, much like a puppy would. "Rin… sweetheart." Kagome said softly. Her eyes narrowed some, "Where's Sesshomaru?" That's when the tears really started to cascade down her soft, unblemished, baby smooth, skin. "Outo-san doesn't –hiccup- love Rin –deep breaths- anymore!"

Shippo shifted on the bed and mumbled something but Kagome paid no mind to it at all. "Why doesn't Sesshomaru love you anymore Rin? Why do you think that?" Rin gripped tighter on Kagome's sleep shirt, "He awoke me suddenly," she again hiccupped, "and than he grabbed my arm really hard, and started asking me funny questions! Rin tried to tell him but he shoved me out the door, he told me to go to my human mommy!"

Kagome noticed the absolute anguish in the small girl's voice. She also noticed that Rin had again slipped into 3rd person again but she completely ignored it. 'What is up with Sesshomaru!? He knows Rin doesn't have a human mom! Oh wait until I get my hands on him!'

xx

Sesshomaru awoke before the sun even came up but that didn't matter; there was a light drizzle outside. He took a delicate whiff of everything and it was _smothered _with a _human's_ scent. Sesshomaru slowly sat up and opened his eyes. Besides the fact his room was suffocated with the scent he noticed it was non- threatening what-so-ever. In fact, it was sleeping in _his_ bed. Why in the world would he allow a _human_ in his bed?

Sesshomaru turned and noticed an extremely small lump next to him, 'Surly not…' Sesshomaru lifted the blankets calmly, slowly. But it was. A _human girl_ was in his bed _and_ she was snuggled next to him. Sesshomaru almost growled but stopped.

Why in the world would he permit a human child in his bed, in his room, anywhere near him? He despised humans with a passion. In fact, he had a reputation that screamed measures that he slaughtered, men, women, and children all alike. So why would he have a child in his bed. He wouldn't lower himself to actually _bed_ with the child. That was low and it was disgraceful.

Sesshomaru would understand if she were older and perhaps if she wasn't _human_. And he could perhaps understand if you could get over the stench that humans naturally carried than maybe couple with them. But none of that explained why in the world he had a human with him.

The small girl rolled over her face small and innocent, her hair mussed, and such a tiny baby body. Sesshomaru growled, he shouldn't think so much about the small wench, she would surly grow to be like all women, like all human women! Only looking for ways to make themselves rich and make their fathers somebody. Sesshomaru scoffed, humans were absolutely pathetic! And youkai women were no better.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock he had the scent of Tenshi on him. He had it all over him, and it too surrounded his room. What had gotten into him to allow a human girl to sleep with him and a Tenshi to even touch him? Hadn't the Tenshi race hidden away in Rishiri Island?

Well, he'd deal with that later, for now he had to deal with the child. Sesshomaru grasped the small girl's forearm and shook her, "Awaken." He demanded. The small girl's eyes opened immediately at the sound of his voice. Groggy from sleep she tried to pull her arm away, Sesshomaru didn't let up. "Outo-san, please… that hurts." She said in a yawn.

Sesshomaru released her arm instantly. _Outo-san_. What was the human child thinking? "Girl, I am not your father." He growled. The small girl sat up and looked at him strangely. "Outo-san, why are you acting so funny?" Sesshomaru growled threateningly, "Child, do not speak to me with such disrespect." The small brunette gave him a funny look but nodded, "Hai, _Sesshomaru-sama_"

She said it with such unfamiliarity it made him growl lowly. The girl slightly frowned at him, "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, "I need not explain myself to you girl." The girl's frown deepened. "But… Out-… um… Sesshomaru-sama." With a wave of Sesshomaru's hand he silenced her.

"Get out of my room girl. I do not understand why you would have the nerve to even come into the TaiYoukai of the West's room." That's when the girl's emotions finally came out, "Lord Sesshomaru. I don't know what's wrong with you. You always let me sleep with you! You're my Daddy." She said in disappointment.

He almost slapped her at her insolence but held it back, _something_ held him back. "Get out of my quarters now girl, go back to your _human _mother." A tear or two slipped down her perfectly clean, healthy face. She hopped quickly out of bed and ran towards the door, "Outo-san you _know_ I don't have a mommy!" she screamed and slammed the door and ran out.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say in the least and that was rather rare for the Youkai Lord. Sesshomaru walked towards his personal hot springs, 'This Sesshomaru will not be caught with a mortal's scent upon me.'

xx

Mizu opened her large light gray eyes and gave a soft yawn. Shunusuke shifted behind her slightly and snuggled into her warmth. She poked at his stomach and chest and he stirred slightly mumbling something very incoherent. Mizu held back a giggled she stretched her neck as much as she could and blew into his ear. "Wake up, Shunu!"

He frowned and opened his orange eyes that were dulled from sleep, "I don't wanna." He mumbled again. Trying to lay on his back he pulled away from Mizu. "I need my sleep." Mizu did giggle this time and poked at him some more, "C'mon Shunu, time to go bug Kagome and Sessho."

Shunusuke turned back on his side and halfheartedly glared at her, "Well, if that's all you wanted to get me up for I'll pass." He rolled onto his other side without damaging his already destroyed wings and almost fell back asleep. "Stupid little love-sick puppies." He groaned.

Mizu smiled, "You know you love em'." Shunusuke shrugged, "Yea… but who says _I_ have to play Cupid. I'm no lovebird." Mizu snorted at that, "Oh yes darling, not a love bird?" He nodded his agreement, "Mm-hmm."

Mizu kneeled over him and started to tickle him under his armpits. His orange eyes sprang open and he flipped onto his back, "You e-evil little d-devil!!" he groaned and laughed. Mizu kept her fingers flying as she hit his only ticklish spot, "Oh but you love me anyways!"

Shunusuke captured her lips in his own in a desperate attempt to make her stop, "Oh yes, I know I do." He muttered into the kiss. Her fingers instantly stopped to rest on his chest as he kissed her passionately. His fingers wrapped in her soft short pink hair and the other cupped her hip. As they started to get lost in one another's mouths Shunusuke flipped them. (Being mindful of their wings, of course.)

Shunusuke moaned and pulled his mouth away gently, his lips hovering over her own, "Now how should I torture my little devilish girlfriend?" Mizu gave an 'eep' and tried to get out of his strong grasp but it was all for nothing. Shunusuke smirked, his orange eyes glittering, "I believe I have a pretty good idea."

His lips again crashed over her own with a bit more force and a lot more intimacy. Mizu moaned into his mouth and he withheld the urge to be with her, to finally be one. As Mizu's hands began to tangle in his messy hair a knock came at the door. Shunusuke groaned at the bad luck and rolled off his sassy girlfriend.

"What?" he barked voice husky and throaty. "Shunusuke, Mizu I need you guys, like now! Something's up with Sesshomaru and he's got Rin crying." Kagome's voice was urgent but calm, worried but collected. Shunusuke caught his breath and stepped towards the door, opening it, he noticed Kagome was now, (most likely again), banging on Tachi-mora's door.

When he turned back around he noticed that Mizu had already changed and was brushing her pink hair. Shunusuke sighed, shutting the door and walking towards the closet and changing himself.

xx

Tachi-mora again sighed as he heard Kagome's annoying knocks. "What!?" he asked in an irritated muffled voice. His face happened to be buried under a pillow and his sheets happened to be everywhere except upon him. Tachi-mora rolled over and glared at the large oak door, 'Damn door can't even hide Kagome while I _try_ to get some rest.'

Kaminari had plagued him all last night through his dreaming, or more like a wide-awake-dreaming-state he had been in all night after the meteor shower. He could still make out the softness of her lips upon his own and the wonderful taste that could only define Kaminari. He sighed, he felt like a lovesick puppy _all over again_.

This was starting to get ridiculous, "Alright Kagome!!" he bellowed. "Well if you'd get up every once in awhile I wouldn't have to bug your self-righteous butt!" she called right back at him. Tachi-mora sighed and stood up going to his closet and looking for something to change into.

'Great…. No more clothes or at least _nice_ ones.' He glared at the whole in his pants and the torn off sleeves of his outfit. 'Well, they'll just have to suck it up and deal, now won't they? Damn pricks, thinking about money and nothing else.'

Tachi-mora paused, Kaminari was nothing like that. In fact, if they _were_ to … marry she would be pushing herself back about a few levels…. But nobody ever said they were getting married so it didn't matter anyways. 'But it does.' He confessed to himself. 'She matters almost as much as my _1__st_ _mate_ did. And nobody _ever_ came close to comparison when it came to her.'

Tachi-mora shuffled his hair around in his hands as he rubbed his head vigorously. "Too much shit to worry about. Ugh." He growled. Tachi-mora stared into the mirror and noticed his usual ponytail was out. "The fuck?"

He walked back towards his bed and threw his sheets every which way and finally found his rubber band. Grasping his comb he combed his hair or more like ripped knots after knots out of his dark hair. "Ouch! Next time remember not to fall asleep with that fucking gel in your hair. Ow!" he groaned. This was a bit more complicated than it should have been.

After torturing himself for five minutes Tachi-mora looked at himself in the mirror. His black hair reached his shoulders, and amazingly it still had a few layers in them. His longest length, (which reached his shoulders), was also his thinnest. He grasped it and lifted it, using his comb to manipulate it, and pulled it into the ponytail. The rest of his hair he spiked with the false gel of the Feudal Era.

He stared deeper into the mirror, "I'm his fucking reflection…. Like I always wanted. Never what _father_ wanted. My name should have been _Toshi_."

xx

Kane walked from the Southern end of the Castle to the Western-Central part of the Castle. He took in a deep breath through his nose, though not as strong and acute as an Inu it was still rather effective. 'Ah, excellent, Kagome is already awake. And… is it raining?' a flash of lightning and the rocketing sound of thunder was his response.

Kane's striped tail swished back and forth behind him. He walked past a group of girls, most likely heading towards the hot springs, stopped and starred agape at him. Kane smirked as he passed, "Good Morning, Ladies." Some of the women gasped the rest just starred at him with mouths slightly open.

He winked and kept walking, 'Nice way to start the day.' He headed towards the dining room area. He knew that he wasn't going to eat, he'd eaten yesterday night, but he was positive Kagome would. After he leaned against the wall and ordered a drink he waited for his gorgeous vixen to enter through the doors.

He looked around seeing who all was awake after all it _was_ a bit early for most people. His dark azure eyes instantly narrowed, _Tokei_ was already here. 'That fucking bastard!' he snarled. What did that mangy incarnation think he was doing?

Kane took a calming breath it wouldn't be good to let that lavender haired, pale green eyed bastard know he was so annoyed at his presence. He took a few more breaths and calmly counted to ten backwards in his head. It was a new habit (even though _Lord_ Hayai had told him to do it _years_ ago) and it was starting to work.

The maiden finally came with the drink he ordered and he took it without even flashing a smirk or an interested look. His golden eyebrows furrowed in confusion that was unusual. He _always_ gave women a glance or two. Kagome was really starting to effect him…. more than he thought was possible from a little Tenshi that he wanted more than he wanted anything in a long while.

Kane tapped his demonic claws against his crystal clear glass, this was ridiculous. Where in the Castle could his little Tenshi be? He took a gentle whiff of the air and noticed her scent wasn't anywhere near the dining area. In fact, it was more towards the library. 'What is she doing in the library?'

Kane sighed, closing his blue eyes and opening them slowly, and pushed himself off the wall. As another lightning strike, struck the earth, beyond the large 20ft. window.

xx

Sesshomaru was disturbed greatly. More than disturbed actually. It could be a million and one words to explain how vast he felt at the very moment. In fact, disturbed was only the _beginning_. He resisted the urge to rub his temples, scream, shout, etc.

Flashback

After the little human girl left his room, it seemed to become drastically colder. Just her warm little presence had made his room seem alive, not so dead. Now, the little girl was gone.

Sesshomaru scoffed, he needn't be thinking so highly of a pathetic mortal child. It was a disgrace _and_ following in his father's footsteps before him.

He dressed himself in a dark maroon kimono with dark, amazingly dark gold patterns along his shoulders and down his arms. His sash was the same color of gold and of course his black boots.

Even as he walked out of his now dark and cold room Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a bit… how to say? _A bit of loss._ It was the easiest way to explain how the TaiYoukai felt at that moment. Once the little child had left he instantly lost something within him. Every second it was becoming more and more noticeable and it was really starting to claw at the Lord of the West's icy heart. The more it became noticeable the harder and stronger the storm outside became. It seemed a bit ironic but Sesshomaru didn't care much for coincidence

He walked down the long hallways heading… somewhere. He wasn't exactly positive were his long legs were taking him. As he turned a corner somebody ran into him. Sesshomaru of course didn't even budge unfortunately for the imbecile who did fell back on her butt and two children instantly ran to her. One yelled, "Oka-san!" and the other, "Kagome-chan!"

Sesshomaru stared coldly down at the threesome. As he stared down at her he sensed there was something very familiar about this woman-child rubbing her head. She had long silky blue tresses that reached her lower back. She had amazing full, teal colored wings. He had never seen such a beautiful creature in his life.

Sesshomaru tensed at the thought, 'This Sesshomaru will not think of a woman so approvingly. Women are only after money and statues never for anything else. Beauty is not everything.' He reminded himself.

The girl gave a small huff and finally lifted her face to look up at him. And he swore to every Kami he knew that his cold demonic heart had stopped. She had an innocent, unblemished face with large azure eyes matching her hair. Full, Cupid's bow lips with a small pout on it.

"Ow, Sesshomaru, that hurt buddy." Sesshomaru took a deep breath in; his soul had just flown out the windows. Her voice was as uplifting as the very lightning strikes that were outside this morning. 'Who is this woman?'

A small glower spread across her perfectly healthy face, "Hey, aren't you going to talk?" she picked herself up and stood about to his chin maybe a little shorter. She was wearing a strange outfit of tight black jeans and a cream colored rabbit fur sweater with a vee neck along with some boots that matched her sweater.

Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from the tempting little Tenshi but her scent was so sweet and beautiful of fresh rain and sakura blossoms. He didn't recall ever smelling anything that enticing.

As the Great TaiYoukai of the West looked down he noticed a little kit fox and …. 'That mortal child.' Sesshomaru snapped his head back up into the girl's eyes, such liquid blue captured his attention and he could feel himself getting lost in them. Sesshomaru mentally growled at himself, this is not what he needed at the moment.

"Don't speak with such disrespect girl." His voice was icicles on the coldest part of the world. The girl took a step back and stared at him as if he had just slapped her. The small child by her leg pulled at her jeans. "Kagome-chan, I told you so!" the child's voice was broken and held unshed tears.

The girl known as Kagome smiled down at the girl to offer comfort, "Don't worry Rin-chan, we'll figure out what is wrong with him." her voice grew harder with each word. His eyes narrowed, neither of these children belonged to her. She was still pure and young.

Kagome head snapped her head back up at him, "So what's the deal, Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru glared at her and was about to decide to walk right past them but the glare she was giving him proposed a challenge, and he was _always_ up for a challenge. "Oh? You expect me to answer to a mere Tenshi? Those who have went and hid in Rishiri Island?"

The Tenshi's eyes sparked and turned a darker shade of cobalt. "Hey, you know I'm not from here, what's your problem? Besides, they went and hid there because our people where diminishing." Sesshomaru scoffed, "Hn. Tenshi are cowards. They are healers and they refuse to fight. Youkai on the other hand will fight for what is rightfully theirs."

She rolled her eyes, "Sesshomaru, c'mon. I'm not in the mood to fight with you. I only got 2 hours of sleep last night and Rin came running to my room about 6." Sesshomaru merely stared at her, "That is of no consequence to this Sesshomaru." The Tenshi's glare intensified with each word he said.

"Oh no consequence to you? Sesshomaru, she is your daughter, of course it matters!" she stated in outrage. "I have _no_ pup." The little child, known as Rin, started to cry. Not the usual human custom of screaming and making loud obnoxious noises but silent tears falling from her innocent face and her shoulders shaking gently.

The Tenshi's wings flared, "Sesshomaru." She said in a warning tone. As if he, Sesshomaru the son of the Great Inu No Tashio, would take heed from her. She was nothing more than a Tenshi. He raised his eyebrow in response.

And Kagome did the unspeakable, before the Great Taiyoukai could even react. She reached out _fast_ and slapped him across the face _hard_. In fact, it was so hard that he could actually _feel_ the pain. The slap hit him so fast that his head actually turned with the power behind her small Tenshi hand.

Everything went silent. Even the strong winding storm that took place outside paused for a whole three seconds before erupting along with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru slowly turned his head back towards her, the children were cowering behind her leg, and she looked almost as shocked as he did. Though his face was no longer shocked, no, now it was dark and cold.

Kagome looked down at her hand in disbelief her hand the same color as his cheek. "S-Sesshomaru I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to. You just… I-I'm sorry." His cold amber glare took in her frightened face but there was still the protectiveness for the child in her eyes.

Sesshomaru's hand shot out and wrapped around Kagome's shirt collar and pulled her to him. The speed made the air knock out of Kagome and he yanked her incredibly close. Snarling in her face he suddenly covered her lush lips with his own hard and emotionless ones.

Kagome gasped and he took the advantage of the situation, but before so he allowed one of his sharp canines to sink into her lower lip enough to draw blood, before shoving his tongue within her mouth. Sesshomaru's hand moved from her collar to the back of her neck and making sure she stayed where she was.

She had challenged him, a mere Tenshi woman, and he accepted but now she was playing his way, his demonic way. His tongue lunged in and took in every aspect of her small mouth, being sure to allow her to know how he _felt_ about her disgrace. He heard the children's small foot patter running the way that they had came from and he smirked into the bruising kiss.

The Tenshi had obviously gained back some sense from his kiss and was pushing helplessly at his chest. Sesshomaru knew that it was only halfhearted pushes. He suddenly slammed them against the wall and the small girl gasped yet again from loosing her breath once more.

One of the girl's hands tightened on his kimono and she made the most intriguing sound. The small whimper that sounded so much like an inu-bitch caused him to _instantly_ loosen his strong hold on her, to gentle the kiss.

Then _she_ kissed him back. It was an amazing feeling, this wonderful smelling, delicious looking Tenshi was kissing him back. Sesshomaru could feel his heart and her own as well pounding harshly in their chests.

He soon found himself growling low, a sound meant to make her submit, but instead she gave him a small moan. That had set his body aflame; she was still up for the game, the challenge. And his body was suddenly shuddering against her own. Sesshomaru pulled back slowly, and her innocence, her defiance shown through her molten liquid eyes.

Sesshomaru could feel her ragged breath and he smirked and she gave him a shy smile. She loosened her hold on his kimono and soothed the wrinkles down on the fine silk and than reached up and touched his cheek. "You don't remember me… do you?" her voice was so soft, if felt as though it was a butterflies wings against his skin.

Sesshomaru answered truthfully, "I have never met you." Her eyes downcast she looked down at his empty sleeve and gently tugged at it with her free arm. "Do you remember loosing this?" Sesshomaru tensed and pulled back away from her warm and tender touch. Away from her probing eyes that held secrets he didn't know about.

Sesshomaru knew just by looking into her eyes she noticed his instant change. His usual façade not the one he just bared to her. "Sesshomaru… please." She begged him. "Please… just listen to me." Sesshomaru took a small step back, "You want nothing more than power and wealth and bitch I'll be damned if I allow you to gain it from me." He stated with such cold indifference she fell back against the wall.

"Sesshomaru, you've got it all wrong." Pain and confusion had entered her eyes, they enchanted him so. Sesshomaru snarled, loud and cold, "Don't toy with me." And the girl…. Kagome slid down the wall staring at him incredulously, "What's happened to you?" she asked in such disbelief it twisted his glacier heart.

One look into her aqua marine eyes stated… she could see right through his demonic layered wall, his self-protection and into his _soul_.

And than she was gone…. Just simply disappeared.

End of Flashback

Sesshomaru stared looking out the water covered balcony. What _had_ happened to him? He felt as though he _did_ know her from somewhere. And yet, he had never met her. And the child, as well. He didn't approve of these feelings. He didn't approve of any of it at all.

He tossed and turned the previous hour over in his head continually in his complex mind. It was becoming obvious with each thrust and turn that the girl had indeed known him better than he suspected at first. As well as the fact his inner youkai _and_ he, himself, enjoyed her as well. The girl brought on sensations he didn't understand and produced a calming sense to him.

The girl had _calmed his soul_.

Sesshomaru shook his head his hair brushing against the silk wrapped around his body. Something else bothered him. And that was a lot considering it was Sesshomaru, TaiYoukai of the West, speaking. Every time he would look back to the past four days, if memory served him right, he was always with Hisui. The one wench in the whole entire world he couldn't stand and he had been courting her this whole time.

What had ever caused him to do as such? Even now looking back he had to wonder what he thought he smelled coming from that annoying little wench. Whatever it was he thought, it was over and he didn't want to deal with her irritableness.

xx

Tokei walked through the endless walls thinking carelessly about nothing in particular. But when he would pay attention to what he was thinking it would land on Kagome. Instantly. Zip, bam, boom. Instantly to her. It confused him, because it was starting to become a _slow obsession_.

He gave himself a light snort, 'Obsessing over the enemy. An innocent enemy.' He stepped into the eating area and leaned against the wall, thinking nothing more, saying nothing.

And then Kane walked in. The arrogant yellow neeko. A cool smirk spread across his Tenshi/demonic features. But it faded slowly, gradually. How many where after Kagome's heart? From what he _knew_ from before, Sesshomaru for certain, gradually Kane, himself which was also Naraku, and he _presumed _the unknown thunder incarnate.

'This is starting to get out of hand…. Naraku needs too many people for a single Tenshi. It was intended to be _my_ obligation.' He thought darkly. The neeko walked out the room his annoying tail swishing back and forth behind him.

'Do I despise that annoying cat _because_ of my fixation with Kagome?' his pastel green eyes narrowed, "Surly not…." He walked off.

xx

"Awaken yourself." His cold voice slithered through the darkened echoing space. A groan and a man sitting up was his reply. The shuffle of kimono rustling against skin echoed in the dark miasmic castle room.

Bankotsu opened his turquoise eyes and rubbed his unbraided head. "You heard Naraku, wake up." Six other bodies shuffled and sat up as well. Naraku slipped out but before so, "You know of your expected duties?" Bankotsu smirked, "Yea. And with these Jewel Fragments it won't be too hard."

"Ready?" Bankotsu asked his brothers, his only family. 'To keep them alive… to stay alive, I'll play your game for awhile Naraku. But don't expect complete obedience. We aren't your little incarnations. _We will give life another chance _but without you.'

xx

Koga sat up in bed with Ayame sleeping, her head placed on his chest. "Something doesn't smell right." He growled lowly. A strange toxin entered his nose, 'Where do I know this scent? It's nothing like Naraku's yet…. The same.'

Ayame shifted in his arms and she opened her emerald eyes, bright and sparkly, "Good morning Koga." He kissed her forehead gently, "Good morning, My Koi." Ayame gave him a radiant smile. "What?" Koga asked in a gruff like way.

Ayame shook her head, "I'm just still getting use to it all. What time is it?" Koga stared out the window the rain sliding down, "A bit after sun up, I think." He stated. Ayame grinned again, "Want to stay in bed a little longer or do you want to go bug our friends?"

A toothy grin spread across Koga's face, "Hmm, do I really need to answer?" before he tackled her into the bed.

xx

Kagome looked around, "How in the… how in the world did I end up here? I didn't know I could transport." Kagome looked down at her hands than around the library. "I'm sitting in Sesshomaru's spot." She said softly.

'What's happened to Sesshomaru?' She felt really shaky all jittery and a bit broken. 'I don't understand what's happened to him.' she rubbed her nose before sniffing. 'I will _not_ cry.'

Kagome sat there a long time before another thought entered her head. She felt cold. Not physically, no it was deeper, _a lot deeper_. Before she knew it, tears were running down her cheeks. Kagome wrapped her arms around her now pulled up legs and let the tears fall from her cheeks.

Kagome wasn't sure how long she sat there but when she found the motivation, she stood up slowly, feeling a bit drained from using, 'My miko powers? Or was it my Tenshi?' she walked up and down the aisles before finding what she needed. "Hmm… perfect, I'll look it up here." The aisle was a lot smaller than the others; it was filled with what little they, as in TaiYoukai and Youkai, knew about the Tenshi race.

"So small." She said softly. "Nobody in this era really _are familiar with_ my people." She picked up a few scrolls to see how much they did know. Kagome sat back down in Sesshomaru's spot and made herself comfortable but before she could even open the first scroll Kane walked in.

Kane stepped in with his usual smirk until his gaze fell upon Kagome, "What's wrong?" he was instantly by her side. Kagome set the scroll down, "Oh… nothing." She looked down and away from him.

Kane knew that the concern was plastered across his face but that didn't seem to matter. "No, I know what that means." Kagome looked back at him in confusion before he continued, "Fine and Nothing usually mean everything is going wrong, or nothing is right at all." He said with a slight smug tint in his voice, before it faded again into his concern, "So, what's wrong?" he had a _large_ hunch of what it was, but it was best to stay 'naïve'

Kagome took a deep breath, "I don't know…." Was all she said for a long time but Kane was patient he knew that he would have to learn to become more patient if he wanted Kagome. She was not just another toy in his life, he wanted her for himself. She brought a sense of happiness to him and he was willing to sacrifice everything for her.

Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to open up to the beautiful neeko. After all, yesterday he was very pushy it had made her very uncomfortable. She took another small glance of him out of the corner of her eye he didn't seem like that today. Kane looked genuine today, like he really wanted to know what had caused her anguish.

Kane noticed her liquid blue eyes on him and he gently grasped her chin before gasping, "You were crying." He sounded surprised as if he had only heard of crying from books or from childhood stories. She looked down as if ashamed, "No that came out wrong, I'm sorry." Kane said so softly it made her stomach churn and not in the unpleasant way. Kagome gave him a soft and faint smile. "It's alright. You're use to youkai and royalty."

Kane frowned at the comment and released her chin. "I didn't mean it like that. You are right though I have not seen anybody cry in years." They both were quiet before he traced the scrolls in her lap, "What were you reading?"

Kagome looked down at the dusty, old scrolls. "Oh, I don't know yet, I haven't got to read them. But they were in the Tenshi section. There aren't very many." She said in deep thought.

"This is the first time we've had any Tenshi invited to the Summer Festival in over…. Hmm…. 450+ years?" Kane's eyebrows furrowed and a small frown appeared on his face. "Yea…. Sesshomaru's mother… now what was her name again?" Kane gave a small shrug, "She was the reason for Tenshi not to return here to find …. Whatever you find here."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as well, "Why was it her fault?" Kane stifled a chuckle and turned his body straight ahead, "She hated, or despised which ever, _all races_. Now this is all just rumor, I stayed away from her. After all, I wasn't born yet." A small smile spread across his face.

"She despised all, she couldn't stand anything. It wasn't that she was actually _spoiled_ or anything of the sort she just hated the very earth she walked on and any other creature that happened to pass by." Kane shook his head his straight locks moving with it. "It was as if she didn't _want to live_. She didn't want to take a chance or live life to the fullest."

Kane's frown deepened, "According to my aunt and uncle, Lord Seiji and Lady Riko, she was very devoted about being a hime. My aunt though said that she had no passion for it. She had no passion for anything.

"To get the East and the West to cessation there fighting, InuTashio's father and her father, Lord Arata, setup an arranged marriage and InuTashio and she were married." Kane could sense Kagome's distaste. "What is wrong? Do you not like this tale?"

Kagome shook her head, "Far from it, I just don't care for arranged marriages." She said softly and a bit in an embarrassed likes quality. "Don't worry I don't mind you asking questions or anything." Kane turned back to her and smiled.

"My aunt said that InuTashio was still young, he was only about 300+, and he was defiant about it and was shocked but didn't want to anger his father." Kane took a deep breath, "Little Miss Hime of course went with it without arguing or hesitation."

Kagome thought back to the painting in Sesshomaru's room that time in the Western Castle, a woman of such beauty held eyes filled with sadness. But now she was starting to understand, Sesshomaru's mother wasn't sad she was playing a life that didn't belong to her.

"She didn't want to." Kane looked at Kagome in confusion. "Sesshomaru's mother…. She didn't want to marry InuTashio-sama." Kane's confusion deepened but he said nothing. He didn't have to, "I've seen a painting of her. At first I thought she was just saddened, but I didn't know why. But I understand now, she was living a life she didn't want to; she was walking in someone else's footsteps that didn't belong to her."

Comprehension entered electric blue eyes, "Oh." He said softly. Kagome glanced down at the scrolls in her lap, "Continue."

Kane seemed startled at first but cleared his throat, "They were married, mated of course, she bared his mark and he took on the duties of a mate. Unfortunately, the East did some political thing or another and another war broke out between the East and West. South aided East and North assisted West.

"It was an all country war and if you look under war in this library you'll find all the supposed real reasons and stuff. You'd have better luck asking around all the actual TaiYoukai here, but good luck getting any out of Lord Arata."

Kagome looked over him her tears had mostly dried on her cheeks and her eyes not so liquid, "Why is that?" Kane smirked, "He's the one who started it all and lost most of his dignity and honor." Kagome shook her head, "That's horrible."

Kane gave a small snort of sort, "That's not even the beginning; during that time Sesshomaru's mother was pregnant and according to my aunt she was a fighter, a warrior. InuTashio, I suppose, tried to keep her from doing so but she did it anyways. The interesting thing about it all was that she fought against the West. Her _mate_."

Kane shook his head yet again, "Even though I understand it _is_ her people, she went against her _mate_." Kane said it as if he was _amazed_ that she would dare go against InuTashio-sama. "InuTashio was furious, is the least to say, but even so he still battled against her. Not precisely her but her people."

Kagome sighed the same time Kane did, "I'm not too positive all that happened in this war, but I do know _this_. She _lost_ her _pup_. It was so severe that everybody on each side literally stopped battling." Kane took in a deep exasperated chuckle, "It was so immense that the war instantly stopped, InuTashio _transformed_ and carried her towards his castle. Nobody even _dared_ to go after them or stop them. They just all packed up to go see if the Lady of the West was going to be okay."

Kagome looked incredulously at Kane and he nodded, "Yea pretty extreme, no?" that was the first time Kagome had heard Kane speak so native not so slang. "When they figured out who killed InuTashio's first pup-in-the-making, both InuTashio and Lord Arata killed him. Lord Arata killed him for the man for even hurting his pup at all and InuTashio for killing his first pup and same reason as Lord Arata. The horrible, as put in your words, thing about it was that it was the top, absolute main General that knew absolutely everything of the East." Kagome shook her head, "How … words can't even describe." Kane nodded.

They were quiet but before long Tachi-mora rushed in. "Kagome! Your kids told me Sesshomaru spazzed on you! Are you alright?" he ran over to her and turned her over with his eyes. Kagome gave him a gentle but small smile, "Yes, I'm fine. He just kissed me is all."

Both Kane and Tachi-mora's eyes narrowed, "There's more to it than that. But we'll talk about it later. It's already almost noon you screwball." Kagome's smile brightened at his older brother adoration. "Alright. Kane, since I promised you I'd save you a seat, will you be joining us?" Kane smirked, much to Tachi-mora's displeasure, "I would be honored."

xx

An angry scowl crossed Inuyasha's face, "Kami! Why did it have to rain today and here of all times?" Inuyasha shouted to nothing in particular as he jumped and ran through the rough forests. Kagura had lowered herself closer to the road on her flying feather with Kanna on the back. Kirara had reclined to the same thing after an hour of harsh winds and lightning striking so close to them.

"I haven't seen such an angry storm in years." Miroku stated against Sango's ear. Sango nodded, "It seems almost unnatural, yet I can't sense a youkai causing this." Inuyasha jumped nearer, "I don't think it's either!" he yelled above the strong wind so they could hear him.

"It almost seems as if a natural storm came along, I smelt it yesterday, and than a _Tenshi_, our _Tenshi_, took some control on it. You guys aren't use to Kagome's Tenshi side." Inuyasha splashed in another large puddle causing his knees and below to cover in mud. "I can sense her pure aura, it's really in emotional pain though." Than Inuyasha ran ahead again.

"If Inuyasha can sense Kagome's aura so well, that must mean we're getting closer to the castle!" Sango shouted over the nearly (literally) breathtaking winds. 'That's why my wind sorcery wouldn't work. Kagome is extremely pure now that she's in her true form.' Kagura thought.

"If we can get through this storm a little longer, we should make it soon!" Miroku yelled over to Kagura. Kagura inclined her head, "Alright! Can your… cat hold out that long though?" she forced her feather to get closer so she wouldn't have to yell as loudly. Sango petted Kirara's neck, "I think she can, how about it Kirara?" A cattish roar was her response.

xx

After lunch, that was surprisingly quiet except the mummers of gossiping youkai and humans alike, a lot of people went to the auditorium where they shouted and yelled that Tachi-mora and his band go up and play.

Tachi-mora agreed and Kagome sat with Koori, Akira, Kane, and of course the children. They played song after song such as, Fight for all the Wrong Reasons to get them started, Wasteland, and some other stuff. One that really captured Kagome's attention was Follow You Home by Nickelback.

It wasn't entirely the song but more of what her idiot of an elder brother said before singing it. "Alright you guys, and I literally mean you guys! This song is so fucking true I can't even believe to describe how badly we are when we're in love or just have an extremely big _obsession_ with a girl!" They sang the song and _all_ the guys shouted and roared there response.

Tokei visibly flinched when Tachi-mora claimed of the _obsession_. 'Damn it's so fucking true.' He could feel Tsurai's probing eyes on him. Tokei turned towards the ¼ bred bat and motioned it was nothing to worry about. He had a grave feeling Tsurai didn't buy it too well.

Shunusuke had Mizu on stage with him constantly now. Mizu didn't mind too much, it made her feel special even though she knew that they loved one another. She was almost positive that it was a bit complicated but Shunusuke was holding her while he was playing his guitar. The guitar was of course on the front side of the both of them, but it was just the fact.

Mizu giggled as he nibbled her ear, "You're so beautiful." He purred in her ear. Shunusuke tightened his hold slightly on her even though he had a guitar in the way. Shunusuke had noticed that a human was all but drooling on Mizu after her bath at the hot springs.

Shunusuke had gladly came up behind her and held her around the waist and kissed her cheek, saying nonchalantly, "Hey baby, what you doing?" the boy's face all but fell off. After that he had the unusual need to show to all that Mizu was in fact _his_.

The past 10+ years he didn't have to worry about it too much, everybody knew that Mizu was his. But lately a lot of people have been checking out what was his. Even youkai, they _knew_ what the necklace around her neck meant, they would flirt with her as if she was begging to be so.

It was starting to become a bit of a problem in the Tenshi's life and he needed to stop it soon. The way to get youkai off was the tricky part. Shunusuke and Mizu would have to actually 'physically' mate. To do that, he and Mizu would have to have sex. That was no problem to him but to her it was a whole other ball game. He didn't understand in truth what she _wanted_ but she said she wanted something romantic. _Really Romantic_. Not something you could easily read in a romance novel, or on the internet, or even something you heard from friends.

Mizu wanted something done that she had never heard of before. She didn't want chocolates, though that was a bit hard to contain in this era, she didn't want flowers or roses, and she didn't want strolls in the park or beach writing of his undeniable love for her.

Mizu wanted something unique, and it was taking him 10 years to finally get there. Shunusuke had to admit, he was persistent the first couple years, hell he was still persistent. But he was starting to doubt, things were getting complicated.

It wasn't as if he wanted the relationship to base on sex. No but he would love to have sex sometime soon. He didn't want to sound like a horn dog, no he just wanted to bed his lady after not having sex in over 50 years. His first couple times hadn't been with Mizu and she knew that.

But hell it was starting to get a bit complicated not to act like a youkai and force her. Not like rape, no way in hell would he ever do that to _his Mizu_. No, but he had heard stories of youkai seducing their women in a slight violent manor to get his way. The woman of course received her pleasure _but_ she had to learn to submit first and other stuff he didn't care much for.

All he would really like was to prove to others she was his, and vice-versa of course, and that Mizu be happy. Shunusuke's heart leaps every other moment when Mizu shows him a pleased face or a happy moment.

Shunusuke shook his head before singing the rest of the part with Tachi-mora, maybe he could get a couple guys here in the Central Castle to help him out a bit. Even if it won't be his own creativeness it would be something she would never expect.

xx

Sesshomaru walked through the slightly empty hallways. The music that played in the air was different and didn't sound at all familiar but he had to admit he thought it acceptable. Sesshomaru finally gave up on walking aimlessly and went through a partially curved hallway and headed for his personal balcony.

As he sat down, he noticed right across from him on the other side of the room was that Tenshi girl, cheering on the other Tenshis on the stage. A male with black hair with natural blue highlights was singing,:

"'Cause you're my Mississippi Princess, you're my California Queen. Like the Duchess of Detroit and every city in between. You can slap me in the face, you can scream profanity. Leave me here to die alone but I'll still Follow You Home. I'll still Follow You Home."

The other male, with spiked red hair and torn wings, (careful of his mate-to-be in between) started to play his instrument before the other male started singing deeply, very deeply:

"You can dig me up a grave and try and stick me in the ground. You can tie me to the bed and try and beat me half to death but you can never keep me down."

Red haired, "And I will survive…." Before continuing on with what the dark haired had sung earlier. A lot of the other men in the room started cheering loudly as well as the Tenshi girl, Kagome.

As he stared at her he felt a vibration radiating from his chest to catch in his throat. Kane was with Kagome, the children, and dragons that didn't bother him what _bothered_ him was the fact the Kane would be anywhere near the Tenshi. Of course, it was of no consequence to him, but of all the people in the world the Tenshi decided to be in acquaintances she _chose _that pathetic Neeko.

Sesshomaru felt the rumble again and quelled his inner youkai. His inner youkai was obviously displeased, _'Why are you holding me back?'_ it was obviously in rage as well. Sesshomaru didn't reply just watched as Kane checked her out and that cool smirk he always wore grew.

'_Why are you letting him look at her like that. By all means she's yours!'_ it roared in outrage. Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened, 'She is not mine, I have placed no claim on her and she is nothing but a pathetic woman.' Sesshomaru could almost see the smirk grow on his youkai. _'Oh you wish to mate with a male?'_ Sesshomaru gave it a warning growl, low and quiet, so no one else would hear. (The Tenshi's music was so loud it was almost impossible anyways.)

Sesshomaru's inner youkai chuckled darkly, _'All I'm saying is that she would be perfect. You have never met a woman who is as protective and possessive by something that wasn't even hers.'_ Sesshomaru felt as though he had already gone through a talk similar to this but said naught of that. 'Hisui is possessive of me and I have no claim on her what-so-ever.'

He could sense the displeasure, _'You deny yourself to often. The bitch is beautiful. Take her.'_ Sesshomaru stood up and thought about leaving but he couldn't get away from his youkai. He would have to resist the tempting sight, smell, and taste only 50+ feet away from him.

xx

Later on about an hour or so after Tachi-mora and his band were about to get off the stage Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, and Kanna charged in. Or more like _Inuyasha_ charged in. "Kagome?" He said rather loudly.

Kagome turned and looked at him, he was soaked to the bone, his silver hair plastered to him, his kimono clung to him like a second bulgy skin, and his face was as determined as ever with a hint of worry in his molten amber eyes.

"Inuyasha? Hi!" Kagome flew down to him and gave him a large and happy hug, soaked or not. Relief flooded through the hanyou and he gave her slight modest hug back. When they parted Kagome tackled Miroku and Sango as well, before uneasily looking at Kagura and Kanna.

Before Inuyasha knew it, Shippo had tackled him as well. "The hell? Shippo get off of me!" Shippo gave him a pout, "Fine, I don't care about you either!" he said in mock hurt. Inuyasha smirked at him before tossing him to Sango and Miroku so he could tell them all about whatever.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's discomfort, "Don't worry Kagome," he said as he stepped closer to the azure Tenshi, "I'll tell you later, but for now," his voice grew more to normal tone, "Why aren't you and Sesshomaru together?" The shock and hurt that flashed across her gentle face was all he needed to know before he jumped up to the TaiYoukai of the West.

"You fucking bastard what the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled at him. Sesshomaru merely measured him up before giving him his usual monotone stare. Inuyasha jumped off the railing and onto the table to get right in the Youkai Lord's face. "Tell me you jackass." Sesshomaru glared coldly at his little brother, "I have no time for your games little brother." He said in disgust.

The cold hearted TaiYoukai stood impatiently and headed for the door, "Oh, and I have nothing to do with that azure wench down there." Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha snarl before yanking out the Tetsusaiga and placing it to the back of Sesshomaru's neck parting his hair ever so slightly.

"Don't call Kagome a wench!" he snarled. Sesshomaru smirked, "Inuyasha there is no bloodshed allowed here." He said smugly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea, disgrace to lands and stuff. I don't own any lands or did you forget that Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed before he stepped through the opened door and closed it.

Inuyasha hopped down with the Tetsusaiga still unsheathed and looked at Kagome's almost crying face. 'She holds it in so well.' Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and held her, "It's alright. I'll knock some sense into the idiot." He said softly.

Kagome merely nodded, before pulling out of his grip and starring helplessly at Lord Hayai and Lady Amaya. Sensing her distress Lady Amaya stood up swiftly and walked towards Kagome. "Kagome," her voice was the soft tone of the harp, "I wish to apologize for Sesshomaru's rough behavior. He seems out of character today." Kagome shrugged softly, "Or more like in character." Lord Hayai's frown made Kagome look down. "Do you wish for me to go talk to him? I know him better than anyone else."

Kagome gave another shrug, "If you want to." Lord Hayai's frown deepened before he stepped out the doors. Kaminari looked worried but she didn't say anything as she held her hand over Hisoka's mouth.

Kioshi, Kaminari and Hisoka's older brother, clapped his hands together and put on a smile, "Alright, how about we get these guys a room. It's rather rude of us to leave new guests just sitting here shivering from the awful weather outside." Everybody agreed and Kioshi led them to the Western Side of the Castle, and gave them as close rooms to Kagome and her family/friends as possible.

Unfortunately there were only three in that hallway and some had to bunk together. "No way am I going to bunk with Miroku!!" Sango shouted. The rest couldn't help but laugh, "Why not? I mean after all, aren't you and Miroku supposed to be mates-to-be?" Kioshi said in slight hurt that he made a mistake.

"I'd rather sleep with Kagura and Kanna!" Sango screamed. Kagome smiled softly, "Oh c'mon, you could have my problems." She admitted softly. Sango's flush from her anger swept off and gave her a look. "Alright, _but_ under one circumstance." Miroku looked at her as if to urge her. "You'll find out tonight." And she stomped into her room.

Kane walked down the hall leisurely and stood beside Kagome. He had sensed that Maru-kuso was walking down the large stairway to see what the entire ruckus was about. Kane smirked, "Kagome," she turned towards him, "I would be honored if you would dance with me tonight."

Kagome turned completely to him, "D-dance?" she blushed. Kane's beautiful pearly smile grew, "Yes, we're going to be holding a dance tonight. Nothing that we have ever held before." Kane mentally gave himself a point, Sesshomaru was listening intently.

Inuyasha stomped out of his room to look at Kane asking Kagome to dance with him this night and he growled. "I guess I could…" Kane smirked as he sensed Sesshomaru walk away. Though the mutt had no memory, he would still feel the hurt and not understand why.

"The dance will be held tonight after dinner. Would you care to join me on both?" his charming smile struck Kagome's heart in a pleasant way. "Alright but… I would love to see how my friends have been." Kane pursued his lips, "Alright, I'll try to find a table big enough for us all." The beautiful neeko walked away.

Inuyasha stomped next to her, "Your going to _dance_ with the Southern Lands Nephew?" he asked incredulously. Kagome shrugged, "He's been nice this whole time, but he's a bit pushy. Today Kane's not so bad." Inuyasha sighed, "You're helpless Kagome. I'm going to drag Miroku to the _correct_ hot springs." Kagome smiled and waved both guys off and entered her rooms.

xx

Later on Kane had found a table big enough for, Tachi-mora, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kaminari, Shinai, Tsurai, Shunusuke, Mizu, and himself. Kagura and Kanna stated that they weren't going to eat but stayed near anyways. Tokei strangely couldn't be found and at the mention Kagura had stiffened greatly. Kagome looked around for Sesshomaru the whole meal, but the silver Inu never appeared, much to Kagome's distress.

Kane had guided the group back to their rooms and left to his own section of the Castle. Kaminari, Sango, Koori, Rin and Shippo were with Kagome in her room and they took care of one another's make up, hair, and other accessories.

When Kagome had pulled out her black halter, knee length, mid thigh slit (on both sides), all the girls _screamed_ in excitement. "Where in the world did you get this?!" Kaminari exclaimed. Kagome blushed as they shoved her into the dress, "Uh… world? How about 500 years in the future."

Kaminari stared up in confusion and than slapped her forehead, "Oh of course! Excellent taste!" she complimented. Koori smiled brightly, "Oh yes Kagome! My, my I'm jealous!"

Sango made a 'tsk, tsk' sound with her tongue, "Kagome, what are you thinking wearing that?" Kagome stared at her in confusion, "You're going to attract _all_ the guys' attention tonight, and Koori and Kaminari are going to hurt you very badly." She spoke in a teasing yet 'scolding' tone. It made Kagome forget her emptiness and slight depression for the time being.

The children were just as ecstatic as the women all around in her room. Slowly you could tell they were loosing their usual energy, but that might be for the better, it was after all almost midnight.

Kaminari soon draped herself with a gown of lustrous shot silk, iridescent, like the wings of a dragonfly- pale green or lavender depending on which way the light hit the exquisite fabric. Its shimmering quality stood in contrast to her pale skin, the fluid lines cascading down her figure like a wondrous waterfall. Kaminari's long dark brown hair was parted in the middle, surrounding her pretty face by soft ringlets that fell to either side, with a high chignon on top graced with a clutch of dark pink rosebuds.

Koori was next to change and wore a half-dress evening costume of lustrous glace silk in a dark blue shade to match her scales and eyes. Her midnight black hair was placed up in a coiffure, braiding her long tresses and coiling them up in a top knot, which was held in place by almost _all_ of Kagome's bobby pins and adorned with a string of pearls that Akira had bought for her on their 1st anniversary some hundred years ago.

Kaminari started to do Koori's make up when Kagome noticed the distressed look on Sango's face. "What's wrong?" Sango shrugged before saying, "I don't have an English style dress…" Kagome smiled softly, "Neither do I."

"Yea but you at least have a dress. All I have is my usual kimono and my slayer suit." Sango replied. Kagome thought for a moment before saying, "Well… I bet it's near impossible to get a dress fitted with such little time. Hmm…" Koori shrugged a bit and Kaminari shook her head, "I don't know what to do."

"Well it's not like you're trying to find a mate. You're here for Miroku. Are you not?" Koori asked. Sango nodded. "Well, than why should a kimono be any problem? I'm sure he has no outfit himself." Koori smiled. Kagome nodded enthusiastically, "Yea, you guys can be two wild peas in a pod!" all the others gave a funny look before all started to laugh.

Kagome smiled one of her large beautiful ones, "I was just saying." Sango shrugged, "You are my height now since you're Tenshi, I'll borrow one of yours." Kagome smiled, "Alright."

xx

After the kids were in bed and tucked away safely, Kagome and the other women walked out in the hall to find Inuyasha, Kagura, Tachi-mora, Shunusuke, Mizu, Tsurai, Shinai, and Miroku as well all dressed up and beautiful. Tachi-mora had the usual Englishman attire as well as Shunusuke and Tsurai.

Tachi-mora's white and black formal attire withheld proper black trousers with a matching tailcoat that accented his shoulders and flat waist. Tachi-mora's young teenaged body was wrapped with a snowy white waistcoat of perfect white silk grosgrain. The long column of his throat was enclosed by a starched muslin cravat.

Shunusuke and Tsurai's were relatively similar. Both Tenshi wore black trousers with matching tailcoat. But these two wore a double-breasted dress coat. Shunusuke's was a dark maroon color and Tsurai's was a dark blue. Besides that they were all matched rather well.

Mizu had a dress gown on that was a deep rich maroon color and hers too was a half dress evening costume. It was made of some of the finest silk and shined like a natural pearl. Her hair was in an easy curled updo considering her pink hair was short anyways.

Shinai had on a classical long sweeping style English Dress that accented everything on her. It was a Dark blue clashing yet fitting with her green hair and eyes. Her short hair was simply straightened and filled with some sort of Feudal Era gel or mousse to give it some body. Both girls' dresses were lowly swept in the back to allow their wings or wing to have their way.

Kagome smiled, "Oh you guys look wonderful!" Inuyasha was wearing some of Tachi-mora's clothing nice black slacks with a red wife beater and a white short-sleeved button down shirt. Miroku donned himself with a pair of black slacks that were Tsurai's and a black kimono top. It was a strange yet interesting outfit and it made butterflies enter Sango's stomach.

As they all started heading for the auditorium were everything was cleaned out and now an English Dancing Paradise Kane met them. He himself was wearing long legged trousers with the appropriate upper wear. It was all black and white and matched Kagome rather well. His shoulder blade length hair was pulled into a half up down style and was still a manly style.

Kane gave her an excellent smile before taking her hand, "You look ravishing." He purred. Kagome blushed before averting her gaze. "Thank you." Kane tucked her hand into the crook of his arm leading her ahead of the group and towards the large doors.

As they opened Kagome's breath was taken away. They had cleared out almost everything the usual tables and chairs were gone and more to the entry way area so you could eat. A small stand held the food and as they passed a man was handing his date a small glass. Kagome remembered him as the cobra from the day before. And now he looked as if he couldn't harm a fly.

Kagome smiled and waved in return to the young woman who smiled and waved. Kane lead her farther into the room and all the balconies had weaved with _Phalaenopsis amabilis_ or better known as Moon Orchids. There were vines and other things hanging off the walls and making it seem more and more like a garden than a dance.

The women all looked astounding and the men were all breathtaking. They danced in such an English manner Kagome doubted she could even get close to learning those steps. "What would you like to do first?" Kane asked her politely. Kagome was still taking in the wonderous room, "I don't know." Her voice was becoming more normal.

Kane gave her a charming smile, "Well, would you like to eat or dance first? We can stroll in the park later." He mocked an English accent. Kagome giggled, "Well, I don't know how to dance to this." She admitted. Kane shrugged, "Neither do I. We can mess up together and still look good."

Kagome gave him a breath taking smile, "How about we eat then." Kane lead her to a table of two and pushed her chair in. All the tables had a white embroider cloth with a tri-candle stand on the top of them. A butler came up and took their drinks, much like a waiter would in some fancy restraint, and Kane brought them a few snacks.

Kagome smiled when she saw how bright Kane's eyes were, "What has you all excited?" Kane's smirk faltered slightly and his head cocked to the side, "Huh? What do you mean?" His voice was innocent and deep and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

His head cocked some more. He was starting to look more and more like an innocent kitten than the dangerous neeko youkai he really was, "Nothing never mind." Her voice was light and happy. Kane straightened himself again, "If you mean me being here with you. It would make any man thoroughly excited." Kagome blushed and looked down.

Popping a small treat into her mouth she suddenly had somebody tapping her shoulder. Kagome turned and looked, "Oh, hey Inuyasha. What do you need?" she asked him amiably. "Uh, yea you're brother wants to know where you hid your CD player, they're begging to know what a slow/love song is." Kagome nodded, "I take it he's bragging," Inuyasha nodded, "Alright, it's in my room on the left side of my bed." Inuyasha nodded again, "Okay, thanks Kagome."

Before Inuyasha, Kagome could have sworn Inuyasha had given Kane an ugly look. That was the look he usually reserved for Naraku. Kagome shrugged it off, "Well, should we go dance before my brother brings in some _modern_ music?" Kane smirked, "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ to dance?" Kagome blushed.

Kane stood and took her hand in his own, "Shall we?" Kagome took his hand, 'He's not Sesshomaru.' A small voice in the back of her head said. But for some reason, Kagome didn't care at the moment, 'Sesshomaru hurt me.'

xx

Well….. This chapter was becoming exceedingly long. I didn't like it too well. I'm sorry it took so long, I was trying to keep Sesshomaru in character as much as possible (AMAP). I don't think it worked too well but that's okay, you guys get the drift.

REVIEWS:

FANFICTION:

Seth: Well Aloha, Seth! Thank you so much. Lol, well I try my hardest. No problem, lol, I'm sorry, it tends to be a habit to do that to ya'll. Oh, okay. Shunusuke and Mizu it is than, in the next chapter:0) Thank you, I'll think about it!

Inuandkagomelover: Lol, oh okay I will. Thank you, ah don't envy me! I'm Envy! I claim him lol!! (Creators of FMA are gonna kill me!) Oh that sucks, why won't she let you? That's stupid. Thanks!

CiCi: All right I'll try! Thanks!

Brianne: Lol, thanks. Sorry, everything's getting really complicated!!

Syonama: AHHH!! Sorry!!! Gomen!!! Lol, I'm sorry!!!

Brie: Thank you! Lol.

Punk Dog Demoness: Lol! Okay! No problem, thanks!

PeachGRL-15: Thank you. Well… I was kinda aiming for Kagome to be kinda cool… Okay, Thanks!

MoniqueCree: Lol. Thanks. Of course Fluffy-sama is awesome!! That's good, I didn't in the beginning of the fanfiction, but I'm starting to get better I think. Thanks! Lol, Critics are good. :0)

Spider Rider 14: Thank you!

Megan Consoer: Thank you. Yep no problem!

Mischievous female: Thank you!! Sorry about the wait.

Suaru-chan: Thank you. Lol, that's good. Yea, I know…. A lot of it is mostly habit I assure you. Yea… it'd be easier if I had some one online to do it, like one of my readers. Because my friends errors are much worse than mine. snaps fingers yep caught. I did it a lot in this chapter I hope it's improved. See the thing about that though, I'm thinking of myself when I do that. Because when I'm reading fanfictions when I see how long the scroll bar is I'm like, 'OMG!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!??' and think of all the talking I have in my fanfiction. Oh…. Oops:0) Yea… I need help on that don't I! lol, good thing I'm going to re-write this whole fanfiction and go over it. Oh, Okay, that would help! Yea, it did. Lol, it's alright. :0)

XD Sexy Kitsune Neko XP: Lol, thankies!! Wooh!! I know huh! LOL!! Oh Kami, you're awesome!!

Celtic Lover: Lol, nope never. I'll try!

Hikaritenshi2000: Lol. Yea, Everybody is jumping on me about hooking them up!!

SLYTHERIN'S 4EVER-B-T: Lol, I'm so sorry!! Oh it's alright, I deserved it lol.

Kirri Kitty: Lmao!! Well, that's good. Thanks!

MEDIAMINER

SISTERINLAW19: Sorry, I hope you went to Fanfiction

Dejaz: Don't worry I will!! Lmao, no worries, I will.

AMR29: Thank you. I'll try. On accident? Lol, alright!

Akira-sama: I'm sorry, it's being so, so stupid!!

FxB: Lol, NOOO NOT THE KITTY EYES!!!

Onari: I'm sorry, and thank you!!

Kitari: Wow, yea, both actually. Lmao!! Yea, you know the power of the LURV!! Thank you, Wooohooo!! Tachi-mora and Kaminari are my main favs but don't tell the others!! Kaminari is a bit of me I think as well…. Well her insane, wild, crazy side. Thank you!! I will no worries!!

Dark Angel 673: Lol, I'm sorry!! I will!!!

FoxBoy: Thank you! I will no worries! That's a lot of Fluff….! Nooooo!! Of course he does!!!

Eddiestarwars: Awesome Name!! Thank you. That's good. Lol, I really didn't think the Tenshi idea would catch as many people as it seemed to. Thank you. I know…. I have the tendency to do that. Thanks!!

Sesshy'struelove: Oh boy…. That's not nice Fluffmiester!! I'm sorry, I try to update, Kami won't let me though lol!!

xx

Well, I have a whole list of excuses why I haven't updated but you guys don't care you just want to read lol:0) Yea for the most part it's school, but school's coming to an end and so it shouldn't be much longer until this fanfic is over. Than I'll be re-writing this fanfic. Edited, pretty-ified, more in character, so on so forth.

But yea, I still **don't know what to do about Kohaku!!** Should I kill him or shall I allow him to live? I don't know. And if he does survive, how? Perhaps Sesshy's Tensaiga? I don't know. You guys help me to decide, it's an issue.

xx

LURV YOU GUYS!!! REVIEW!!


	18. Princess

HI! Thanxs for the awesome emails/reviews!! I lurv you guys soooo much!! I have had a few requests on more fluff between the other characters _besides_ Sessho and Kaggsies! My bad sorry you guys I'm not very good on concentrating on more than one thing!! (MY TINY ATTENTION SPAN WON'T ALLOW IT!!) Lol thanks again!!

Disclaimer: NO NO!! I don't wanna!! Sessho glares…. Ahhh…. But Sesshy!! Fine, fine!! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CO!!!

xx

Chapter 18: Princess

Tachi-mora grumbled as he hovered down the hall way. The tall, dark Tenshi was dressed in a white and black formal attire with black trousers and a matching tailcoat for the English Dancing recital. "It's as if the stupid people here have nothing better to do! Ugh!! Dance… dance… gamble…. Grumble…. Ugh!!"

Giving up on his wings, Tachi-mora stomped down and ran towards his room, rounding a corner he ran into someone. "Oh… sorry!" Tachi-mora stated as he helped the woman up. As soon as her face came into view he pulled back instinctively. "Kemurai. Sorry." He tried brushing past her but couldn't help but glancing at her.

She was wearing a less than mid thigh leather dress that laced up on either side. She didn't lace them all the way for the string was much too long and it stopped on her hips. The leather was extremely constricting and pressed her breasts tightly against her. Her hair was laced in with some strips of leather in a formal yet intriguing design. She as well wore knee high leather boots.

'All she needs is a whip and some crazy style make up and we got ourselves a class A Bitch.' The dark Tenshi kept running, dodging the strange temptation.

'Hmm, we have ourselves a looker.'

xx

'Ow!' Kane managed to smile down at the pretty Tenshi in front of him, "My dear you have the tendency to step on feet, don't you?" Kagome blushed a bright crimson looking down at their feet once more, 'If I step on his foot on more time…. Arg!' When Kagome glanced up a grimace was upon the young Neeko's face.

"Excellent." Kane rasped. 'Just count the steps… don't yell…. You don't want to hurt her feelings.' Kagome's blush intensified ten fold, "I'm so sorry." Kane gave her a grin, "Don't worry about it."

'Breath in, breath out, brea- ow! Th in, breath out….' Kane's mind chanted continuously, much like a Sacrent mantra. Kagome suddenly pulled away all together, "I keep stepping on you and messing us up!" she exclaimed. Kane pulled Kagome back into his arms, "No it's alright really." Her cheeks were flushed in exasperation and embarrassment.

Kane's grin grew as he placed a chaste kiss on each cheek, "You look beautiful." Kagome's blush grew even more so. If possible. "Thanks." That's when Kagome saw the perfection that made her heart flutter more than she thought possible.

Sesshomaru was gowned in a the most beautiful English attire she had ever seen. Though not wearing anything fancy but definitely not the clothes of a peasant, he adorned a dark blue loose shirt that had long, loose sleeves. The blue accented the shimmers in his silver hair. He wore breeches that could be easily described as black jeans and his usual boots. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and he had on a belt that had some amber and sapphires engraved within.

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and slowly pulled away from Kane's embrace, feeling _guilty_. 'Why should I feel guilty for his crap?' she thought in outrage. At Kane's confused look she stared down at their feet once more, unconsciously releasing Sesshomaru from her powerful gaze. "If you are worried about stepping on my feet still, my dear, it's alright. It takes time to understand these foreign dances." He gave her an encouraging smile. Kagome nodded but pulled away some more, "Listen…. I think I need to go sit down, I feel a little… off."

Kane's brows furrowed in concern, "No I'm fine, I'm a just a little dizzy." Kagome sighed and pulled away from the blonde and blue eyed neeko. Kagome sat down at a table and ordered a glass of water. She was relieved to find out that Kane's nose was no where near as strong as Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's, if so he would have been able to see through her 'dizziness'.

Kagome sighed and looked back up at the dance floor, Miroku was dancing with Sango and both were staring down at their feet. Before Miroku knew it he was bumping into more people than he could count, Sango was no less innocent.

Inuyasha was being hoarded by crazed females begging him to dance with them. His petrified face was beyond funny as he searched for help. Kioshi, the Inu Prince of the North with his long dark brown hair pulled back accented his two dark blue stripes on both cheeks and his green four pointed star upon his forehead, managed to distract a lot of the ladies' attentions. Kagome never recalled Inuyasha looking so relieved the whole 6 months she's known him.

Kagome was surprised to see that a lot of the women, that adored Inuyasha, were human. 'I wonder what their reactions would be if they found out he was a hanyou…' Kagome shrugged and hoped Inuyasha wouldn't fall for false hope or love. It just wasn't worth it; a heart was too gentle to experience too much pain. And from what she could tell, Inuyasha had, had his share of pain and misery. And she didn't mean from physical wounds.

Kioshi was suddenly before her and Kagome gasped, she was so lost in her musings that she didn't even notice the tall TaiYoukai. "Hey there." He said, "May I sit down?" he motioned to the chair in front of him. Kagome smiled, "Go for it."

Kioshi smiled his recognition before looking around as if seeing the lovely decorations for the first time, "Lovely, is it not?" Kagome smiled, "Yes." Kioshi's smile faltered, "What's wrong? I've never seen you speak so curtly before."

Kagome shrugged, "Ever felt like someone is right in front of you and yet you can never have them?" Kioshi nodded, "Well that's how I feel now…." she gave a wry laugh, "Why am I telling you this? I shouldn't burden you with my problems." She gave him a sheepish smile.

Kioshi shrugged, his large shoulders lifting and falling, "Continue…. I am to be Lord one of these days, enlighten me. Tell me what troubles you and allow me to aid you." He gave her a heart-touching smile. Kagome gave a smaller version, "What happened to your hentai attitude?"

Kioshi feigned shock, "Oh darling, you noticed." Kagome couldn't suppress the giggle. "My father kept nagging me about it." Kagome stared at him, "Hayai-sama _nags_?" she asked incredulously. Kioshi laughed a full hearted one reminding her much of the current TaiYoukai of the West, "Yes you'd be amazed how much you don't know of my parents!"

Kagome couldn't suppress the giggle building up at his airy manner. Kioshi smiled, "Score for me, I made the _princess_ smile!" Kagome stared at him in confusion. "Inuyasha. He told me he can't stand it when you are so gloomy. You know…. He's very grown up since I've last seen him." Kagome's azure eyes twinkled, "Yea, he's matured a lot here lately…. A lot due to his brother." She mumbled.

Kioshi's gray eyes narrowed slightly in concern, "How so?" Kagome shrugged, "Well…." She relayed a large majority of the past month or so explaining of the dragon attack and how Sesshomaru stayed with them. Kioshi stared at her in disbelief, "Sesshomaru did _all_ that? My Kami!" he exclaimed.

Kagome again shrugged, "Yea…. Now he's…. g-gone." She had tried to keep her composure. She had tried _hard_ to stay in control of her overwhelming emotions but it wasn't working. At each smile, each laugh Kioshi, young Lord of the North, broke her down. She knew he meant well, she _knew_ he was doing this for Inuyasha and most likely his sister Kaminari…. But Kami… it _hurt_.

Kioshi's smile faltered quickly, "Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! What I say? Oh Kami." Looking around frantically he quickly stood and grabbed the Tenshi miko. Pulling her away before too much gossip could pursue he took her to the hall and allowed her to break down on his chest.

"Now, now…." Kioshi thought back to all the times his mother had comforted him or any of his other siblings for that matter, and used that as his vice. He calmed his voice, soothing it to an almost purr, "Kagome, there is no need for this sorrow. Sesshomaru will come to his senses…. I believe something his just amiss…. Something's happened to his head. Now, now…" he continued on, keeping smooth and gentle.

Kagome sobbed on his chest. One of Kioshi's arms wrapped around her upper back while the other smoothed her long, luxurious azure locks. That's when he mumbled it atop her head, "_Something's happened to his head..."_

"W-what?" she asked shakily, lifting her head until ocean blue clashed with pyrolusite gray. His eyes narrowed slightly, exclaiming his concern, "What, what?" Kagome stared more intently in his eyes, "What did you s-say?" Kioshi looked deeper into her eyes before saying, "Something like…. Something's happened to his head…. I think."

Kioshi watched as her eyes brightened from dark marine blue to a bright steel blue as some form of realization hit her hard. "His head…." She whispered, "Thank you so much Kioshi." She pulled him into a tighter hug before pulling away. Kioshi grinned, "Anything to be of service…." He called to her back as she ran off to some unknown destination, "Anything to be of service to the _Western Land's Princess_."

xx

Sesshomaru watched from a distance as the strange Tenshi danced, if you could claim it dancing, with the whelp of a Neeko Youkai. He refrained from snorting as she continuously stepped among his boot covered feet with her long black heels.

Sesshomaru watched with well trained eyes as she grew impatient and than frustrated. He listened to her sweet voice constantly expressing her apologies to the impertinent neeko. He scoffed silently; her innocence was wasted upon Kane of the South, considering Kane never had interest in women before. Sesshomaru mentally pulled at his sanity, 'Why would this Sesshomaru allow such thoughts to cloud his person?'

Sesshomaru listened as he lowered his dark lashes to his cheeks as the azure Tenshi made excuses to get away. He could tell simply from her stuttering and the way her voice quieted exceptionally that she was lying to get away from the runt. Sesshomaru refrained himself, with much difficulty, from smirking at the young woman. Sure she was a miserable wench that need not have his attentions so drastically but Kane was also discreditable of having such a beautiful prize.

Sesshomaru paused momentarily in his musings before stepping out of the darkness of one of the balconies. He opened his eyes slowly allowing all the colors of the room invade his amber gold eyes but instantly they landed on the miko that was garbed in the most exquisite dress he had ever seen. She had allowed herself to leave little to the imagination, and yet her innocence spoke lengths through her aura. She had dressed herself in a black halter that showed the elegant curve of her breasts. The tightness ran over every curve of her slim waist and flat tummy. The dress stopped less than mid thigh and proceeded to show off her long slim legs which seemed even longer with her long black heels.

But… she was in the arms of another… Kane's arms. The jealousy that struck him full force almost knocked his usual persona right off his face.

He watched as her eyes widened in almost pure disbelief and open fascination. The soft intake of breath could have caused him to smirk and the way she pulled away from the insolent boy's arms was an even better reason…. And yet he didn't allow it. When she finally looked away he hadn't noticed he, himself, was holding in his breath.

Sesshomaru allowed the breath to pass through his lips before turning and walking towards the exit and into the large hallways. His destination unknown, his façade falling slowly. No one was in the hallways it eased him the slightest bit, but not enough. There were hundreds upon hundreds youkai and human alike in this entire castle. Not to mention eight Tenshi.

He paused mid-step… he had only sensed four others besides the ocean blue Tenshi. Shrugging it off he headed towards the outer doors that lead to the large expanse of land outside. Opening the large door with ease the wind blew his ponytail confined hair every which way. Stepping out into the unrelenting winds and rain he closed the large door just as easily as he had opened it.

xx

Shunusuke danced with effortlessness with Mizu, they had taken a dance class in High School together to get an extra credit or so. Mizu giggled, "Oh I didn't think we could actually put this dancing to use!" she exclaimed as she twirled with the red headed Tenshi.

Shunusuke chuckled, "I really didn't think we could either!" Shunusuke grit his teeth at the annoying music, it was really starting to ram his patience. "I hope Tachi-mora hurries." He murmured under his breath. Mizu didn't once glance down at her feet as she made the complicated moves seem easy, "Oh quit whining, we may never get to dance like this again."

Shunusuke shrugged, "Eh, I could live with that. With every day at 10 o' clock in the morning in the 9th grade and now this. I could definitely live with that." Mizu just shook her head at the older Tenshi's brazen statements. Finally Tachi-mora came into view with Kagome's stereo in one hand, her large CD case under his arm pit, his guitar strapped to his back with Shunusuke's carelessly in his free hand.

Shunusuke shocked that Tachi-mora would dare treat his precious instrument in such a manner charged down there and swiped it from the younger male. "What's gotten into your head?" he asked defensively, cradling his guitar. Tachi-mora scratched the side of his head, "Ano… Bitches?" Tsurai scowled at his language but said nothing.

"Shall we?" the gray haired and blue eyes ¼ youkai asked. Tachi-mora glanced at him with a peculiar look before shrugging, 'Where the hell'd he come from?" Tsurai laughed before taking the stereo away from him and flew over the large crowd and onto the stage where Shinai and Mizu awaited them.

Shunusuke shrugged before walking through the sidelines to get towards the stage, Tachi-mora followed warily. He could almost _feel_ Tsurai's unease. Shunusuke shot him a look over his shoulder, motioning that he too sensed Tsurai's wariness.

Tachi-mora took in a deep breath, this week wasn't turning out at all like planned.

Right before Tachi-mora jumped among the stage and arm circled around his bicep partially. Turning Tachi-mora saw Kaminari and sucked in his breath once again. The iridescent colors of her English style dress allowed glamour to go up a new level. The shimmering greens and lavender increased her bright emerald eyes and soft pale skin. Her hair was done in an amazing chignon.

He grinned at her boyishly, something he hadn't done in _years_, "Hey… What's wrong?" Kaminari's deep green eyes flashed to a golden color for a moment, "Oh … I was just wondering if you knew what was wrong with Kagome." She said pointing to said Tenshi.

Tachi-mora eyebrows furrowed, "Her chosen mate is rejecting her and her Tenshi isn't sure how to handle it." It was the first time Kaminari ever heard Tachi-mora's voice filled with such wisdom and sadness. She pulled him into a light hug.

"We'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" she said giving him a brilliant smile. Tachi-mora chuckled, "Oh yea, you know it." His voice returned to the usual deep and contentness.

Tracing the small four-pointed star on her forehead he leaned in. he placed a chaste kiss among it. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes fluttered shut. She felt Tachi-mora's breath fan on her cheek as he gave a silent chuckle. "Now I can't do too much affection. Your father would skin me alive!" he whispered in her ear.

Pulling away he jumped among the stage, smiling fondly, before turning his attentions back to his Tenshi friends.

xx

Tokei growled lowly, these were _not_ the people he wanted to be with at the moment. Leaning against the back hall wall, Naraku's puppet as well as some unnamed youkai spawn, stood in front of him.

Ignoring his orders from the puppet for the moment, Tokei took a good look at the tall incarnation. The one that was most likely to replace his job, to take over his position.

The incarnation had to be at least six feet and two inches, a few inches less than the tall TaiYoukai Sesshomaru. He was long and perfectly proportioned, his features almost seemed aristocratic. He had high cheek bones and a perfectly sculptured chin. The spawn had long, curly locks, much like his masters, and were the deepest crimson red. The locks were pulled back in a tight, high ponytail. His bangs parted at the middle of his refined forehead, baring the mark of a **Brown Recluse Spider. **

**His eye color, Tokei didn't know due to the fact that he had his head bowed in proper respect to the puppet. His lips though, were parted with a cool, menacing smirk that bespoke his confidence. **

**(A/N: Apology ahead of time, I can see his outfit clearly in my head… but I don't know how well I actually put it down on paper… I went over it a million and one times trying to make it easier but I'm not sure how well I did. I'll draw him soon to show you guys!)**

**This new comer wore an elaborate, complex kimono that looked expensive. In Tokei's eyes, it could have easily rivaled the Four Great Lord's attire. Starting at his feet, he wore boots that were both akin to Sesshomaru's slim and light weight boots and Tachi-mora's hefty and strong ones. The boots were tall and sliming, reaching to the regal incarnation's knees, and were outlined with a rich gold outlining. His dark charcoal grey hakama were tighter than most kimonos. The hakama was tucked within his boots, bulging slightly, leading up long thighs. His pants were dyed a deep rich gold on the sides but mid-thigh was a perfect outline of a skull about the size of a curled fist on both sides. **

**Wrapped around his lean waist was a pure golden sash that was tied in an elegant bow. The long remaining string fell and created a shadow of a skull. No matter which way Tokei seemed to stare at it, it always ended up as a skull. This guy was starting to send chills up his spine. **

**Traveling more-so up his lean chiseled body he wore a charcoal grey haori that was lean and tight, expressing his muscles even more so. Unlike most kimonos, instead of joining at the base of your throat his met together at the beginning of his well defined torso, which exposed his chest and a large amount of his shoulders. It was as if he was made for pure seduction…. 'If you could look past his sinister smirk. This guy's a freak.' Tokei thought in disgust. **

**Trailing his pale green eyes over the unnamed spawn's shoulders and down the length of his elongated arms. Tokei noticed that the more he trailed his eyes down the more the kimono color seemed to fade and transfer into a lighter, gentler grey. Deeply embroidered gold was among his shoulders and down his arms that spread to dominate the ends of the sleeves. Upon his broad but lean shoulders, alike but so unlike Sesshomaru's who held six petaled flowers in hexagons, this spawn had skulls within octagons, all outlined in a beautiful gold. He wore a simple silk gold under kimono that matched the rest of his outfit. And to top off his elegance he had single corded leather necklace that hung down in between his pecks. At the end of the necklace was a medallion of a spider in the middle. **

**Tokei frowned; this guy could be trouble for ****_anyone_****. The way he stood there, it was a bit unnerving; he stood with a perfect stillness. No movement what-so-ever. It was complicated to state that the guy was really even breathing. Another chill went down Tokei's spine. **

**The puppet noticed instantly when Tokei transferred his attentions from himself to the newest spawn, Raijin. The conflict and interest was clearly written on the ****_Tenshi's_**** face. It almost made him laugh. **

**Tokei knew he was being replaced, but why was what made the puppet smirk. Tokei was weak. He had been with the rag-tag Tenshi group too long. Knew everything about them, every single one of them, and yet… he refused to attack them. He had grown emotionally attached. ****_That's_**** what made the so called Tenshi weak. Besides that, he wasn't loyal. He was finding ways all the time to break away. **

**The puppet's sinister smirk grew. Sure the idiot knew how to fight. He knew how to regenerate and knew how to shatter lives. He knew incredible battle plans and learned from the Tenshi's mathematics and astrology and such. **

**But what actually made the spawn weak was his emotions and obsessions. Tokei wasn't supposed to fall for the wretch that everyone else fell for. He was ****_immune_** to **love**. So instead his became an obsession. A minor flaw and thus Raijin was created. It took Naraku a bit more time than expected, but Raijin was going to be the perfect spawn.

He would _not_ seek freedom as the others have, besides Kanna, but instead he would _gain_ freedom. Unlike Tokei, clock of time, and Kagura, sorceress of the wind, he could gain his freedom. Raijin, God of Thunder, would reign supreme beside Naraku and be so much more than a mere spawn. Because all in all, Raijin was perfect.

xx

She walked through the unrelenting winds and harsh rains. The muddied ground was starting to become hard to walk through. The glowing lights around her aloud her to make it to the famous Central Castle. She would be there soon and just as soon allow things to unfold her way for once.

For once that miserable woman wouldn't get in the way. For once, she could rest easy.

If things went her way of course.

xx

Kagome raced down the hallways. She could sense Sesshomaru's lingering inner youkai in the area around her. She hoped against all hopes that Sesshomaru wouldn't push her away. That he wouldn't make her leave him.

She had to try though; she was willing to help him, if he'd let her. Her heart pounded in her head and through her body and her blood rushed quickly through all her veins. She stopped as she came along a large door. She could tell it had been opened as of late due to the large amounts of water on the lovely marble floors.

Taking a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself for the cold she knew was to come, and opened the large excuse for a door. The freezing winds rushed through her body almost chilling her on instant. Stepping out to the cold unyielding winds and water she closed the large door behind her.

Searching, she noticed she couldn't see anything past a few feet in front of her. Lifting her head she noticed the clouds were a pitch black and the moon had obviously disappeared behind them. Lowering her face from the sting of water she took off her heels and started for were Sesshomaru's aura was.

As she neared the Great Youkai Lord of the West she could make out a Shidarezakura tree. A cherry tree with long drooping branches, for it was also known as the weeping cherry tree. There against the trunk was Sesshomaru resting against the long trunk.

Sesshomaru had always managed to take her breath away; his hair flew about him in intricate designs. His eyes were closed as the rain raced down his face and body. His clothes stuck to him like a second skin as he sat there motionless. His left leg was spread out in front of him as his right was bent at the knee and was holding up his right arm.

She took a cautious step forward and he turned his head to her. His eyes pierced her soul and she almost turned away but she took another step forward and was enveloped by the long branches of the Shidarezakura.

Sesshomaru watched her every nervous movement. The rain had done hell to her dress making it tighter and slicker making her look more like a nymph than an innocent Tenshi. Her hair was plastered to her back, shoulders, face, and arms. She had gotten rid of her heels that made her look so much taller.

When she was within a few inches of him she kneeled down beside his thighs. Meeting her questioning gaze he watched but didn't stop the small hand that reached out and moved some locks of hair from his face. Her innocence was bound to her as his youkai was bound to him.

Sesshomaru could sense her obvious anxiety and wished it weren't so but was inevitable. The way they had treated one another earlier that day and the way she knew him in ways no other creature knew him. He began to lift his own hand and the girl, Kagome, pulled her own away and moved to apologize.

Placing two fingers over her mouth he silenced her. "Don't speak." He whispered. The confusion was easily read in her cerulean eyes but she nodded. Sitting down on an uprooted root she studied him.

Liking the feel of her so near he relaxed once again, the Shidarezakura took a lot of the wind's punishment for them but the rain was still able to make it through soaking them all the more.

They sat there in silence for so long Kagome wanted to say so many things, tell him so many things. Her heart sped up at the simple thought that ran through her mind. 'I love him so much. And yet…' Sesshomaru's hand suddenly wrapped underneath her chin forcing her to look into the most beautiful amber eyes.

"I do not know you and yet I yearn for you. I've never met you and yet I'm drawn to you. _Who are you?_" For a slight moment the Youkai Lord sounded desperate. "What are these feelings you are evoking upon me?" He stood up suddenly startling her. "You prance around in the most improper of clothing and come running to me."

Kagome stood up at the strange onslaught of words, 'What's his problem? I haven't done anything!' Sesshomaru suddenly pushed her up against the large tree trunk, "_You_. This is what you do to _me_."

Pressing his lips hard against her own he shoved his tongue into her welcoming mouth not caring to even ask for permission. Pressing his hard, lean body against her soft and curvaceous one and that's when she felt _it._ His hardness pressed against her stomach and she had no idea how to react to it.

He growled when she pulled her mouth away from his. Sesshomaru was panting into her ear and hair and she was panting off to the side. The wind and the rain splattered her face and on impulse she hid her face the crook of his neck. She could feel Sesshomaru's breath shutter down her neck.

"I-is that your- your …. …." Kagome mumbled against his neck, knowing the TaiYoukai could hear her. Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk place upon his usually stoic face. "My what?" he thrust his hips against her. He could feel her blush and his smirk grew, no matter how small it actually was.

A vision passed his mind…

_Sesshomaru watched Kagome, with an extremely strong glare as if he could see through her if he stared long enough._

'_Why?' he asked continuously in his mind, 'Why? … damn it, why?' Sesshomaru was about to explode with so many emotions he rarely felt. Jealousy, anger, fear, rejection, a strange urge to kill, to hunt, to show Kagome whom she belonged to._

_Sesshomaru hadn't felt true jealousy since Inuyasha was granted Tetsusaiga and not himself. He left his mind blank a moment, 'What a pathetic reason for this Sesshomaru to get jealous over.' Anger, such a strong and over coming emotion, and it had yet again taken over him._

_But the last one… …. How would he do that without hurting her? 'It has to be my instinct… has to be.'_

_He would never intentionally hurt her, never wants to. And yet he knew if she would accept him, he would have to hurt her to claim her. To make it official. All of these was making his inu senses go insane._

'What is this?' Sesshomaru questioned himself as he watched this pass through his mind…. It was like a distant memory. 'Why would I even _consider_ making this Tenshi mine?'

_Lord Hayai finally came upon the stage, "Alright, well from what I can tell, that is the end for today! A few challenges have been constructed and so tomorrow there will be a few battles!" the crowd was loud, cheering and chanting stuff about the contestants._

"_Hai, at lunch." Sesshomaru said calmly, even though millions of emotions were running through his veins._

_Koori gave Kagome a hug and walked out the door with her mate, to Kami knows were._

_Sesshomaru lifted his hand to her and she gently grabbed it and she was instantly pulled into the Tai-Youkai's arms._

'This is at the festival…. This festival…. But if so…'

_Sesshomaru all but yanked Kagome into his arms, his nose instantly placed itself in her hair and slowly moved down to her neck were her pulse lay. And as he sniffed her pulse and licked it ever so slowly, her pulse quickened and her scent slightly spiked._

_Sesshomaru slowly deeply growled at Kagome, his hand now leaving her hand to wrap itself at her waist, yanking her ever so closer to his body. Sesshomaru's head suddenly shot up, his golden eyes sparking something, frightening Kagome slightly._

_Sesshomaru was so close that Kagome could feel his warm, heavy breath upon her face. He was…. Panting. Pushing her closer so their hips aligned, Sesshomaru's lips quickly captured hers, yanking her into a passionate, demanding kiss._

_Kagome gasped at his sudden roughness and Sesshomaru took all advantage of her open cavern. 'Damn you taste so sweet, My Beautiful One.' Sesshomaru thought ravishing her mouth with his own. Slowly advancing on the silky blue haired Tenshi, Sesshomaru backed Kagome up into one of the chairs they had been sitting in. Kagome was now starting to feel the slight results in which this was doing to Sesshomaru._

_Kagome's hands tangled slightly in a mixture of his hair and Sesshomaru's kimono, clinging on to both items tightly. Sesshomaru growled low, incredibly low in his throat, different from the other times they had kissed._

_Sesshomaru's teeth, tongue, lips clashed with Kagome's forcing her to almost choke with his extreme forceful kiss. Sesshomaru suddenly bit her lip, not enough to draw blood but enough to make the young girl squeak, and pulled away. His beautiful angelic yet ever so demonic face was still extremely close to her own, and she couldn't back up due to the chair that seemed to be nailed to the ground._

_And now Kagome knew for a fact, Sesshomaru was panting. Sesshomaru looked deep into her slightly glazed, partially frightened eyes. Her lips swollen, more than he had ever seen them, her cheeks flushed from the slight lack of breath and from the force of the amazing kiss._

_The tightness upon his kimono was starting to wrinkle do to her hands. His arm around her waist didn't loosen the slightest bit either, and both of their hips were still aligned pushed hard together. Kagome's bottom was on the top of the chair and her feet had left the ground in turn to fit with him._

Why had he been so displeased with what she did? Why did he wish to show her who was in control, who was the dominant in the relationship?

_Than he noticed, even though his face was still close, she refused to look at him. Sesshomaru gave her a gentle peck, "Are you ashamed of this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru questioned the small Tenshi._

_Kagome gasped slightly and looked at his intense golden amber orbs. "How could I ever be?" her voice was lower than a whisper, still slightly panting. Sesshomaru placed his forehead against hers, he was silent a moment as he allowed her to catch her breath. As soon as her breath was normal again, Sesshomaru slightly grinded against her, causing her to gasp and start panting again._

_Sesshomaru smirked slightly, seeming to like this reaction, he continued his small grinding motions against his Kagome. She gasped again and her grip on him tightened. His smirk only seemed to grow, "Tell this Sesshomaru, do you like this? Do you like the feel of this Sesshomaru against you?" his voice deep lower than usual, almost huskier._

_Kagome's blush intensified slightly as she closed her eyes, "Will I sound horrible if I answered your question?" Kagome asked gently her voice still barely louder than a whisper. "It's only me here. You can answer without sounding horrible to me anytime." His grinding motions intensified slightly. And Kagome's gasps only grew, "It's different, odd, but I-I like it-t."_

_Sesshomaru smirked pulling her into another kiss as he grinded against her virgin body. Kagome moaned slightly, her arousal spiked and Sesshomaru became the slightest bit harder, trying to keep his inner self down. "Good." He mumbled into the passionate kiss._

**Gasping, he pulled away from Kagome and she stumbled falling against the tree. The confusion had reentered her eyes and fear as well. Obvious fear for the way he had reacted earlier this day to her touch. **

**"What was that?" he asked, harshness had mixed with his voice, to hide his… fear. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "What was what?" her voice was soft and gentle. **

**Sesshomaru looked frightened, though no other would have noticed, and clearly he was upset. Kagome reached out and touched his cheek gently bringing his lips gently to her own. Enfolding the TaiYoukai in her arms she felt his shudder of anxiety. He slowly wrapped his single arm around her waist and the kiss remained chaste. **

**Pulling away Sesshomaru placed his forehead against her own, "We have been in this position before, haven't we?" his voice was husky and almost unrecognizable in his own ears. Smiling Kagome blushed, "Yes… except," she was interrupted by Sesshomaru, "On the balcony." **

**Kagome gave him a brilliant smile, "You remember!" Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "That is all I remember. Us on the balcony…. And seething jealousy and rage." Kagome pulled her forehead away and looked deeply into his eyes, "Jealousy and rage?" Sesshomaru nodded, "I know not why." **

**Kagome narrowed her eyebrows in concern and shivered. Sesshomaru unconsciously brought her close and wrapped her in his arms, protecting her against the wind and rain. Kagome sighed, "I miss you…." Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair trying hard to ignore the comment. **

**xx**

**Bankotsu snarled, this was beyond ridiculous. The rain, the wind, the damned storm! None of his group were pleased with the outcome of the weather. Especially Ginkotsu the half metal man was trying his hardest to keep up but Bankotsu had a feeling he was going to rust. **

**Bankotsu kept himself from laughing, which would have been amusing if it were anyone besides Ginkotsu. Ginkotsu, after all, was his brother in a matter of speaking. He looked behind him, none of his group looked very pleased with the weather. **

**"Keep a look out for a cave of some sorts!" he yelled over the high winds. "C-c'mon brother, I don't like this one bit!" Jakotsu whined/stated, it was hard to tell which on he was doing seeming as his voice was high as it was and it was hard to hear of the wail of the wind and pounding of the rain. **

**If the storm would let up they could make it to the castle within a day… or so. Bankotsu mentally shrugged if Jakotsu and the rest would shut up he could concentrate easier on the surroundings. **

**xx**

**Tsurai sat himself down at his drums. Pulling the sticks out he readied himself for whatever song Tachi-mora chose. Looking across the large area he was surprised at how excited these people were. **

**Turning his eyes towards the Dark Tenshi, Tachi-mora, he awaited the song. Tachi-mora turned after turning on the CD player, "How about…." The leader ran through a bunch of lyrics that Kagome had recorded. "Hmm…. Ah! This one! What's Left of Me…. Whoa, this songs by that ****_fag_****?!" **

**Both Shinai and Mizu hit Tachi-mora over the head, "He's not a fag!" Tachi-mora scoffed, "Whatever…" **

**"Take what's left of this man…. Make me whole once again!" Tachi-mora finished up the song. Mizu and Shunusuke danced like common teenagers, proving to the whole of the people that dancing like this was ****_much_**** easier. **

**Playing a few more songs, Tachi-mora was really the only one not to have danced yet. Gathering what was left of his guts he told the group to play, 'Far Away,' by Nickelback. **

**"This time, this place, misused, mistakes. Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left. Cause you know, you know…." Tachi-mora started. **

**Together Tachi-mora and Shunusuke sung, "I love you, I've loved you along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Keep dreaming cause I'm not leaving you anymore, Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore…."**

**Tachi-mora stepped a bit away from the stage and allowed Shunusuke to sing the next part, "On my knees I'll ask last chance for one last dance, cause with you I'd withstand all of it to hold your hand. I'll give it all, I'll give for us, if anything but I won't give up. Cause you know, you know, you know….**

**"I love you, I've loved you along, and I miss you, been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore." **

**Nodding his head to the other two Tenshi's Tachi-mora jumped down and towards the table that held Lord Hayai, Lady Amaya, Kioshi, and Kaminari. As the other two sang, "So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long…." Tachi-mora grabbed Kaminari's clawed hand within his own, "Kaminari will you dance with me?" **

**Kaminari blushed and nodded, "Lord Hayai, Lady Amaya, may I dance with your daughter?" Lord Hayai busted out laughing but nodded and Lady Amaya smiled sweetly, "Go before your song ends." **

**Grasping Kaminari's hand he led her back up the stage where he wrapped his arms around her waist and she enfolded him within her arms, "But you know, you know, you know…." Shunusuke began before Tachi-mora took over, looking straight into Kaminari's large green eyes. **

**"I want it, I wanted you to stay. And I need it, I need to hear you say…. **

**"I love you, I loved you along, and I forgive you, for being away for far too long. So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Keep believe it, hold on to me, never let me go." **

**And Shunusuke finished the rest of the song with Tachi-mora. Reaching down Tachi-mora pecked Kaminari on the nose before waving at Lord Hayai. **

**Singing some more songs and keeping Kaminari in his arms he allowed Shunusuke and Mizu to have a solo, You Got It Bad by Usher. The main part that had a lot of the youkai screaming and shouting, though it was a slow part was, "All the people who know what's going on look at your ****_mate_** and help me sing my song saying, I'm your man you're may girl I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world. Ladies say I'm your girl you're my man, promise to love you the best I can…"

Mizu and Shinai began singing shortly after, Anywhere by Evanescence than they gave up. They had played for three hours straight and it was now 5 o' clock in the morning. Tachi-mora was beat and he was sure the rest of his band was as well.

xx

I think I'm going to end it there…. It took me forever but I really liked this chapter!

Just a couple reminders:

**Hisui, Naraku, Kane, and Tokei took Sesshomaru's memory of Kagome and Rin.**

**There are some flaws because Hisui isn't as strong as Sesshomaru even with the Jewel Shard.**

**Kane is the Southern Ladies Nephew Hisui is the Niece.**

**This Fanfiction will be re written as soon as I finish it in about 5 or 6 chapters.**

I think that covers a lot of this!!

So sorry it takes so long, I just…. I admit I have a life and it's hard to mix it with my solitary and authorestic side of me. Lol, Oh yes I can, it's fun lol

Goddess of darkness0951: Thank you! Ahh… poor Kane lol.

Kitty463: Thank you… oh I'm sorry… I don't mean to make it too confusing

The suicidal teddy bear: Umm… nope sorry can't say I remember you. Thank you! Okay!

Hermonine: Thank you, okay!

Kankuro lover-T Draco lover….: Oh right…. Read the bold text. :0) Oh no don't kill Fluffy!!

Kouga's tru lover: Thank you.

Amaya Mishugosha: Omg! I'm sorry! That's a lot to read!!

Kyubean: I try to update as much as possible but it takes a while. Soon I promise.

InuyashaSesshomaru loves Kag…: Mmk.

Elvenarcher516: Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up memories!! I like'd your idea and somewhat used it…. Kinda not really. Thanks for the review!!

Serenity of the Lake: Cause the end of chapter 16, ok!

Vampiric Sesshomaru gurl: Thanks.

Lady Galriee: Thank you!

Seth: Wheee it's Seth!! I'm sorry!! Though we talked about this in the email! Thanks ttyl!

Shakugan no Shana: Thank you. Because the end of chapter 16 thank you!

Kamorea Chan: Thanks!

Someone: Oh I'm sorry, suspense is so fun though!!

Daishii Takatsu: Chester did it!!!

Punk Dog Demoness: Jewel Shards, Jealous bitches, etc.. etc.. I will!!

Spider Rider 14: Oh nooooo!!! Please keep reviewing things will change…. Soon. Lol, it's not that hard. The hardest is keeping Sesshomaru in check! Hehe, childish fears are fun!! Yep!! Thanks!!

Probleemdokter: Thank you!! Lol!!

EP: Lol, I will don't worry!! Thanks!!

Squeefan: Thanks! I will!!

xx

Thank you guys soooo much I lurved you all!! d:0) (He has a hat on!!!)

Well the next chapter will be a bit different but I think you guys will enjoy it!!


	19. Chapter 19

Well, hello!! I didn't really even think about this chapter until I started writing the 18th. So I hope you guys will approve of it even if it is a bit different than the last 18. Lurv-ed you guys!

AN: A lot of stuff that InuTashio, InuPapa, Inu no Tashio, etc., etc. remarks about that you guys have never heard of from me are going to be mentioned in a fanfiction that I see about InuPapa's relationship with Sesshomaru's Mother, Seshiko. I will also write one of how InuPapa met up with Izayoi, in _my view_.

_The Heavens are in italics_

**Flashbacks in bold**

And normal stuff going on with Sesshomaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaminari, etc., is in well, normal!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. I only own Kioshi, Kaminari, Hisoka, Amaya, Tachi-mora and the gang and so on and so on. Michelle Branch owns All You Wanted.

Chapter 19: 

xx

"_Hm. How is it that every time he gets so close he misses?" his voice was strong and echoed throughout the white space. A soft peach-white hand placed itself on his shoulder, "Koi he simply has to understand." The larger of the two sighed, "Well it took me awhile to understand as well…. But still he was so close!" he spoke of it as if it were a victorious battle and in a manner of speaking… it was._

_The peach-white hand soon turned to arms that encircled his large lean shoulders. Her hug was comforting, but not what he wanted. He wanted… no needed that_ boy_ to gain this. To win this. This was almost his life at stake. But more so, his very soul. _

"_It is more than just a battle, he _must_ understand that." The youkai spoke. The small woman behind him smiled gently, "He will in time…. Give him time." He took a deep, almost shuddering breath, "I _have_." The dark haired human giggled, "Well give him more time, Ta-" she was going to speak her favored nickname, but another entity appeared. _

"_Oh?" The mock concern was instantly registered, "What brings your ill attitude?" The only male of the threesome scowled but said nothing. "Welcome, my lady." The small onna behind him said sweetly, sincerely. The other, elder woman scoffed, "Your welcome _would_ be more appreciated if both of you consisted of it." _

_Instead of listening to the other woman's high, but alluring voice, the man turned his head back to the earth, were his son sat among a Shidarezakura tree with a woman within his arms. A young Tenshi, he, himself had grown fond of. _

_The girl reminded him much of _his Izayoi_, and much more, that his son deserved. His smile grew as his soft memory returned, it was hazy and Sesshomaru didn't completely understand it, but it was getting through. _

_Izayoi tapped her finger gently on his chest, reminding him he had company. "Yes Seshiko, welcome." He spat the words coldly, much like her own. Starring down, continuing to watch all unfold he noticed how strong the girl Kagome was. _

_In fact, he had raided her mind a few times, much like he had done to Sesshomaru but a lot more mildly. A soft grin pressed against his pale, striped face. Before Sesshomaru had lost his memory he had been catching on, it almost made him laugh. His son was so stubborn; he was stubborn enough to wait him out for 30 minutes just to see if he would slip up some information. Instead, being cautious, he changed the subject and Sesshomaru snapped to that as well. _

_Leaning his head back against Izayoi's heart, listening to the gentle thumping he turned cold amber, a blend of red and dark gold, eyes towards his ex-mate. He had to admit, even in death, her cold heart, and her cruel smile, her beauty, captivated him. She had long silver hair, reaching towards her knees, which could easily be explained as liquid silver silk. The flow of her hair was like gentle wave after wave. Her bangs easily reached the tips of her elbows or her mid torso. The rest of her hair was simply wave after wave, layer after calm layer. _

_She was taller than Izayoi but shorter than himself and Sesshomaru. She had to be at least 5 foot 10, with a long slim body that was muscled but not overly so. Clawed hands that were manicured with a strange design among them that were painted a wild strawberry color. _

_She walked and moved with elegance, only a Youkai Princess could possess, and wanton in both definitions. Her voice, on occasion, could be soft and inviting as any other woman's but on most charts it was cold, heartless forcing you to turn away. _

_Her skin tone was a few tones lighter than honey. Her facial structure was aristocratic in every way. She had two maroon demonic markings marring each cheek and a thin dark crescent moon upon her forehead. _

_Slim, long, dark eyebrows set above a thin demonic marking of the same blue coating as her moon. Long, thick, dark eyelashes that lay on her cheeks when she slept or blinked enhanced her deep purple eyes. Eyes, that more times than not, appeared to be the same deep blue as her markings. _

_Sliding amber down the smooth expanse of her neck he knew he was once more getting lost in her beauty. _

_Once upon a time, there had been a bite mark on the right side of her neck, were her neck connected with her shoulder. But now it was gone, along with the rest of their _relationship.

_Her beauty still astounded him to this day, but he refused to allow it to show. Why should he give her the pleasure? He admitted that some times he was rougher with her than his usual chivalry towards women, but she had never once showed gratitude or even common pleasantry towards him when he was decent with her. Which was more times than he could actually count. _

_He, when still alive and _not_ messing with his son's head had treated her with kindness and patience. _Lots _of patience. He showered her with gifts, he let her go back to her pack, allowed her to go through villages, etc. etc. But of course not, Seshiko had to destroy each gift he bestowed upon her, scorned him for not letting her stay longer with her pack, and destroyed each and every village she passed. _

Just to prove she could. _He knew at the time that she only did it to see how far he'd allow her to go, and when the proper punishment was in hand, she'd make it that much worse. _

_Now that he was older, wiser, and well quite frankly, _dead _Seshiko, even in death, reminded him much of a spoiled child. It was always about her; her demands, her this, her that. _

_InuTashio cracked a wry smile of these thoughts. Sesshomaru took after his mother a lot. Not too much now that he was older, but when he first met his son, a dark look shadowed over his eyes as he thought. When Seshiko became pregnant with Sesshomaru, he had been in battle, once more, with her father, Lord Arata. _

_That particular battle lasted 50 years and he never received the chance to actually enter his home until he had won once again. Thinking back…. His thick eyebrows narrowed in disgust, the little minx had wanted as much! Why hadn't he noticed it until just this moment in time? When he was dead?! _

_Turning sharply back towards Seshiko and shifting Izayoi who was still wrapped around him he glared harshly. "Of course, after all this time it dawns on me." He started slowly, deliberately, yanking Seshiko out of her rant about how he displeased her once more. It had made Izayoi grow uncomfortable and it toyed with his nerves. _

"_What?" Seshiko's voice echoed in the deep white space. InuTashio kept his eye trained on her, seeking every movement, every flaw. "Sesshomaru's hatred. The 50 year long battle, so long ago." Seshiko didn't move didn't release any type of movement. She never did when she was starting to get backed into a corner. _

"_You've messed with Sesshomaru's head often." Seshiko spoke her voice had melted and quieted. Another sign that she had been caught, yet not completely. Just signs. _

"_For his own good." InuTashio's powerful voice echoed. Seshiko glared, her eyes sparking something new. _

_xx_

_Amethyst__ clashed with amber and before Izayoi could think she was suddenly floating in thin air and two TaiYoukai were battling. _

_Izayoi, totally forgetting she was dead for a moment raised her arms to her chest and hands to cover her face and screamed. Next thing she knew she was in InuTashio's arms, the same arms that had thrown her into the air, moving to a place safer and Seshiko was charging at them with __elongated nails. _

_Izayoi tried her best not to 'eep' and InuTashio jumped out of the way, his own claws unsheathed. _

_(Heh-he, notice elongated nails and claws unsheathed… man I'm good…:0) ) _

_The clash was much like it would have been on earth, without trees looking like they would be uprooted any minute and the grass lying completely on the ground with the wave after wave of unseen powers. Instead, there were white fluffy clouds of fog being blown away and any other entities that had common sense fled as quickly as possible. _

_Unfortunately for Izayoi, she couldn't do that. Her mate, though dead, was battling his dead/ex-mate and she somehow had ended up in the middle of it all. She of course was not the reason of the fight, as many of their fights had been but instead simply it had been about another youkai who happened to be all of theirs. Seshiko by birth mother, InuTashio as his father, and Izayoi who Sesshomaru had often confided in. _

_After twenty to thirty minutes Izayoi had, not purposely…. Okay maybe it _was _a tad bit but that was fine with her. So she _had_ become just a little… oh forget it! She was immensely bored and she couldn't help it. _

_At first the fights were frightening, even if they were technically dead, than they became amusing. But after _200 years _of the same old thing, things tended to lessen and you had to find your entertainment elsewhere. Izayoi had yet to find it. _

_Sighing she sat there listening to them exchange words as they altercated blows. _

_xx_

"_Sesshomaru was just a pup and you _dared_ to hurt him?" InuTashio snarled. He was feeling _a little_ touchy on the subject of Sesshomaru's mentality due to that damned Hisui. Seshiko allowed a small shrug of dismissal before letting out a flash of dark blue liquid towards the elder of two youkai. _

"_He was my son before yours InuTashio! That boy belongs to me!" InuTashio easily dodged each attack she made on him. Trying out his speed he thrust his fist upwards, placing a very nice uppercut on her chin. She flew up and than caught herself landing about twenty feet away. _

"_Boy? Sesshomaru is no longer a pup, Seshiko! He's ruling the Western Lands just fine and he's getting himself a mate!" Seshiko froze in her next attack stance. _

"_W-what?" she stuttered barely audibly. InuTashio narrowed his eyebrows at her reaction, never had he remembered her to stutter. _

_Yellow-brown heliodor clashed once more with deep-violet __amethyst. "He's found himself his _mate_, Seshiko and you can't stop him this time." The deep sound of her swallowing almost made him want to take back his words. _

_The confusion and dead (not to cut down the fact that they were) distress had entered those enchanting violet eyes. Seshiko moved slowly and mechanically out of her fighting stance and into a more or less of a confused puppy state. _

_The site _would_ have made InuTashio want to pull her into a hug, or something to that effect but he wasn't fooled by looks as innocent as that…. Only by Izayoi, the damned minx. _

_Under that innocent looking and confused persona was the heart of a homicidal murderer that loved to slaughter in undignified ways. The same heart that had rejected him years among years ago. Rejection that Izayoi had healed with her own heart. _

"_Come as a surprise?" his voice came out a lot softer than he had planned. "You can't control him forever, Seshiko." Her eyes slowly racked over his body and down to the calm and simple earth that hadn't a clue what was coming undone up there. _

_On the earth sat her son sitting under the same Shidarezakura tree that she had often sat under with him during the annoying festivities. Where she and Amaya, Lady of the North, had exchanged words from time to time. _

… _The same Shidarezakura that InuTashio took her breath away by kissing her so deeply and promised her his heart if she'd, __**"… accept something so strongly from someone as me," he smiled something strong and genuine, "an enemy of the East." **__His voice was playful and light she remembered but she also recalled his voice was strong and serious, like any warrior's. _

_Shaking her head she 'zoomed' in on the occurrences on earth. _

xx

Sesshomaru sat among and under the Shidarezakura with Kagome cuddled in his lap. The winds and rain hadn't lessened any but having her with him, the feel of her calm aura and bright shining eyes… the emotions running through him, it was _amazing_. How could one small woman do this to him? How could he let her?

Because she was nothing like what people had told him his whole life. Because she was strong and determined and willing to help him even against his will. Because she wasn't afraid of him. Because _she loved him_. Shocked, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared down at the small Tenshi in his arms.

Kagome was resting her head against his shoulder with his arm one of her hands were clutching his shirt on his other shoulder with his lost arm, which he still wasn't certain how he had lost it in the first place, and the other was laced with his hand that was wrapped around her back and waist to secure her. Her bottom was in his lap and her legs were bent at the knees, her feet resting on a smaller root. Her dark cyan wings were folded above his only arm that held her steady.

She didn't actually love him... …. Did she? Surly not. Nobody has ever loved him. They respected him and took him in, not _love_ him. A flash of dark brown hair, chestnut eyes, and small innocent body came to mind. That child that Kagome had defended. She loved him?

Did both these girls love him? No.

Looking down at the almost dozing woman in his arms he secretly smiled, 'Perhaps they do.'

Kagome almost fell asleep, if she wasn't mistaken by her body's time clock, it was probably 3 o' clock in the morning. It was nice to have Sesshomaru to herself. Kagome paused in her fogged thinking.

Sesshomaru wasn't for her though, he had lost his memory somehow. She needed to study up and help him remember. She was sure her Tenshi and miko powers could come into play with this. But that was only if he so desired. She wouldn't do this in secret.

Tightening her hand that was laced with his she squeezed. He in an action of reassurance he squeezed back and she kissed his shoulder of the lost arm. Maybe he just didn't remember from the time he lost his arm until now. Maybe? She didn't know anything before that so she couldn't exactly test that.

Maybe she could ask him what he did remember of the festival? That much she did know about. Should she wait until morning though? After all, she was really tired and happy to be in his arms, but tomorrow she might not even get time alone with him. Frowning, Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshomaru for warmth, they were after all soaked.

'Good thing I'm not pretending to be a human anymore.' Maybe she should as well ask him if he remembered her trip to the castle with him, as well as him stealing her first kiss. Kagome could feel the cherry red blush consume her cheeks.

Sesshomaru cocked an elegant eyebrow at her blushing, "Oh, did you have something you wish to enlighten upon this Sesshomaru?" Kagome peeked up at Sesshomaru before sticking her tongue at him childishly. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow up higher a bit, "Hmm, don't tell this Sesshomaru," he leaned in closer as he un-entwined their hands and tilting her head back, "that you wish for me to devour you."

xx

_Seshiko was shocked that Sesshomaru even knew that line. That was the same exact thing that InuTashio had told her so long ago, before he confessed himself. Taking an involuntary step back she looked in disbelief at InuTashio. _

_The man who claimed to love her and turned around and mated a human 200 years later. __Atrocious_

_Tensing Seshiko stared deeply into his captivating honey eyes. There was some unknown emotion there. An emotion that made her stomach quiver. _

_xx_

_InuTashio smirked at his son's last comment, ornery thing. Though Sesshomaru was more like this mother, he still proclaimed his father's beast, InuTashio thought proudly. A very important part of a youkai's life but also within that beast was Seshiko, an unreasonable murderer. _

_Frowning once more InuTashio brushed his bangs from his eyes. Seshiko's meaningless _curse, _so to speak, really put his beast on a chain. So in reproach InuTashio became Sesshomaru's _self-conscious, _since he didn't seem to have his own he gladly claimed the spot. _

_Smiling once more, he transferred his eyes from Sesshomaru and Kagome to her beloved family/friends. _

_xx_

Mizu shook her head, this was one of the more romantic evenings and Tsurai wasn't doing a thing. It was 2:45 in the morning and the idiot wasn't doing anything! They were even taking a break at the moment allowing the orchestra to do their thing and Tsurai was sitting on the complete and opposite side of Shinai! Ooh, that shy and honest boy was about to get the lecture of his life!

Shunusuke watched as Mizu stood up and sat next to Tsurai. Curiously he watched her move. Than, he saw _it_. That sparkle that entered her gray eyes when somebody needed a good hit on the head to knock the rocks over.

Before she could completely draw in a breath, Shunusuke grasped her hand before muttering, "Can we talk real quick?" before waiting for a reply he dragged her farther back stage.

"Did you have to interrupt me?" Shunusuke could tell she was livid. "Listen, baby, they need to do this on their own." Mizu glared at him harshly, "They've had time, Shunusuke! Shinai's waiting on Tsurai's move!"

Biting the inside of his cheek, to keep from yelling at her, he calmly replied, "Tsurai can't help it," he silenced her with a quick kiss, "Listen to me. Think back when Shinai first met Tsurai.

"We had just grown in our wings, presenting them to our other friends, and showing off. Remember how when we all met Tsurai he already said he had wings but didn't like them?"

**x Flashback x**

"**Fuck this sucks, I just had to get the jerk's wings." Tachi-mora muttered. "Ooh, I like the tint Tachi, they've some dark blue in them." Mizu replied. "Eh, whatever." Shinai and Mizu giggled. **

"**Hey it looks like your tint is the same exact color of Shunusuke's wings!" at the mention Shunusuke flipped his right wing around his arm and stared before smiling proudly, "I'm tellin' you man, my mom screwed another and married the wrong guy!" Tachi-mora and Shunusuke threw there head back and laughed. Mizu slapped her boyfriend's arm and Shinai slapped Tachi-mora's. That had always been a weird joke of Tachi-mora and Shunusuke's that only they understood. **

**Looking over at the windowsill Shunusuke noticed how quiet Tsurai had been through the whole talk about their newly acquired wings.**

"**Dude did you not get your wings?" Shunusuke punched him lightly on the shoulder. Tsurai swung playfully back, "Yea…" **

"**Hey we'll be back, Shinai and I… need to go **_**talk**_**." Shinai blushed a pretty pink before running out of Shunusuke's room with Mizu. "So, uh, what's up?" Shunusuke asked.**

**Tsurai didn't focus for a moment, he was starring at the door Shinai and Mizu ran out of. "Yea I got them… I've had them." **

**Tachi-mora frowned, "Dude how old are you?" Tsurai grinned, finally, "116." Shunusuke's mouth dropped open, "Dude you're older than me! I'm only 95!" Tachi-mora busted out laughing, "And I'm only 15! Hahahaha!" **

**Tsurai's grin grew, "How'd you even get your wings anyways?" It was Tachi-mora's turn to grin, "We have a long line of spiritual powers in our family. It started a few generations back, everyone in my family started getting their wings sooner and sooner." **

**Shunusuke frowned, "But it's such a painful process, even at my age." Tachi-mora shrugged, "I don't know, man." Tachi-mora stood in front of Shunusuke's mirror glaring at his wings, "I hate the color." **

**Tsurai shrugged and stared at the mildly empty streets of Tokyo, it was the late 1800's after all. "Hey, man why don't you show us your wings, they can't be any worse than mine." Tachi-mora stated staring, or more like glaring, at his wings he obviously got from his father. **

**Tsurai shrugged, "I received mine from my father as well…" Shunusuke narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why won't you show them? Can't be too bad." Tsurai looked at Shunusuke hard for a good long minute. "Oh yea, it's bad." **

**Tachi-mora rolled his eyes, they haven't known Tsurai long, he was a new guy in town that lived near by, and so far he was pissing him off. He was all about secrets and being quiet…. But then again he did just move here. He should give the guy some slack. **

"**Can't be too bad, now show us you lackwitt." Tsurai scowled at the nickname. "Fine." Tsurai's wings tore from his back slicing the skin as the horns were forced out. The dark color looked as if it were made of purple leather. The bones that allowed him to fly were very distinct and at the end of each point was smaller and large horns. **

**A gasp was heard as the two girls' came back inside Shunusuke's room. Tsurai opened his eyes and trailed them to Shinai. Her face was of disbelief and horror. Wincing he turned away from them all, simply staring out the window once more.**

**x End of Flashback x**

Mizu turned back towards her two lovesick friends, "I've forgotten about that…." Shunusuke sighed, "But he hasn't. He doesn't want to be rejected by Shinai, that's a tough thing to go through, remember?" Mizu nodded.

Hers and Shunusuke's relationship hadn't always been as steady and wonderful as it was now. When they had first started dating Shunusuke had already been seeing some other girl at the time and she kept interfering.

Nothing good came from it of course and there were fights and other such things, but Kami it had hurt. Shunusuke had eventually put a stop to it and from there it was a pretty simple love-and-be-loved relationship. Then there were times where she and Shunusuke were just plain naughty.

Shaking her head mentally, she stared up in Shunusuke's orange eyes, "So what can we do?" Finally Shunusuke grinned, "Set up the right atmosphere of course!" Her smile could have split her face, "Okay!" Shunusuke pulled her in a bit closer, "But we have to keep it a bit on the… low down, Kagome doesn't need to know." Mizu nodded her understanding.

xx

Tachi-mora scowled and half-heartedly tugged at his hand as Kaminari dragged him through the halls and towards the auditorium. "Kaminari!!" He groaned in reproach she glared at him. Scowling he allowed her to drag him to her parent's table and she sat him down before sitting down herself.

The insane smile that Lord Hayai was giving him was really, rea-lly starting to freak him out. "Hi?" he almost squeaked. Almost. Lady Amaya smiled gently at him, "Don't mind him, Tachi-mora. He's just…. Tipsy."

The look on Tachi-mora's face could have sent women running. Kaminari held back a giggle, he looked so dumb-founded that it was comical. Lord Hayai grinned manically, "I'm not t-tipsy. I'm just… ah hell, I'm tipsy… or drunk!" his smile grew. "Eh-he… right…" Tachi-mora attempted a smile.

"So Tachi-mora, how old are you?" Lady Amaya questioned. "Um… well, according to your time, I'm not even alive yet. I'm not born for another 300 years. But in my time I'm 129." A sheepish grin spread across his face. Lady Amaya smiled, "That's very interesting… the well, its powers are magnificent."

Tachi-mora relaxed a bit, 'No need to be so tense… so what if you're talking to her parents, you've talked to them a million and one times. Relax!' Kaminari smiled and grasped his hand within hers, underneath the table. "Yes ma'am it sure is. They say only few people with a pure heart and soul can see the light that comes from it."

Kioshi came and sat down between Lord Hayai and Tachi-mora, "They say your sister can see the light from the well." He gave them all a welcoming smile, "I wouldn't doubt that, actually. Her intentions are pure she has no greed or hatred in her heart."

"Is that your skill?" Tachi-mora asked. Kaminari squeezed his hand, "Yep. Kioshi and I received our powers from mom's side of the family. I'm psychic and Kioshi can see into the hearts of people." Tachi-mora frowned, "Ah, so he's impathy. Than whom does your little brother, Hisoka, take after? Lord Hayai?"

Lady Amaya smiled, "Indeed he has. My family is all about the unseen. Hayai's on the other hand is completely true combat. Suits him, considering he and InuTashio were warriors at heart."

Lord Hayai seemed to sober up a bit at the name of his long dead friend, "The damn bastard was so intent on keeping his family safe, he completely forgot about his own well being…. I tried to stop him but InuTashio is hard headed."

Inuyasha walked up behind the elder lord, "Much like me, I take it." He said softly. Lord Hayai leaned his head back, "Oh, ten times worse my boy." He slurred his s's. "You reek of alcohol, old man."

"You shouldn't be too surprised, Inuyasha." Kaminari added in. "You knew him when you were growing up." Inuyasha smirked, "Yea, I remember. I remember chopping half of his brown hair off when I figured out how to use my claws!" the whole table broke out laughing.

"You're a hit Inuyasha." Tachi-mora.

"Whoa, I forgot about that!!" That would be Kioshi.

"I didn't. Little brat was barely to my knee!!!" Whimper, whine, etc. etc. Definitely Hayai.

"Now, now dear, settle down." Can't imagine who that was.

Kaminari simply giggled. Inuyasha grinned, "I suppose it was good times." Kaminari pulled up a chair next to her and her mother, "Take a seat Inuyasha." Inuyasha's smile faded slowly, "Actually I was going to find Kagome, she's been out in that storm much too long. I know she's with Sesshomaru, but something's gnawing at me. I've learned to acknowledge it with her, she gets herself in a lot of trouble when I'm not around."

A fond smile was on Hayai's face, "It's good you've learned to listen to your instincts so well. Most youkai don't learn to do that on their own until they reach about 400. You can tell you're InuTashio's son."

Inuyasha gave them an awkward smile, "Yea…. I'm going to find Kagome, see ya."

xx

Sesshomaru sat contemplating, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. Kagome was falling asleep in his arms… better yet in his lap and it was still storming. There seemed to be something spiritual about the storm. It was not a natural occurrence from weather conditions. There was something deeper, something … spiritual.

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stared down at her, she was absolutely soaked and the material she claimed to be a dress clung to her wet body in the best of places. Her large blue eyes were staring at him in question and she seemed to shiver from his hot amber gaze. "Yes?"

Kagome blushed and looked down before staring back up at him, "Can we go inside please? I'm getting really cold." Sesshomaru hadn't even noticed how cold it was, not with her in his lap. Besides his mind kept wandering elsewhere, not focusing on what nature was doing to his body temperature. He usually didn't take notice of such a trivial thing, but it obviously bothered his little Tenshi.

His. He had been thinking such strange things since this morning. He didn't like it, but it sounded right, it had a certain ring to it. _His Kagome, his Tenshi, His._

He stood and held her in his arm, she was light. "Do you not feed yourself, miko?" Kagome stared at him in confusion, "I feed myself plenty thank you very much!" A crooked smirk placed itself among his features. "Ready?" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and smiled at him.

Turning into the strange ball of demonic light he stepped within the building. "I couldn't move that fast even if I wanted to." She said in awe. "Here." He said placing her heels in her hands with his tail. Kagome smiled at him, "Thank you."

They walked in silence towards the Western part of the castle before he paused, "Is- No. Did I put you in my mother's room?" Kagome nodded, "Yea, you told me that she painted it." Sesshomaru lead the way to her room. When they reached her door he told her to grab some clothes, "Yea, good idea, I should bathe before I go to bed, shouldn't I?"

His youkai roared at the thought and it didn't seem such a bad idea to him either. The thoughts that ran through his head were really starting to shock him. In a childish motion he grabbed her hand within his larger clawed one. Kagome looked up at him and giggled.

Instead of taking her towards the hot springs for all the women he headed up stairs. Confused she followed, "You've sang to me before… haven't you? Sing for me…. Please?" Kagome paused thinking of the type of song that could perhaps trigger something within the youkai lord.

Taking a deep breath she squeezed his hand, "Ready?"

"I wanted to be like you. I wanted everything. So I tried to be like you and I got swept away." The shock that was registered didn't get past Kagome.

She began walking slower with him, "I didn't know that it was so cold and you needed someone to show you the way. So I took your hand and we figured out that, when the time comes I'll take you away."

Stopping again this time in front of him she could see that they were in the middle of the large, grand staircase. "If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here. So lonely inside so busy out there. And all you wanted was somebody who cared."

Her deep blue eyes were holding truth and promise for him. Kagome was willing to help him, perhaps even love him. He was very tempted to allow her to take hold of him, "I'm sinking slowly so hurry hold me. Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on. Please can you tell me so I can finally see where you go when you're gone."

Pulling him back towards his room she began to sing again. Never once did she turn away from him, "If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here. So lonely inside so busy out there. And all you wanted was somebody who cared.

"All you wanted was somebody who cares, if you need me you know I'll be there. Oh, oh, oh, yea…" He pushed open the door for them and let the word soak in. She wanted to help him. She seemed to know him inside and out. Being so busy… and lonely. It struck a cord inside the TaiYoukai's heart.

"If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here. I can take you away… So lonely inside, so busy out there, and all you wanted was somebody who cares. Yea, oh, oh. Ohhh."

He shut the door behind them and she led him to the bed sitting him down gently she stood between his long legs and cupped his face in her hands. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "If you want to. If you want to, I can save you, oh, I can take you away from here. I can take you away, so lonely inside, so busy out there. Oh, and all you wanted was somebody who cares…."

She pulled him close and placed his cheek upon her heart as she whispered in his ear, "Please can you tell me, so I can finally see, where you go when you're gone."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Her heart beat quickened and he could feel her blush as she laid her cheek on the top of his head.

xx

The whole auditorium quieted as they heard Kagome sing and Inuyasha had stopped mid step. "All you wanted was somebody who cares, if you need me you know I'll be there. Oh, oh, oh, yea. If you want to, I can save you, I can take you away from here…" her voice seemed to die down a bit and a large door was closed that echoed throughout the castle.

"Such a beautiful voice. Who was that?" numerous whispers ran through the large room. Tachi-mora stood up and exchanged glances with Inuyasha. "Kagome has really fallen for him… I hope she knows what she's doing." Inuyasha said as he walked back to Kaminari's table. "I just hope she makes the right decision. He doesn't know her. His youkai does but _he_ doesn't. Kagome can try her hardest to make him fully remember but until something is properly done Kagome's heart is very vulnerable."

"I'm sure, deep down, Sesshomaru knows who she is he just doesn't understand her. Her motives anyways." Kioshi said softly, when he had looked into the young Tenshi's heart there was so much purity and love it seemed almost unheard of. It surprised him, but he'll keep that small fact to himself.

Inuyasha shrugged, "You never know about that bastard." Lady Amaya halfheartedly glared at the hanyou, "Inuyasha you shouldn't speak of your only family like that." She scolded. Inuyasha stared at her a long time before shrugging again, "Sesshomaru may be blood but my family is Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. There's a difference between who accepts you and blood."

With that the silver haired half inu turned away and went to his room. Lady Amaya looked hurt, "Don't worry about him mom. He's just testy about Sesshomaru loosing his memory and acting like a jerk to Kagome. He's really protective of her." Kaminari informed her mother. Lady Amaya nodded, "I know…. It's so sad how he sees family as."

xx

"Hey Tsurai, can I ask you a favor?" At his skeptical look Mizu pouted, "Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" Tsurai grinned, "You didn't have to go that far. What do you need?"

Mizu smiled, "Well, I can't find Shunusuke and I can't seem to get Shinai's door undone." His look went from grinning to cynical in two seconds flat. "Mizu. You're psychic." He said slowly as if speaking to a child.

Mizu pouted, "I know! But please!!! I can't get it! And you already said you would!!!" Tsurai took in a deep breath, "You're lucky I'm not Tachi-mora…." She grinned and hugged him. Tsurai was so sweet and gullible sometimes. He gave her a skeptical and confused look before following her to the room.

Shunusuke stepped up to Shinai, of course Mizu gave him the hard one to get to the room, sheesh! "I know this is a weird request, but umm…. Can you come to my room; I want you to see if this is an okay… present for a guy?"

Shunusuke grinned, perhaps he was in luck, "Uh yea, is it in your room?" Shinai smiled before blushing the 'present' was obviously for Tsurai. "Yep."

'PERFECT!!! SCORE FOR USUKE!!!' he did a mental high-five with his mental little buddies in his head. 'YESSS!!' He was pretty sure his 'sane mental buddy' was on vacation…. Yep until next Thursday. Grin. Cheshire Cat Grin.

As they headed down the hallway, opposite of Mizu of course, he opened the door for her. "Ladies first." He said calmly as he always spoke to his friends. Hiding the large grin he slammed the door shut on her. Using the Tenshi strength he was blessed with he felt Mizu's psychic powers engulf him as well as Shinai.

Mizu walked around the corner and noticed how quite it was, 'I am one skilled Tenshi.' She grinned. She could see Shunusuke plain as day but by the look on Tsurai's face he couldn't sense or see a thing. Before allowing him through the door she grasped Shinai and slung her towards the other end of the room.

"Can you get the door?" Tsurai wrapped his large hand around the door knob. At first it didn't budge, "It's supposed to look authentic not act it." The ¼ bat youkai muttered. All the sudden the door charged open and Tsurai was thrown in with Mizu's psychic powers.

"What the…? Mizu what the fuck!?!!?" Tsurai screamed at the top of his lungs… which was a bit higher than an average school girl's scream…….. A bit …. Strange. Mizu couldn't even reach that octave. Holy fuck!!

Shunusuke and Mizu exchanged glances, both easily reading on the others face, 'The hell?'

xx

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how long they stayed in that position but he personally didn't mind. It was… comforting having Kagome wrapped around him. Instead, for once, somebody was coddling him. Though he would never admit it, he enjoyed her aura, scent, and everything else about the small Tenshi.

He breathed in her scent of rain and dampened sakura blossoms. The combined scents immensely soothed him. Sesshomaru could feel his heart race; this woman had such a powerful effect on him.

Kagome began running her hand through his long silver hair. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered after a long while. Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm really cold." Sesshomaru withheld a smirk. It was very tempting to allow his emotions loose with her around. She was such a strong weakness.

"You said you wished to bathe." Kagome concurred. "I have a personal spring here." Sesshomaru could feel her heart race, hear her blood rush through her veins, sense her embarrassment. The thought of such a powerful effect on her made him crack a smirk.

"D-don't you have to bathe too?" her innocence was like a fresh breath of mountain air, her insecurity like a cool pond on a hot summer day. "Perhaps." He stated slowly. Sesshomaru heard the quick indrawn breath from her soft sweet mouth.

Pushing her away, he stood to his full height and led her towards the springs. "Tell this Sesshomaru, have I not seen your bare skin before?" Kagome's heated blush almost made him chuckle.

Scowling at him, Kagome could see the amusement in the TaiYoukai's eyes. "Oh you're so arrogant." Sesshomaru's smirk widened, "I know." Taking a deep breath she answered him truthfully, "No you haven't seen me naked and I have yet to see you so, I think we're even."

Sesshomaru pulled her close, "Oh no. Not at all." He traced his large clawed hand down her cheek and towards her neck. Wrapping it around the back of her neck he pulled her into a heated kiss. Pulling back abruptly he gently pushed her into the large steaming room.

"I would have preferred to join you, Kagome, but unfortunately, I don't know you as you know me." He shut the door on her large blush that could have caused everything in a mile radius to burst aflame.

xx

"What the….? Mizu what the fuck!?!!?"

Shinai turned around at the very _high pitched_ squeal. What was that? Surly not…. It was. Tsurai was still wearing his English attire from the dance. And baby did he look good. He was wearing black trousers with a double-breasted dress coat that was dark blue. His back was turned to her and she swore she could see every muscle ripple beneath the tight clothing.

"Tsu-Tsurai?" Shinai whispered. At his name Tsurai turned around. She had to say his front was much better than the back, any time. "What was that?" she asked a little louder. The dark blush that ran over Tsurai's face made her laugh in delight.

"You have the deepest voice out of the group!" she killed over in laughter, "I can't even reach that pitch!" Tsurai's blush darkened, "That's not nice Shinai!" Her laughter echoed off the walls, the sweetest thing he had ever heard.

He could as well hear Mizu and Shunusuke laughing their heads off, "Be good you two!" Shunusuke chuckled as he heard the two leave. After Shinai settled down Tsurai enlightened her, "Um, Shinai, I think we've been set up." By the confused look on her face he continued, "Mizu and Shunusuke have been whispering all night, even too quite for my ¼ youkai hearing."

Shinai sucked in a deep breath, "I'm not surprised, they've been at it for years." Tsurai shrugged, "Yea…." They stood in silence for a long while, Shinai near the balcony doors that were surrounded by Mizu's psychic powers and Tsurai by the entering doors that were as well surrounded.

"What do you want to do about it?" Tsurai asked softly. He mentally slapped himself, what a stupid question! "Well they obviously want us to well…." Shinai stuttered, how the sound soothed him, he wasn't the only one nervous.

Shinai suddenly walked into her large closet and shut the door. Confused Tsurai stood there, "Um, Shinai?" She came back a few minutes later in what would be called the **most** hottest and sensual outfit he had ever seen. Good Kami just the sight made him take in a deep gulp of air. But it didn't seem like enough. Kami.

'I can't believe I'm doing this! Were in the world did I get the bravado to even do this?' Shinai had scarcely put anything on but it was enough to leave very little to the imagination.

From tiny toe to the top of her head she wore dark blue silk stockings and a matching garter belt. 'HOLY FUCK!' was the only thought running through the cloud of his mind. An identical silk thong and bra completed the outfit.

Tsurai had to force himself to shut his mouth and keep from drooling all over himself. What could he say? The woman was hot! Slowly she walked towards him, a slow sensual walk that set his blood on fire.

The deep red blush across her face was the only thing discouraging her act of desire. Shinai stopped half the distance away from him her nervousness was very apparent on her now. Slowly stepping towards her he outstretched his arms with certain languidness but he was anything but uneager.

Tsurai finally stopped when the two were merely an inch apart. "You fascinate me, Shinai." Her large green eyes couldn't meet his strong gaze. "Ho-how?" his large arms encircled her, pulling her close.

"You are absolutely appalled by me, stay close friends with me for nearly 120 years, and now this?" he knew he was letting his unstable desire and anger get to him. 120 years though… it did stuff to you when the woman you desire is right in front of you and yet you could never have her.

"What do you mean appalled? I've never been appalled by you." She stated calmly with a hint of frustration. That caused Tsurai to pull away from her and turn his back on her the pain was still there. The absolute revulsion still fresh on his mind from the memory.

His wry laugh and the pain masked by anger was what she faced, "Oh yes, of course you would forget. Or perhaps you didn't notice that," he turned around his face a dark shadow, "every time my _wings_ are unsheathed, _you_ cringe in disgust."

Shinai stared at him in disbelief; he was supposed to be the sweet heart not some jerk like he was being now! "Tsurai I don't know what you're problem is." Tsurai scoffed, "Oh yea that's right. You don't know, because you don't care. You recoil every chance you get and than you come prancing around in _that_!"

Shinai's emerald eyes narrowed, "Tsurai why do you think I do that? I haven't once cringed at the sight of you!" Tsurai threw his head back and looked up at the tall ceiling, "How sweet of you to say. But saying and doing are two different things sweetheart."

Now Shinai was ready to explode, oh the bravado of this man, "You arrogant prick! Know what, fuck this. I'm not going to stand here and allow you to be an asshole because you think you see things that you aren't."

Turning her back on him she went back to her closet before her waist was encircled by two large arms and a face buried in her neck. One hand left her waist, knowing she couldn't break away even if she tried, and cupped her right breast. Her ragged intake of breath was the perfect response, "You think I'm seeing things?"

His voice had lowered a few octaves but was still harsh, "Why is it that the first time you say my so called wings that you flinched away. Or perhaps every time we happened to have to take flight you stare at my wings as if they are the most horrendous thing. Tell me that Shinai."

Finally seeming to understand she relaxed in his hold and wrapped one arm around his neck, burying her hand in his smoky gray hair. She was the smallest in their group; even Kagome surpassed her in height. Being only 5 foot 2 inches, she knew that the tall Tenshi behind her had to be kneeling slightly to bury his face in her neck.

Turning her face and kissing his cheek she whispered softly, "You're wrong Tsurai." He tensed at her words but she continued, "What you saw may have been horror but you thought for the wrong reason."

How giddy she felt to know he cared what she thought, he just went about it in the wrong way, "Your horns on your wings they cut into your flesh and always leave a bloody mess on your back. The slice through your skin and I always imagined what it must have truly felt like to have those as wings.

"When we first get our wings it's painful enough. I thought I was going to pass out from the pain of my one wing, but you… you have so much more to worry about." She kissed his cheek again and felt him fully relax against her. "You're so beautiful Tsurai. I can't imagine why you'd think otherwise."

His hand traveled from her breast down her taut tummy and down around her waist again. "Thank you." His sigh was barely heard. Wanting to break the strange silence a stupid yet, innocent question popped out. "You're also unusually tall, did anyone ever tell you that?" she teased him. "Hmm, nope. No one has dared to tell me." Shinai giggled, Tsurai was about 6 foot 3 a great deal taller than her.

xx

"_This isn't fair…" Seshiko whispered. InuTashio said nothing as once more another enitiy appeared, this one more tentave than Seshiko. "My Lord?" InuTashio looked the younger youkai over. He was a bat youkai with striking purple eyes. His hair wasn't the pale silver as his own but more of a darker blue. _

"_Please, tell your son, Inuyasha, thank you for helping my daughter Shiori." InuTashio gave the young man a smile_

xx

Thank you guys so much for being so patient with me. I'm sorry I took longer than I thought but most of the last two weeks has been California and now a cheerleading trip, so on so forth!

I'll give out review responses in the next chapter!

Sorry!!!

Thanks!!!


	20. The Beginning of the End prt I

Hey Woat fans! ColdTenshiEyes here totally pumped for this fanfiction!! Lol! We're gonna start getting to the really good parts!! Lol, hope you're ready!! Alright here's Chapter 20!

Disclaimer: Don't Own Inuyasha and Co!

Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End Part 1

Inuyasha's ears twitched on his head at the light patter of rain. Groaning the silver hanyou turned and stared at the balcony window/door. 'Wasn't it raining harshly last night?'

Sitting up, feeling just a little groggy, he glared at the annoying sound. Sure he didn't mind the rain, but sheesh he was sleeping good. It wasn't often he slept that good. The last time he had actually relaxed was when he was over at Kagome's house and had been bugging her the whole time she had tried to study.

Grinning at the memory he slid out of the silk sheets. Glaring at the offensive cloth he grabbed his fire rat haori. How he disliked silk. It reminded him too much of his childhood and of an endless pool of nothingness. Personally he preferred trees and Kagome's sleeping bags or even her bed. His fire rat kimono as well, they were comfortable. They weren't so … endless.

Slipping on the old cloth, he began contemplating about Kagome and Sesshomaru. He wasn't sure what happened but whatever it was, the prick forgot Kagome and Rin. Seemed to have slightly forgotten about him as well.

Strange… why would Sesshomaru only forget about Kagome and Rin? That didn't make any sense. If somebody was to really mess with the TaiYoukai they should have stolen memories about his security or his deep secrets or something. Not about Kagome and Rin.

Too tired to think about it anymore and hungry as well he headed out the door.

xx

Shunusuke yawned widely, 'Darn it Mizu! Stealing the covers.' Half asleep, he groped for the missing silk sheets. Peeping open an orange eye he glared at Mizu, who was standing over him with the covers in her hands. "You know Mizu, I'm going to get you one of these days." He half-heartedly growled.

Mizu giggled, "Yep, but first you have to wake up before me." Shunusuke shut his eye again and rolled over onto his stomach. "Shunu?"

"Hmm?" Shunusuke noticed his girlfriend's hesitation, "Did you notice it's not pouring anymore?" Shunusuke rolled back over at the seriousness in Mizu's voice. Starring out the large balcony window he noticed it was in fact only a light drizzle and the sky was a lot brighter gray than the day before. Yesterday it had been a deep bluish black.

Narrowing his eyes in sleepy confusion he looked back at Mizu, "Yea, what about it?" Mizu sat down next to him on the bed. She was wearing a denim mini skirt with a light gray tank top to match her eyes. "Well, before when Sesshomaru had lost his memory Kagome had been hurt. Well now that they seem to have some sort of connection again the weather isn't so harsh in fact it's really mild compared to yesterday."

Red eyebrows narrowed more, "Nani?" Mizu shoved at his shoulder, "You bum! Wake up!" Half heartedly glaring Shunusuke protested, "No!!!"

xx

Tsurai awoke to something shifting beside him. Lazily opening his light blue eyes, that almost looked silver in the morning light, he yelped when he spotted a hand resting on his chest.

Jumping up, tripping over the blankets and hitting his head on the hard, cold marble floor, did Tsurai finally realize that he was no longer in his own room. Shinai peeked over the edge of the bed and glared at him, "Tsurai, it's seven o' clock in the morning. Shut up."

Obviously, Shinai was no morning person. But Kami was she ever beautiful. Her light green hair was mused do to sleep and her emerald eyes. Breathtaking. She was still in the dark blue, his favorite color, garter belt, thong, and bra. She had taken off the stockings last night, something about being uncomfortable, and she had instead slipped on a matching dark blue silk nightie.

Before Tsurai could mutter out an apology for waking her she turned over and fell back asleep. 'Wow…' standing up, he retrieved his jacket and left the room. He had a lot of contemplating to do about him and Shinai. _A lot_ of contemplating.

xx

Naraku opened his deep crimson eyes, 'Something isn't correct…' standing he headed out of his room and into the hallway. Once he opened the sheet that covered his room from the rest a thick miasma encircled the hallway. The room he stayed in the most often always filled with more miasma than the rest.

Swiping open another sheet he stepped into the room with his natural dark grace. "Naraku, I-I don't think I can do this anym-more." Naraku ran his piercing red eyes over the busty, blonde haired, pink eyed neeko.

Hisui had sweat dampening her golden brow and her forehead was glowing with an ethereal dark light. "I believe you are fine. You only have to hold out awhile longer. Than you can have your… precious Sesshomaru to yourself."

His voice manipulated around her causing her eyes to dull considerably. Turning his back he strode out of the room and headed towards the next one. He didn't have Kanna to see places or people for him so he had to use a youkai hawk to do his bidding. How pathetic.

Grabbing the small bird he pulled the miniature scroll off of its leg. "Almost there, as soon as the storm lightens up we will follow out with the plan. Are you sure you just want the girl?"

Hmm. Interesting question. It could in fact help induce his scheme, but it didn't seem worth it. Grabbing a fresh scroll, he unwrapped it and began writing back. Placing the small scroll back onto the hawk's leg he released it to follow the Band of Seven.

This plan may work out better than before.

Heading back towards the room with Hisui in it, he almost stumbled into Kohaku. What was that boy doing? He had not given him the permission to move about the castle. The miasma could just as easily kill him as it could any other youkai.

"Kohaku." His voice was malicious and commanding, "What do you think you are doing?" Kohaku's brown eyes met with his own crimson slowly, "I'm sorry, my lord." The small eleven or twelve year old boy got down on one knee and bowed to him, as was customary.

Staring down at the dark brown hair Naraku sidestepped him. Perhaps he, Naraku, had been too focused on other things and seemed to have forgotten slightly about the boy. With his plans, he wasn't surprised.

Entering the room that Hisui resided in he placed two fingers over her forehead were the false Jewel Fragment was. Hisui was already a weak youkai, only given power because of who her aunt was. It was obvious the girl had never trained her psychic ability much, her power on Sesshomaru waned quite a bit.

He should have expected as much.

Suddenly there was another entity behind him, one that was a bit taller than his own. He could feel the other's breath trailing down his neck, his breath was cold. If he were anyone else he would have shivered, but he was accustomed to such behavior from Raijin.

Raijin was not your average youkai spawn. In fact, he was rather, let us say…. Proud perhaps? Of the young spawn. He was in fact beautiful, the crimson red hair, the emerald/hazel eyes, and the brown recluse spider mark on his forehead.

Raijin was most definitely a stunning youkai. He was past six feet tall and was compelling beyond reason. He would come in handy at the castle, thus his reason of creation.

Until Naraku studied his battle formations. Raijin was very precise and stealthy when it came to his attacks. It was absurd to think, a simple spawn such as Raijin, could hold such full youkai like qualities.

A cool smirk appeared on Naraku's face, "Ah, Raijin, why do you return so soon?" Raijin was powerful, he would be perfect to have as a… right hand man.

Raijin attempted to slip his arms around Naraku, but he was dodged easily. He parted his lips, the full bottom lip was tempting and inviting, more than perfect for a creature of pure seduction.

His strange golden eyes with green went over Naraku, "As the flames pause in stroke, a woman sings. Her voice provokes, my heart took wings."

Naraku sighed, he feared it could come to this. Not exactly feared, no. Better yet, he anticipated it. "Follow that voice Raijin. She is the one you need." Raijin slowly cocked his head to the side, the rest of his tall, lean body unwavering.

"The voice of the woman you speak. Than to whom am I to compete?" Naraku ran his eyes over the spawn quickly, calculatingly. "The tall silver haired inu named Sesshomaru. Hisui," he waved his hand towards the entranced neeko, "isn't strong enough to hold back Sesshomaru's strong mental barriers.

"As well as Kane, Hisui's brother." Raijin nodded his head going upright again.

"Both the blonde and silver head are in love, over a simple woman? Is she truly as beautiful as the purest dove, will Tokei be forgotten as a man?" Naraku smirked at the spawn, he was clever, but he was very naïve on many things.

"I will take care of Tokei myself. You should understand your job easily enough." Raijin's eyes ran over his body again, that strange chill was very tempting to allow to crawl up his spine.

"A woman. A man. Why do they care for each other?" Raijin's eyes searched his own crimson, "When either creature is a bother?" Naraku prevented a chuckle, Raijin was indeed very naïve. And yet, so seductive.

It was strange, he Naraku, was thinking such things of another male. He paused, it was the chemicals within Raijin though, that made him feel that way. Those chemicals literally seeped from his pores, allowing the youkai to have total control, sexually, over anybody he so desired…. And then some.

"Go, Bankotsu should be waiting for you." Raijin made a very graceful bow before completely disappearing.

Turning back to Hisui Naraku snorted, "You are so pathetic."

xx

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how long he had been watching the tiny woman in his bed. In fact, he wasn't even sure when the sun had crept up on him. Sesshomaru had indeed gotten lost within the small Tenshi's sleeping form. She was so beautiful.

Inside and out. Why did she have to care about him though? Him of all people? It was such a strange feeling… having someone want to care for you.

Someone to _love_ you.

His entire body shook from the thought. He had never been loved before.

His mother only cared about making him strong, making him the leader of the West. She hadn't wanted a child, she had said so herself.

"**Damn that Inu No Tashio! Damn him for making me pregnant! My father as well, forcing me to mate the bastard! Knowing full well that I would end up with a child!" Seshiko snarled at her maid. **

"**My lady, please. Your son is just in the other room; you don't want to hurt his feelings." Seshiko turned around and slapped the maiden, "When I'm done with that boy, he will have **_**no**_** feelings. His father won't appreciate him at all." A cool sinister smile spread across her full lush lips that had a slight glaze over them. **

**Sesshomaru quickly turned away from his mother's cruel words, he had wanted to surprise her with a beautiful lily. If he wasn't mistaken by his books, it was called a Siroi lily. He had picked it in its prime, at almost three feet. The beauty of it was in a sweet small bell shape, the petals in a bowing position.**

**He figured his mother would like it. She was always in the garden, always standing in front of the small patch that was their Siroi lilies. Why did his mother speak such things? **

**She didn't approve of him? **

**Fine. He wasn't a child… much. He had the body of an early teen/older child. And he was smart beyond measure, commended by many and praised by the tons. **

**So why wasn't his mother pleased? What had his father done to make her so angry? **

… **He had never met his father. The whole 23 years of his life he had only seen portraits and random doodles from the other youkai in the castle. **

**His father was at war. And he…**

**He was alone with his mother and maidens. Surrounded by women, and trained only from his own mother. Reading. Studying. Fighting. Training. **

**And she was damning his sire, from what he could tell, his father was doing exactly what he was commissioned to do. Protecting the Western Lands, against his own grandfather of the Eastern Lands. **

**So far… from what he could perceive his mother was never pleased with him, and absolutely disdained his father. **

**Why? That's all he wanted to know. Did he remind her so much of him that she would force him to work three times harder than the average inu youkai his age? **

**Fine. Than he'd prove to his mother, he was worth something. **

**He wouldn't run away from her anymore. He wouldn't cower in fear of her painful blows. **

**Looking down at his relatively small fist did he notice the flower and wilted and melted within his hand.**

**His poisonous claws. A gift he received from his mother. A weapon he had yet learned to control.**

**He **_**would**_** learn to control it. He **_**would**_ **prove his mother that he could be strong…. **

**The Ultimate Killing Perfection.**

**His mother slammed open the shoji door, a chilling smirk was upon her lips. Her amethyst eyes had a glint in them. **

"**What are you waiting for Sesshomaru?" her voice was but a whisper, but it had the most distressing effect. Looking past his mother's hip he saw the maiden dead. Blood was spilt everywhere. The scent of the young woman's blood surrounded the area like some sort of miasma. **

**Feeling sick to his stomach he stared back up at his mother. As he looked her thin eyebrows had narrowed, and her clawed hand had came back and swiped him across the face. **

"**You were supposed to be at the field by now! Not picking flowers, like a simple minded person!" She swiped at him again, but he dodged it. Scarcely. **

**Sesshomaru turned on his foot and ran. But half way through the hall he had second thoughts. 'I said I wouldn't run anymore. I will become my mother's dream… no matter the cost.'**

**Turning around at her footsteps so near he stood his ground…. Beginning the training from hell.**

Sesshomaru smirked at the irony. His mother hadn't wanted him to have emotions. And yet this small girl comes into his life and flips that upside down. He didn't remember her, and yet he did.

Small visions, memories, kept hitting him randomly. Watching the small woman brought back a few as well. Not pleasant ones.

She had once been a human. Or perhaps a disguise. He couldn't… recall. The fact was becoming very disconcerting.

He had tried to kill her numerous times. She had amazing shiny raven hair and the deepest blue eyes that altered with her attitude. Kagome. She had always defied him in some way, and than he had asked her for help.

Help about what though? That he didn't remember and that too pierced his patience.

The small girl… Rin, she was hard to remember as well. She had come into his life so strangely. He had small visions of him pulling Tensiga out and it pulsing over her lifeless body. Her crying out his name when she was in harms way and him rescuing her.

They were all fuzzy images that barely made any sense at all to him.

Kagome stirred in the bed and knocked him from his musings. She shifted her small hands tightening on the silk coverlet before releasing it once more. "Sesshomaru?" his honey golden eyes met her own ocean blue ones.

"Hai?" the small smile on her face made his stomach to flutter. "G'morning." She yawned out sleepily. A small smile tugged at his lips, "Good morning." Kagome's smile widened, "Did you sleep at all Sesshomaru?"

The Taiyoukai paused in answering her, he was sure she was going to reprimand him, but he didn't wish to lie to her. Lies were for the weak who couldn't bare the truth themselves. He had too much honor to lie to anyone. Including simpletons. Including a beautiful creature such as herself.

"No. I didn't." he stated blandly. Kagome's frown was all he needed to know before she sat up to stare at him, "I don't take up all the covers." She pouted. Sesshomaru's mouth twitched against his usually cold and insensitive face.

"That was not the problem." Kagome's smile grew cheerfully, "I know."

He stood silently and headed towards his closet. She had only brought clothes to sleep in and personally he didn't wish any other male to see her in such a magnificent state. Only one's mate should see someone as such.

He froze as he grasped his kimono top. Such strange thoughts as such kept popping into his complicated mind. Scoffing at the irony he pulled out a haori and a matching sash and brought it to her.

"Here use this to cover yourself." Kagome gratefully took the clothing. She had grabbed a tight tang top and some boy cut shorts as her pajamas last night thinking she would end up back in her own room. Strangely enough, she ended up staying with Sesshomaru.

And the first time since he had lost his memory, she felt safe. Protected.

Sesshomaru again turned and went to his closet, shutting the door behind him, he as well changed. He chose his usual garb of the white and red silk kimono. Changing quite easily and using his usual sash did he finally step out of the large closet.

Seeing Kagome had as well slipped on the dark blue haori did Sesshomaru stop and stare. Openly. The dark haori was wrapped tight around her. He walked over to her slowly, she looked up at him about the time he was a few inches from her, "Am I going to my room to change?"

Sesshomaru looked her over again, she had her 'pajamas' underneath his haori but she smelt so good with their combined scents. "I believe you look fine as you are."

Kagome's eyes brightened at his admission, even if he did look a bit shocked at it. After adding the final effect to her 'outfit' Kagome went and looked in his mirror. Well, all in all it turned out to look rather cute. With some of her tang top showing where she refused to completely surround herself with his haori. The haori was a beautiful dark blue like the crescent moon on his forehead. Faded in the back was a large silver crescent moon and on the front was a tinier one about on her right breast. The silver sash was the perfect touch.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." He nodded, as if a lost for words. Okay the outfit was cute, but it wasn't breath taking.

xx

Bankotsu laughed at the memory that he had of all of him and his brothers. "That was a fun time! I'm surprised you even remembered that Kyokotsu!" he exclaimed. The large ogre like man gave a grin. Not your average grin, mind you, but the kind of grin that set chills up your spine. With his large point teeth and large grotesque body, Kyokotsu could force you to his biddings.

'Well… if he were a bit more on the bright side.' Bankotsu thought slowly. He wasn't judging his band member, not in the least. Simply stating facts. Kyokotsu was not the smartest man in the group. He was the largest, and _seemed_ formidable, but he was actually the weakest in the group. Based purely on strength alone. No true fighting skill.

But in other means Renkotsu was most definitely the smartest of the group. He was skilled in reading, writing, and also seemed to know his mathematics very well. His head seemed to be one with the clouds often when he was strategizing or contemplating. As for his skills, he was very good, if you wanted your victim to be trapped and not wanting close combat.

Suikotsu…. There was something weird going on with that man's head lately. Such as this morning, he woke up as a smaller built man. He had soft gentle eyes and didn't have any of his facial tattoos that the whole group sported. But later when talk started going around about the good ol' days, his evil chuckle ran through the cave they stayed in and they knew he was back.

Makotsu hadn't been sporting much fun since they have arrived in the cave. He had been in the back, so not to affect them, and has been messing with his poisons all night long. He had recently reemerged and proclaimed he had the perfect poison for Naraku's plans this night. Makotsu… has been love sick lately. Even before their deaths. He had been obsessed with a pretty but small woman that knew much about herbs. They had a lot in common and by a simple look at his face, the woman had run in terror. Makotsu hasn't really been the same since.

Ginkotsu hasn't really said much. He had been reloaded and given a few new weapons of choice at Naraku's castle. In fact, the only thing he had said the whole time he has been reawakened was that he hoped he didn't rust. So far… he hasn't.

Jakotsu on the other hand. He had been whining since Naraku kicked them out of the castle. Until they had been completely dry and until this early morning had Jakotsu finally shut up. Sure Jakotsu was just fine and was a perfect friend. He was a little on the creepy side when it came to his sexuality but he was very loyal and didn't push on him at all. They had been friends since they were but young children and hadn't parted since. After they had destroyed their village, when Bankotsu and Jakotsu first received their weapons of choice (which they still had to this day), they had gone on their life mission. They had traveled together and created the Band of Seven. They had even died together, and were the last two to die.

But now they were back. After Naraku allowed Bankotsu to have his free reign over the village that had killed them and retrieved his Sacrent Halberd did Bankotsu finally agree to Naraku's mission.

Now… they were waiting for the word. Passing time, reminiscing really. A hawk youkai's squeal rang through the air and Bankotsu knew that Naraku had resent word. Stepping out of the cave and into a light drizzle did the hawk finally come to him. The bird landed on his forearm, which was luckily covered with his armor, did Bankotsu finally pull at the scroll on its leg.

Bankotsu reread the letter twice, surly not. But it was so. Naraku's message was to the point and no exceptions. And then they could have their free reign and life back again. He, himself, could continue his mission: to kill as many people as humanly possible. And hopefully still keep his band together.

"Are you guys ready?" the slight grunts and movement let him know that they were indeed ready, they had eaten well, thanks to Bankotsu good skills and Renkotsu's fire. Taking a deep breath Bankotsu started heading towards the Central Castle.

xx

Kagome giggled as Rin splashed her in the hot spring. "Rin! Be good! I need to wash your hair!" her voice echoed in the large space of the room. Rin grinned largely before tackling Kagome, "I don't want to!"

Kagome laughed some more, "Rin! Get back here!" the small girl was swimming to the other end of the large spring. "You ornery thing!" Rin's sweet giggle resounded around them.

After Kagome had successfully bathed Rin and herself they had dressed and went and met Sesshomaru and Shippo in the auditorium. There in the auditorium her brother and friends, along with Inuyasha were up on the stage.

"Hey Kagome! I finally found someone who is perfect to help me!" Tachi-mora's voice shouted over the large crowd of people. Kagome gave Inuyasha an encouraging smile, "Well I hope he's as perfect as you think!"

They had played some songs, warming up, and finally got into some good stuff. During this time waiters and maidens took peoples orders of there choice and brought them their food.

The whole morning, Kagome had strangely not seen Tokei or Kane. Kagome looked around, in fact, she hadn't seen Hisui or Kemurai either. 'It's not like you could miss them, they make such a big scene about everything.'

The large doors opened suddenly, and a woman walked in. Kagome stiffened when she recognized her.

"Kikyo?"

xx

Inuyasha stood nervously on the stage. Many of the faces he recognized from his childhood when he had lived at the castle with his father and mother. They didn't look like they had very much scorn on their faces, though he could tell by their scents that they weren't exactly pleased with is presence.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Inuyasha turned his head towards Shunusuke. He was wearing blackish-blue jeans with some red designs on them which matched his hair. He wore a dark blue vest with no shirt underneath and he had it unzipped.

"Keh, I ain't worrying about anything." Shunusuke smiled genuinely, only Kagome had smiled at him like that when she hadn't known him. "You're a lot like Tachi-mora. Take my advice, ignore them. They are _nobody_. Everything they threw at you, throw it back."

Inuyasha's thick eyebrows narrowed, "Whatever." Shunusuke strung his guitar, "Tachi ready?" Tachi-mora nodded before screaming out, "Kagome! I finally found someone who is perfect to help me!" That had caught every body's attention.

For the band, wanted. For the hanyou, unwanted. "Tachi-mora, I don't know about this." Tachi-mora grinned, something between arrogant and reassuring. "Let's kick ass." Before his voice rang on a more serious note, "If you feel yourself loosing control let yourself."

Inuyasha gave him a worried glance before straightening up, "Yea right, I won't loose control." Tachi-mora grinned again, "You have a lot of pain inside you, this is your chance to let it out."

They sang a few songs like 'Why' by Crossfade, 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin and others of the sort. One that really caught Inuyasha's attention was the song, 'Me Against the World,' by Simple Plan.

"We're not gonna be just a part of their games, we're not gonna be just the victims. They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart, 'til everyone's the same." Tachi-mora started, "I've got no place to go, I've got no where to run. They love to watch me fall, they think they know it all.

"I'm a nightmare, a disaster. That's what they always said. I'm a lost cause not a hero, but I'll make it on my own. Me Against the World, It's Me Against the World."

Tachi-mora pushed light heartedly at him before saying, "Dude, you're turn."

Inuyasha stood in front of the crowd, many he knew, many he didn't. And yet… with Kagome in the room, he felt powerful. Like nothing could touch him.

"We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts. We're not gonna let them control us. We won't let them shove all their thought is our heads, and we'll never be like them…" Tachi-mora and he finished the rest of the chorus.

Tachi-mora motioned that Inuyasha would scream, and he did, exactly how Tachi-mora had shown him that morning. "Now I'm sick of this waiting, _so come on and take your shot!_" Tachi-mora started and Inuyasha finished.

"You can spit all your insults but _nothing you say is gonna change us! You can sit there and judge me say what you want to, we'll never let you win!_" they sang and screamed together. Inuyasha had never felt such a weight being lifted off of him. It was like all his childhood memories were being released from him.

Letting them know… allowing them to feel his pain.

Unbeknown to the hanyou was that they really did understand his pain. Mizu was using her psychic ability to show some past memories that were going through his mind. One's of him and Kagome. Of him protecting those he loved, and those he never even knew.

And also of all the people that had scorned him, mocked him. They finally realized how strong he really was now.

After the song the doors had sprung open and stepped in Kikyo, she was drenched head to toe with water. Knee down was covered in mud. Her clothing clung to her like a second beautiful skin, her hair was smoothed against her face, back, and arms.

"Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me you would be expected here?" her voice held a strange sweet melody. Her voice was never sweet. Not even in her real life.

"Hey Inuyasha, we need to sing the next song and then you can jump off and meet the woman." Tachi-mora said callously. Inuyasha frowned at his words but agreed. It was, after all, just one song.

"Know what? I think I have this one to myself actually. Right Shunusuke?" Shunusuke nodded in agreement. Tachi-mora shrugged, "Go help the woman, you seem to know the dead girl."

Inuyasha paused as he was preparing to jump off the stage, "You know she is dead." Tachi-mora stared at him, "How could I not? She has Shinidama Chuu's all around her. Plus the withering souls within her are fading slowly from her using their energy to sustain her life.

"Also… her skin doesn't have the ethereal soft look that most women have. Her hair doesn't look like it's well kept and doesn't seem to have a natural shine. Her spiritual powers are amazing, I'll give her that, but why in the world is she still alive?"

More than half of the room looked at Tachi-mora in shock. How observant was that? Kikyo's cold brown eyes narrowed, "Anything else you would like to add, Tenshi?" Tachi-mora grinned, "You know, you're kind a feisty. If you weren't dead, I'm sure you would be a great lay."

Next thing Tachi-mora knew was he was once standing up minding his own business talking to a dead woman, next he was running around on the stage dodging random items Kagome threw at him. The last item was her shoe.

"The hell Kagome?!" he shouted when she was done. "Tachi-mora! For one: Kikyo is a priestess! For two: you shouldn't talk like that to any woman!"

Tachi-mora's dark green eyes bore into her own azure, "Ya know… you _can_ talk like that to whores."

KO! Tachi-mora would be out for a while; Kagome had nailed him in the head with her plate. "I swear! You're language!" The room was filled with snickers, a shocked TaiYoukai, and a very upset undead miko. "My bets are on Kagome!" Some random youkai cried out. The rest of the room started laughing harder.

Kikyo scowled, "Inuyasha," her voice was now sweet, "Come here, please." The debate was written all over his face. The thoughts going through his mind were still being plastered on a screen.

Past encounters, the real Kikyo, the dead Kikyo. It didn't matter it was running through his mind and it was making him beyond unsure. The one that really caught everybody's attention was his last thought that replayed on the screen continuously.

-

"**Become human for me Inuyasha." Kikyo sat on the ground with the wind playing havoc with her hair and the grass. Inuyasha scowl fell from his face, "What?" **

**Kikyo smiled, "It would be for the best, think about it." She closed her eyes and her smile withered slightly. Like a flower. "You wouldn't have to worry about enemies anymore. You could be free and accepted. And I, I could be free of my duty. I could be a … real woman. With a family, have what the women in the village have." **

**Kikyo's eyes opened. They held a wistful gleam, "Wouldn't it be exceptional?" Inuyasha eyed her slowly, 'Become human? Acceptance?' **

"**If they can't stand me how I am, how do you expect them to accept me as a mortal. I'm two of one, Kikyo. I couldn't ever belong." Inuyasha stood in his hurt anger and turned his back to her.**

**Kikyo stood and wrapped her arms around him. She laid her head gently between his shoulder blades, "Inuyasha… become human for me…."**

-

Kaminari stood indignantly, "How dare you!" her eyes flashed a deep crimson for a moment. Kikyo regarded Kaminari slowly, "How dare I what?" her voice was a glacier compared to Kaminari's burning fury.

"What makes you think you can control Inuyasha like that? What were you really after, huh? Freedom from your duties, when other mikos craved the job of caring for such a valuable and powerful item? You selfish bitch!"

Some other youkai stood to the fight, anger, fury, irritation, whatever it maybe enclosed their faces. Retorts were shouted at the undead miko. Kikyo's chocolate eyes narrowed, "Be Quiet!" Shocked looks instantly turned towards Kagome.

She too was standing with her hands in fists lying on the table, "Be quiet…" she whispered again. Slowly she looked up, "Look at what you are doing. You're trying to change what has already happened. You can't stop what happened in the past, but you can help support the future. … Inuyasha needs to make this decision on his own."

A small smile was on her face as she looked deeply in those golden amber eyes, "Come on Inuyasha…" Just as quickly had Kagome started speaking did the memories of Kikyo fall from the screen but instead changed to Kagome. The war was most noticeable.

Kioshi walked slowly towards the hanyou, "Inuyasha, tell me. Do you love Kagome?" Inuyasha finally smiled, "With all my heart, but not in the way that you all presume. I love her as a sister, she has been there for me when no one else would have dared to stand near me. She stopped me from losing my soul more than I can count. Prevented me from giving up… I love ya, ya wench, and don't you forget it."

A single tear fell from Kagome's face, "Love you too Inuyasha. But what of Kikyo? Do you know how you feel for her?" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in amusing anger, "You have to be the damper of everything don't you?"

"This is serious Inuyasha! This is about your life!" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, "Well maybe I don't want to decide you stupid girl!"

Kagome's wings flared in annoyance, "Inuyasha, are you dense or what?" Inuyasha glared at her, "Butt out of my business woman, if it weren't for you we wouldn't even be in this position right now! You just had to go and find yourself a mate now didn't you?"

Kagome let out a sound that sounded strangely close to a growl, "Inuyasha!" before she could finish the command he started laughing, hard. "Gah, wench!" he wrapped his arms around his abdomen. Slowly Kagome took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Sheesh Kagome, can't you see I'm nervous as fuck up here? I know half of these people and can't stand em' and you, you want me to tell Kikyo how I feel about her now?"

He had regained himself and was now as serious as anyone and ever seen the young hanyou. Kikyo's cold impassive glare was burning Kagome. It was a chilling experience, knowing those cold, hard brown eyes were glaring at you.

"Uh, do I have to announce this to the world, I mean, c'mon!" Inuyasha randomly complained. Kagome officially fell out of her chair, "What do you mean! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha grinned, "I know, I know, but I don't wanna! It's not very polite."

Sesshomaru raised an arrogant eyebrow at his hanyou brother, "Little brother since when do you care of such trivial things such as being polite?" In a childish motion Inuyasha stuck out his pink tongue at the older inu. Sesshomaru refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

Tachi-mora suddenly jumped up before screaming, "HOLY SHIT!" Everybody paused and stared at the dark Tenshi. His arms were waving around frantically and he was sputtering out incoherent words that made little to no sense. Kagome stared at her brother in concern, maybe she hit him to hard?

"Shit, shit, shit!!!" he finally growled out. He was suddenly in front of Kagome grasping her shoulders and lifting her up, "Shit!" Kagome stared into his emerald eyes, "We've established that, Tachi-mora."

He frowned and his grip loosened on her considerably, "My… my daughter, h-how is she?" Kagome placed a comforting hand on his unusually pale cheek, "She's fine Tachi-mora, and the most beautiful six-year-old."

His shoulders slumped and a single tear ran down his cheek, his eyes changed to a glowing gold. His expression was forlorn and upset, "I'm a horrible father…" Kagome smiled at him, "You did what was best for her, she's living with grandma."

Tachi-mora paused, "Grandma?" Kagome confirmed it. "Why in the hell is she living with grandma? That hellacious hag?" Kagome's eyes widened it always seemed to amaze her on his chosen vocabulary. "Tachi-"

His eyes returned to their natural color, "Who in the hell decided this?" His wings began to flare and the room began to shake slightly. "Tachi, settle down, mom did. At the time, we didn't have enough money to support all of us, and grandma was the only one that didn't have anybody living with her. Uncle Kemuri was busy with dealing with Segai… she was the only one open."

Tachi-mora covered his hurt easily. A mask. She was really beginning to hate those. First Sesshomaru and now her brother. She took a deep calming breath, "Hey, she's fine. She's only in kindergarten and according to her sensei she's really great in her little bitty addition."

Kaminari frowned, unease setting deep within her chest, 'He has a daughter…?' Was it not only a two days ago that Tachi-mora had kissed her? Last night that he had danced with her in the sweetest of ways?

But there was something wrong, he was unbalanced. His scent was wrong. Or it may have just been the fact that Tachi-mora and Kagome were the first Tenshi she had actually met. She didn't understand their breed anymore than she understood that Tachi-mora had a child.

Kioshi instantly noticed the pain in his little sister. "Kaminari…" his voice was hushed and warm. She turned her eyes away from the two siblings, fine then she'd leave him alone.

Tachi-mora was shaking, trembling from the rage and pain within him. He needed to get back under control of his emotions. He _had_ to stop from destroying the building with his powers, his emotions.

Why now had his daughter come to mind? He had purposely been trying to block her out, keep her out of the way so he could focus on his other millions of mistakes. Not having to think about his darling, Arleana, he could think of how he could make it up to her later. Not to think of Arleana….

To not have to face the ghost of her mother… the dark dog hanyou, spirit of darkness and death, Abelina.

Eyes flaring an ethereal color, the Dark Tenshi disappeared.

xx

Panic rose through the crowd. Even Kikyo seemed to be confused though the cunning woman was good at hiding it. But Kagome, Kagome wasn't worried, she knew where he would go.

He would find a place to destroy and release all of his anger and pain. All of his misplaced love. Her brother was one of the strongest men she knew and he proved it everyday.

And yet, every time he would try to move on… She would haunt him again. Abelina the Greek name for Beautiful Serpent. A name meant to degrade her. To destroy her. And in time, it was not her name but she had killed herself

Kagome turned towards the shocked people and turned away walking out the door. They wouldn't understand.

They were actually no better than the English Ton that would come around in the next two hundred years.

Living falsely, behind masks. Lies. Betrayal. Pain.

xx

Kaminari quickly followed after the befriended Tenshi. She caught up with her quickly, "Kagome!" The smaller woman turned and smiled.

"What happened? Is Tachi-mora okay?" Kagome's smile brightened as they walked towards the back of the Central Castle. "Of course. Everybody needs time alone, this is his time."

Kaminari bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Kagome turned confused blue towards her, "What do you mean? If you think I'm the one who needs time to myself… Oh no, I just couldn't stomach the sight of Kikyo fawning all over Inuyasha like that. My poor hanyou."

Kaminari smiled as they finally made it outside. The ground was slick with mud and water but it was fine to her, it's not like she cared for her kimono overly much. "Can we talk?"

Kagome nodded as they walked beside one another. "Tachi-mora… he has a daughter…" She started. Kagome nodded, "Her name is Arleana. She's one-half Tenshi and one-half inu youkai."

Kaminari looked shocked, "Really?" Kagome smiled, "Yea, she's probably the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. And the most adorable as well. She's six now, her hair is to her shoulders. It's the richest ebony color with the green shine that Tachi-mora's has. And her eyes, I swear I could kill the little thing, they're the deepest emerald."

Kagome sighed wistfully, "I would kill for eyes like that… but that come from her Dark Tenshi and Inu culture. I'm a creature of the light so it's natural all my bright colors. But Tachi-mora was born of the culture of our father.

"Our wings weren't colored for any particular reason, they are meant to signify what sub-culture we are of the Tenshi race. It's rare to see a loving marriage between the Dark and the Light. We are set apart for our particular jobs we were graced with. While the Light culture is meant to appease the forces in danger of insanity and such our Dark brethren are meant to be … the 'Angels of Death' said in a cliché way of course.

"Believe it or not, our race began with Eros the Greek God of Love. He is said to have been winged carrying Bow and Arrows. His mother, Aphrodite is the Greek Goddess of Love.

"But Eros was betrayed once… and for a year split from himself, a Dark and Light angel. They mated with one another and created twins… and thus the Tenshi were created. Zeus the Leading Deity of Greece was outraged with the two angels. Beside the fact that the Athenians were praising Eros, but never having results and that the balance of love was set disarray… but the fact that Eros had attacked himself in grief and broke himself into Dark and Light. Yin and Yang.

"Zeus forced the two together and Eros was reborn as he had been before. Except now mischievous and playful. He became the Eros most know him in my world…"

Kaminari's brain felt as though it would explode with the onslaught of what Kagome told her. "Kags… what does that have to do with Tachi-mora and his pup?"

Kagome stopped and breathed in the fresh air, "The culture that was placed upon him didn't go well with what was inside of him. He is a mixed breed, as am I and my little brother, and our two sides are constantly warring against one another. For some reason, my Light is in tune with my Dark. And my Dark is calm and relaxed by my Light.

"But for Tachi-mora his Dark is always trying to be the dominant inside of him. But his Light is trying to protect him from the insanity that the Dark will place upon him. Somehow the Light wants to shield his emotions because Tachi-mora is gentle spirited. He's not meant for the world of Darkness.

"And when he met his first mate, he was unusually protective of her. She was a spirit of Darkness herself….." Kagome's voice went hushed, pained. "Her father was an ebony colored inu youkai a very sick and disgusting creature. He was the most beautiful man I had ever laid my eyes on, and yet he was the most disdained creature."

Kaminari stared at her in slight confusion, "What does this have to do with anything?" Kagome smiled patience alight in her eyes, "When Abelina had turned 13 her father had raped her. Tortured her because she was a hanyou. When Tachi-mora had met her she was the closest thing to insane any of us had ever seen."

Kaminari sighed, "He's not the only one who had ever done such a thing. Things like that happen all the time."

"I know… but it's just so disgusting so horrible. He would sell her to his friends just to make a quick buck. He had done the same to her mother and she was killed in one of them.

"Then came Tachi-mora. He had fallen helplessly in love with her and she tried her hardest to push him away. She didn't want him to be disgusted with her. She had thought that he wouldn't want to be near her if he knew what had been done to her. But instead Tachi-mora did her justice. He came in tune with his inner darkness and killed each one without blinking, but he had a real battle with her father and he placed a curse on Abelina. And the curse came true she killed herself."

Kagome closed her eyes in pain, "She had just given birth to Arleana and Tachi-mora found her dead, in much a way that looked like suicide. But he found out the truth by going to the Greek Deities and to the _Peradomatio_, Hall of the Past. And he watched her die continuously. But he found out something even worse than that."

Kagome took a deep breath, she had never told anyone about this, only her family knew. And it felt good to finally get it all off of her chest about Tachi-mora. "Her soul refuses to leave him."

Kaminari's eyes narrowed, "But that means that he can never truly have a sane moment." Kagome stared at the ground, "She speaks to him, and touches him. In the past five years she has overcome most things that 'ghosts' shouldn't be able to do. And I bet you my very life that she's messing with his sanity right now."

"Why would she want to do that? Did she ever love him?" Kagome shrugged, "She never spoke the words but she felt bonded to him. They were mates. Eros came to them one night and told them. Of course her youkai side didn't except him without the bite mark so, he had to bite her like every night, it was weird."

Kaminari smiled, "Yea, I imagine that would be weird, especially for him." Kagome smiled, "Tachi was so overjoyed when he found out she was pregnant by him that he flew home and told mom. Unfortunately for him dad was there and ended up beating him up. Dad never liked to play fair with Tachi-mora. He always hated him for some strange reason…"

Her voice trailed off her eyes closing, "I can feel Abelina." She shivered and turned so deathly pale, "She's sizing you up. I can't hear her but I can tell she don't like you." Kaminari fell into a fighting stance a chill running through her as well. "Does she know how to take over bodies?" her voice was hard and cold.

Kagome shook her head, "Not yet… Abelina, please…" Kaminari's youkai was lashing out she could feel it. Her eyes bleeding red she snarled at the phantom. Now she could hear the strange screaming from the creature it was such a high pitched sound it made her wince.

"Abelina… stop." Kagome's voice was wavering, her heart was pounding unusually loud, she could feel her head pounding. "Tachi-mora… where are you?"

There was a sudden crashing sound, arms wrapped around her as some gaseous fumes filled the air. Shuffling of feet echoed even some laughter. Kaminari gasped as the toxic gases filled her lungs. It seemed to paralyze her and make her head spin. She could see five shadows running around Kagome was gone. Forcing her body to move she collapsed on the slick ground. Laughing echoed, 'Kagome, no Kagome!'

Kagome could feel someone breathing down her neck as they made there way to the forest and at the moment she couldn't move and she knew part of it was from the poison that had filled her lungs. Abelina wouldn't stop she could feel her cold hands on her. Kagome placed her hands over her ears Abelina was still speaking, screaming. "Make it stop!" she screamed.

xx

Bankotsu stared down at the strange willing Tenshi in his arms, 'Make what stop?' Jumping past his comrades he ran towards the forest. Nothing was ever this simple, what was going on? Maybe he had the wrong girl as he moved the girl kept saying, "Abelina stop."

Well for Kami's sake he wasn't an 'Abelina' and he was going to kidnap her anyways. The toxic fumes seemed to be taking control of her at last because she passed out on him. He took a deep breath this woman was crazy, maybe he _did_ have the wrong girl. The hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up her aura wasn't right he could tell, something was wrong.

Jakotsu caught up with him, "I cut up the other woman." His voice was filled with disappointment, "Why couldn't we go through the whole castle Bankotsu?" Bankotsu shrugged, "Naraku said."

Suikotsu came running towards him and stopped him, "Big brother that inu killed Makotsu!" Bankotsu's turquoise eyes narrowed dangerously, "Did she kill anyone else?"

Bankotsu stumbled as an earthquake passed through the land, "The hell?" Jakotsu had fallen and Suikotsu was leaning against a tree. That wasn't a normal earthquake that came from spiritual powers or something.

Renkotsu came back with what looked like a sack of blood. His eyes widened as he realized it was Makotsu's corpse. "What did she do blow him up from the inside? Because that is exactly what it looks like!" he yelled. Ginkotsu came rushing through the brush with a dismembered Kyokotsu.

Bankotsu snarled at the sight, "Makotsu's poison will only have a temporary effect on the youkai we need to rush and fast."

xx

Tachi-mora snarled Abelina was near but she was with someone else. He sensed it coming again something was drastic was going to happen again. And it would be his fault just like five years ago.

_He_ would be the one to take a life. He was the _Takai no Tenshi_, the Angel of Death. It was assigned to him before he was even born…. It was his destiny.

"_Tachi-mora..."_ he tensed as the calm voice washed over him his eyes blanched into the glowing color once more, _"Abelina…"_ he could see her now, his sight could change from the living to the world of destruction and death… _Takai_. Her clothes were that in which she had died. There were rips over were her heart should be and in her stomach, where her katanas fell upon her.

She had died in her human form and so she was now, "Abelina," he whispered again in the old language, "Why now? Why do you plague me now?" Abelina didn't blink her pale blue eyes were haunting. "I never knew I was such a burden upon you. I thought you liked me near."

Tachi-mora turned from her, "I liked you near me when you were alive. Not when you are dead." His heart was racing underneath his skin it was always painful to be in the _Takai_ when you were alive.

Her monotone voice surrounded him, "You will have a surprise when you head back to the castle." His green eyes narrowed as he turned back towards his dead mate. "Abelina what did you do?"

"I stared at Kagome. She doesn't like it. She's too pure for dead eyes." He could tell that was a sarcastic tone even though it never changed with her. "Leave Kagome out of this, leave my family out of this. You haunt me not-"

She interrupted him, "Not true. I talk to Arleana all the time." She watched him visibly tense and had an ounce of disappointment fill her. She wasn't supposed to have emotions when she was dead because she was neither in heaven or hell. She was dead and alive. Being in the world but never in it. Never acknowledged only by those with the marking of _Takai_.

And she had branded Tachi-mora with it.

"Why?" pain engulfed him again as other specters came near sensing his emotions. Feeling his life. "You ask that a lot. Even when we were alive together." Tachi-mora bristled, "I'm still alive."

"Physically and emotionally. But spiritually you are dead." Tachi-mora slowly faded from her anger written all over him, "You made me that way, you're to blame for that."

A sickening gleam entered her eyes, "But you let me."

Tachi-mora collapsed as he fell back to the ground of the living. His breathing was labored. Sweat shined on his body, "Damn…" he was in the world of the living, there were bright greens and water.

He hated that he had to constantly convince himself after a visit to _Takai_ that when he was back he was back. There were no calling souls, no destruction and complete abandon.

"_Abelina leave me the hell alone!"_ the earth shook from the force of his scream. Trees that had been rooted for half a century came uprooted. Grasses and the rain water flew in all directions.

After gaining control once more he used his unusual speed to appear back in the auditorium. There were people shouting in outrage even Hayai looked pissed. Inuyasha was snarling his Tetsusaiga was drawn. Sesshomaru was now standing and speaking calmly but that man was pissed too.

Shunusuke ran towards him, "You chose then of all times to disappear? Do you know what the hell just happened?!" Tachi-mora shook free of his grip, "Obviously I don't." Mizu ran to him, "Kagome's gone Tachi-mora. Kaminari is cut up pretty badly and Amaya and Kioshi are trying to calm her down."

Tachi-mora's wings flared, "This day just gets better and better." He grabbed a palace guard, the panther Katsu, "What the hell happened?" Katsu was really beginning to hate his job. "Look buddy you better start talking before I get really pissed."

Katsu took a deep breath, "After we let Lady Kikyo in we got a little nervous, she's dead and spiritual. I had all the guards be near this room and while you disappeared Lady Kagome and Kaminari went for a walk around the grounds. We thought they would be fine, Kaminari is a Taiyoukai and Kagome is a highly notioned miko…. Kagome was kidnapped by a group that knew their stuff.

"There is remnants of the scent of poison which clouds Kaminari right now. Slash marks of two different types of blades." Katsu took a deep breath, "There is three different bloodied sights. None are of Kagome but one is of Kaminari and the other two have to be dead, or one fatally wounded.

"All I know is that the fire is what caught my attention, and we went out there finding Lady Kaminari vomiting and gasping for air. There is no sign of Kagome anywhere."

Tachi-mora's grip lessened on the panther youkai, "You can't find her scent? What kind of youkai are you?!" a magic spell fell from the Tenshi's body and weapons that Katsu couldn't even believe were on him.

Shunusuke sighed as he allowed his guns to show as well, Mizu is exceptionally super specious and demanded he keep his weapons on him at all times. While Tachi-mora was more into guns of all types he was more into the bombs. Bombs were fun. Tsurai kept in tune with the world that they were in and had swords and such, considering he could control waves in the air it was a definite advantage.

Pointing an angry finger at the panther youkai Tachi-mora snarled, "You better get your ass into gear, because when I'm back you better know what the hell happened."

Sesshomaru walked out of the room going to his room and grabbing his armor, Tokijin, and Tensaiga before he could transform into a sphere he sensed a spawn of Naraku.

Thinking it to be Kagura he ignored it and sped past the youkai. But it turned out differently, the spawn's fist came into contact with his stomach throwing him towards the gates once more.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Show yourself." A tall youkai appeared, "Thus I have shown and you will now fall."

Tachi-mora flew at uncalled speeds in the forest, he was tempted to return to _Takai_ again and find some information from the dead. But he declined the idea, the only specter he could actually talk to was Abelina and she was… was whatever she was.

Her words echoed in his head nonstop as if she were beside him telling him, chanting to him. But she wasn't connected to him right now, she was with another person.

"_You will have a surprise when you head back to the castle."_

xx

OMG, that took me a lot longer than necessary! I'm so sorry, but I hate this chapter. I had so much information to get down and it turned out like shit. I won't lie. I'm sorry if you're not into the Greek Gods and stuff, but I have been brainwashed by Sherrilyn Kenyon and History class.

ZOMG I hate this chapter it so bad. Like none of it probably makes sense but I promise the next one will be _so_ much better! Ugh, you guys probably hate me!

xx

Review Responses:

Hina101: I try, I will finish I promise! Thank you, actually it sucks though!

Megan Consoer: Thank you and of course.

Krynn: Cool name, and thank you! I'll try!

Ashlyn: Thank you.

BitterRose: Thank you for being so enthusiastic about it. Lol, I try I really do, I just hate this chapter.

FxB: Hey, aren't you from Mediaminer? NEways, thank you, and I'll try.

InufefiNogara199: Yea, you try to write that name out lol. Wow, sweet. Thank you, but it sucks it really does I can't wait to finish it and reedit it like so much. Okay, I'll try!

Shakugan no Shana: Thank you. Yea, I tried that out a bit, don't worry I have it all planned out.

Kagome Pureheart: Yep! Lol, yea I lost my random passion with those going into school this year for some reason! Yep! Lol, I want it to end!

MidnightDestiny: Thank you so much. I try, but it gets hard. Aww, you're sweet I like you.

Chacing dreams 23: Okay?

AMI MIZUNO1: Uh-huh, I will!

Elvenarcher516: I LOVE YOU I SO SORRY! Thank you!

Maru-chan89: Thank you! Of course he will, just not yet.

ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS: Oh yea, well I'm obsessed with Demyx! Haha lol! Aww thank you I try!

Serenity of the Lake: Yep, I will. I promise myself that I _would_ finish this story if it killed me lol! Thank You!

Lunarcat12: Yep! Yea, I tried that out because she's just… I like InuPapa that's all I know lol! The curse is more like a leash on his inner youkai than anything. In a strange way she has control of him… it's hard to explain that's why I'm making a fanfiction (omg I only need to work on this one lol) of my view of InuPapa and Sesshy's mom and then I'll write one right after that of InuPapa and Izayoi! Whoo InuPapa lol! But thank you so much, I promise I will!

xx

Sheesh, you guys have got to hate me right now! NEways, thanks a lot and please keep reading, I'm trying really hard to finish and the next chapter will be so much better I promise!

Naraku shows up, Oh Dang!

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I LURV YA'LL!

-ColdTenshiEyes


End file.
